Sex Is So Much Better When You're Mad At Me
by ObsessedwitIS
Summary: Tommy and Jude have a history of getting mad at each other. The way they deal with their fights has changed now since jude is legal. Full Summary Inside. [TJ]
1. Chapter 1

Background Info: Jude is eighteen and is dating Speed. Tommy is still 24 and is single. Tommy and jude still have sexual tension going on but they are still close. Jude is unhappy with Speed (surprise surprise) but she tries to overlook her unhappiness and think about the good times they had together…which is few. Tommy tries to keep his self control around jude while in the studio. This takes place in the summer time too. You will see why I am even adding that later on in the story.

11:45 p.m. in the G Major studio…..

"Tommy I don't care what you say im not recording this song again!" jude says as she throws off her headphones. Tommy sighs and presses the button on the soundboard. "just one more time jude" "Do you know how hot it is in here tommy?" tommy smirks "Probably just as hot as it is in here Harrison" "Wrong. Atleast in there you have room to breath. Im in a tight room right now, quincy." "Well I have the door closed" "You don't have a perfectionist ordering you to sing the same song over and over again even though you have already sang it the best you can" Tommy sighs, "Just take a break Harrison." ""Finally." Tommy rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair as jude walks out of the recording studio. "Slave driver." "Jude its too hot, ok" "Like I said you weren't the one in their trying to sing right." "Well stop trying to sing it right and actually do it!" "Well don't yell at me just because you want it to be perfect! I have don't atleast a million good takes tommy!" Tommy jumps up. "Well if you want your stupid album to get bad ratings then keep singing the song like you are! I don't care!" "Its good you don't care! You never care about anything except yourself!" "Well im sorry I cant be the perfect boyfriend like Vincent!" tommy says in a mocking tone. "Don't bring him up tommy!"

"Why not! You don't like talking about the love of your life!" "You're just jealous because im not with you!" "I don't want you to be with me, jude! I can barely stand to stay in the same room with you!" "What makes you think that me being in the same is so much joy for me!" Tommy pushes his chair all the way across the room and looks at jude with a glare in his eye. Jude shakes her head and walks out of the room. Tommy kicks a nearby amp. Tommy walks over and slams the door shut then throws himself into the chair that he had pushed across the room and sighs. He puts his head in his hands and starts to think.

Jude grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator then slams the door shut and lets out an angry scream. Jude's Thoughts: he is so damn irritating. I was busting my ass trying to get that song perfect and he didn't even notice! Ugh I hate him! But he looks so damn cute when he is hot and sweaty. No jude you are pissed at him right now..dont give him compliments. 'I don't want to be with you' heh. How can that asshole say he doesn't want to be with me? Everytime he looks at me I can tell he is undressing me with his eyes. And that album joke was just mean. I should have told him it was his fault that my first album got bad reviews since he is the producer. Hmmm not a bad idea…..

Jude starts to walk back into the studio. She sees that tommy has shut the door. She smirks then bursts through the door. Tommy jumps and looks up at jude. "What the hell are you doing Harrison?" "I came back to tell you that the reason why my first album wasn't successful was because of you! You were the stupid producer!" "Like your bad singing had nothing to do with it!" "Just because you used to sing in your stupid boyband doesn't mean you can all that good!" Tommy stands up. "Well atleast I actually date people I like!" "Oh please quincy you only like what the girls have on! You don't know how to keep your pants zipped up!" Tommy walks towards her and pushes her against the wall. He grabs her wrists and puts them above her head. Tommy looks at her with dark eyes. He pushes his body against jude's then leans down and kisses her fully on the lips. Jude protests at first but quickly stops once she feels tommys tongue on her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and allows tommy entrance. Tommy lets go of judes wrists and starts to run his hands down her body. Jude moans at his touch. They were so close that jude could feel how hard he was. She smiled as tommy raised one of her legs up to his waist. Jude wraps her arms around his neck. Tommy picks her other leg up and puts it around his waist he moves away from the wall and starts to walk. He puts both his hands on her ass as he walks. Jude breaks away from the kiss and looks at him with a glint in her eye "Soundproof booth" tommy mumbles as he reconnects their lips. He removes one hand from her ass and opens the door to the recording booth. He walks in and sees that jude was right…it was hotter in there. But he wasn't going tell her that she was right. He sits her down on the stool that was in the room. Tommy places his hand on the hem of jude's shirt and removes it from her, momentarily breaking the kiss. Jude removes his shirt before their lips reconnect. He reaches for her bra clasp and undoes it, kisses her again, picks her up and places her on the cool floor.

Tommy runs his hand along jude's waistband then slowly slips his hand into her pants. She gently starts to rub her clitoris. He can feel how excited she was then he thinks about what she had said earlier. His anger comes back to him. He pushes his two middle fingers deep inside of her. jude gasps into his mouth. Tommy starts to push in and out of her hard, deep and fast. Jude bites her bottom lip. Tommy nibbles on her ear as he continues to move his fingers in and out of her. The feeling of his hot breath on her ear lobe made jude more excited. Tommy continued to move his fingers in and out. He tried to go as deep as he could. Jude lets out a moan. She reaches her down tommy's pants and starts to stroke him. She strokes him at the same speed he fingers her. they both start to moan. Jude's body tenses, which tells tommy that she is close. He slowly pulls his fingers out of her. Jude stops stroking him. She looks into his eyes. All she can see is lust. Tommy roughly pulls her jeans and panties off of her and throws them across the room. Jude does the same to him. Tommy pulls himself off of jude and goes back to his jeans and pulls a condom out of his back pocket

"Safe sex." Tommy says as he gets back on top of jude. Jude nods her head and opens her legs. Tommy rests the tip of his erection at her entrance. He balances himself with his arms then enters her in one swift, deep thrust. Jude cries out in pleasure. Tommy starts to push himself deep inside of her. He makes sure each thrust is hard and deep. He thinks back to the argument they had earlier. He starts to thrust faster, harder and deeper. Jude could tell he was still mad. 'Two can play at that quincy' jude thought as she flipped tommy over. Tommy looks at her. Jude smiles slighty, then starts to move her body up and down against tommy. Tommy moans and puts his hands on her hips as she starts to go faster.

He helps her go up and down. Jude thinks about how Tommy had said he didn't want to be with her. She gets mad and removes his hands from her hips. She starts to go up and down faster and hard. Tommy moans as his eyes roll to the back of his head. Jude thinks about all the arguments they had ever had. She starts to go up and down even faster and harder. Tommy tries to grab her breasts but jude slaps his hands away. Tommy groans and turns her around, making her lay on her back once again. He starts to thrust inside of her again. 'You aren't going to win this battle harrison' tommy thought. He picks up a fast rhythm. He was almost pulling himself all the way out of her. jude couldn't help but moan loudly.

Tommy keeps his fast rhythm as he put both of jude's legs on his shoulders. Jude feels an overwhelming amount of pleasure when tommy does this. She lets out a loud moan. Tommy enjoys hearing her moan. He tries to go deeper, if it was possible. He feels himself about to climax, so he speeds up and looses his rhythm. Jude starts to pant and scratch his back as he changes speed. Jude's body tenses around tommy as she fees herself being brought over the edge. Tommy continues to thrusts deep inside of her. jude couldn't hold on anymore. She lets a loud scream and grabs tommy's hair as she climaxes. Tommy moans as he continues to thrust inside of her, seeking his own orgasm. One thrust later he was brought over the edge. He lets out a loud grunt as he collapses on jude.

Tommy rests his head between jude's breasts as he tries to recover. They are both hot, sweaty and out of breath. Jude runs her fingers through tommy's sweaty hair. Jude could feel tommys penis throbbing inside her. Tommy pulls himself up and balances himself on his arms. He looks down at jude……..

Ok there is chapter one of this fic. Its kinda on the short side but I just wanted to get some reaction. Lol. Please tell me what you think. I will take constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

'She looks so sexy right now…all sweaty and hot. Im glad I can finally form a thought…I couldn't two minutes ago. How can a girl so young give me so much pleasure? I wonder what she is thinking right now.' Jude lies there still running her fingers through tommy's hair. She is trying to form a thought about what had just happened, but she couldn't if her life depended on it. After a few moments her thoughts came to her and she realized that what they had just done was bad…really bad. She had just cheated on her boyfriend with tommy but for some reason that didn't surprise her.

"Omg, tommy what did we just do?" Tommy smirks at her and says, "Is that a rhetorical question Harrison?" Jude stifles her urge to laugh. "I know what we just did, but…I mean..i just cheated on Speed." At the mention of her boyfriends name tommy sighs and pulls himself out of her. Jude bites her lip to keep from whimpering. Tommy stands up and reaches for his boxers. Jude stands up also and starts to dress. They dress silently, thinking about what they had just done. Deep down jude had no regrets about what had just happened. Honestly she was feeling the best she had ever felt.

'Jude stop thinking about how good you feel. You just cheated on your boyfriend. Yeah the boyfriend that calls you a dude on a daily basis even though you have told him numerous times to not call you by that name. But you have to admit, it was never that good with Speed. She starts to smiles No jude stops smiling. He was the one who started this. I should be mad at him. Jude you were mad at him last time, that's how this kinda started also. God I hate what I am about to do.'

Tommy puts on his shirt then stands and looks at jude. He could tell that she was in deep thought, but he could have sworn that he saw her smile. Jude looks up and sees that tommy is looking at her. She takes a deep breath and starts to speak. "That was a mistake Tommy." Tommy looks at her. He could feel his anger coming back. "What do you mean it was a mistake?" Jude speaks hesitantly, "You know that I am with Speed."

Tommy looks at her in disbelieve. "Well you sure weren't thinking about Speed a few minutes ago." Jude could feel her anger coming back also. "Look I was mad and hot. You know things get out of control when it is 90 something degrees out quincy. And besides you don't want to be with me, remember?" She says mockingly. Tommy's anger was completely back now. "You're right. I don't want to be with you and I can't believe I just made the biggest mistake of my life by having sex with you!" He shouts at her. Jude's anger was now completely back also. "Well that makes two of us quincy!" she shouts at him. Tommy shakes his head and walks out of the recording booth, slamming the door closed. Jude throws the stool across the room and screams. She was about to the microphone stand when she hears her cell phone ring. 'This better not be tommy' she thinks as she flips her phone open.

"What!" Jude shouts into the phone. "Whoa what is wrong with you dude?" Speed asks her. "How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me dude!" Jude screams. "Are you pms-ing or something dude? You are acting crazy." Speed says agitated. Jude slams her cell phone shut. 'I had just told him two seconds ago that I didn't like to be called dude and he calls me it again. I shouldn't be mad at…if anything he should be mad at me. Me, his own girlfriend, just cheated on him with my producer. Who am I kidding, im only his girlfriend when another guy, that isn't Wally or Kyle, is around.' Jude lets out an angry sigh and storms out of the studio. She looks out the door to G Major. She sees that tommy had already left. She lets out a angry yell, then hits the glass as hard as she can. "Ow!" she screams as she holds her right hand in her left hand. 'Not the smartest thing in the world to do jude' she thought. She goes into the kitchenette of G Major. She walks over to the refrigerator, opens it, and looks for some ice. The only thing she found was sandwich meat, cheese, lettuce and bottle water. Jude sighs and takes out the water from the fridge and shuts the door. She jumps up the counter and puts the bottled water to her fist. She counts to twenty and takes deep breaths. When she finally calms down she looks at her cell phone to see what time it was.

"12:32 a.m." jude says aloud. She sighs as she jumps off of the counter. She walks back into the studio and grabs her purse, locks up the studio and g major and jumps into her car. While she is driving she hears her cell phone ringing again. She sighs angrily and opens her phone.

"Yes Vincent." Jude answers. "Are you coming over here tonight, dude?" he asked quietly. Jude sighs and bites her bottom lip. "Do you want me to come over?" she asks impatiently. "Yeah." He says. "Well I'm on my way." Jude says a little calmer. "Ok, ill see you when you get here." He says happily. "Ok. Bye" she says. "Bye dude…I mean jude." he says correcting himself. Jude sighs again and hangs up the phone. She shakes her head as she continues to drive to Speed's apartment. When she reaches his apartment she walks up the three flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator. She reaches his door and knocks. Speed opens the door on the first knock.

"Hey jude" he says smiling widely. Jude could have sworn he was actually happy to see her. Jude smiles at him as she enters his apartment. She immediately hears Wally and Kyle's voices. 'Of course. That's the only reason why he wanted me to come over. He just wanted to brag and show off our relationship to Wally and Kyle. God is tonight the night for all guys to be jerks!' Jude's thoughts get interrupted by Kyle's voice.

"Well if it isn't mrs speed. How ya doin?" he asks not taking his eyes off of TV screen. He was playing a game with Wally. "Fine." Jude says. Then she mumbles, "It's not like you care anyway." Kyle looks up for a second the returns his attention to the TV once again. "So um jude, do you want to go in my room?" Speed asks anxiously. Jude rolls her eyes and walks in the direction of Speed's room. Speed winks at Wally and Kyle, who in return, smile and nod their heads. Speed smiles in follows jude into his room. Jude walks in and sits down on his bed. Speed walks in and closes the door behind him. He smiles at jude and sits down next to her. Jude scoots away from him.

"So did you want to talk about something?" Jude asks. "No, not really." Speed says scooting closer to her again. Jude doesn't move away this time. Speed smiles and kisses her. Jude noticed that they way Tommy and Speed kissed was different. Speed always kissed her on the lips then jams his tongue in her mouth. Tommy on the other hand would kiss her on the lips then he would run his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. It would be up to her to decide whether she would let him in or not. Thinking about tommy made jude hot. She starts to intensify her kiss with Speed. She wants to get the passion and lust from Speed that she got from Tommy, but it wasn't working. Speed broke away from the kiss and started to nibble her ear; something that would normally turn jude on. But this time it wasn't working. All she could think about was tommy and how his hands felt on her; how he knew exactly where to touch her at the right time. Jude sighs angrily and pushes Speed off of her. Speed looks at her weird.

"Dude, why did you do that?" Speed asks annoyed. Jude fans herself then answers him. "I just…I need some air. I have to go." Jude says as she stands up and opens Speeds bedroom door and walks out of his apartment. Kyle and Wally look at Speed as he comes down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. Wally laughs

"What did you do dude?" he asks, pausing the game. Speed smiles cockily, "I made her too hot." Kyle laughs, "Obviously not hot enough." Speed looks at him. "What are you talking about?" "Dude didn't you just hear her start her car and speed off?" he says in between laughs. Speed runs over to the window and sees that jude's car is gone. He yells and hits his wall. Wally and kyle look at each other and shrug. They return their attention to their game as Speed walks back into his room and slams his door shut.

Jude is doing 60 in a 20 m.p.h zone. She is beyond mad. 'God he just had to be so damn good! Why did he have to be so good! Now I am never going to be able to have sex with Speed again! Tom quincy is about to hear some words from me!' Jude thinks as she drives the well known route to tommy's house. The usual 25 minute drive was done in less than 10. Jude runs up tommy's door and bangs on it. Jude waits impatiently for tommy to open the door. When he doesn't answer after a couple of minutes jude kneels down and lifts up the flower pot that he has on his porch. She picks up the spare key to his house and opens the door. 'Big mistake telling me where you keep your house spare key quincy. Now where are you' Jude thinks as she searches for tommy. She looks in the kitchen and in the front room but doesn't find him. 'He is probably in the game room playing pool.' Jude thought. She knew that he always played pool whenever he was really pissed off. She walks up to the third floor of his four story house and walks all the way down the hallway. She stops at the last room on the right and barges into the room.

Tommy who hand been standing with the pool stick underneath his chin jumped. He looked at jude like she had lost her mind. "Have you ever heard of knocking!" He said angrily and bitterly. "Don't get an attitude with me quincy. You have no reason to be mad! I do!" she screams. "Why are you mad!" he yells. "Speed can't turn me on anymore!" jude yells. Tommy looks at her with an annoyed look on his face. "That's not my fault!" he yells as he returns to his game of pool. He shoots the eight ball in the hole. "Bullshit quincy! You know it's your fault!" she yells. She is a little annoyed that he had returned to his game. "How is it my fault! Huh!" he asks holding the cue stick in his hand. "Because you know the right way to kiss me! And you know the right way to touch me! And god you know how to make me feel great! Speed never makes me feel that way!"

Tommy looks at her. He looks at her hand and sees that it is red. He asks calmly, "What happened to you hand?" "Well after you left the studio I was pissed off so I punched the glass door. Thanks for acting like you care." She says bitterly. "Oh so now I don't care about you!" he shouts. "You only care about yourself, quincy! The only other thing you care about is getting as many girls into bed as you can!" she yells. "Don't tell me what I care about!"

He throws his cue stick on the ground and grabs jude. He pulls her close to him. He kisses her fully on the lips. The kiss was full of passion and lust. It was the kiss that jude had been seeking with Speed. Jude could feel tommy's tongue on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let his tongue roam hers once again. Tommy pushes her against the pool table and starts to lift her shirt up. She breaks away from the kiss and raises her arms up. Tommy bites her lip momentarily as she starts to remove his shirt, then reconnects their lips completely. Jude moans as she feels tommy's hands on her waist again.

He picks her up and places her on top of the pool table, not breaking the kiss. Tommy gets on top of the pool table with jude and lays her down. He gets in between her legs and balances himself with his arms as he continues to kiss her. Jude could feel his erection already. She reaches for his belt buckle and undoes it. Tommy reaches down and unbuttons her pants as jude pulls down his. Tommy breaks away from the kiss. He starts to kiss his way down her stomach, stopping at her jeans. He slowly removes them and buries face in her. He starts to swirl his tongue around her clitoris. Jude starts to pull tommy's hair. Tommy starts to bite at her clitoris; not hard but he wants her to know that he is still mad. Jude bites her bottom lip hard. Tommy rubs his lips against her sensitive skin. Jude starts to moan. Tommy could tell by the way her body tensed up that she was close. He removes his face from her and starts to kiss back up her stomach.

He stops at her bra. He lifts her up slightly and undoes the clasp. He throws her bra across the room. He starts to massage her breast. After a few moments he stops being gently and firmly grabs them. This makes jude moan. Jude flips him over. She pulls his pants down the rest of the way and throws them on the ground. Jude takes tommy in her hand and starts to stoke him. He moans and lets his head fall back. Jude knew he loved what she was doing but she remembered how mad she was at him. She takes him in her mouth. Tommy gasps and starts to bite his lip. Jude brushes her teeth against him, not hard but she knew he felt a little pain. After a few moments of this tommy groans and pulls jude off of him. He turns her around and lays her on her pack. He reaches over the edge of the pool table and gets into his pocket and pulls out a condom.

He doesn't say anything to jude; he just quickly rips it open with his teeth and puts it on his erection. He gets in between jude, who in return opens her legs wide. Tommy looks at her then enters her in a quick hard thrust. Jude screams slightly. Tommy grunts then starts to pick up a fast steady rhythm that kept jude panting. She wraps her legs around his pack as he continues to thrust deep inside of her. Jude could tell that he had more anger this time than the last. She tries to turn tommy around to show him how mad she was but tommy wouldn't let her. He continues to thrust inside of her as he lifts her legs up. He puts them around his neck. Jude moans loudly. She finds even more pleasure at this angle.

Tommy continues to think about everything she had said that night to make him mad. He grunts and pushes deeper and harder inside of jude. Jude no longer moans, she lets out small screams. Tommy gets a tighter grip on the edge of the pull table and thrust harder and faster. Jude's body tenses as she orgasms. Tommy still wasn't close to an orgasm so he continues to thrust. Jude bites her lip as she continues to feel pleasure. Each thrust tommy gave jude was filled with anger. He kept thrusting. Jude could feel herself about to climax again. Tommy was close also. He looses his steady rhythm. He continues to slam himself inside of jude. Jude continues to let out her screams. Finally, after one last deep thrust tommy brought himself and jude over the edge. They climax at the same time; jude screaming and tommy yelling softly.

Jude and tommy continue to breathe heavily as they try to recover. Tommy places kisses up and down judes neck. Jude moans. He continues to travel up until he finds jude's lips. They start to kiss as the recover from their exertions……

Ok there is the second chapter for tonight. Lol. I am glad I got so many positive reviews. I really was nervous when I posted this. Don't worry there are more chapters to come…how many I don't know..but I do know there is more. Lol. Please tell me what you think. P.S. I HATE those stupid word limits! Lol just thought that I would add that. Enjoy and tell me what you think. TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minutes later Tommy and Jude break away from their make outs session and look each other in the eyes. 'We can't keep doing this. I mean as good as it is..as great as it is…we cant. I'm just going to have to tell him' Jude thinks as she looks in his eyes. Tommy can tell what he is thinking. He sighs as he pulls himself out of her and gets off the pool table. Jude rises up and swallows hard. She can't believe how good she felt. She just wished that it wasn't wrong for her to feel so good. But it was wrong, and they both new it was wrong, but only one of them seemed to care. Jude gets off of the pool table and starts to get dressed. When they are both fully dressed Jude turns around and looks at Tommy.

"We can't keep doing this Tommy. It's wrong for me to be cheating on Speed like this. He is a good boyfriend." Jude says to him. Tommy looks at her with an annoyed expression then says, "A good boyfriend? He calls you dude." Jude sighs, "I know, but he likes me..I think. It seems like I don't know anything anymore. The one thing I do know is that what we just did and what we did earlier was wrong for many reasons, and it can't happen again." Tommy's face turns slightly red with anger as she turns to walk out the door. He grabs her arm and turns her around so that she is facing him. He crashes his lips into hers. Before Jude knew what she was doing, she kissed him back with just as much, if not more passion then before.

Tommy pushes her against the wall and raises her leg up and puts it around his waist. He slips one finger inside of her and feels how wet she still is. He removes his finger and breaks away from the kiss. He leans in close to her ear and whispers, "Speed will never be able to do that for you." He moves away from her and lets her walk out the door. Jude is lost in deep thought as she makes her way down Tommy's staircase. She opens his front door, walks out, shuts it, and gets into her car.

She starts to drive towards her apartment, thinking about the events that took place just a few minutes ago. She had cheated on her boyfriend twice in one night. Jude felt guilty as she thought about that, but as she thought about how Tommy made her feel she stopped feeling guilty. When she arrives to her apartment she opens the door and sees Saidie sitting on the couch watching TV. Jude smiles at her as she sighs and flops down on the couch.

"Rough night?" Saidie asks. She can see that her sister was tired. "Um, you could say that." Jude answers hesitantly. Saidie looks at her. She could tell that something was up. "Tell me what you did." Saidie says. Jude sighs and says, "I cheated on Speed." Saidie's jaw drops. "You what?" Saidie asks in disbelieve. "I cheated on Speed." Jude repeats. Then adds, "Twice" Saidie's jaw drops even more. "Are you serious?" She asks. "It's not something to lie about Sades." Jude says rubbing her forehead. "With who?" Saidie asks curiously. "Tommy." Jude says so quietly that Saidie almost didn't hear her. Almost. "With Tommy!" Saidie shouts. "Yeah, I cheated on Speed with Tom Quincy." Jude says looking at Saidie. Saidie smirks at her and says, "You know for someone who just cheated on their boyfriend, you don't look too upset." Jude tries to hide her smile but Saidie sees. "That's what's confusing me. I should feel terrible." Jude says. "And yet you feel fine." Saidie says. "Great." Jude says with a smile. Saidie giggles. "How did this all start Jude?" she asks. Jude sighs and tells her sister all the events that had happened that night.

"Wow, you had a very rough night." Saidie says with a smirk. Jude smiles and runs her fingers through her hair. "You aren't helping Sades." Jude says when she lifts her head back up. Saidie giggles. "I'm sorry but…you had sex with Tommy..twice. Do you know how many girls dream about that? I am one of them." Jude looks at her, "What?" "Oh don't act like that surprises you, you know I was obsessed with Boyzattack a long time ago." "Yeah I know I just didn't think…Saidie I can't really form thoughts right now." Jude says as she runs her fingers through her hair again. Saidie smiles and says, "Well I wouldn't be able to form thoughts either. I mean from the details you gave me I wouldn't be able to form thoughts either." She says while smiling. "What am I going to do Sades?" Jude asks

"Well I would go to his house and tell him to fu— "Saidie!" Jude says trying to hide her smile. Saidie laughs, "I'm serious! I guarantee that will make you feel better." Jude lets out a laugh. Saidie smiles at her then says, "See I got you to smile." "Yeah" Jude replies. "But seriously, I think it would be best for you two to stay away from each other. Of course if it was me I would go over to his house…maybe with handcuffs and a full pack of condoms…ooo and maybe some – Jude cuts her off, "Saidie! You are seriously not right." Saidie giggles then says, "Well I'm sorry but you just lived my dream." Jude smiles, then throws a pillow at her. They sit around laughing for the rest of the night.

Tommy sits in the studio looking at Jude through the glass that separates them. It had been a week and a half since the night they both gave into temptation. Tommy, who was supposed to be listening to Jude sing her new song, sits in his chair and thinks back to that night; on his pool table. He could hear Jude's screams; he felt her touch, her lips. He closes his eyes tightly and tries to get rid of the thoughts and flashbacks he was having, but it was no use. He fans himself, trying to cool off, but it doesn't help. He is still hot even though he was wearing a white wife B. He hears the door open so he turns around and to see who it is.

"Hey dude can I talk to my girlfriend, you know, Jude?" Speed says. Tommy rolls his eyes and presses a button on the soundboard. "Jude, your lovely boyfriend wants a word with you." Tommy says sarcastically. Jude looks out the glass and sees Speed standing next to Tommy. She bites her bottom lip at the thought of Tommy. She could almost feel him inside of her. She could feel his bare chest on hers. She closes her eyes tightly and tries to concentrate on the present. She looks out the glass again and sees Tommy and Speed. They were looking at each other as if they were going to kill each other. "Ok, tell him to come in here." Jude says. "You heard her." Tommy says. "Thanks dude." Speed says bitterly. He walks into the recording booth. Tommy makes sure the button isn't pressed on the soundboard. He could care less about what they were about to say to each other.

Jude smiles at Speed as he walks into the booth. He smiles slightly at her, then gives her a kiss on the lips. Jude pulls away after a few seconds. Speed looks at her angrily. "Why do you always do that!" He asks in an agitated voice. "Because Speed we are at work." Jude says. "I bet if Tommy wanted to kiss you at work." Speed says. Jude sighs. She could tell they were about to get into an argument. "Why did you come here Vincent? To argue?" Jude asks. "No I came here to talk to you. I want to know why you have been so distant the last week and a half" He says. "I have just been stressed out ok. Not to mention you always want to argue and if you don't want to argue then you want to make out and if you don't want to make out then you want to have sex. It's always the same thing Speed!" Jude shouts. "Well I bet if lil tommy q always wanted to have sex and make out with you, you would be happy!" he shouts back. They didn't see Tommy standing at the door.

"Call me lil tommy q again and I can promise you you won't ever be able to play your guitar again." Tommy says glaring at Speed. "Hey dude this is a conversation between me and Jude. I don't need your input pretty boy." Speed says. Tommy walks towards him with a glare in his eye. "Say that to my face right now." Tommy says. "Dude get out of my face." Speed says. "Make me." Tommy says looking deep in the eye. Speed tries to swing at Tommy but Tommy ducks and throws a punch, making Speed land on the ground. "Ok both of you need to stop, and Speed you deserved that." Jude says standing up. "I'm your boyfriend who just got punched in the mouth and you defend that son of a bitch!" Speed yells. "Hey! Watch how you talk to her!" Tommy shouts. "I don't need you to defend me Tommy!" Jude shouts. "Well I'm sorry I tried to defend you!" He shouts at her. He was pissed off at the fact that he had just tried to defend her and she had yelled at him. "Dude what part of she 'doesn't want you don't you get'!" Speed shouts as he stands up.

"Shut up! It's you she doesn't want! Ask her who's the one that makes her moan just by a simple touch! Not YOU!" Tommy shouts at the top of his lungs. Speed doesn't say anything he just looks at Jude. Jude walks over and slaps Tommy. Tommy looks at her with fire in his eyes. Jude turns around and looks at Speed and says, "It's over!" then she adds, "Dude." Tommy holds his face and lets his anger surface. Jude takes one look at Tommy then burst out of the recording booth and the studio. Tommy turns around and looks at Speed who has a smirk on his face. Tommy walks over and punches Speed in his mouth, then walks out of the studio.

Jude gets into her car and slams her door shut, screaming as she does so. She speeds off down the street towards her favorite park. When she gets there she parks her car on the side of the street. She sits there for a moment then hits her hands on the steering wheel. She rests her head on the steering wheel for a moment and tries to calm down. After a few moments she realized it wasn't working so she takes off her seatbelt, opens her door and gets our of her car, slamming the door shut. She walks over to the swings and sits down and starts to think about what just happened.

Tommy slams the glass door to G major open and walks out to his car. He gets inside the Hummer and slams the door shut. He starts the car and speeds off in the direction of Jude's favorite park. 'I can't believe she slapped me, and she thinks she is going to get away with it! Wait till I get my hands on her1!' He thought. When he pulled up to the park he sees Jude's car. He looks over to the swings and sees that Jude is sitting on one. He feels his anger rise even more. He stops his car, takes the keys out of the ignition, and gets out, slamming the door behind him.

Jude hears a car door slam and looks up. She sees Tommy walking toward her with that mean look he gets on his face. She stands up and gets ready to argue with him. Tommy stops walking when he gets two feet near her, and starts to yell. "What the hell is your problem Jude!" he yells. "You're my problem!" She shouts. "I didn't do anything to you! I was trying to defend you and you slap me!" He shouts even louder. "If I really needed your help then I would have asked for your help Tommy!" she yells. "Fine, but he still shouldn't have called me by that name! And you still shouldn't have slapped me just for telling the truth!" Tommy shouts at the top of his lungs. "You are just mad because I'm not with you! And I don't want to be with you! I HATE you!" Jude screams. "I HATE you too! I regret the day we ever met!" Tommy yells. Jude looks at him then pushes him against the pole of the swing set.

She crashes her lips against as she pushes up against him. Tommy places his hands on her waist as he runs his tongue along her bottom lip. Jude opens her mouth slightly and lets Tommy's tongue explore hers. She loved the way he swirled his tongue in her mouth. Tommy slides his hands up Jude's shirt. Jude gasps into his mouth, then bites his bottom lip. Tommy groans and places his hands on both her ass cheeks and lifts her up so that her legs are wrapped around his waist. He starts to walk towards his car.

He stops outside his back door and places Jude on her feet. He pushes her against the car and continues to kiss her. Jude reaches for the hem of his wife B and pulls it up over his head, breaking the kiss. Tommy looks at her with dark eyes full of lust. Jude reconnects their lips. Tommy lifts up her right leg and puts it around his waist. Being in the position that she was in, she could feel how hard Tommy was. She reaches her hand down and brushes against his erection. Tommy moans into her mouth. He reaches his hand down and unbuttons and unzips her pants. Jude reaches behind her and tries to open the Hummer door.

Once she finally gets it open she steps forward, still not breaking the kiss, to open the open the door wider. Once the door is open all the way she starts to walk back wards again. They break away from the kiss as they get in the car and shut the door. Jude gets on top of Tommy. He reaches up and removes her from her shirt. She leans down and kisses him as he removes her bra. She reaches down and unbuttons Tommy's pants and boxers as Tommy removes her pants and panties. While Jude was removing his pants she managed to get a condom out of his pocket. She rips off the wrapper and places it on Tommy's growing erection. Tommy moans at her touch. Jude smiles and places herself on top of his erection. She moans as she adjusts herself.

She begins to think about what Tommy had said to Speed. She feels her anger again and starts to move her body up and down in a fast rhythm. Tommy groans and grabs her breasts firmly. Jude bites her lip at his touch, but she remembers how mad she is at him. She pushes away both his hands. Tommy groans and places his hands on her waist. She tries to push them off but he wouldn't let her. 'I'm going to show her how mad I am' He thinks as he takes control.

Tommy gets a firm grip on Jude's waist then starts to push himself in and out of her in a fast rhythm. She lets out a small scream. She wasn't expecting him to do that. She tries to keep control but she felt unbearable pleasure sweeping over her. Tommy continues to go in and out of her in a fast rhythm. She starts to pant. Tommy somehow flips her over and lays her on her back. He picks up a faster rhythm. Jude's moans get louder and louder. He starts to thrust deeper inside of her. He could feel Jude's body tense, which meant she was close to climaxing. Tommy speeds up to help her climax even though he wasn't close. Jude's nails dig into Tommy's back as she climaxes. Tommy starts an even fast rhythm. Jude is now screaming with each thrust. Tommy lifts Jude's right leg up and places it on his shoulder. Jude starts to scream even louder.

Tommy remembers how Jude had said she hated him. He gets even angrier and starts to thrust deeper, if possible. "Do you hate me?" he asks out of breath. Jude tries to say no but she can't. Tommy keeps thrusting as fast as he can. He asks her again in between breaths, "Jude do you hate me?" Jude screams out, "NO!" Tommy grabs onto the door handle and continues to thrust inside of her. His pants get louder as he feels himself about to climax. Jude wraps her arms around his neck; she feels herself about to climax again. After a few more of Tommy's thrusts Jude orgasm again. A few thrusts after that Tommy brought himself to his own orgasm.

Tommy rests his head on her shoulder for a few minutes. Jude closes her eyes tightly and tries to catch her breath. Five minutes later Tommy rises up and looks down at Jude. He smiles as he looks into her eyes. He leans down and kisses her. When they break away Jude looks at him deep in the eye.

"You don't hate me?" Tommy asks………

Ok I leave you here with a little cliffhanger. Sorry lol. Ok so here is chapter 3. Please tell me what you think because I don't think it was all that good. But you all can be the judges of that. So please comment. TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	4. Chapter 4

"Quincy right now I want to marry you," she says still trying to find her breath. Tommy chuckles as he removes himself from her. Jude whimpers in the process. Tommy takes off his condom and throws it out the window then turns and looks at Jude, who had sat up. Tommy could still feel his heart beating fast and from the look on Jude's face, her heart was too. He looks at her expecting her to say something. When she doesn't Tommy decides to make the conversation.

"You're not going to tell me that it was a mistake?" he asks. Jude swallows deeply. "Tommy I don't think you know how good you are. I can't really process a thought right now." Jude states. Tommy smiles at her. Jude smiles back. "You know the reason why I'm not saying what we did was wrong is because this time I wasn't with Speed." Jude says as she finally finds her words. "Did you really regret it? You know the last time we did this?" He asks looking at deep in the eye.

"Tommy, don't make me answer that question." Jude says as she puts her clothes back on. Tommy sighs and puts his pants and boxers back on. Jude looks at him as he zips up his jeans. He turns to look at her.

"Are you going to say something Harrison?" he asks rudely. "Why are you mad now?" she asks. "I am mad because you keep messing with my mind, Jude." Tommy says as he opens the door and gets out. Jude follows him out of the car. Tommy walks over to the slide and sits down on the edge. Jude walks over to him and stands in front of him.

"Jude, please don't stand in front of me right now." Tommy says trying not to look up. Jude smirks, "Why not Quincy?" Tommy looks up at her. Her face was still slightly red. "You know exactly why Harrison. See that's what I'm talking about. You mess with my mind." He says standing up. "I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have hit you. You were just trying to defend me." She says looking at him.

"It's fine. Look do you want to go get something to eat or something?" Tommy asks her. Jude smiles at him. "That would be nice, Quincy. We can go to my apartment." She says. "Uh, your apartment? As in you are going to cook?" He asks hesitantly. Jude laughs and hits him. "I can cook you know Tommy." She states defensively. Tommy rolls his eyes. "I'll believe it when I eat it" Jude looks at him. "I meant your cooking" he says.

"Right. I knew that." She says trying to cover up. "Um can we take your car? My car is a little hot right now." He says with a smirk on his face. Jude laughs and says, "Yeah we can tale my car." "Okay let's go." Tommy says walking over to her car.

The drive to Tommy's apartment was quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a peaceful silence. Tommy taps his hands on his knee. He could still taste Jude. Jude tries to concentrate on the road. She thinks about how Tommy had taken control of her; how he had made sure she felt his anger.

"Jude! Watch out!" Tommy shouts as he jerks the steering wheel to the right. They barely miss the car on the other side of the road. "Omg Tommy I am so sorry." Jude says as she puts both hands on her steering wheel. "What the hell were you thinking about girl?" he asks looking at her. "I…uh…nothing." She says, trying to ignore his question. Tommy smirks. He knows what she was thinking about. "I was thinking about the same thing too, only I was driving." He says. "I said I was sorry." Jude says. "Okay." Tommy says then returns to his thoughts. He thinks back to when Jude was on top of him; how she was forceful; how she wouldn't let him touch her. He shifts in his seat.

He starts to run his hand up Jude's thigh. She looks down at his hand then returns her attention to the road. He continues to run his hand up her thigh until he reaches the crouch of her jeans. He moves his hand up a little more and unbuttons her jeans. He slides two fingers deep inside her. Jude gasps and bites her lip. She tries to concentrate on the road. Tommy closes his eyes and starts to move his fingers in and out of her in a rythmatic way. Jude bites her lip even harder. Tommy starts to push deeper inside of her. Jude tries to keep her eyes open and on the road. She sees the turn to her apartment parking lot coming up. Tommy starts to push deeper. Jude gasps and closes her eyes for a second.

When she opens them she sees that she barely has time to turn. She whips the steering wheel to the left. Tommy looses his concentration as Jude turns into the parking lot. She slams onto the breaks, making the tires screech. Tommy looks at her and removes his fingers from her. Jude brushes her bangs from her forehead and turns off the car. Tommy smiles at her.

"Ok for future reference, please don't try to do that again while I am driving?" Jude says trying to regain her composure. "I'll take note of that." Tommy says as he smiles and opens the door. They walk up to her apartment. Jude takes out her keys and unlocks the door. When they walk inside they see Saidie sitting on the couch.

"Hey you two." Saidie says. "Hey Sades, Tommy is staying for dinner." Jude says as she sets her keys down on the coffee table. Saidie notices that Jude's face is slightly red and that her hair is messed up. She glances at the shirtless Tommy standing in front of her. She sees the scratch marks on his shoulders and on his side. She puts two and two together. She smirks and says, "So what have you two been doing?" "Nothing" Jude says a little too quickly. Saidie smile then says, "Ok, whatever you say." Saidie says with sarcasm in her voice. "What are you doing here anyway Saidie?" Jude asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"I live here genius." Saidie says taking a sip of her drink. "I know that, but its Friday, why are you at home?" Jude asks from the kitchen. "Dave might come over here." Saidie says in a nonchalant way. "Are you two together or something?" Jude asks. "No, but I think he likes you." Saidie says with a smile on her face. This catches Tommy's attention. He looks at Saidie then looks at Jude. "Who is Dave?" Tommy asks, trying to hide his anger.

"Dave is this really hot college friend of Saidie's." Jude says smiling. "And he likes you?" Tommy asks. This time Jude can hear the anger in his voice, but she chooses to ignore it. "Yes." Saidie replies simply. Tommy nods his head and leans back on the couch. He starts to think about the Dave guy. They could hear Jude in the kitchen making whatever it was she was making. After a few moments of Tommy's sudden quietness Saidie breaks the silence.

"Okay now why did you get quiet all of a sudden?" She asks. Tommy looks towards the kitchen to make sure isn't listening, then looks back at Saidie, leans forward, and starts talking. "This Dave guy, you think he likes Jude?" Tommy asks in a low voice. Saidie smiles and says, "That's why you got so quiet?" "Yeah. Now answer my question." Tommy says impatiently. "Yes, I think the does like Jude," Saidie says, taking another sip of her drink. Tommy puts his hand into a fist then leans back on the couch. Saidie smiles again from behind her glass.

A few minutes later they hear a knock at the door. Saidie smiles at Tommy, then stands up and walks towards the front door. She opens it and is immediately greeted by two arms. Tommy sits up and turns around to get a good look at the guy who likes his girl. When he walks into the front room Tommy looks at him up and down.

"Hi. I'm Dave." Dave says with his hand stretched out. "Tom Quincy." Tommy says as shakes his head. "Lil Tommy Q from BoyzAttack." Dave says with a chuckle. Tommy stands up with his hands clenched in fists. Jude walks in and touches his arm. Tommy looks at her then sits back down. Jude sits down next to him

"That's a name he really doesn't like, Dave." Jude says. "Sorry." Dave says. Tommy could tell he didn't mean it. Dave turns to Jude and smiles. "How are you Jude?" Dave asks her. "I'm fine." Jude replies

"Are you fixing something?" Dave asks looking into the kitchen. "Yeah." Jude simply replies. Dave smiles then says, "Well you look like you have been working hard." Tommy says, "Yeah she has." Saidie smiles to herself, hoping no one sees her. Jude looks at Tommy but doesn't say anything. "So, uh, Jude did you go to work today?" Dave asks as if he is interested. "Yeah Dave…I have to pay the bills." Jude says. Dave smiles and nods his head.

"So what are you cooking?" Dave asks. "Nothing special, just roman noodles, nothing special. At least this time I didn't burn the water." Jude says with sarcasm. Dave starts to laugh as if that was the funniest joke in the world. Tommy rolls his eyes then says, "It wasn't that funny." Jude looks at Tommy, but yet again, she doesn't say anything. She just gives him an angry glare.

"Well I think that everything Jude says is funny." Dave says smiling at Jude. Jude smiles back. Saidie sat back on the couch and watched the drama unfold in front of her. She could tell that someone was about to loose their temper. She smiles at him. Tommy rolls his eyes and clenches his fists even tighter. Saidie sees this and smiles again.

"So Jude did you get any new songs recorded today?" Dave asks. Tommy sighs then says, "You know you talk a lot man. Do you ever shut up?" Saidie has to stifle her giggle. Jude looks at Tommy with a look of disbelieve. "Well just because you don't think what I am saying is interesting doesn't mean Jude doesn't." Dave says with a smirk. Tommy shakes his head slouches.

"Anyways Jude, what are you doing this weekend?" Dave asks casually. Jude is about to answer when Tommy cuts her off. "She is working." Tommy says rudely. Jude pressing her lips together. "Dave will you excuse me and Tommy for a moment. I just need to have a couple words with him in the other room." Jude says standing up. "That's fine." Dave says giving Tommy a mean look. Jude grabs Tommy's hand and pulls him up from the couch. Tommy gives Dave a mean look as he walks out of the room. Saidie giggles lightly, hoping that Dave doesn't hear her.

"Uh Dave will you drive me to the store?" Saidie asks. "Why? I mean I wanted to talk to Jude." He says looking towards Jude and Tommy, who were walking towards her bedroom. "Uh, Jude is probably going to busy for the next half hour and I want something else to drink." Saidie says. "Um, ok. I guess I can take you. Are we coming back here?" He asks with hope in his voice. Saidie smiles at him, "Sure." Dave smiles as they walk out of the apartment. Saidie makes sure she locks the door.

Jude pushes Tommy into her room and slams the door shut. "What the hell is your problem Quincy!" Jude shouts a little loud. "What!" Tommy yells back. "Don't act innocent; you were being a total jerk!" Jude shouts. "That guy is a jerk! But I wouldn't expect you to know that!" Tommy yells. "What's that supposed to mean!" Jude asks. "It means you always choose the wrong guy! You never listen to me when I tell you that they guy you are dating is wrong for you!" Tommy shouts. "Oh like you are Mr. Perfect! Tommy you always do this! You always get in the way of my relationships!" Jude yells." Relationship! Jude you don't know the guy's last name!" Tommy shouts at her. "That's not the point! You know what I meant! Every time I try to get close to a guy you always get in the way! Why?" She shouts so loud that her voice echoes.

"BECAUSE!" Tommy shouts at the top of his lungs. "BECAUSE WHY!" Jude shouts back at the top of her lungs. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU JUDE HARRISON!" Tommy yells as hard and as loud as he can. Jude looks at him for a moment. Tommy, who is breathing hard, walks over to her and pushes her back on the bed forcefully. He gets on top of her and kisses her, pinning her arms down in the process.

Jude runs her hands over Tommy's muscular bare chest, then she runs her fingers through his hair. Tommy reaches down and unbuttons and unzips her pants. Jude breaks away from their kiss and removes her own shirt. She was already braless; she had forgotten her bra in Tommy's Hummer.

Jude reaches her hands down to Tommy's jeans and unzips them. As she does so she can feel his erection. She unbuttons his pants and pulls them halfway down. Jude breaks away from the kiss once again. She scoots up further on the bed. Tommy scoots up also, pulling off her pants along the way. Tommy reaches into his pocket of his jeans. He searches for a condom but doesn't find one. He looks down at Jude.

Jude reaches into her nightstand and grabs a condom. "Don't ask questions Quincy." Jude says obviously still mad. "Don't care." Tommy says as he takes the condom from her. He hastily rips open the condom and slides it on. He gets in between Jude's legs and spreads them wide. Tommy looks at her then thrusts himself inside of her, making her scoot forward.

He puts his hands on Jude's thighs and keeps her legs spread wide as he starts to pick up a fast driving rhythm. He continues to do this rhythm as Jude's breathing gets choppy. He puts himself all the way in her, then almost completely removes himself from her.

Jude's nails rake Tommy's back as he continues to push himself in and out of her. He removes his hands from her thighs and lets her wrap her legs around his back. Jude grabs onto her headboard as Tommy's hands grab her breasts. He starts to pant as he speeds up.

He slides his hands off of Jude's breasts. He grips the sheets tightly and continues to thrust in and out of her. He remembers how Dave was trying to flirt with Jude and how Jude was flirting back and smiling. He lets out an angry grunt and thrusts faster and deeper inside of her. They hear the bed start to squeak. Jude lets out a small scream.

Tommy starts to thrust himself faster in and out of Jude. Tommy looks down at her. "Do. You. Love. Me. Jude?" Tommy asks in between thrusts. Jude pants out a 'yes' but Tommy doesn't hear her. He pushes himself harder into Jude and asks her again. "Jude. Do You. Love. Me?" Jude pants out, "Yes." Not loud, but Tommy could hear her. Tommy smiles and continues to thrust.

Jude gets a tighter grip on the headboard as she feels herself about to climax. Tommy feels Jude's body tense. He grabs on tighter to the sheets and starts to thrust faster. He hears the bed squeak even louder as he brings Jude and himself over the edge. Tommy pants and lays his head down on Jude's stomach. Jude moans as the aftershocks hit her. Tommy places kisses along her stomach. Jude smiles and runs her fingers through his sweaty hair. He starts to lick his way up to her mouth.

Their lips connect for a second then Tommy breaks away. Jude looks at him curiously. "Do you smell something burning?"………….


	5. Chapter 5

"That's just our dinner." Jude says in a nonchalant tone. She is still lost in bliss. Tommy chuckles and gets off of her. "We should probably get that before you burn down your whole house" Tommy says smirking. Jude moans as she sits up on the bed, resting her back against the headboard. She sits with her back against the headboard only a few seconds before is completely falls. Tommy starts to laugh as Jude falls back and hits the wall.

"Okay so maybe we are little rougher then what I thought." Jude says standing up. Tommy smiles at her as she puts on some pajama bottoms and a tank top. Tommy puts on his jeans and follows Jude out of her room and into the kitchen. They smell the burning noodles and see the smoke.

Jude rushes over to the stove and turns it off then fans some of the smoke out her eyes. The fire alarm starts to go off. Tommy walks into the front room and grabs a magazine from the coffee table. He walks back into the kitchen and starts to fan the smoke away from the fire along. Saidie and Dave walk in and see all the commotion that was going on.

"So I leave for 25 minutes and you try to burn the house down?" Saidie asks. "What…happened?" Dave asks in between coughs. Tommy smirks then says, "Looks like Jude burned more than the water this time." Jude starts to laugh. She playfully hits him in the arm. Tommy smiles widely at her. He continues to fan the alarm until it stops beeping.

Saidie sees that Jude's hair is a lot messier and sweatier than it was when she left. She also noticed that Tommy's face was redder than before. She also noted that Tommy's chest had scratch marks on it. She sees how Jude had switched from jeans and a shirt to pajama bottoms and a tank top. She smiles widely as she figures out how the noodles probably got burned. Dave was no idiot; he knew what had happened also.

"So I take it you two just weren't paying attention?" Saidie asks, trying to hide the smirk she had on her face. "Uh, yeah you could say that Sades." Jude says as she pours the noodles and water down the garbage disposal. Tommy walks back into the front room to put the magazine back on the coffee table. As Tommy walks past her, Saidie sees the scratch marks he has on his back. She lets out a giggle. Dave and Jude look at her.

"What's so funny, Sades" Jude asks as she places the pan back on the stove. Saidie smiles widely then says, "Oh nothing Jude. I think I'm to go in the front room and talk to Tommy." Jude looks at her curiously then says, "You do that Saidie." Saidie smiles as she walks out of the kitchen leaving Jude and Dave alone. Dave looks at Jude.

"So how did this happen again?" He asks as he sits down on the stool in front of him. "Um…well…Tommy and I were not paying attention…basically" Jude says as she hops up on the counter and sits down. "I see." Dave says trying to keep the conversation going.

Meanwhile, Saidie walks into the front room and sees Tommy sitting on the couch with his head back and his eyes closed. She smiles at him as she sits down next to him. Tommy feels someone sit down next to him, so he raises his head and opens his eyes. Saidie smiles widely at him.

"Hi Tommy." She says casually. "Hi, Saidie. How many drinks have you had?" Tommy asks. Saidie giggles then says, "Not too many." Tommy smiles. "I'll just take your word." He says as he slouches on the couch and closes his eyes again. "So you look pretty worn out." Saidie says trying to get him to tell her what happened when she was gone. "Um, you could say that." Tommy says opening his eyes again. Saidie smiles again. "So can I ask you a question?" Saidie asks.

"Yeah Saidie." Tommy says looking at her. "Have you and my sister ever had happy sex?" Saidie asks with a smile. Tommy starts to laugh. "No but we have only had sex three times. Besides we aren't together and why do you care." Tommy asks. "I don't I was just wondering." She says as she picks up her glass from the coffee table and pours some Vodka into it. "Where is Jude anyway?" Tommy asks looking at Saidie. Saidie smiles. "She's in there talking to Dave." She states as if it was no big deal. "You left them in there alone?" Tommy asks standing up. "Yeah." Saidie says as she giggles. Tommy shakes his head and walks towards to kitchen.

In the kitchen, Dave is still trying to keep the conversation going. Jude acts like she is paying attention, but really her mind is back in her room. She is reliving what had just taken place. "So about Saturday night; are you doing anything?" Dave asks. Jude barely hears him. Her attention is on Tommy, who had just walked into the room. Jude smiles at him. Tommy smiles back and casually goes into her refrigerator and gets out bottle water.

"Um Saturday I have to go to my dad's house. He hasn't seen me in a while so I promised him I would go." Jude says. "Oh that's cool." Dave says looking at Jude. He saw the way her face lit up when Tommy entered the room. He knew that this was a game he wasn't going to win. "So Jude I guess I'll see you around?" Dave says as he stands up. "Uh yeah Dave, I'll see you the next time you and Saidie go out." Jude says. She was happy that he was finally leaving. Dave smiles at her then walks out of the kitchen, leaving Tommy and Jude alone.

Tommy smiles and looks at her. Jude was sitting on the counter looking back at him. He smiles and walks over to the counter and gets in between her legs and places his hands on her thighs. Jude looks at him and smiles.

"Hi." She says still smiling. Tommy smiles widely and says, "Hey." They both start to laugh. "You just saw your dad yesterday Harrison." Tommy states. "I know." Jude says with a smile. "You just told Mr. Nice Guy that you hadn't seen him in a while" Tommy says. "Yeah well me and Mr. Nice Guy are not meant to be a couple. You are right, he talks way too much." Jude says as she runs her fingers through Tommy's hair. Tommy chuckles. "I told you he did." He says. Jude smiles at him as Saidie walks through into the kitchen. She has a mischievous smile on her face.

"Um Jude, can I talk to you for a second? In you room?" Saidie asks, still wearing her mischievous smile. Jude sighs as she jumps off the counter. When she lands on the ground she is right in front of Tommy, with no space in between them. They smile and look into each others eyes. Saidie smiles widely, then decides to interrupt.

"Sorry to ruin this Kodak moment, but Jude I kinda want to talk to you in the other room…" Saidie says. Jude sighs and looks at Tommy. Tommy smiles and moves out of the way so that she can walk into the other room with Saidie.

"We'll be right back Tommy. Just…hold your horses." Saidie says with a smirk and sarcasm. Tommy smiles at them as they leave. He takes a sip of his water then walks back into the front room.

Saidie follows Jude into her room and shuts the door in behind her. Jude turns around and looks at Saidie. "Ok now what do you have to talk to me about?" Jude asks. "Why did Dave leave so soon?" Saidie asks. "Sades that what you wanted to talk to me about" Jude asks in an irritated tone. "Well sort of." Saidie giggles. "Saidie, how much have you had to drink?" Jude asks her. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Saidie asks. "Because you are acting weird. You are either drunk or buzzing." Jude says bending down and picking up an empty condom wrapper. She hoped that Saidie hadn't seen it. Saidie had seen what Jude had just picked up. She wasn't as drunk as everyone thought she was. "You know I'm not as drunk as everyone thinks I am." Saidie says sitting down on Jude's bed. When she thinks about the events that had probably taken place earlier in that bed she quickly gets up.

Jude looks at her weird. "See you are drunk" Jude says. Saidie giggles and says, "I'm not dru…wait what happened to your headboard? Saidie asks with a smirk on her face. Jude tries to hide her smile. "I uh…well you know… that bed was old and um it just fell off." Jude answers. Saidie has to bite her lip to keep from smiling. "Jude that bed is only 6 months old." Saidie says now fully smiling. Jude, who had been trying to fix her hair in her mirror, turns around and starts laughing. Saidie joins her. They both end up on the bed laughing.

Tommy, who had been sitting in the front room trying to watch TV, hears the laughter coming from Jude's room. He gets up and walks over to Jude's door and knocks. They were laughing so hard and loud that they didn't hear him knock, or come in. Tommy leans in the doorway and crosses his arms. He starts to smile. Jude and Saidie see him, so they try to stop laughing. Tommy keeps smiling at them.

"You know nothing turns a guy on more than see two girls in the same bed laughing." Tommy says with a smirk on his face. This comment made Jude and Saidie laugh even more. "Wow I should start telling jokes more often." He says to himself. Jude giggles. Once they finally catch their breath, Jude starts to talk.

"Can I help you with something Tommy?" She asks looking at him. Tommy smirks and says, "Oh you can help me with a lot of things girl." Saidie starts to giggle and says, "I'm sure she can." Jude smiles then returns her attention to Tommy. "That was a serious question Quincy." She says. "And that was a serious answer." Tommy says as he smiles at her. "I just came in here to see what all the laughter was about…and to tell you that I am leaving." Tommy says. "You are leaving already?" Jude asks standing up.

"Yeah since you burned what we were going to eat, I thought I would go to Wendy's or something." Tommy says with a smile. "Hey it was your fault I burned the noodles." Jude says defensively. "Oh I think you probably had something to do with it also." Saidie says with a smirk. Tommy laughs and says, "See even Saidie knows." "Whatever, Quincy." Jude says with a smile. "Bye Harrisons." Tommy says as he walks out of Jude's room.

Jude gets off of her bed and runs after him. "Call me later, Tommy." Jude says as he reaches the front door. Tommy turns around and smiles. "Okay." He says as he turns around to walk out the door. He stops and turns back around. "I really did mean what I said Harrison." Tommy says. "I meant what I said too…even if you couldn't me that loud." Jude says blushing. Tommy smiles widely as his mind goes back to what happened in her room. "Ok you can quit thinking about it now, Tommy" Jude says as she laughs. Tommy smiles, then remembers something. "Uh I can't go anywhere." He says to Jude. "Why not?" Jude asks. "Because you drove me here remember? My car was too hot." He says that last part with a smile.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget?" Jude says with a smile on her face. Tommy smiles at her. "Just give me a couple of minutes to get dressed and I will drive you." She says walking back towards her room. Tommy smiles at her.

The Next Day At G Major…….

Tommy and Jude sit in the hot studio and listen to Jude's 10th take of her new song. Jude nods her head, but Tommy shakes his. When the song is over Jude looks at Tommy.

"I'm hot okay." Jude tells Tommy. Tommy smirks and says, "I know you are hot." Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "Look I'm sweating." Jude says pointing to her face. "I know you are. I am too. What are you trying to say?" Tommy asks. "Well for one you have on a wife B so you can't be as hot as I am and for two you were shaking your head during that whole song. I know you want me to go back in there and record that song again." Jude says.

"Since you already know then get in there." Tommy says. "Tommy what part of I'm hot don't you get?" Jude says in an irritated tone. "Just one more time." Tommy says returning his attention to the soundboard. Jude sighs as she gets up and goes back into the hot recording booth. Tommy holds up his fingers and counts down to when she is supposed to start.

While Jude is recording her cell phone goes off. Tommy picks it up and looks at the caller i.d. He is pissed when he sees Dave's name come across the screen. He answers the phone.

"Hello?" Tommy says in an angry annoyed voice. "Jude?" Dave asks. "No, this is Tommy, Jude is working." Tommy says in the same tone. "Tommy? Well tell Jude to call me later." Dave says in a mean tone. "She doesn't want to be with you ok? So stop calling her." Tommy says. "Whatever, like I'm going to listen to an old ex boybander." Dave says. Tommy was about to say something when Jude comes out of the recording booth. Tommy quickly hangs up the phone.

"Who were you just talking to on my phone?" Jude asks. "Why aren't you recording?" Tommy answers her question with another question. "I saw that you weren't even paying attention to me so I stopped singing. Now who were you talking to?" Jude asks irritably. "Why don't you look for yourself? I'm going." Tommy says angrily as he walks out of the studio.

Jude watches him angrily walk out of the studio. 'What the hell is his problem' Jude thinks as she looks through her phone. She goes to recent calls and sees that Dave was the most recent caller. "No wonder he is mad." Jude says to herself. She runs out of the studio and tries to catch up with Tommy.

She runs outside and sees Tommy getting into his viper. "Tommy wait!" Jude yells. "What Jude? Why don't you go call Dave or something." He says as he slams his door shut. "It's not my fault that he called me!" Jude yells. "Whatever. Look either get in the car or stay here. I don't care, but I am leaving." Tommy says as he starts his car. Jude shakes her head and gets into the car. Tommy speeds off in the direction of his house.

As they walk into Tommy's house Jude decides to break the silence they had been having ever since they left G Major. "What do you want me to say Tommy." Jude asks. Tommy doesn't say anything. Instead he walks into his kitchen and gets himself something to drink. Jude follows him. By now she was angry also.

"Why do you always get like this! I told you it's not my fault he called me!" Jude yells. "I don't care Jude!" Tommy shouts back. "If you don't care then why are you acting like a complete asshole!" Jude shouts at him. "Because for some reason he seems to think he has a chance with you! And from the way you flirt with him I don't blame him for thinking that!" Tommy yells. "He thinks he has a chance because he is like every other guy! He is stupid, just like you!" Jude yells back. Tommy shakes his head and takes another sip of his water. Jude wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"I'm going to take a shower." Jude says. Tommy still doesn't say anything you her. Jude shakes her head and walks out of the kitchen and upstairs. Tommy punches the refrigerator then takes a deep breath. He sets his bottle water down on the counter and walks upstairs.

When he gets to the 2nd floor he hears the shower running. He walks into the bathroom and sees Jude in the shower through the glass door. He takes off his wife B and shorts and gets in the shower with her. Jude feels hands on her shoulders. She turns around and looks at Tommy.

Tommy places his heads on Jude's breasts as he gets underneath the water with her. He crashes his lips on hers. Jude runs her fingers through his hair. Tommy removes his hands from Jude's breasts and starts to run his hands down Jude's stomach. He pushes her back underneath the cool water. Jude leans her head back and lets the water fall on her face as Tommy starts to kiss her neck. Jude lets out a small moan.

Tommy starts to nibble his way down her neck. He makes his way down her stomach. He puts her leg on his shoulder as he gets down on his knees. He buries his face in her. Jude moans as his tongue makes contact with her sensitive skin. Tommy starts to swirl his tongue around in her. Jude lets out a loud moan. The sensation of the water and Tommy's tongue was starting to get unbearable. Jude's breathing starts to get choppy. Her fingers dig into Tommy's scalp. Tommy could tell she was close. He wanted to torture her so he quickly removed her tongue.

Jude lets out an angry groan. Tommy smiles a masculine smile then pushes Jude back against the glass. Jude can feel his erection on here stomach. She reaches down and grabs him. Tommy lets out a throaty moan. Jude starts to stroke him in a fast rhythm. Tommy moans again and puts his hand on the wall. Jude starts to stroke him faster. Tommy can tell he is about to be brought over the edge. He quickly puts his hand over Jude's and pulls it away. He pants as he looks at Jude with dark eyes. Jude's eyes also have a glint in them.

Tommy puts both his hands on her ass and lifts her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Jude can feel him at her entrance. Tommy pushes her harder against the glass and starts to pick up a hard rhythm inside of her.

Jude starts to moan loudly. Tommy puts both his hands on the steamy glass and starts to pick up speed. The water no longer seemed cool to them. It was getting hotter and hotter. Jude starts to move her hips against his. Tommy grunts as he thinks about Dave calling Jude. Tommy starts to pick up a more driving rhythm. His hands slip off of the glass. He searches for something to grab onto. He turns Jude around and puts her against the wall of the shower. Jude moans. She can feel the more in that spot.

Tommy thinks about how Dave had called Jude; about how Jude flirted with him last night. He gets mad and starts to thrust deeper inside of Jude. He puts his hands on the wall as he picks a faster tempo. Jude can feel herself about to climax. Tommy speeds up so that she can climax. Jude pulls Tommy's hair as she orgasms. Tommy turns her around so that she is directly underneath the water as he keeps thrusting himself in and out of her.

Jude can barley breath by now. Tommy keeps thrusting inside of her in a fast rhythm. After a couple more of his deep fast thrusts Tommy brings himself to his own orgasm. He pushes Jude against the glass once more as he tries to recover.

After a few moments they feel the coolness of the water again. The shower was still steamy as they turn off the water. "You know that shower was supposed to cool me off, not make me hotter Quincy." Jude says as they step out of the shower. Tommy smiles at her……..

Ok there is the chapter for today. Wow today had a lot of drama. I knew this fic would cause some drama, but I still posted it. Oh well, I found out that a lot of people actually like this fic. That makes me happy. Anyways enough of my rambling. Now I have to go right another chapter of What Really Goes On In Their Minds. I promised you all I would right another chapter so I will. Lol. Please tell me if you liked this new chapter.

TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	6. Chapter 6

"Well if you never want to have sex again then I completely understand Harrison." Tommy says with a smirk on his face. "Never have sex again? Did I say that? I didn't say that did I?" Jude asks looking up. Tommy starts to laugh as he goes to grab two towels from the closet. He throws one at Jude.

"Thank-you" Jude says as she takes the towel from him. Tommy smiles as he wraps his towel around his waist. "I guess I will leave so that you can get dressed; unless you want me to stay and watch." Tommy adds with a smirk. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Out Quincy." Jude says as she pushes him out of the bathroom. Tommy chuckles and walks towards his room. As he enters his room he hears his house phone go off. He rushes over to his dresser and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Tommy asks as he accidentally drops his towel. "Hey Tommy, it's Saidie." Comes the voice from the other end of the phone. "Ahh another Harrison. How may I help you?" Tommy asks as he searches through his drawer to look for some boxers.

"Hmm I'm sure I cant help you the way my sister can, but you can help me." Saidie says in a sexy tone. "Mmmm I'm listening and I'm always up for anything." Tommy says with a smile. Jude walks into the room as he says that. Tommy doesn't notice her.

"Well I have nothing to do tonight…" Saidie begins. Tommy smiles and says, "And you are wondering if I could help you out with that?" "I don't know I mean I think I know everything there is to know about sex." Saidie says with a smile. "Oh I can always teach you more." Tommy says. "You still have to teach my sister a whole lot more." Saidie says. Tommy laughs. "Your sister is my main focus right now Saidie. Sorry." Tommy says as he puts on his boxers.

"You know you are like the only guy I know that can sit there and flirt with a girl and not get hard." Saidie says. "What can I say, I love your sister." Tommy says as he turns around and sees Jude standing behind him. "

"How long have you been standing there?" Tommy asks. "What are you talking about?" Saidie asks over the phone. "Not you Saidie, Jude." Tommy says. "Jude's there?" Saidie asks with a smile on her face. "Yes and I stop smiling." Tommy says. "How did you know I was smiling?" Saidie asks in between laughs. "I know you Saidie." Tommy says.

He turns to Jude and mouths 'How Long Have You Been Standing There?' to her. Jude smirks and says, "Long enough for me to hear how you flirt with my sister when I'm not around." Tommy removes the phone from his ear. "Did you not just hear me tell her I love you?" "Yeah I heard you tell her that after you finished flirting with her." Jude says in an angry tone.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tommy says as he puts the phone back up to his ear. He hears Saidie talking about something but he doesn't know what. "Uh huh…" Tommy says as he tries to pay attention. "You aren't even listening to me are you Tommy?" Saidie asks. "What? Yeah I am listening to you." Tommy says as he puts on some jeans.

"Then what did I just say?" Saidie asks. "You said that you were coming over here." Tommy says as he remembers a little bit of what Saidie said. "Well at least you were halfway listening. My friend Taylor and I are going to be coming over there." Saidie says. "Fine. I'll see you in 10 minutes." Tommy says as he puts on a button up shirt. "No more like you will see us in 10 seconds." Saidie says. "What are you talking about?" Tommy asks confused. "We are kind of at your door right now." Saidie says as she giggles. "You knew I was going to say yes?" Tommy asks. "Duh, how could you say no?" Saidie says. "Unbelievable." Tommy says as he hears a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be." Tommy says.

"Well go find out." Saidie says as she hangs up. Tommy shakes his head and puts the phone back on the receiver. He runs downstairs and opens the door. When he opens the front door he sees Saidie standing with another blonde. The other blonde giggles as she looks at Tommy.

"Tommy I know we couldn't have been interrupting anything because I was on the phone with you five minutes before we even got here." Saidie says. Tommy looks down and sees that his shirt is half buttoned and his pants are half zipped. He looks back up at them.

"Well since I was on the phone with you I couldn't get fully dressed." Tommy says with a smirk as he buttons up his shirt the rest of the way and zips up his pants. "Uh huh. Anyways this is Taylor." Saidie says as she points to her friend. Taylor smiles at Tommy. Tommy couldn't help but smile back. He holds out his hand and says, "Tom Quincy." Taylor smiles again and says, "Hi." Tommy smiles once again. Jude comes up behind him. Tommy smiles at Jude.

"Jude you remember Taylor, right?" Saidie asks. Jude gives Taylor a fake smile. "Yeah I remember her." Jude says. She then adds under her breath, "Unfortunately." Tommy has to stifle his laughter as he watches Jude give Taylor the death stare.

"Uh come on inside." Tommy says trying to break the death stares that were going on. Saidie smiles and steps inside followed by Taylor. Jude moves out the way and lets them walk further inside his house. "Um my front room is to the right." Tommy says as he closes the door. He turns around and sees Jude giving him a mean look.

"What did I do now?" Tommy asks. "Well for one you are drooling." Jude says. "I am not." Tommy says defensively. "Whatever Quincy." Jude says as she walks into the front room. 'Good. Now she is going to see how it feels to have someone you love flirt with someone else.' Tommy thinks as he joins everyone else in the front room.

When he walks in he sees that Saidie and Jude are sitting on the love seat. He sees that Taylor was sitting on the couch by herself. 'They did this on purpose.' Tommy thinks as he contemplates on where he is about to sit down. After a while he gives up and starts to talk.

"Um drinks anyone?" Tommy asks. "What do you have?" Saidie asks. Tommy laughs a little. "Saidie I'm really thinking about putting you in an AA program." Tommy says. Jude laughs to herself. Saidie looks back and forth from Jude and Tommy. "That wasn't funny." Saidie says standing up. "Yeah it was." Tommy says smiling. "You know what, I'm going to fix my own drink." Saidie huffs as she walks past Tommy.

She stops after a few steps and turns around. "Uh where is the kitchen?" Saidie asks. "Keep going down this hall; when you see a door just walk through it." Tommy says. "Right. I knew that." Saidie says as she turns back around and starts to walk again. Tommy shakes his head and looks at the now open spot on the love seat. He smiles at Jude as he walks over to the love seat and sits down.

"So you live in this big house all by yourself?" Taylor asks Tommy in a flirty voice. Jude rolls her eyes. "Yeah." Tommy simply says. Taylor nods her head. "So uh where do you stay at?" Tommy asks. 'That is defiantly going to make Jude mad.' He thinks. "I like on campus at the college me and Saidie are attending." Taylor responds. "That's cool." Tommy says with a smile. Taylor smiles then looks at him with a sex look. Jude's face gets red with anger. She crosses her arms and sits back on the love seat and listens to Tommy and Taylor 'talk.'

A few minutes later Saidie returns with two glasses full of ice and Vodka. She smiles when she sees Taylor and Tommy talking. She has to hold back her laugh when she sees how pissed of Jude looks. 'Hmmm the tables have turned.' Saidie thinks as she sits down. She hands Taylor the other glass as she takes a sip out of her own.

"Thank-you." Taylor says as she takes the glass from Saidie. Saidie just nods. "So what were you two talking about?" Saidie asks. "Oh I just asked Tommy if he went to the gym a lot because he has well defined muscles." Taylor says with a wide smile. Jude sighs and rolls her eyes as she stands up.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asks looking up at her. "I am going to make a phone. Why don't you just keep flirting…I mean talking to Taylor." Jude says with a fake smile on her face. Saidie has to cough out the laugh she wanted to let out. Tommy smirks to himself. 'I'm glad she now knows how it feels.' Tommy thinks as he slouches on the love seat. Taylor finds it hard to take her eyes off of him as he closes his eyes and puts his head back. Saidie notices this and puts her head down as she smiles.

Meanwhile, Jude goes into the hallway and pulls out her cell phone. She dials a number and puts her phone up to her ear. When the person on the other end of the phone picks up Jude smiles. "Hi, Dave. This is Jude." Jude says with a smile on her face.

"Hey Jude. I didn't expect to be hearing from you so soon." He says, obviously happy that she had called. "Yeah well Saidie and her friend Taylor are over at Tommy's house with me. Do you want to come over?" Jude asks.

"To Tommy's house? I don't think that is such a good idea." Dave says. "Of course it is. Please?" Jude says in her sweet voice. "Ok if you really want me there." Dave says hesitantly. "Ok do you need directions?" Jude asks smiling. "No I can find it." Dave says. "Ok I'll see you momentarily." Jude says before she hangs up. She smiles to herself. 'Two can play the game you are playing Tommy.' Jude thinks as she makes her way back to the living room.

When she enters the room she sees that Taylor and Saidie are having a funny conversation. She looks over to the love seat and sees that Tommy isn't paying any attention to them. She smiles and sits down next to Tommy. Tommy opens his eyes and looks at her. He raises his eyebrow.

"What's with the sudden mood change Harrison?" Tommy asks. Jude smiles at him then says, "No reason." Tommy gives her a weird look the closes his eyes again and puts his hand on her thigh. Jude bites her lip and tries to stay mad at him. Saidie and Taylor continue their conversation and don't even notice Tommy and Jude. After 10 minutes of their annoying laughter Tommy sighs and sits up.

"Do you all want to watch TV or something?" Tommy asks. "No we are fine." Saidie says with a smile. She had just now noticed where Tommy's hand was. There is silence for a few seconds then they hear the doorbell ring. Jude jumps up.

"I'll get it. It's Dave." Jude says. Tommy gets an angry look on his face. "Why is he here? And how did you know it was going to be him?" Tommy asks in an angry tone. "Simple. I invited him." Jude says as she runs to get the door. 'Very smooth little sister.' Saidie thinks as she watches Tommy's face get almost as red as Jude's hair used to be.

Tommy gets up and walks towards the couch. He sits down next to Taylor and smiles. Taylor smiles back at him. Saidie smiles as she gets up and walks over to the chair that was in the corner of the room. She sits in the chair Indian style and waits for drama to happen. "Tommy don't you think it's a little hot in here?" Saidie asks as she fans herself. "My AC is kinda broken." Tommy says looking entrance of the front room. 'Oh and its probably about to get way hotter.' Saidie thinks to herself.

Jude walks back into the front room with her hand in Dave's. She is dragging him along. Tommy glares at Dave as he walks past him. Jude notices that Tommy is now sitting very close to Taylor. She gets a tighter grip on Dave's hand as she pulls him towards the love seat. As they sit down Jude makes sure she is real close to Dave. Saidie sees this and puts her glass up to her mouth so that no one notices her smile.

"Hi Saidie." Dave says. "Hey Dave." Saidie says as she takes a sip of her drink. Dave sits back. Jude gets closer to him as she looks at Tommy. She could tell he was pissed. Tommy's nostrils flare. He puts his arm around Taylor as he looks at Jude. Jude narrows her eyes; her face gets red. Taylor smiles at Tommy and scoots closer to him. He looks at her and smiles his million dollar smile.

"So Dave do you have any plans for tonight?" Jude says trying to start up a conversation. "Uh, yeah, actually. I am going to spend the evening with a pretty blonde who can sing really well." Dave says. Jude giggles in a flirty way. Tommy clenches his fist then turns to Taylor.

"Taylor, what color are your eyes?" Tommy asks. Taylor smiles and says, "It depends on the weather. Usually they are ocean blue, but whenever it rains they are gray." Tommy smiles at her. "They are pretty." He says. Taylor giggles and says, "Thank-you." She gives him another sex look. Jude rolls her eyes. Saidie sits back in her chair and has to cough away another laugh.

"Saidie are you ok?" Dave asks. "Yeah Sades, you are being really quiet." Jude adds. "Oh I'm fine. I'm just sitting back listening to your interesting conversations." Saidie says trying not to laugh. "Ok. I think Tommy is right. We need to think about getting you in one of those AA classes." Jude says. Tommy chuckles lightly. Jude smiles at him. Dave sees this and decides to distract her.

"So Jude do you have any other plans for tonight?" Dave asks. Jude turns to Dave and says, "Yes. I am going to sit here and enjoy your company." Dave smiles widely at her. Jude smiles back and glances at Tommy. Tommy glares at her. He puts his arm tighter around Taylor's neck and whispers something in her ear. Taylor starts to giggle. She hits Tommy lightly on his chest, making sure her fingers lingered there for a moment. Jude could feel her anger rising.

"Jude I have been meaning to tell you that I love your new song. When I first heard it I thought of you. You are the best singer in all of Canada." Dave says. Jude smiles and places her hand on his thigh as she kisses him on the cheek. Tommy hastily removes his arm from around Taylor's neck. 'Uh oh' Saidie thinks as she watches Tommy.

"You probably don't even know the name of her new song." Tommy says. "Who are you to tell me what songs I know and what I don't." Dave says. "If you know the name of her new song then what is it?" Tommy asks. "I don't have to answer to you." Dave says with a sneer on his face. "You are saying that because you don't know the name of it." Tommy says in a louder tone. "Why don't you just mind your own business? This conversation what between me and Jude." Dave says. "Why don't you get out of my house?" Tommy says standing up. "Jude doesn't want me to leave. She seems to want me around instead of you." Dave says as he stands up. Tommy pushes Dave, who stumbles back.

"Okay so Taylor, do you and Dave want a tour of the house?" Saidie says as she stands up. "Um, sure." Taylor says standing up. "Good we are going to start by looking at the outside." Saidie says as she grabs Taylor's hand. She walks over and grabs Dave's hand and drags him outside. He gives Tommy a glare as he walks passed him. Tommy has that angry look in his eye as he watches Dave walk out of his house.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tommy!" Jude yells. "What the hell is wrong with me! What the hell is wrong with you! You just kissed him in front of me!" Tommy shouts. "You had your arm around another girl in front of me! AND you were whispering God knows what in her ear!" Jude yells. "At least I didn't kiss her in front of you!" Tommy yells back. "It was a stupid kiss on the cheek Tommy! You and me both know it didn't mean anything!" Jude yells. "How am I supposed to know that! Huh! One second you are telling me that Dave doesn't have a chance with you then the next second you have your hand on his thigh!" Tommy shouts. "Get over it Tommy!" Jude yells. "I am over it! And I'm over YOU!" Tommy yells at the top of his lungs. "Good! Because I'm over you TOO!" Jude yells as she starts to walks towards the stairs.

"Where are you going!" Tommy yells. "Upstairs to get my purse then I'm leaving!" Jude screams as she starts to go up the stairs. Tommy runs up to her. "You're not going anywhere!" He yells as he grabs her arms and turns her around. "What are you doi—" She is cut off by Tommy's lips on hers.

Tommy runs his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jude opens her mouth and lets him in. Tommy hastily takes off Jude's shirt and throws it somewhere across the room. Jude rips open his shirt, sending buttons flying. She takes his shirt off the rest of the way and runs her nails over his bare muscular chest. Tommy sits down on a stair. Jude gets on top of him. His hands reach her bra clasp. He unsnaps it and sends it flying across the room also.

Tommy's hands travel down to Jude's jeans. He unbuttons and unzips them hastily. He reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet and searches for a condom. When he finds it he throws his wallet down the stairs and removes his pants along with Jude's. He places the condom on his growing erection. He turns Jude around so that her back was to him and puts his hands on her waist and glides her down on his erection. Jude gasps as she adjusts.

She thinks about Tommy and how he had his arm around Taylor. She starts to move her body up and down in a hard fast rhythm. Tommy puts his hand on Jude's lower back as she continues her rhythm. He lets out a deep throaty moan as Jude starts to go up and down harder. He starts to help her as he pushes himself in and out of her. He hears Jude gasp.

He flips her over so that she is on her back. She lets out a cry. The stair was digging in her back. Tommy grunts and places her horizontal on the stair. He wraps both of Jude's legs around his neck as he starts to pick up a fast rhythm. Jude could tell that he was still pissed. 'He has never been this mad before' Jude thinks while her mind was still producing thoughts.

Two thrusts later and all Jude's thoughts were gone. Tommy was pulling himself almost all the way out of her and pushing himself deep inside of her. Jude reaches for something to grab on to. She finds the banister of the staircase and grabs on to it. Tommy also takes hold of it as he tries to push deeper inside of Jude. He thinks about when Jude kissed Dave. He lets out a loud grunt and starts to speed up. Jude lets a loud screams as Tommy continues to thrust himself in and out of her. Jude's legs tighten around Tommy's neck. Tommy gets a tighter grip on the banister.

Jude lets out a loud scream as she climaxes. Tommy doesn't slow down as he feels her body have aftershocks. He stays at the same fast rhythm as he seeks his own release. Jude is now letting out even louder screams as she feels Tommy's erection throbbing inside of her. Tommy puts both hands on the banister as he thrust one last time into Jude, bringing himself his own release. He moans loudly then puts his head on Jude's shoulder. Jude lays there as her body goes through its aftershocks.

She still feels Tommy throbbing inside of her. She swallows hard a couple of times and tries to rehydrate her mouth. Tommy raises his head up after a few minutes. He looks down at Jude.

"Let's agree that for now on the only guy you kiss is me." Tommy says still out of breath. She tries to look at him but her sight is foggy. She tries to speak but words won't come out, so she just nods. Tommy chuckles and lays his head back down on her shoulder. Jude starts to run her fingers through his sweaty hair. They lay in silence for a while until they hear the side door open, then footsteps. They look at each other…….

Ok there is chapter 5 I think. Lol. Im sorry I loose track. And im also sorry that this is out so late. This fic takes a long time to write. A whole lot longer than my other fic. Again sorry it took so long to get out. But I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.

TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	7. Chapter 7

"Harrison we have to move." Tommy says quickly as he gets up and tries to find his pants. He notices that Jude still hasn't moved. "Jude…Jude?" Tommy asked. Jude groans. "I can't move Quincy, ok?" Jude says. Tommy chuckles and tries to find her clothes. He hears Saidie's voice get louder and nearer. He could tell that she was about to walk in the room. He quickly blocks Jude on the stairs as he sees Saidie.

'Take them somewhere else' Tommy mouths to her. Saidie smirks and turns around on her heels. "Um, I forgot to show you…the uh…swimming pool out back." Saidie says as she tries to keep Dave and Taylor from coming into the hall. Tommy finds Jude's jeans and shirt and helps her put them on. He reaches down and picks Jude up and takes her over to the couch, chuckling the whole way. He smiles as he puts Jude down on the couch.

"At least I have found words." Jude says with a smile. Tommy smiles as he sits down. Jude turns around and places her head in his lap and puts her legs on the arm of the couch. "You have an anger problem." Jude says as she looks up at him. "Only when it comes to you being with other guys." Tommy says as he continues to run his fingers through her hair. Jude moans lightly. Tommy could tell she still hadn't completely recovered. He smiles to himself as he leans his head back on the couch and closes his eyes. They sit in quiet for a few minutes, then they hear Saidie's voice.

"So how did you guys like the swimming pool?" Saidie asks Taylor and Dave in a loud tone. "It was fine Saidie. Why are you talking so loud?" Dave asks. "I didn't know I was talking so loud. I hope I'm not disturbing Tommy and Jude." She says as she walks into the front room. She smiles when she sees Jude laying on Tommy's lap and Tommy playing with her hair. Taylor and Dave, however, were not as happy as Saidie was.

"Hey Jude." Dave says as he walks into the room. Jude opens her eyes slightly and sees Dave. "Hi." Jude says quietly. Dave glares at Tommy, who continues to run his fingers through Jude's hair. Saidie takes her seat back in the chair and Dave and Taylor take a seat on the love seat.

"So what did you two do when we were gone?" Dave asks, yet again, trying to start a conversation. Saidie accidentally lets out a laugh which she tries to hide with a cough. "You ok Saidie?" Taylor asks. Saidie nods her head and picks up her glass and takes a sip of her Vodka.

"Jude?" Dave asks. Jude opens her eyes again slightly. "Hmm?" Jude says. "I asked you what you and Tommy did while Saidie was giving us a tour of the house." Dave says in a half way irritated tone. "Nothing." Jude squeaks out. Tommy smiles slightly. He keeps his eyes closed and tries to ignore the fact that Dave was sitting in his living room.

"I think my sister is really tired Dave." Saidie says. "She seemed wide awake before we went on tour and left her here with Tommy." He says Tommy's name with a nasty tone. This catches Tommy's attention. He lifts his head and opens eyes and looks at Dave. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asks in a deep voice. "Nothing, just forget I said anything." Dave says. Tommy could feel his anger rising again. Jude felt Tommy's body tense up. She could tell he was getting mad again.

She looks up at him and mouths 'Don't get mad.' He looks at her then sighs. "So Saidie did you save me anymore Vodka?" Tommy asks, trying to change the subject. "Of course I did Tommy." Saidie says with a smile. "Thank-you. I know how hard that must have been, since you have a problem." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude lets out soft laugh.

"You know I resent that comment. Just because I am in college and I like to drink doesn't mean I am a drunk." Saidie says. Tommy laughs and puts both his hands up. "I never said you were a drunk…I just said you had a problem." Tommy says with another smirk. Saidie flips him off as she takes another sip of her drink.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Jude asks as she looks up at Tommy. Tommy smiles and says, "Sorry." He starts to runs his fingers through her hair again. Dave glares at him, then gives him a dirty look. Taylor sits with her arms and legs crossed. Saidie sits back and shakes her head and smiles at all the jealousy that was happening.

"So Jude…" Dave starts. Jude groans softly so that only Tommy can hear her. Tommy smiles and bends down and whispers in her ear "I told you he talked a lot." Jude giggles and pushes his head away. Dave glares at Tommy again, then restarts his sentence.

"Anyways, I am having a party tomorrow at my house. Do you want to come?" Dave asks. "I have work tomorrow." Jude mumbles with her eyes still closed. "Well it starts to at 6." Dave says. "We get off at 5:30. That's not even enough time to go home and get changed." Jude mumbles again. "So you can be fashionably late. I wouldn't mind." Dave says still trying to persuade her to go. Jude groans softly again and says, "I'll be there." Dave smiles, then looks at Tommy. Tommy smiles; he knows the only reason why Jude said yes was to get him to shut up. Tommy shakes his head and sighs.

Saidie lets out another giggle. Dave, Tommy, and Taylor look at her. "What?" Saidie asks innocently as they look at her. Jude smiles with her eyes still closed. "So you'll be there at what time?" Dave asks. 'Oh my God he never shuts up.' Jude thinks as she groans again. "Dave she will be there probably around 6:15 or 6:30." Tommy answers for her. "I didn't hear Jude say that." Dave says with a sneer. "Mmm. I'll be there at 6:15." She says as puts her head on Tommy's thigh. Dave sees this and starts to get mad.

"Hey uh Jude you said you didn't have any other plans tonight, right?" Dave asks. "Mhmmm." Jude says not paying attention. "So do you want to go out and have a drink or something?" Dave asks. "She underage, man." Tommy says.

"Do you ever stop butting in to other people's conversations?" Dave asks in a really irritated tone. "Do you ever shut the hell up?" Tommy asks in a louder tone than he was using earlier. "You shut up. I asked Jude a question." Dave says.

"I'm underage Dave." Jude mumbles. Tommy snickers accidentally. Saidie laughs lightly. Tommy glances at her. "I'm uh, just going to go get something else to drink. Taylor do you want to come with me?" Saidie asks as she stands up. "Sure." Taylor says as she stands up and walks into the kitchen with Saidie leaving Tommy, Dave and Jude alone.

"Do you always have to let him decide for you?" Dave asks. "What are you talking about?" Jude mumbles as she adjusts her head in Tommy's lap. "Every time he says something you agree." Dave says. "Mhmmm." Jude says still not paying attention. Tommy snickers accidentally.

"You think you got her wrapped around your finger don't you?" Dave says in a loud tone. "That's not the only thing that she is wrapped around." Tommy says with a smirk on his face. Jude, who was half asleep, laughs slightly. She wasn't really paying attention.

"Shut up." Dave says. "No why don't you shut up and leave like I suggested earlier." Tommy says as he stands up. Jude's head drops onto the couch. "If you really want to fight that bad then we can go outside right now, lil Tommy q." Dave says pushing Tommy a little bit.

"What is going on in here?" Saidie asks as she walks into the room. "I don't know. All I know is that I was lying on Tommy's lap, very comfortably I might add, then he got up and my head fell on the couch cushion and now I'm not comfortable and my head hurts." Jude says as sits up and fluffs her hair. "Well let me feel you in. Tommy and I were just about to go outside." Dave says as he looks Tommy in the eyes. "Why?" Saidie and Jude ask at the same time.

"Because Dave here can't seem to take a hint. Dude she hasn't wanted you around since you got back from the tour of the house." Tommy says. "Hey…hi…okay um I haven't really been paying attention since…since you all got back. So I can one of you two feel me in?" Jude asks as she brushes her bangs from her forehead. Saidie giggles.

"Basically two guys are about to fight over you." Saidie says as she takes another sip of her drink. Taylor laughs lightly. She was obviously buzzing. "Oh, honestly Dave the only thing I remember is that I'm going somewhere tomorrow at 6:15." Jude says.

Dave sighs and says, "My party is tomorrow at 6." "Right…I remember that. I'll be there." Jude says as she lies back down. "Great." Dave says as he smirks at Tommy. Tommy bites his bottom lip as Jude stands up and makes him sit back down on the couch.

"So I think we will be going now." Saidie says as she grabs her purse. She could tell there was about to be a fight or another argument. "Do you want to go to the club with us Tommy?" Taylor asks with a smile. Tommy smiles and says, "No that's okay. I have to work tomorrow." Tommy replies.

"Too bad. I wanted to dance with you." Taylor says giving him the sex look she had been giving him all night. "Well like he said, he has to work tomorrow. And Saidie you are not driving." Jude says as she stands up again.

"Why can't I drive?" Saidie asks. "You are buzzing if not drunk." Jude says as she takes the keys from her. "Okay Ms. I-haven't-really-been-paying-attention-since-you-got-back-from-the-tour." Saidie says. Tommy starts to laugh. Jude smiles and doesn't say anything. Taylor and Saidie wave by to Tommy as they walk out the door. Dave walks out and says bye to Dave. He just glares at Tommy.

Tommy grabs Jude's arm slightly as she walks out the door. Jude turns around and smiles at him. "Do you really have to go?" Tommy asks with a pouty look on his face. Jude laughs and says, "Yes I have to go Quincy. I don't feel like visiting my sister in the hospital later." Tommy groans. "But I don't want you to go." Tommy says. Jude laughs again. "Quincy I just now recovered. Actually I could have relaxed a little more if you hadn't of jumped up." Jude says. "Fine." Tommy pouts. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jude says before she kisses him lightly and quickly on the lips.

Tommy smiles and watches her walk to Saidie's car. He waves at her as she pulls out of his driveway. He turns and walks back into his house. 'Maybe I'll just take a cold shower.' He thinks as he makes his way upstairs.

Next Day In The Studio……

"That was the best take. I think we are done." Tommy says as he fans himself. He watches Jude walk out of the recording booth. "Done already? Wow that only took 20 takes." Jude says with a smile on her face. Tommy laughs. "Well I figured you have had enough since it is hot in here." Tommy says. "It is hot and we still don't get off till another 20 minutes." Jude says looking at her watch. "Hmmm. I'm sure we can find some way to pass the time." Tommy says as he raises his eyebrows up and bites his bottom lip. Jude laughs.

"You really need to take more cold showers Quincy." Jude says. "You know I tried that last night and this morning but it didn't work." Tommy says. "Why not?" Jude asks. "Well now every time I step into my shower I get flashbacks of what happened in there." Tommy says. Jude starts to laugh. "Which makes it a whole lot harder…" Tommy says. Jude laughs then says, "Nice choice of words there." "No pun was intended." Tommy says as he laughs.

"Of course not." Jude says with a smile. They smile for a minute then Jude sighs. "What's wrong with you Harrison?" Tommy asks. "I'm hot and stressed." Jude says as she rubs her temples. "Why are you stressed?" Tommy asks. "I am constantly hoping that Darius likes my songs." Jude says as she looks up. Tommy smiles at her. "I know a good way to remove stress." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him.

"I'm up for anything." Jude says with a huge smile. "Ahh those are words every guy loves to hear from a girl." Tommy says as he laughs and scoot Jude's chair closer to him.

"Do you want to do this standing up or sitting down?" Tommy asks. Jude looks at him. "We are at work Quincy." Jude says with a slight smile. Tommy laughs. "I know I wasn't talking about that. I…nevermind just stay sitting." Tommy says as he stands up.

"Close your eyes." Tommy whispers in her ear. Jude closes her eyes. Tommy places both his hands on her shoulders and starts to give her a massage. He tightens his grip on her shoulders as he continues to massage her. Jude lets out a small moan. She starts to move her head around in circles. Tommy swallows hard and continues to massage her shoulders.

After a few more of Jude's soft moans Tommy starts to move his hand down her chest. He continues to massage her left shoulder with his left hand as he continues to move his right hand down Jude's body. Jude bites her lip as Tommy unbuttons her jeans and sticks his hand inside her pants. He puts two fingers inside of her. He starts to push his fingers in and out of her in a fast rhythm, drawing a gasp from Jude. He kisses her neck as he continues to push his fingers in and out of her.

He continues to massage her left shoulder with his left hand as he pushes his fingers deeper inside of her. He kisses her neck again. Jude moans. Tommy could feel how wet she was getting. He starts to push his fingers in and out of her in a faster rhythm. She lets out a small cry as she gets brought over the edge. Tommy slowly removes his fingers from her. He turns her around and kisses her.

A few seconds later they hear a throat being cleared. They turn around and see Kwest standing in the room with his eyes closed. He was smirking. "How long have you been standing there?" Tommy asks. "I unfortunately came in when you two started kissing." Kwest says. Tommy and Jude look at each other and smile.

"Why is your face so red?" Kwest asks as he sits down in his chair. "Uh…you know it's hot in here Kwest." Jude says nervously. "Yeah, the bright side is…we only got 10 minutes left." Kwest says as he leans back in his chair. Jude turns around and buttons back up her jeans, hoping Kwest hadn't seen that they were unbuttoned.

"Do you think D would get mad if we leave early?" Tommy asks. "I don't think so. But I can cover for you if you want." Kwest says. "Good, because I can't anymore of this heat." Tommy says as he stands up. "I have a party to go to." Jude says smiling at Tommy. "Have fun." Tommy says with sarcasm. Jude laughs. "I will, because you are coming with me." Jude says. Tommy raises his eyebrow.

"No way Harrison. I can't stand that Dave guy. If I get two feet near him I'm going to punch him." Tommy says. Jude giggles. "Then just stay next to me." She says with a big smile. Tommy sighs. "Fine, but I'm only going because you want me to." Tommy says looking at her.

"Awww how sweet." Kwest says before he starts to laugh. "At least I have a girlfriend." Tommy says as he hits Kwest on the head. "Hey I'm working on it." Kwest says. "Well you have fun with that, man." Tommy says as he puts his arm around and Jude. They walk out of the studio.

"Which car are we taking?" Tommy asks. "We might as well take both. That way if you need to get some air or something you will have your car." Jude says. "Good idea. I sometimes doubt that whole natural blonde thing." Tommy says as he pulls out his keys. Jude laughs and gets into her car.

Tommy follows Jude all the way to Dave's house. They find a parking spot and get out at the same time. Tommy sighs as he sees Jude. "Why are you making me do this?" Tommy asks. "Well if you want to go home and leave me here alone with Dave then be my guess." Jude says with a big smile. Tommy puts his arm around her and says, "Let's go." Jude giggles. "I knew that would make you want to go in." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her as they make their way up to his front door.

When they reach the door Jude rings the doorbell. After a few seconds Dave opens the door and smiles at Jude. His smile fades when he sees Tommy. He frowns even more when he sees Tommy's arm around Jude's shoulder. "Hey Jude. I'm glad you could make it." Dave says with a smile. "Thank you for inviting me. I thought it would be okay to bring Tommy." Jude says.

"It's fine." Dave says, obviously lying. Jude smiles and says, "Great." Dave smiles and steps aside and lets them walk into his house. "Everyone is out back listening to music." Dave says. "Is my sister here?" Jude asks. "Yeah she is back there." Dave says as he walks in front of them to lead the way. "Probably drinking." Tommy mutters. Jude giggles and hits him lightly on his chest. Dave rolls his eyes and opens his screen door, leading them outside.

As Tommy and Jude step outside they see Saidie and Taylor and few other girls sitting on lawn chairs in bikinis. Saidie smiles as she sees Tommy and Jude.

"Hey you two. Did you just get here?" Saidie asks. "Yeah we got here just a few minuets ago." Jude says. "That's cool. Hey Tommy." Saidie says smiling at him. "Hey alcoholic…I mean Saidie." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude giggles.

"Anyways, Jude and Tommy this is Jennifer, Laura, Mary, and Tiffani." Saidie says as she introduces her friends. "Hi, nice to meet you." Tommy and Jude say. They all giggle and look at Tommy as if he was the sexiest guy they had ever met. A/N I would totally do the same thing if I ever met Tim! lol….

Jude notices this and tries to hide her anger. "And over there is Brandon, the D.J. for today, Lance, Chris, Jason, and Tiffany's boyfriend Tyler." Saidie says as she points to the boys that were playing Frisbee.

Jude saw the way Jennifer kept looking at Tommy. Tommy noticed too but he tried his hardest to ignore her. "Um, I'll just go over there and get us something to drink. Jude do you have a request?" Tommy asks. "No just whatever you get." Jude says. "Okay." Tommy says as he walks over to the cooler.

"I think I need a refill." Jennifer says as she gets up and walks over to where Tommy was. 'We have only been here for five minutes and she already trying to get his number and god knows what else' Jude thinks as she sits down in Jennifer's spot. Saidie could tell she was pissed.

Jude looks over to where Tommy and Jennifer were standing. She could see how Jennifer was smiling and trying to flirt with Tommy. And Tommy wasn't trying to ignore her. Jude shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Just then Brandon walks up to her.

"Hi, I'm Brandon. You're Jude Harrison right?" he asks. Jude smiles and answers, "Yeah I'm Jude Harrison." Brandon smiles at her. "Do you want to go look at my CD collection?" he asks. "Sure." Jude answers as she gets up from the chair. She walks over to where the DJ booth was set up. Brandon shows her all the CDs he owned. Jude was impressed. They talked about all the CDs he had for a while. Every now and then Jude would glance over at Tommy and Jennifer and every time she would get madder and madder.

Tommy glanced over to where Jude and Brandon were. Tommy saw that Brandon's hand was really close to Jude's hand. Too close if you asked him. He could feel his anger rising. He got madder when he saw Jude giggle and touch his shoulder. He shakes his head, clenches his fist, and returns his attention to the girl that was in front of him.

Jude glanced over at Tommy and Jennifer one last time. She saw that Jennifer was giving Tommy a hug. When they let go Jennifer gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek. Jude throws down the CD she had in her hand and walks over to Saidie.

"What are you doing?" Saidie asks as she looks at Jude who was grabbing her purse. "I'm leaving." Jude says. "Aren't you going to wait for Tommy?" Saidie asks. This time she hadn't been paying attention to what was going on. "He is a little busy with your friend Jennifer." Jude says before she walks back into Dave's house. Saidie looks over and sees Jennifer's hand on Tommy's shoulder. Saidie shakes her head.

A few seconds later Tommy walks over to her. "Where did Jude go?" Tommy asks Saidie. "She left because she saw you and Jennifer." Saidie says. "We weren't doing anything. Besides I saw her all giggly and touchy with whatever that dude's name is over there." Tommy says. Now he was really mad. Dave, with poor timing, comes out of his house, slamming the door behind him.

"What did you do to Jude!" he shouts at Tommy. "What the hell are you talking about! I didn't do anything to her!" Tommy says in a loud voice. "Bullshit! She just left pissed. You did something to her. If she was with me this wouldn't of happened." Dave says as he gets in Tommy's face. Tommy looks at him deep in the eye. He nods his head then punches Dave in his mouth, making him fall on the ground.

Tommy shakes his hand then walks into his house to leave. He gets in his car and speeds off in the direction of Jude's apartment. He reaches her house five minutes later. He runs up the stairs, taking three at a time. When he reaches her floor he walks down the hallway and knocks hard on her door.

Jude opens the door with an angry look on her face. "What do you want Quincy? Aren't you supposed to be with Jennifer or something?" She asks in an angry tone. Tommy steps inside her house and turns around to face her as she slams the door shut.

"You can't even be mad at me! I saw you and that guy over there! You were giggling and touching him!" Tommy shouts. "You were doing the same thing!" Jude yells. "I was not! I don't even remember that girl's name!" Tommy shouts. "And that makes it better? I saw how she hugged and kissed you on the cheek!" Jude shouts back.

"I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was walk over to get us a drink and the next thing I know you are across the yard flirting and giggling and touching some other guy!" Tommy yells. "You were undressing her with your eyes Tommy!" Jude yells at the top of her lungs.

"You were standing there and flirting back with her!" Jude shouts. "You send me mixed signs Jude! I don't know what you want! One second you are all over me and the next you are all over another guy!" Tommy shouts at the top of his lungs. "BECAUSE YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" Jude screams. She pushes Tommy back, making him fall on the couch.

She gets on top of him and starts to kiss him. Tommy groans and places his hands on her hips as she starts to remove his shirt. Tommy places his hands on the hem of her shirt and removes her from it. He reaches for her bra and unsnaps it. Jude reaches down and unbuckles his belt. She unbuttons and unzips his jeans, not breaking the kiss. Tommy reaches down in his pocket and grabs something before Jude completely removes them from him. He reaches down and unbuttons and unzips Jude's pants.

He slips the condom on his full grown erection. Jude sits down on him, making Tommy moan. He starts to move himself in and out of her. He firmly grabs her breast as he starts to pick up a driving rhythm. Jude lets out a moan. Tommy moves his right hand down her stomach.

He runs his finger over her clitoris, causing Jude to gasp. He continues to runs his finger up and down her clitoris as he keeps up his driving rhythm of going in and out of her. He presses his finger hard against her, making Jude cry out in pleasure. Tommy grunts and flips Jude over. He gets on top of her and puts one of her legs around his waist and puts the other on the top of the couch.

Jude moans loudly; she could feel Tommy a lot better in that angle. Tommy grunts again and starts to pick up a faster rhythm. He puts his hands on the arm of the couch as he starts to thrust deep inside of Jude. Jude starts to scream softly each time he thrusts inside her. Tommy starts to thrust deeper inside of her. Jude's screams and moans echo off of the wall. Tommy pants as he starts to thrust deeper inside of her. Each time he thrusts inside of her he hears the couch scoot against the wood floor.

He hears Jude panting and knows she is close to coming. He continues to thrust deep inside of her in a faster rhythm. He runs his hands up Jude's thigh. Jude lets out a loud scream as she climaxes. Tommy runs his hands up her thigh as he continues to thrust. They both hear and feel the couch moving. Tommy looses his rhythm as he feels himself coming on the brink of an orgasm. He starts to thrust faster inside of Jude. Jude could feel herself about to orgasm again. She wraps her arms around Tommy as he continues to thrust fast and deep inside of her. He thrusts a few more times inside of her, then he brinks Jude another orgasm and himself.

Tommy collapses on top Jude. His breathing is loud and heavy. Jude removes her leg from on top of the couch and starts to run her fingers through Tommy's hair. Tommy pushes himself up and looks at where they are at. The couch now rested at a different angle, closer to Jude's bedroom. Tommy chuckles lightly. He looks down at Jude who had that dazed look in her eye. He could tell she hadn't fully recovered yet. He smiles.

"Harrison, let's go to your room." He says as he pulls himself out of her, making her whimper. She slowly sits up and puts her clothes back on the best she could. Tommy smiles at her. They hear keys jingling in the door. They look over and see Saidie enter the apartment. Saidie looks at them, them looks at where the couch is.

"Ok gross. I sometimes sleep on that couch." She says. Tommy starts to chuckle and Jude just smiles……

Ok there is your update for tonight. And I am happy to say that it is two pages longer than me usual updates. I am happy because it is hard writing this fic. And it takes a lot of time. Speaking of time, im sorry I got this out so late. But here it is 11 something, not 12 like it. Sorry again. Anyways enough of my rambling. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please tell me if you like it or hate it. TOMMY N JUDE 4 EVER!


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry Saidie." Tommy and Jude both say before getting up and walking towards Jude's room. Saidie smiles widely and shakes her head. "Have fun, slugger." Saidie says with her huge smile still lingering. Jude turns around and looks at Saidie with a weird look.

"Why did you call him slugger?" Jude asks. "Tommy didn't tell you? He punched Dave in his mouth." Saidie says. Jude turns around and smiles at Tommy. "Now why did you do that, Quincy?" Jude asks him. "Well for one he basically said you would be better off with you, for two he is always flirting with you in front of me, and for three, he always talks too much." Tommy says smiling.

Jude smiles even wider and hits him lightly on the chest. Tommy puts his hands on her waist and walks in behind her to her room and closes the door behind him. "I'll just put the couch back in the right spot." Saidie says to herself.

Tommy shuts the door behind him as he steps into her room and sees her bed. Tommy chuckles. "You still haven't gotten that fixed yet?" Tommy asks smiling. "No, I tried to fix it myself but it didn't go so well." Jude says as she walks over to her bed and lies down. Tommy smiles at her as he walks over and gets on top of her, holding himself up with his arms.

"Please don't tell me that you are hard again." Jude says with a smile. "Why, you wouldn't be able to handle another round?" Tommy asks with a smirk. "Yeah I could even though you wear me out Quincy." Jude says as she puts her hand on his face. Tommy smiles at her. "Most girls consider that a good thing, Harrison." Tommy says with a smile. "And I'm so not complaining." Jude says with a smile. Tommy leans down and kisses her. Jude wraps her arms around his neck and starts to deepen the kiss.

Their make out session was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Saidie enters the room with one hand over her eyes. Her other hand had the phone in it. "I didn't hear any squeaking or moaning so I decided it would be okay to come in." Saidie says as she slowly removes her hand from her eyes. She was relieved to see that they were only making out.

"Um, Jude, Dave is on the phone." Saidie says. Tommy sighs and gets off of Jude. Jude looks at him then gets up from the bed and puts the phone up to ear. "Hello?" Jude says into the phone.

"Hey Jude, it's Dave. I was just checking to see if you were okay." Dave says. "Oh I'm fine Dave." Jude says. Saidie smirks and says, "More than fine if you ask me." Jude starts to laugh lightly as she throws a pillow at Saidie. 'Shut up.' Jude mouths to Saidie.

Saidie giggles and doesn't say anything. Tommy sits and leans back on what he thought was going to be the headboard. He falls backwards and hits the wall. Jude turns around and starts to laugh. Saidie covers her mouth as she starts to laugh. Tommy sits up and rubs his head and says, "I'm fine, just in case anyone is wondering." Tommy mumbles with a small smile.

"Jude, are you ok?" Dave asks. Jude stops laughing a little and says, "I'm fine. Um, Dave Saidie and I have company right now. I'll call you back later." Jude says trying to get off of the phone with him. "Um, okay. You know my number" Dave says. "Yeah I do. Bye." Jude says before she hangs up the phone. She looks at Saidie, who looks at Tommy. Saidie turns back to Jude and they both start laughing.

Tommy rolls his eyes and smiles as he watches the two of them laugh hysterically. After a few minutes, their laughter dies down. "How. Could. You. Forget. That. The. Headboard. Wasn't. There. Quincy?" Jude says as she tries to breath normal again. Saidie was still giggling every once in a while. "It just slipped my mind." Tommy says as he rubs the back of his head again. Jude has to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Are you okay?" Jude asks Tommy. "Yeah, I've had worse damage." Tommy says with a smile. "So does that mean we can laugh some more?" Saidie says with a smile.

"Don't you have a bottle of Arbor Mist or something to drink?" Tommy asks with a smirk. Saidie flips him off then walks out of the room. Tommy chuckles as he watches her leave. "You could at least check her out when I'm not in the room Quincy. Tommy turns to her. "What did I do?" Tommy asks looking innocent. "You were just looking at her ass." Jude says as she lays back down beside him.

"I was not. Okay, so I was but I was thinking about how yours is better." Tommy says with a smile. "For some reason I actually believe you." Jude says before she laughs. Tommy smiles. "I was telling the truth." He says as he leans down and kisses her again. When they break away they hear a knock on the door again.

"Yes Saidie." Jude says as she sits up, making sure she doesn't lean back. "Jude you liked the last college party I took you to right?" Saidie asks as she sticks her head through the door. "Uh sure Sades." Jude says. "Good because Darius is having a party at his house again." Saidie says. "So what's that have to do with me?" Jude says. "Well Darius isn't going to be there." Saidie says with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So how are do know he is having a party there?" Jude asks. Saidie smiles widely again. "Oh…Saidie…No…" Tommy says as he starts to shake his head. "Tommy please…" Saidie begs. "Saidie…no. The only reason why I have his key is because if there was ever an emergency at the studio I could go over to his house and use his." Tommy says. "Tommy this is an emergency. Darius' house is the best place to have a party, plus he is out of town." Saidie says. "Saidie I love you but I don't love you enough to loose my job." Tommy says. "Do you love Jude enough to loose your job over?" Saidie says.

"Yes." Tommy says. "Jude, tell him you want to have a party at Darius' house." Saidie says. Jude laughs. "Don't bring me into this Sades." Jude says. "Oh come on. Tommy only for one night; 12 hours." Saidie says. "Twelve hours?" Tommy says. "Yeah from eight at night till eight in the morning." Saidie says with a smile. "No." Tommy says as he starts shaking his head again.

"Tommy…" Saidie says. Jude looks up at Tommy. "Tommy let her use his house for seven hours; from five to twelve o'clock." Jude says. Tommy looks down at Jude and sighs. "Seven hours, Saidie. At twelve I'm throwing everyone out." Tommy says as he sighs again. Saidie squeals. "Thank you Tommy." Saidie says excitedly as she leaves the room.

"Now why did you make me agree to that, Harrison?" Tommy says. "I wanted her to leave." Jude says with a smile. Tommy smiles at her. Jude smiles back. They hear another knock at the door. Tommy sighs and gets up and opens the door.

"Yes, Saidie." Tommy says as he opens the door. "Where are you going?" Saidie asks. "Home," Tommy says. "Hey, why?" Jude says as she gets out of bed. "Here you have no privacy, plus I got to go over to D's house and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow." Tommy says. Jude smiles and walks over to him. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him fully on the lips. Tommy starts to walk forward. He pushes Jude against the wall and starts to deepen the kiss. Tommy puts his hands on the wall as he continues to kiss Jude.

"Why don't you just go back in the room?" Saidie says with a smirk. Tommy breaks away from the kiss and wipes his mouth. "You see that's the reason why I'm leaving." Tommy says. Jude laughs as she walks Tommy to the door. As he opens the door he turns around and looks at Jude.

"Call me later?" Jude asks. "Of course Harrison. I think I go through withdraws if I don't hear your annoying voice for 3 hours." Tommy says with a smirk. "Or her screams and moans!" Saidie shouts from the front room. Jude laughs as she rests her head against the door. Tommy smirks at her. "She is right you know." Tommy says. "Oh really?" Jude says raising her head up from the door. Tommy smiles and says, "Yeah." Jude smiles widely at him. Tommy smiles back then leans in for one more quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tommy says. "Yeah at our hot and stuffy job." Jude says with no enthusiasm. "Oh I didn't tell you Harrison? We don't have to work tomorrow." Tommy says with a huge smile. "How do you know this?" Jude asks. "Well Liam is gone, Darius is gone, and that leaves me in charge." Tommy says. "Right, but that also leaves G Major with no producer." Jude says. "Wrong. Kwest is going to be there tomorrow." Tommy says with another smile. Jude smiles back at him.

"It's going to feel so good sleeping in." Jude says. "I know something else that will feel good." Tommy says with a sexy smile. Jude smiles then bites her lip. Tommy gets really close to her ear then whispers, "I'll call you later Harrison." Tommy says before turning away and walking down the stairs. Jude smiles and closes the door. She leans against the door and smiles and closes her eyes.

Saidie looks at her from the chair she was sitting and smiles. "You look like a girl who just got their first kiss." Saidie says with a smile. Jude laughs as she opens her eyes and walks towards the couch. She jumps on the couch and lies down. "I'm glad at least one of us can lie down on that couch and not get disturbed images." Saidie says.

Jude laughs and says, "Hey I am having images too, but trust me Sades, they aren't disturbing." Saidie just smiles and shakes her head as she puts her legs on the arm of the love seat. "I really liked that couch." Saidie mumbles as she closes her eyes. Jude giggles lightly as she turns around and goes to sleep.

A few hours later Jude awakens to her pocket ringing and vibrating. Jude groans and flips it open. "Hello?" She answers in a sleepy tone. "I wore you out so much you had to go to sleep?" Tommy asks in a sarcastic tone. Jude smiles in her half asleep stage. "Mmm why are you calling me Quincy?" Jude asks as she stretches. "Well I told you I go through withdraws whenever I don't hear your voice for three hours." Tommy says

Jude giggles as she rubs her eyes. "What time is it?" Jude asks. "It's almost 10:30." Tommy replies with a laugh. "I guess I just dozed off." Jude says with another yawn. "You could of lasted another round." Tommy says in a sexy tone. Jude smiles and keeps her eyes closed. "Yeah but then I would be really tired." Jude says with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Tommy says before he laughs. "I have been asleep ever since you left." Jude says. "Are you in your bed?" Tommy asks in his sexy voice again. Jude smiles then says, "No I'm on the couch that Saidie refuses to sleep on." Tommy laughs into the phone. "Damn I wanted an image of you in your bed Harrison." Tommy says. Jude could tell her was smiling. "I'm not going to move from this cough no matter how much I love you." Jude mutters.

Tommy laughs into the phone again. "What are you doing Quincy?" Jude asks. "I'm just lying here in my bed and thinking about you." Tommy says. Jude smiles and rubs her eyes. "Quincy did you just try and take a cold shower?" Jude asks with sarcasm in her voice. Tommy laughs then says, "No I just miss you."

"Mmmhmm. I miss you too." Jude says closing her eyes again. "So what are you wearing Harrison?" Tommy asks. Jude starts to laugh. She opens her eyes again. "You know I knew you were going to ask me that question." Jude says. Tommy smiles then says in another sexy tone, "Can I get an answer?" "She isn't wearing anything; just socks!" Saidie yells from the love seat.

Jude's eyes open wide and her jaw drops. She throws the remote control at Saidie. Saidie starts to giggle. "Is that true Harrison?" Tommy asks. "No, I have a crazy alcoholic sister who thinks it's funny to mess with me." Jude says. Saidie puts a pillow over her head and flips Jude off. Jude giggles then returns her attention to the person on the phone.

"First you get me excited then you tell me it's not true." Tommy says with sarcasm. Jude giggles. "Sorry, I didn't even know Saidie was awake." Jude says. "I couldn't go to sleep. You kept moaning Tommy's name in your sleep!" Saidie says with the pillow still over her head. Jude drops the phone and runs over and jumps on Saidie. Saidie starts to laugh as Jude pins her down.

"Why did you have to say that when I'm on the phone with him?" Jude says. Saidie tries to get up but fails. "Because it is so funny to see your face whenever I say the stuff I'm saying." Saidie says with a giggle as she gets out of Jude's grip and flips her over onto the floor. They start to wrestle while laughing. Finally Jude gets Saidie pinned down again.

"Promise me right now you will stop screaming things while I am on the phone with him." Jude says. "Okay, okay. I give; I'll stop screaming things into the phone when you talking to him." Saidie says as Jude lets go. Jude smiles then flops back on the couch and picks up her phone.

"Are you still there?" Jude asks. "Oh yeah. I'm just listening to your little girl fight." Tommy says. Jude could tell her was smirking. "I'm glad you find us Harrison sisters entertaining." Jude says. "I find you two very entertaining…trust me, you have no idea." Tommy says with a smile on his face. "Stop smiling." Jude says. Tommy starts to laugh. "How did you know I was smiling?" Tommy asks. "I can just tell." Jude says, now smiling.

"I guess you know me better than I think. Will you pass a message along to your sister for me?" Tommy asks. "Yeah." Jude said. "Tell her to be at Darius' house at 5. Also tell her that I'm kicking everyone out at 12:01." Tommy says. "Okay I can tell her that." Jude says. "Thank you…so I guess I will talk to you tomorrow at Darius' house." Tommy says softly. "Are you tired of talking me already?" Jude asks. "Well yeah. I mean I called to see what you were wearing and you mess with my head." Tommy says with a lot of sarcasm in his voice.

Jude starts to laugh. "Fine, Tommy, I will see you tomorrow at Darius' house." Jude says. "Bye girl." Tommy says. "Bye." Jude says as she hangs up with a smile on her face. "Aww you have that love sick puppy look again." Saidie says a smile. Jude laughs.

"So what are you supposed to tell me?" Saidie asks. "Tommy said to be at Darius' house by 5 and that he is throwing everyone out at 12:01." Jude says. "Okay." Saidie says. "I'm hungry." Jude says. "You are not about to eat right now." Saidie says. "Why not?" Jude asks. Saidie smiles at her. "You have to tell me about yesterday and today." Saidie says. Jude laughs then says, "This is going to be a fun night." Jude says. Saidie just smiles at her.

Darius' House 5 O'clock The Next Day……..

Jude and Saidie walk up to Darius' mansion and ring the doorbell. After a few minutes no one comes to the door so they just walk in on their own. They find their way to the back where they see basically everyone that works at G Major. Saidie's friends hadn't arrived yet. Jude looks around and sees Tommy and Portia in a very hilarious conversation; or so it seemed. She saw that Tommy wasn't wearing a shit, just boxers. Jude could feel her jealousy rise a little bit but she chooses to ignore it. She puts on a fake smile and walks over to them

"Hey Tommy, Portia." Jude says. Tommy looks up and smiles widely at Jude. "Hey! When did you get here?" Tommy asks. "Just a few minutes ago." Jude says returning the smile. Tommy gives her a hug. When they pull away they stand there smiling at each other. "Okay so should I leave or something?" Portia asks. "No you don't have to leave." Tommy says as he let's go of Jude.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming to this party. My brother is going to kill me if he finds out I let you have this party. Then he is going to kill for attending the party." Portia says. Tommy laughs then says, "No you are his sister; he will forgive you. Me? He already has a grudge against me for the way things ended between us; if he finds out about this its bye bye job." Tommy says. Portia laughs. "Yeah you are right." Portia says.

"Well I'm just going to go talk to other people while you two sit here and…talk" Jude says as she turns around. "Wait, do you want me to go with you?" Tommy asks. "No, you can stay here and talk to Portia." Jude says; her voice dripping from enthusiasm. "Okay." Tommy says, not catching her unenthusiastic tone. Jude shakes her head as Tommy turns back around and continues his conversation with Portia.

Jude walks over to where the drinks were being served. Upon reaching her destination she sees Speed. She sighs and tries to walk away but Speed sees her and stops her.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" He asks in an angry tone. "Yeah I was just about to go over there." Jude says. "You know he busted my lip." Speed says. "Speed I told you…you deserved it." Jude says as she tries to leave again. "I know dude. I'm sorry." He says in an unapologetic tone. "No you're not and if you were you would have called me dude." Jude says in a pissed off tone.

"Want to dance?" Speed asks. Jude looks over to where Tommy and Portia were. Tommy had just spun Portia around. They were dancing together. She turns back to Speed and says, "Sure, Speed, I'll dance with you." Speed smiles and grabs her hand as they walk around the pool and try to find a spot to dance.

Tommy glances over and sees Jude still dancing and laughing with Speed a few hours later. By now he was so mad he couldn't talk. Even though it is dark he can see that Speed has his hand on Jude's waist. They were dancing really close to each other. He bites his bottom lip and puts his hand in a fist. Portia walks up to him…rather stumbles up to him.

Tommy rolls his eyes as he looks at her. He could tell she was really drunk. "Tommy whatever happened between us?" Portia slurs. Tommy sighs. "Portia we were young." Tommy says. He really didn't feel like having that conversation. Tommy looks over and sees that Speed and Jude were now very close to each other in the Jacuzzi. He kicks a nearby cooler.

Portia looks at him then smiles. She wraps her arms around his neck then kisses him on the lips. Jude, who had been having a boring time with Speed, looks over and sees Portia kissing Tommy. Her jaw drops as she continues to watch.

Tommy pushes Portia off of him. "Portia, you are drunk." Tommy says as he wipes his lips. "So. We were drunk the first time we had…" She gets cut off by Tommy. "That was a long time ago okay? Look you sober up and find somebody to drive you home." Tommy says. "Why?" Portia asks. "Because I'm kicking everyone out. Right now." Tommy says.

"Everyone out!" Tommy shouts. Everyone looks at him. "I mean it! Out! O-U-T!" Tommy shouts again. Everyone gets out of the pool and walks out of the house. After ten minutes the only person remaining was Jude, who was still in the Jacuzzi. Tommy could feel his anger. He walks over to the Jacuzzi and jumps in slightly. He looks at Jude with fire in his eyes. He gets close to her and puts his arms on the edge of the Jacuzzi, blocking her in.

"Quincy if I were you I wouldn't stand so close to me." Jude says. "You cannot possibly be mad at me." Tommy says in a deep angry tone. "What's that mean?" Jude says. "It means you were all over your ex today." Tommy says in a loud tone. His patience was running thin. "Okay Mr. I'm-just-going-to-let-my-ex-WIFE-kiss-me!" Jude screams.

"Jude you said so yourself…SHE kissed ME!" Tommy shouts. "Whatever Quincy. If you want her then go drive her home!" Jude yells. "I DON'T WANT HER!" Tommy yells back. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU WANT!" Jude screams. "I COULD SAY THE SAME THING TO YOU! AND I KNOW WHO I WANT!" Tommy shouts. "SO DO I!" Jude screams. "I WANT YOU!" They scream to each other at the same time.

Tommy crashes his lips and his body against Jude. Jude gasps into the kiss. Jude opens her mouth slightly. Tommy takes that as his chance to let their tongues make contact. He gently pushes his tongue on her mouth. Jude starts to run her hands through Tommy's hair. Tommy breaks away from the kiss and starts to place fierce kisses along Jude's neck.

Jude moans slightly as he starts to bite. Tommy continues to plant kisses down Jude's body. He gets to her lower stomach and stops. He takes off her bikini bottoms and takes a deep breath then goes under the water. He lifts Jude's legs up on his shoulders. Jude gasps loudly as she feels his tongue inside her. Tommy swirls his tongue around, making Jude moan. She bites her lip as he begins to nibble.

Tommy tries to be gentle but he still wants her to feel how mad he is. He starts to nibble a little harder, then he begins to swirl his tongue again. Jude's breathing starts to get louder. The sensation of Tommy's tongue and the hot water was getting almost unbearable. Jude's legs tense around Tommy's neck, telling him that she was close to coming.

He starts to swirl his tongue faster, sometimes nibbling. Jude screams as Tommy brings her over the edge. Tommy comes up from the water gasping for air. Jude looks at him. She can still see the fire in his eyes. 'He's not the only one who is mad' Jude thinks as she turns Tommy around. She looks at him one last time before taking a deep breath and going underneath the water. Tommy could feel her pull his trunks down. He lets out a moan as he feels her lips on him.

Jude takes him in her mouth and starts to swirl her tongue around. She slowly bites down on him, letting him know that she was pissed too. Tommy moans again. Jude bites down a little harder. She continues to swirl her tongue around until she feels his muscles tighten. Jude rises from the water, sucking in all the air she could. She looks in Tommy's eyes and sees that they are dark.

Tommy turns her around and puts her against the Jacuzzi wall. Jude pulls her hand up from the water and hands him a condom that he had in his trunks. Tommy grunts and takes it from her. He slips it on then puts Jude's legs high around his waist, placing his erection right at her entrance. He looks at her then thrusts inside of her. Jude bites her bottom lip.

Tommy pushes her against the Jacuzzi wall a little more then picks up a fast rhythm, leaving Jude panting. She could feel his erection throbbing already. Tommy puts both hands on the Jacuzzi wall and continues to thrust deep inside of her. Jude searches for something to hold onto but can't find anything. She starts to pull on his hair a little. Tommy thinks about Spiederman and how he had his hands on Jude's waist. Tommy thrusts faster and deeper inside of Jude at this thought. Jude starts to moan. She could feel her heart racing.

Jude thinks about the kiss that Portia gave Tommy. She starts to thrust her hips against Tommy, making him moan. They continue to thrust against each other in a fast driving rhythm that left both of them almost breathless. Between the heat from their bodies and the heat from the Jacuzzi they could barely breathe. Tommy firmly grasps Jude's breasts with his hands as he continues to thrust inside of her.

Tommy remembers how close Jude and Speed were in the Jacuzzi. They feel the hot water splashing against them. He starts to thrust himself faster in and out of Jude, loosing a little bit of his rhythm. Jude starts to let out her high octave screams as Tommy hits a spot and makes her loose her train of thought. She stops thrusting against him and lets him do the rest of the work. Tommy now pants as he finally looses his rhythm completely. He thrusts in and out of Jude in a fast pace leaving her breathless and thoughtless. Jude's body tenses. She screams Tommy's name as she orgasms.

Feeling Jude's release brings Tommy close to his. He continues to thrust as deep as he can inside of her. After a one last thrust he brings himself to his own orgasm. They stand there in the Jacuzzi and don't say anything for a few minutes as their bodies go through their aftershocks. Jude can still feel Tommy's erection inside of her throbbing. She moans softly.

After they recover Jude puts her legs down off of Tommy's waist. They look at each other. Tommy is the first to speak. "So we will just call today 'Flirt with Your Exes Day.' Tommy says with a half smile. Jude starts to laugh but stops when she hears a car pull into the driveway and loud music playing.

Tommy and Jude look at each other with a look of panic…….


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy and Jude look at each other then quickly go into the water to try and find their clothing. Once they find their garments they quickly get out of the Jacuzzi. They run into the house and try to find a place to hide. Once inside they go into a closet and close the door.

"What they hell happened here?" They hear Darius say out loud. Tommy and Jude turn to look at each other in the closet, only it was dark so they could not see. They wait and listen to see where Darius was at. They hear him walk out of the room.

Tommy slowly opens the door and peeks out; making sure Darius is no where in sight. When he doesn't see Darius he opens the door completely and grabs Jude's hand. They run out of the house together as fast as they can.

Once Tommy reaches his car he speaks. "Okay as fun as that might have been, we are never doing that again Harrison." Tommy says. Jude giggles. "Hey you are the one who through the party." Jude says. "You are the one who talked me into having the stupid party." Tommy says as he opens his car door.

"I forgot about that." Jude says with a smile. Tommy smiles back then pushes her against his car and kisses her. After a few seconds Jude pulls away.

"Um, not a good idea Quincy. We just almost got caught having a party at Darius' house by Darius." Jude says as she licks her lips. Tommy smiles at her. "I forgot about that." Tommy says as he mocks Jude. Jude laughs then hits him.

"We should go…before Darius comes out here and sees us." Jude says. "Yeah it's a good thing we didn't park close to the house." Tommy says. "Well I couldn't find a parking spot close to the house thank god." Jude says with a smile. Tommy smiles back. "I parked away from the house so that nobody would hit my car." Tommy says.

Jude rolls her eyes and says, "You and your precious cars." Tommy smiles. "I love them as much as I love you girl." Tommy says softly. Jude smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Tommy smiles.

"So I'll see you at work tomorrow." Tommy says. Jude groans. "Work…I enjoyed sleeping in today." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "See you would get to sleep in everyday if I was boss." Tommy says. "Yeah but you are the reason why I am always so tired." Jude says in a sexy voice.

"I could make you a lot more tired Harrison, there just aren't enough hours in the day." Tommy says with a wide smile. Jude smiles widely at him. "We are going to talk about that more when you call me later." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "Okay. Bye girl." Tommy says as he gets into his car and rolls down his window. "Bye Quincy." Jude says before she starts to walk towards her car. Tommy waits until she gets into her car before he drives off.

Tommy walks into his house and goes into the front room. He flops down on his couch and looks at the clock. "1:59" Tommy says out loud to himself. He smiles and takes his cell phone from his pocket and press 1 on the keypad. The phone automatically dials Jude's phone number.

Jude, who had just gotten home, pulls out her cell phone as she lies down on her bed. "Hello?" Jude answers. "What are you wearing?" Tommy says into the phone. Jude giggles and responds. "You know I remember when I used to get 'Hellos' and 'Heys'" Jude says into the phone with a smile. Tommy laughs. "Hello Jude, what are you wearing?" Tommy asks. "Stop smiling Quincy. You aren't funny." Jude says, trying not to laugh.

"Yes I am, that's why you want to laugh right now Harrison." Tommy says. Jude starts to laugh lightly. "See I knew you wanted to laugh." Tommy says. "Be quiet Quincy." Jude says as she puts her arm over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asks. "I'm lying in my bed." Jude says. "There are a lot of things I could say to you right now…." Tommy says. Jude starts to laugh again. "Guys really do have a one track mind." Jude says with a smile. "I could have told you that." Saidie says.

Jude rises up from her bed and looks in the doorway. She sees Saidie standing there smiling with a glazed look in her eye. "Wow Saidie you actually said that without slurring." Jude says with a smile. "You are so lucky I see two of you right now." Saidie says slurring. Jude giggles and puts her head back down on her pillow.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asks. "My drunk sister is what's funny." Jude says. "You Harrison sisters wear me out." Tommy says as he yawns. "See you even wear yourself out." Jude says before she giggles. Tommy chuckles. "Well going from feeling like you are about to kill someone to feeling a whole lot of pleasure takes a lot of work." Tommy says. "You got that right." Jude mutters.

Tommy chuckles again. "I'll see you tomorrow at work Harrison." Tommy says sleepily. "Yeah we have to wake up in 6 hours." Jude says as she yawns. "Don't remind me." Tommy mumbles. Jude laughs lightly. "Good Night Quincy." Jude says. "Bye Harrison." Tommy says before he hangs up the phone.

Jude smiles as she gets up to go to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Once she gets a few feet from the bathroom she hears fast footsteps in behind her. She turns around and sees Saidie rush past her to the bathroom. Jude smiles and shakes her head as she turns around and walks back to her room. She lies down for a few moments and waits for Saidie to get out of the bathroom, but eventually falls asleep.

Next Day At G Major…….

Tommy and Kwest are sitting in the studio mixing new beats when they hear someone enter the room. They turn around and see Jude standing in front of them smiling. Tommy smiles at her.

"Ms. Harrison. You are 17 minutes late." Tommy says pointing at his watch. "Oh about that. Well you see I went to this party last night that wasn't over until 12 a.m., but I didn't actually leave the house until almost 1 o'clock. Then when I got home someone called me and kept asking me annoying questions. So I didn't go to sleep until at least 2 something in the morning." Jude says with a smile on her face.

"You know the fact that people call you so late is terrible, right Harrison?" Tommy asks with a smile. "Yes it is. And do you know some people can't go three hours without hearing their girlfriend's voice?" Jude asks, her smile still lingering. Tommy smiles widely at her.

"Ok, so now that we are done with all this flirting, can we get to work?" Kwest asks. Tommy and Jude laugh. "Sure Kwest." Jude says as she sits down in a chair next to Tommy. "So I say lets get to work and she sits down. Typical." Kwest says.

Jude and Tommy start to laugh. "So do you have a new song for us girl? Tommy asks. Jude sighs. "Yeah it's called 'Tired of Working in a Hot Stuffy Studio Blues" Jude says with a smile. Tommy and Kwest start to laugh.

"No but I do have a new song." Jude says pulling out her notebook. "Don't ya just love it when she actually comes to work prepared?" Tommy asks Kwest. Kwest chuckles and says sarcastically, "Yeah I just want to marry her." "Hey" Tommy says hitting Kwest. "Did you miss the sarcasm in my voice?" Kwest asks before he starts to laugh.

Jude shakes her head. "He is so adorable when he gets all mad and jealous." Jude says with a smile. Tommy smiles back. Kwest shakes his head and smiles, then returns his attention to the soundboard.

Four hours later they had a whole song done. Tommy wipes the sweat from his forehead as he watches Jude walk out of the recording booth. She wipes away her sweaty bangs from her forehead. 'She looks so sexy when she is sweaty and hot' Tommy thinks as he watches her sit down in the chair next to him.

"I'm going to go get something to eat and drink." Kwest says as he stands up and walks out of the room. Jude smiles at Tommy, who in return smiles back. 'God he looks so hot right now.' Jude thinks as she fans herself. Tommy smiles again. "That's a great song you just recorded." Tommy says. "Thanks. You know it only took 27 takes." Jude says with a wide smile.

Tommy laughs as he pulls her arms, making her stand up. Jude smiles at him then leans down and kisses him. Tommy moans lightly then pulls her onto his chair. Jude sits on Tommy's lap as she deepens the kiss. They were so lost in their kiss that they didn't hear the door open.

"Ahem." Comes a voice from the entrance. The break away from the kiss and look in the doorway. To their horror they see Darius standing there with a mean look on his face. "Tom, my office. Now." Darius says before leaving the room.

"Get down on your hands and knees right now and start praying." Jude says as she gets off of Tommy. "Thanks for the encouragement." Tommy says as he wipes his lips. Jude smiles lightly. "We are so dead, right?" Jude says. "Oh yeah." Tommy says before he walks out of the room.

Tommy nervously knocks on Darius' door and waits for him to open it. "Come in." Darius says from the other side of the door. Tommy takes a deep breath then opens the door. He sees Darius sitting in his chair with a less than happy expression on his face. Tommy nervously sits down.

"Tom, I'm going to pretend like I didn't just walk in on you and Jude kissing. I have bigger issues to handle." Darius says. "Okay, D. What's up?" Tommy asks in a somewhat calm voice. "Three people have a key to my house. You. Portia and Liam." Darius says. "Yeah..." Tommy says.

"There was a party at my house last night." Darius says. "Oh…I did not know that." Tommy says getting nervous. "Interesting. Portia knew about it. It seems like half the city knew about it. And the funny thing is…I wasn't in town, Liam wasn't in town, and Portia went to the party. Who does that leave?" Darius says.

"D, I can explain." Tommy says. "Good because I want an explanation T!" Darius yells. "Okay look Saidie said she wanted to have a party. She suggested your house. At first I said no at least 200 times but she was persistent." Tommy says.

"So you are telling me some girl talked you into throwing a party at my house! You still are the same Tommy; no self control. The second some blonde bats their eyes at you, you do anything for them." Darius says in a loud tone.

"D it wasn't like that. She asked and after I while I got tired of saying no so I finally said yes. Plus I figured the G Major staff could use a break." Tommy says. "It's not for you to decide who needs a break and who doesn't Tom! I am the boss around here! Right now I want to fire your ass! And I should considering what I just walked in on!" Darius yells. "Look D I know you are mad but Jude…" He gets cut off by Darius. "Don't' talk to me about your girlfriend Tom! She probably talked you into it to! Right now I don't want to hear it! Right now I don't want you in my face! Get out! Tomorrow you'll find out if I want to keep you here or not!" Darius says.

"D, if you would let me fini---" Tommy starts but he gets cut off by Darius again. "Tom I told you I don't want to hear it! Now get out of my office before I fire you right now!" Darius yells. Tommy shakes his head and gets up from the chair and leaves Darius' office, slamming the door behind him.

As he walks outside he sees Jude. Jude could tell he is mad so she cautiously walks over to him. "What did he say?" Jude asks. Tommy looks at her with a glare in his eye. He doesn't say anything; he just walks past her and walks out of G Major. Kwest looks at Jude.

"Go after him." Kwest says. Jude nods her head then runs out the door just in time to see Tommy speed out of the parking lot. Jude runs to her car and tries to catch up with Tommy.

Tommy speeds all the way to his house. What is usually a 20 minute drive was done in a little less than 7 minutes. As Tommy gets out of the car he sees Jude's car turn around the corner. He shakes his head and flares his nostrils as he continues to walk his front door. He pulls out his keys and unlocks his door and steps inside, leaving it open slightly for Jude to enter.

Jude enters the house a few seconds later and slams the door shut. She walks into the front room where Tommy was. She saw him standing by the coffee table.

"What the hell did he say Tommy!" Jude asks in a loud voice. "Let's just say I might not have a job tomorrow!" Tommy shouts. "Why are you shouting at me!" Jude yells. "If I hadn't listened to you then my job wouldn't be at risk!" Tommy shouts. "What! I'm not the one who suggested it Tommy! Saidie did!" Jude yells. "Well you had to give me that stupid face! That is the only reason why I said yes!" Tommy shouts in a louder tone.

"Well it's not my fault you have no self control and you fall for a look that I give you!" Jude screams. "Well if I didn't love you so much then maybe I wouldn't of fell for it!" Tommy shouts at the top of his lungs before pulling Jude into a kiss.

Jude wraps her arms around his neck as Tommy puts his hands on Jude's waist and pulls her closer to him. Jude starts to deepen the kiss as Tommy walks forward, making her walk backwards. After a few steps Jude feels something against the back of her leg.

'His glass coffee table' Jude thinks before she sits down on it. She breaks away from the kiss and lets Tommy remove her shirt as she removes his. She reaches for the shorts' button. Tommy digs into his pocket and pulls out a condom before completely removing his jeans. He looks at Jude then reconnects their lips. Jude leans back as Tommy starts to get on top of her. Jude fees the coolness of the glass against her back as she lies all the way down.

She rises up again a little bit to remove her bra. Tommy reaches his hand down and unzips and unbuttons her jeans. He slowly starts to slip them off of her. Once they are completely removed from her, Tommy leans down and kisses her again, putting his edge on the end of the table. Jude opens her legs and lets Tommy get in between them. She could feel his almost full grown erection at her entrance.

Tommy starts to deepen their kiss as he enters her in a swift hard thrust. Jude breaks away from the kiss and gasps as Tommy starts to pick up a rhythm. He puts Jude's legs on his shoulders and starts to push deeper inside of her. Jude starts to let out loud moans as Tommy starts to pick up a faster rhythm.

He runs his hands up her thighs as he continues to thrust deep inside of her. Jude starts to let out small screams. Jude could feel the glass getting hotter. Tommy continues to thrust deep inside of Jude. He feels Jude's body tense so he starts to thrust faster inside of her. He sticks his thumb inside her and presses firmly against her clitoris. Jude starts to scream even louder as she feels her orgasm coming.

After a few more seconds of Tommy's thrusts and his thumb being presses against her, Jude orgasm. Tommy continues to thrust inside of her. He starts to loose his driving rhythm as he feels close to climaxing. He starts to rub Jude's clit with his thumb as he speeds up his thrusts. Jude starts to scream even louder as he does this. He feels her body tighten again with his. He thrusts deep inside her two more times, leaving his finger pressed against Jude, before finally bring himself and Jude over the edge.

He pants as he lies down on top of her, removing her legs from his shoulders. They both can feel their hearts beating fast. Tommy lies on top of Jude as he tries to recover. After a few moments they hear a cracking noise.

"Uh Oh." Tommy and Jude say at the same time…….


	10. Chapter 10

"Uh we should move…now" Tommy says as he quickly gets up and grabs Jude's hand. They quickly get off the table before it starts to crack anymore. Once they are standing up they look at the table, that now had several cracks in it. Tommy and Jude look at each other and smile.

"Okay so maybe it wasn't such a good idea to that on a glass coffee table." Jude says. Tommy laughs and says, "Yeah but it was fun." "Every time we have sex you say it is fun." Jude says with a smile. Tommy smiles and grabs her by the waist. "Because it is fun." He says as he leans down and kisses her. Jude walks forward, making Tommy walk backwards. Tommy stops when he feels his couch on the back of his legs. He sits down on the couch. Jude gets on top of him as he lies down. After a couple minutes Tommy breaks away.

"We should stop." Tommy says breathing hard. "Why?" Jude asks as she sits up. "If we don't parts of me will get excited and I don't think you can handle another round so soon." Tommy says with a smile. Jude laughs as she stands up and tries to find her clothes. Tommy smiles as he searches for his shorts. When they are fully dressed Tommy turns and looks at Jude and smirks.

"I like you better with no clothes on." Tommy says still smirking. Jude's jaw drops as she hits him on the arm. Tommy laughs. "I was just joking Harrison." Tommy says with a smile. "You're not funny." Jude says with a smile.

"Hey let me have a few laughs now, I might not have a job tomorrow. Then I will just be depressed." Tommy says with sarcasm. Jude sighs and brushes her bangs from her forehead. Her face was still a little red and sweaty.

"That isn't funny quincy." Jude says as she sighs again. "I know, but I have to have a positive attitude about it; or at least a sarcastic attitude. I tried to be mad but you see where that got me." Tommy ends his sentence with a smile. Jude smiles and hits his head lightly.

"Tommy, be serious here. Saidie and I could have just gotten you fired." Jude says as she sits down next to him on the couch. Tommy smiles and puts his hand on her thigh. "It's okay Harrison." Tommy says with a smile.

"No it's not, you were right. It was my fault. I'm the only reason why you agreed. And what Darius walked in on earlier so wasn't good." Jude says as she starts to rub her temples. "Well if it makes you feel any better, he was so pissed off about the party that he wasn't thinking about the kiss he walked in on." Tommy says.

Jude laughs lightly then looks at him. "Why are you so calm about this?" Jude asks. "I told you Harrison. I have to be. I mean I was perfectly happy with being angry but you quickly changed my attitude." Tommy says with a smirk

Jude laughs. "Stop making jokes." She says as she lies down on his lap. Tommy smiles and starts to run his fingers through her hair. "It's going to be fine. If he fires me, he fires me. I can always get another job." Tommy says.

"Yeah but you are missing the most important thing. You won't be my producer anymore." Jude says. "Well that just means you won't have to do a million takes a day." Tommy says with a smirk. "You know, you are absolutely right. I hope Darius fires you." Jude says with a smile on her face.

Tommy chuckles. "That's the spirit Harrison." Tommy says with a smile as he closes his eyes. Jude laughs as she closes her eyes. They fall asleep after a few moments of silence.

They awake a few hours later to the sound of Jude's cell phone ringing. Tommy groans and reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out the phone. He wipes his eyes and tries to read what the caller i.d. says. He gives up and just flips open the phone.

"Hello?" Tommy answers in a sleepy tone. "Hmm I should have known my sister would be with you Tommy." Saidie says into the phone. Tommy rubs his eyes then responds. "Hi Saidie." Tommy says in a still sleepy tone. "Do you guys know what time it is?" Saidie asks.

"No." Tommy answers simply. "It's almost 2 in the morning." Saidie says. Tommy yawns then looks at the clock. "Damn." He says. "Yeah can you please tell my little sister that she needs to be at home." Saidie says.

"I don't want her driving at this time of night Saidie." Tommy says, now fully awake. He moves a little bit. Jude starts to stir. She turns her head on his lap and looks at him. He smiles.

"Actually Saidie she just woke up. Do you want to talk to her?" Tommy asks. "Sure." Saidie says. He could tell she was smiling. Tommy looks down at Jude and hands her the phone. Jude rubs her eyes and takes the phone.

"What Saidie?" Jude asks in an annoyed sleepy voice. "Jude do you know what time it is?" Saidie says. "I don't know, Sades. 12?" Jude asks as she tries to get more comfortable on Tommy's lap. "It's 2:05." Saidie says. Jude doesn't hear her. She is still trying to get comfortable on Tommy's lap.

"Uh Harrison can you please be careful." Tommy says nervously. Jude smiles to herself. She hadn't noticed how close her hand was to Tommy. "Sorry." She mutters with a smile. "Why are you saying sorry?" Saidie asks.

"No reason Sades. Look do you want me to come home?" Jude asks as she sits up. "Uh yeah…." Saidie says. Jude sighs and rubs her eyes again. "Fine, I'll be home in 20 minutes." Jude says before she yawns. "Your boyfriend doesn't want you driving at this time of night." Saidie says.

Jude giggles then turns to Tommy. "Quincy you don't want me to drive at this time of night?" "No." Tommy says as he smiles at her. "Saidie can you just bring me some clothes over for tomorrow?" Jude asks

"Okay so he doesn't want you driving at this time of night but it perfectly okay for me to drive at the time of night." Saidie says with sarcasm. Jude laughs then looks at Tommy again. "Tell her I heard that." Tommy says.

"Tommy heard that Saidie." Jude says. "I don't care. And I'm not going to bring you any clothes. You can just come by in the morning and get some clothes." Saidie says. "Sades, please?" Jude asks. Saidie sighs. "Fine, I will bring you some clothes." Saidie says. "Thank you Saidie." Jude says.

"Just remember you owe me little sister." Saidie says before she hangs up. Jude smiles and closes her phone. She turns to look at Tommy, who seemed to be halfway asleep again.

"Hey Quincy, where am I supposed to sleep?" Jude asks. "In a bed." Tommy mumbles before he slouches down in his chair. Jude laughs and hits him, making him jump awake. "Now that you are awake…where am I supposed to sleep?" Jude asks. Tommy smirks at her. "In my bed." Tommy asks.

"Stupid question, huh?" Jude says with a smile. "I don't blame you Harrison; you are a natural blonde." Tommy says with a big smile. Jude hits him and starts to laugh.

"You know I liked you better when you were asleep." Jude says with a smile. "Well you keep hitting me so I can't go to sleep." Tommy says. Jude laughs as she lies back down on Tommy's lap. Tommy starts to run his fingers through her hair. After a while he gets bored and turns on the TV.

"I hate it when you do that." Jude mutters. "When I do what?" Tommy says. "When you stop running your fingers through my hair unexpectantly." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "Sorry Harrison." Tommy says as he starts to flip through channels. Once he finds something remotely interesting he puts the remote down and starts to run his fingers through Jude's hair again. Jude moans slightly.

"Jude could you please not make that noise." Tommy says as he bites his bottom lip. Jude giggles. "Sorry." She says as she puts her hand on his knee. Tommy bites his lip even harder. He starts to bounce his leg up and down, making Jude's head bounce up and down also.

"Hey! Quincy, stop!" Jude says as she sits up. "I'm sorry." He says before he starts to laugh. Jude hits him. "You did that on purpose." Jude pouts. Tommy laughs again. "No I didn't. You were just making me nervous and I bounce my leg up and down when I am nervous." Tommy says before he starts laughing again.

"See you did that on purpose. That's why you are laughing." Jude says. Tommy tries to stop laughing but he can't. Jude looks at him and shakes her head as she hears the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Tommy manages to get out as he stands up. He walks to the front door and opens it. He sees Saidie standing with a bag of clothes in her hand.

"Here are my sister's clothes." Saidie says as she hands him the bag. "And judging by the redness of your face I would say I am interrupting something." Saidie says with a smirk on her face. Before Tommy could say anything Jude walks to the door with her pouty face still on.

"Hmm Tommy she doesn't look too happy. Looks like you aren't doing your job right." Saidie says smiling. "No, I was bouncing my leg up and down and she got mad." Tommy says. Saidie gives them both a weird look that makes Jude laugh.

"I was lying on his lap and he started to bounce his leg up and down, which made my head go up and down and yeah. It wasn't comfortable anymore." Jude says as she fluffs her hair a little.

"Right. Well there are your clothes, I'm just gonna go home and open up a bottle of Vodka since I am an alcoholic and all." Saidie says. Tommy starts to laugh. Saidie rolls her eyes and walks off of his porch and goes to her car. Jude and Tommy laugh and close the door.

"Hmmm what should we do now?" Jude asks. Tommy smiles widely at her as he picks her up and takes her upstairs.

Next Morning At 7:15 a.m.

Tommy awakes to his alarm blaring in his ear. He groans and tries to hit it but accidentally hits Jude. Jude groans and turns around and looks at Tommy. "What did I ever do to you Quincy?" Jude says in a sleepy voice. Tommy smirks. "That's going to be a long answer." Tommy says as he stands up to turn off his alarm.

"Do you want the shower first?" Tommy asks. "Why can't we just take a shower together?" Jude asks. Tommy smiles at her. "Because we have to be at work in less than 30 minutes and that's not enough time for me to have my way with you." He says with a big smile. Jude laughs and throws a pillow at him.

"You can have the shower in my bathroom and I'll just go to the bathroom in the hallway." Tommy says. "Okay." Jude says as she stands up and grabs her bag. Tommy looks at her for a moment. He bites his lip and turns away before he did something to her. Jude sees this and laughs to herself as she goes into his bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Tommy walks back into his bedroom and sees Jude standing in his mirror with wet hair. "What person doesn't have a hair dryer?" Jude asks. "Uh a guy." Tommy says before he starts to laugh. "Don't mess with me when I have a eyeliner in my hand Quincy." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "Jude we have to go." Tommy says looking at his watch.

"I know just give me thirty more seconds." Jude says. "Fine, I'll be outside in the car." Tommy says as he grabs his keys. "I have my car Tommy." Jude says. "Oh yeah. I forget. Well I'll just meet you at G Major then. I can't afford to be late." Tommy says as he leaves the room.

Jude smiles at him as she watches him walk out of the door. She finishes putting on her make up and goes out to her car and drives to work.

At G Major…..

Jude walks into the door and receives a mean look from Darius. Jude smiles nervously then walks into Studio 1. She sees Kwest and Tommy in a deep conversation. They immediately stop when they see Jude.

"Hey girl. You are only 2 minutes late." Tommy says with a smirk. "Yeah well I had a good alarm this morning." Jude says with a smile. "So I'm going to pretend like I know what you two are talking about." Kwest says.

Tommy and Jude laugh. "I have a new song." Jude says. "You do?" Tommy asks. "Yeah I just thought about it while I was driving here." Jude says. "Good. If we get a new song done then maybe D will go easy on me today." Tommy says.

"I hope so, because judging by the mean look he just gave me, I don't think he is in a good mood." Jude says. "He gave me the exact same look." Tommy says. "He smiled at me and told me that I was doing a good job." Kwest says.

Tommy and Jude look at each other then hit Kwest. Kwest laughs and says, "Sorry." Tommy shakes his head. "Let's get to work." Tommy says. Kwest and Jude nod.

10 O'Clock At G Major…..

"Okay T we are done with this song and her other song." Kwest says as he yawns. "Yeah you are right man." Tommy says as he rubs his eyes. "Is everyone gone?" Kwest asks. "If they are in their right minds they are." Jude says before she yawns. Kwest laughs.

"I'm out." He says as he stands up. "See ya man." Tommy says as Kwest leaves. Soon after Kwest leaves they hear a knock on the door. Tommy turns around, expecting to see Kwest. Who he sees surprises him.

"D, man what are you still doing here?" Tommy asks. "I need to talk to you Tom. Alone." Darius says as he looks at Jude. "Right, so Tommy I'll just see you tomorrow." Jude says as she stands up. Tommy smiles slightly at her and watches her leave.

"In my office Tommy." Darius says. "Ok D." Tommy says as he stands up and follows Darius into his office. "Sit." Darius says as they enter his office. Tommy nervously sits down and starts to shake his leg up and down. "We got business to talk." Darius says as he takes a seat in his big chair. "Okay." Tommy says. "You are lucky." Darius begins. "What?" Tommy says.

"That party that you had. It was pretty good publicity. Everyone in Toronto was there, including major people in the music industry." Darius says. "So…." Tommy says. "So you still have your job. You lucked out Tom, big time." Darius says.

Tommy exhales loudly. "Thanks D." Tommy says as he gets up. "Wait." Darius says. "Huh?" Tommy says sitting back down. "Now we have to talk about you and Jude." Darius says. Tommy sighs. "I knew that was coming." Tommy says as he starts to rub his temples.

"Tom what are you thinking man?" Darius asks him. "Look D I know what I'm doing." Tommy says. "Yeah well I hope so." Darius says. "That's it?" Tommy asks. "No, one more thing. Treat her right Tom; I know how you used to do your other girlfriends. Make sure you don't treat her like that." Darius says.

"You got it D." Tommy says as he stands up and walks out of Darius' office and out of G Major. He smiles as he gets into his car.

'I have to tell Jude.' Tommy thinks as he speeds off towards her house. As he is speeding down the street he pulls out his cell phone. He looks down at his phone and starts to dial Jude's home phone number. He stops paying attention to the road as he dials. He doesn't see the car in front of him coming down on the wrong side of the street.

When he looks up he sees bright headlights. He tries to swerve and miss the car but he is blinded by the headlights. He slams on the breaks. The car starts to swirl around; Tommy tries to get control of the car, but he fails. The car slams into Tommy's viper. Tommy hits his head on the steering wheel and falls unconscious.

Jude rushes into the hospital with tears streaming down her face. "Which floor is Tom Quincy on?" Jude asks as more tears fall down her face. "He is on the third floor; room 321." The receptionist says. Jude runs to the elevator and repeatedly presses the up button until the elevator finally shows up.

She gets into the elevator and presses the "3" button. She waits impatiently for the elevator to reach the third floor. When it does she runs off of the elevator and tries to find Tommy's room. She wipes the tears from her eyes as she searches for his room. When she finds it she runs in and sees Tommy lying in bed. She walks closer and sees the bruises and cuts on his arms and hands.

She looks closer and sees that he has a big bruise on his forehead and a patch to the side of his forehead. She feels more tears come to her face. Tommy slowly opens his eyes and looks at Jude. He smiles lightly.

"Hey girl." He says. Jude smiles and lets a few tears fall down her face. "Hey Tommy." She says as she grabs his hand. "Don't cry Jude. I'm okay." Tommy says. "Tommy you are in a hospital bed with cuts and bruises all over your body and you are okay?" Jude asks as she wipes away the tears from her face

Tommy was about to say something when a nurse appears. "Oh, sorry Mr. Quincy, I didn't know you had company." The nurse says as she comes in. "It's fine." Tommy says.

"I'm just checking on you. I wanted to make sure you are doing ok." The nurse says. "Yeah I am fine. Just a headache." Tommy says. "Well a concussion will do that to a person." The nurse says. Tommy laughs lightly. "Thank you." Tommy says. The nurse smiles and nods as she leaves the room.

"So tell me Ms. Harrison, do I look cute right now?" Tommy asks with a cute smile. Jude shakes her head. "Be serious Quincy. You are in the hospital right now." Jude says as she gets up and shuts the door. "Jude I'm fine. I'm just seeing two of you right now. Just like your sister." Tommy says as he starts to laugh lightly.

"Tommy, stop making jokes." Jude says as she turns back around. "Harrison I am okay. I'm not even hooked up to anything." Tommy says. "I know but you are still in a hospital with a concussion." Jude says. "Yeah I know. But what I'm more worried about is my precious viper. I think I totaled it." Tommy says with a sad face.

"Tommy be serious! God you are in the hospital right now!" Jude yells. "Don't yell at me just because you are taking this too seriously!" Tommy says in a loud voice. "Well if you were taking this more seriously then maybe I wouldn't be so upset. God Tommy act your age!" Jude yells. "Act my age? You are the one who still eats pop tarts every morning! So don't tell me to act my age! You are the one who needs to grow up!" Tommy shouts.

"Oh I need to grow up! You are the one who is almost in tears right now just because your stupid car got totaled!" Jude yells as she walks over to his bed. "You are just mad because that car means more to me than you do!" Tommy shouts at the top of his lungs.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM HAPPY YOU TOTALED YOUR CAR; AND I AM EVEN HAPPIER THAT YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!" Jude screams at the top of her lungs.

"GOOD!" Tommy responds before pulling Jude closer to him and kissing her. Tommy moans slightly as Jude gets on top of him and straddles him. She could feel how hard he was getting through the thin hospital bed sheets. She moans as his hands start to roam her body.

He reaches the hem of her shirt and starts to raise it up. Jude breaks away from the kiss and pulls the shirt up over her head. Tommy's hands find her bra. He unsnaps her bra and throws it on the floor. Jude gets on her stands on her knees for a few moments as Tommy starts to unbutton and unzip her pants. They manage to get her jeans and her panties completely off of her. Tommy had already removed the sheets from him.

Jude lifts up his dorky hospital gown and removes him from it. She grabs Tommy's erection and places herself on top of it, drawing a gasp from her and a moan from Tommy. She begins to move her body up and down, causing Tommy to moan again. He places his hands on Jude's waist as she starts to move her body up and down in a faster rhythm.

Jude thinks about Tommy and how he said she needed to grow up. She feels her anger rise. She pushes her body down hard on Tommy making him moan. Tommy places his hand on her breasts. Jude bites her lips and continues to move her body up and down hard on Tommy. Tommy places his hands back on Jude's waist and glides her down on him harder. Jude starts to moan. Tommy continues to push her down on him in a fast rhythm.

Jude's breathing starts to get choppy. Tommy continues to push her down. Jude could feel herself about to climax. Tommy speeds up his gliding until Jude finally climaxes. Now Tommy starts to push himself in and out of Jude in a rhythm that left her breathless. Jude starts to cry out a little.

Tommy thinks about how she had said he needed to act his age. He grunts and starts to push himself in and out of her deeper. Jude lets out a small scream. Tommy puts his finger up to her lips, telling her to be quiet. Jude' bites her lips to keep her screams from coming out as Tommy continues to push himself in and out of her. Jude starts to moan loudly.

Tommy manages to flip her over in the small hospital bed. He opens Jude's legs wide and starts to thrust deep inside of her. Tommy grabs on to the rail and starts to thrust deeper inside of Jude as he thinks about how she said she was happy he totaled his car. Jude lets out another soft scream that echoed in the room. Tommy kisses her and tries to stifle her screams.

He makes sure Jude's legs are spread wide apart as he continues to thrust deep inside of her in his fast rhythm. He starts to loose his rhythm as he feels himself close to orgasm. Jude's moans were getting louder and louder which told Tommy that she was close to another orgasm. He completely looses his rhythm a few thrusts later and starts to thrust inside of Jude in a fast speed.

Jude wants to scream but she holds back. Instead she bites Tommy' bottom lip. He moans and thrusts a few more times inside of her before he orgasms. Jude bites Tommy's bottom lip really hard and moans loudly as she orgasms again. Tommy grunts and lets go of the rail as he tries to recover.

After a few moments he pulls himself out of Jude and lies beside her. Jude turns on her side and tries to wipe the sweat away from his forehead without touching his bruises or his stitches. After she is through she rests her head on Tommy's chest. Tommy smiles and tries to ignore the pounding that was going on in his head. After a few moments they hear a knock on the door…………


	11. Chapter 11

Jude quickly gets out of the bed and grabs her clothes and runs into the bathroom. Tommy finds his gown and slips it just as the door opens. A nurse enters the room.

"Mr. Quincy, are you okay?" The nurse asks. "Um, yeah…I'm…I'm fine. As fine as I can be." Tommy says. "I thought I heard some yelling and screaming." The nurse says looking around.

"Oh me and my girlfriend just got into a disagreement." Tommy says as he swallows hard. "Everything okay now?" The nurse asks. "Yeah, I am just great." Tommy says. "Hmm I don't know. Your face is really red and you feel really hot." The nurse says as she touches his forehead gently. "Oh that's just because…I…um, it's a little hot in here." Tommy says nervously.

"Do you want me to turn the air on high?" The nurse asks. "Uh no that's fine. I can get it. I just kinda want to go to sleep right now." Tommy says trying to get rid of her. "Okay, if you need anything just press the button. The painkillers your doctor put you on should be kicking in pretty soon. It's a pretty strong prescription." The nurse says. "Okay." Tommy says as the nurse leaves the room.

Jude opens the bathroom door and peaks out before stepping into the room again. Tommy looks at her and smiles in his half asleep state. Jude smiles at him as she walks back over to his bed. Tommy watches her climb into bed with him again.

"You really scared me Tommy." Jude says quietly as she rests her head on Tommy's chest. "Sorry Harrison, but like I said, I'm okay. Now the viper on the other hand…" Tommy ends the sentence with a groan.

"You are more worried about that stupid car then you are about yourself." Jude says in a quiet tone. "That's because I know I am okay. How many times do I have to tell you?" Tommy says.

"Tommy you have bruises and cuts on your arms and hands and your forehead. And you have a concussion." Jude says. "A mild concussion." Tommy says. "Your board says it's a severe concussion." Jude says looking up at him.

"That would explain the pounding I have in my head right now." Tommy mumbles. Jude laughs a little. "I knew I could get you to laugh." Tommy says. "You shouldn't be trying to make me laugh. You should be sitting there letting me take care of you." Jude says.

"Well you have already taken care of me." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude laughs and hits his chest. Tommy flinches. Jude looks up at him with a weird look. "What is wrong with your chest?" Jude asks. When Tommy doesn't say anything she lifts his gown up herself and looks at his chest. It had bruises and small and big cuts all over. She also saw that he had a big red mark going down diagonally.

Jude felt tears come to her eyes as she puts his gown back down. "How…?" was all Jude could get out. "The bruises came from the steering wheel when I hit it and then I have cuts because I wasn't wearing a shirt. The windshield glass and the glass from my window shattered. Oh and the red mark is from the seatbelt" Tommy says quietly.

Jude's tears fall from her eyes and down her face. Tommy wipes them away. "I told you not to cry girl." Tommy says as he rubs his thumb against her cheek. "Tommy your chest looks horrible." Jude says as more tears come to her cheeks.

"I love you too." Tommy says with sarcasm in his voice. Jude laughs lightly and lets more tears fall down her cheeks. "Stop making jokes." Jude says with a smile. "Okay." Tommy says as he closes his eyes.

"Okay I wanted you to stop making jokes, not go to sleep." Jude says laughing lightly. Tommy smiles with his eyes closed. "Painkillers." He mumbles. "They have you on strong painkillers?" Jude asks. Tommy nods his head slowly then smirks. "Plus, you wear me out Harrison." Tommy says still smirking. "Quincy you are so delirious right now." Jude says

"No I'm not. I know exactly what I am saying Harrison." Tommy says as he grabs her and pulls her closer to him. Jude smiles and puts her head back on his chest. Tommy smiles as he goes to sleep.

Next Morning…….

Tommy awakes to Jude sleeping on his chest. Tommy smiles then stops when he feels his head throbbing. He blinks a couple of times then puts his hands up to his head. Jude feels him move and wakes up. She sees Tommy with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Quincy?" Jude asks. "Nothing, I just don't like hospitals." Tommy says removing his hands from his head. "Are you sure?" Jude asks. Tommy smiles lightly at her and doesn't say anything.

A few seconds later the nurse enters the room. She smiles as she sees Jude and Tommy snuggled up in the small hospital bed. "Wow, you two actually fit in this small bed. I'm sure you couldn't move much, though." The nurse says. Tommy and Jude smile then look at each other. 'If she only knew…' Tommy thinks as the nurse looks at him.

"Mr. Quincy you must be in pain right now." The nurse says. "Why do you say that?" Jude asks. "He hasn't had any pain killers in almost 12 hours. That's not good with a concussion." The nurse explains as she puts two pills in a little cup.

"So that's what was wrong with you." Jude says. Tommy just smiles as he puts the pills in his mouth. He takes the cup full of water and swallows the pills.

"When can I leave?" Tommy asks looking at the nurse. "Not for at least one more day." The nurse says. "What? I'm fine though." Tommy says. "Mr. Quincy you could barely open you eyes a few minutes ago because your head hurt so bad." The nurse says.

"Can you please find it in your heart to let me go? Please?" Tommy asks wearing a cute face. "Mr. Quincy I don't think it would be a good idea. Your chest is cut and bruised really badly. I think it would be best if you stayed." The nurse says.

"Your chest is really bad Tommy. I don't know how I didn't notice it when we were…I mean earlier." Jude says. Tommy smiles lightly. "Didn't you notice how I kept flinching?" Tommy asks. Jude shakes her head.

"Well Mr. Quincy if you really want to leave today, I can talk to the doctor and ask him if he thinks you are ready." The nurse says. "Thank-you." Tommy says as the nurse turns to walk out of the room. She closes the door behind her.

Tommy smiles at Jude who had tears in her eyes again. "Why are you crying now?" Tommy asks. "Have you seen your chest, your arm, your hands?" Jude says as tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's just cuts and bruises. They will heal in a couple days." Tommy says. Jude nods her head and wipes the tears away. Tommy smiles and pulls her down to him. He kisses her lightly on the lips. Jude turns around a little bit more and starts to deepen the kiss. She touches Tommy in the middle part of his chest accidentally, causing him to flinch and break away from the kiss.

"I'm so sorry." Jude says. Tommy smiles. "It's okay." Tommy says. "You are so not ready to go home today." Jude says. "Yes, I am." Tommy says as he sits up on the bed. Jude shakes her head the starts to rub her temples. Tommy turns her around and kisses her again.

Tommy starts to run his hands down Jude's stomach, stopping at her jeans. He unbuttons her jeans and slides her hands down inside her. He sticks his two middle fingers deep inside of her and starts to push them in and out. Jude gasps as they continue to kiss. Tommy starts to pick up a fast speed inside her. He starts rub his thumb against her clit firmly as he continues to push his finger in and out of her. Jude starts to moan loudly.

Tommy puts his free hand on Jude's left breast and firmly grabs it. Jude moans again. Tommy could feel how close she was. He picks up a faster rhythm of pushing his fingers in and out of Jude. He starts to push his fingers deeper inside of her as he still rubs her clit with his thumb. He stops rubbing and firmly presses his thumb against her. Jude bites Tommy' bottom lip so she would scream as she orgasms. They continue to kiss as Jude recovers.

They hear the door open a few minutes later. Tommy looks over and sees Saidie standing in the room with a vase full of flowers and a little stuffed bear. Tommy quickly removes his hands from inside of Jude's pants.

"Okay so I'm going to pretend like I didn't see where your hand just was. I'm just going to give you these flowers and this cute little teddy bear and try and erase some of the life scarring images I have in my head right now." Saidie says as she walks over and puts the bear and flowers on the table next to Tommy's bed.

"I was just…um…making her less stressed." Tommy says with a half smile. Saidie laughs. "How much medication do they have you on?" She asks sarcastically. "Really strong painkillers." Tommy says. "Yeah that put him to sleep when he is trying to talk to me." Jude says with a smile.

Saidie laughs. "So how are you doing?" Saidie asks. "I'm great. I love being in the hospital almost as much as you love to drink." Tommy says with a huge smirk. Saidie hits him on his chest, making Tommy flinch. He closes his eyes tight as his face turns red.

"Omg Saidie." Jude says as she looks at Tommy's red face. "What?" Saidie asks. "His chest is bruised and cut…really bad." Jude says. Saidie puts on a guilty face. "I'm so sorry." Saidie says to Tommy whose face was still red. When he finally opened his eyes Saidie and Jude saw that there were tears in them.

"I'm really sorry Tommy. I didn't know." Saidie says. Tommy manages a small smile. "It's okay." He says as the doctor walks in.

"Hi Mr. Quincy. I'm Dr. Grant." The doctor says. "Hi." Tommy says. Saidie immediately starts eyeing the doctor, who seemed to be eyeing Jude. Tommy sees this and tries to control his anger.

"Can I go home today or what?" Tommy says irritably. "I don't think that is possible Mr. Quincy. You have a concussion and we are looking at tests to make sure you don't have a broken lung. You are very lucky you survived that car crash" Dr. Grant says looking at his board.

"A broken lung?" Jude asks. "Yes, he seemed to hit the steering wheel pretty hard last night. It left quite an impact on his chest, and his forehead." Dr. Grant says as he looks at Tommy's forehead. Tommy sighs.

"Will you raise your gown for me Mr. Quincy?" Dr. Grant asks. Tommy looks at him as if he had lost his mind. "What?" Tommy asks. Dr. Grant chuckles lightly. "I want to examine your chest." Dr. Grant says.

"Oh." Tommy says as he raises his gown up, making sure the sheets covered his lower area. Jude and Saidie look at Tommy's chest. He still had the red mark from the seatbelt, along with cuts and bruises. It had looked much worse than the night before. Jude figured she just didn't look at it close enough.

Dr. Grant shakes his head and writes things down in his pad on the board he was holding. He reaches out his hand, about to touch Tommy's chest, but Tommy flinches and moves away.

"I just hit him. That's why he is nervous." Saidie says quietly. "You hit someone with a bruised and cut chest?" Dr. Grant asks. "I didn't know his chest was bruised and cut." Saidie says. "I see." Dr. Grant says as he nods.

"Dude I can't leave today?" Tommy asks. Dr. Grant sighs. "If I get the tests come back saying your lungs are okay then I will let you leave. Under one condition. You have to make sure you clean your cuts and make sure you take the painkillers and Tylenol." Dr. Grant says.

"Fine, as long as I get to be out of here." Tommy mumbles. Dr. Grant smiles at Jude then turns around and leaves. Tommy clenches his hands into fists as he watches the doctor leave.

"Tommy do you really think it is a good idea for you to go home?" Jude asks. "Yes." Tommy mutters. He stands up and tries to find his jeans. When he finds them and his boxers he puts them on, not thinking about Saidie in the room. Saidie smiles as she looks at him get dressed. Jude hits her. Saidie stops smiling.

"Tommy what are you doing?" Saidie asks. "I don't care what the tests say, I'm leaving here today." Tommy says. He pauses at tying his shoes when he remembers something.

"I don't have a shirt to put on. There are gonna be a million paparazzi out there; I can't go out there showing my chest." Tommy says. "Just ask the nurse for a shirt or something." Saidie says.

"That's a good idea. Will you do it for me?" Tommy asks as he looks up from tying his shoes. "Since I did almost make you cry when I hit you in the chest I guess I can." Saidie says before she walks out of the room.

"You should just stay Tommy." Jude says as she walks over to where he was sitting. "No, I hate it here. I am fine." Tommy says as he finishes tying his shoe. He stands up and grabs his cell phone. Saidie enters the room carrying a pink shirt.

"Uh what is that?" Tommy asks as he looks at the shirt in her hand. "Your shirt." Saidie says with a smirk. "No way. I am not going to wear a pink shirt." Tommy says shaking his head.

"It's all they had. Look it's a button up shirt." Saidie says. Tommy sighs and puts on the shirt. Just as he puts it on the doctor reappears at the door. Dr. Grant smiles when he sees Tommy all dressed.

"You don't have a broken lung Mr Quincy, which means you can leave. But it looks like you were going to do that anyway." Dr. Grant says.

"Hospitals aren't my favorite place." Tommy says as he starts to walk out of the room. "Here is my card. Call me if you need anything or if you start to worry about him." Dr. Grant says to Jude as he hands her his card. Tommy rolls his eyes and starts to walk towards the doctor but Saidie stops him and turns him around and pushes him out the door. She loops her arm in his as they walk down the hall towards the elevator.

Tommy angrily presses the down button to the elevator and waits for it to come. "She didn't do anything Tommy." Saidie says. Tommy doesn't say anything. "You really get mad easily. But I would too if I saw the person I love getting hit on by another person." Saidie says

Tommy smiles at her. "You have a lot of wisdom for an alcoholic." Tommy says in a deep sarcastic tone. Saidie smiles and hits him lightly on the arm before she kisses him on the cheek. Jude walks up to them as Saidie kisses him on the cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jude asks, trying not to sound jealous. Saidie shakes her head and rolls her eyes as the elevator doors open. They all walk in and Tommy presses the 1 button.

"Why did you two leave so quickly?" Jude asks Tommy, who doesn't answer. "Um, we just wanted to get out of there as quick as possible." Saidie says. "Okay. Well Tommy you are coming back to my house." Jude says.

"Why?" Tommy mutters. "I don't want you to be by yourself and Dr. Grant said that you should have people around to help you." Jude says.

Tommy doesn't say anything. He just clenches his right hand into a fist. Saidie notices this and puts her hand over his fist and whispers in his ear. "She didn't do anything wrong."

Tommy shakes his head as the elevator lands on the first floor. He steps out and walks out of the hospital with Saidie right in behind him. Jude looks at them and wonders what the hell just happened.

The drive to Jude's house was silent. Jude couldn't figure out why Tommy wasn't talking. Once they pull into the parking lot of her apartment Tommy gets out of the car silently and makes his way up to Jude's floor. He opens the door and goes inside because he knew Saidie had beat them there.

Tommy walks inside rubbing his temples. "You like to cook right?" Saidie asks. Tommy looks up at her. "Sure." Tommy says. "Can you fix me something to eat?" Saidie asks. "I've been home from the hospital for a whole 45 seconds and you are already making me work." Tommy says sarcastically.

"Please Tommy. I would do it for you." Saidie says. Tommy laughs. "You should be doing it for me." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude walks in and raises her eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know?" Jude asks. "Tommy is about to cook me something." Saidie says with a smile on her face. "You never cook for me." Jude says. "You never ask." Tommy mutters as he walks into the kitchen.

Jude could feel her anger rising. She shakes her head and walks into the front room where Saidie was. "What the hell is his problem Saidie?" Jude asks as she hears water running in the kitchen.

"Dr. Grant giving you his card is his problem." Saidie says as she gets comfortable on the love seat. "Are you kidding me? He almost dies in a car crash and now he is pissed off because the doctor gave me his car." Jude says as she stands up and walks into the kitchen.

"I'm just going to go outside and uh…take a walk." Saidie says to herself as she gets up and walks out the door. Jude walks into the kitchen and stands in front of Tommy. Tommy looks at her.

"What." He says as he tries to get passed her. "Why the hell do you get so damn jealous?" Jude asks. "Jude, don't." Tommy says as he tries to get passed her again. "No! Why is it that everytime I look at another guy you get mad!" Jude shouts

"Because you don't talk to other guys! You flirt with them!" Tommy yells at her. "Oh and what about you? You flirt with my sister everytime she is around!" Jude yells back.

"Whatever Jude. Just MOVE!" Tommy shouts. "Fine! I hope you burn whatever it is you are cooking!" Jude shouts at him as she gets out of his way. Tommy grabs her arm. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO COMPLICATED!" Tommy shouts at her.

"I'M NOT COMPLICATED! YOU JUST HAVE A SERIOUS FUCKIN PROBLEM QUINCY! YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOURSELF!" Jude shouts at him.

Tommy pushes her against the counter and crashes his lips on hers. Jude wraps her arms around his neck as Tommy puts his hands on her ass. He lifts her up on the counter, not breaking the kiss. Jude reaches for his shirt and rips it off of him. She lightly touches his chest, running her fingers over his cuts. Tommy flinches lightly but doesn't break the kiss. Tommy takes off Jude's shirt and throws it over his head.

Jude hands reach down and unbuttons Tommy's pants. Tommy climbs on top of the counter with her. Jude lies down as Tommy unzips her pants. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a condom. He removes himself from his pants and slips on the condom as Jude removes herself from her pants.

Jude opens her legs wide. Tommy looks at Jude then thrusts hard and deep inside of her, making her cry out in pleasure. He smiles a manly half smile then puts Jude's legs on his shoulder, making sure they were spread wide still. Jude moans loudly; she felt him a lot better at this angle. Tommy starts to pick up a hard driving rhythm. Jude closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip.

Tommy thinks about how she had said he needed to get over himself. He grunts and pulls himself almost all the way out of her, then pushes back deep inside of her. Jude cries out in pleasure again. Her nails dig into Tommy's back. Tommy continues to pull himself almost all the way out of her and deep inside of her.

Jude's head falls back and her body tenses as Tommy keeps up his fast rhythm. Jude puts her legs around Tommy's neck as she feels herself about to climax. Tommy puts his thumb on her clit and presses down hard. Jude screams Tommy's name.

Tommy thinks about how she had said he had a problem. He grabs onto the edge of the counter with his free hand and starts to thrust faster inside of Jude. Jude screams even louder as she comes. Tommy doesn't stop his thrusting. He speeds up and keeps his thumb on her clit. Jude starts to move her hips against his the best she could.

Tommy keeps his hand on the edge of the counter. He sticks two fingers inside of Jude and presses them firmly against Jude's clitoris. Jude screams again. Tommy can tell she is close to another orgasm. He starts to thrust deeper inside of her, causing her to scream even louder. Jude wraps her legs around Tommy's neck as she orgasm for the second time.

Tommy starts to pant. He could feel himself close to coming. He looses his rhythm and begins to thrust faster inside of Jude. Jude, who hadn't been able to process thoughts for a while, starts to rake Tommy's back with her nails. She keeps her legs locked around Tommy's neck as he continues to thrust faster inside of her. Tommy's body tenses at the same time Jude's does. He thrusts deep inside of her one last time and brings himself over the edge along with Jude.

He balances himself over Jude as he tries to recover. Jude lies limp as Tommy tries to get his breathing back to normal; their bodies both going through aftershocks. He looks down at Jude. He could tell that she wasn't even close to being fully recovered. After a few moments Tommy had almost fully recovered. He pulls himself out of Jude and throws the condom in the trash.

He looks at Jude who was still lying still. He finds his pants and slips them on before he picks up Jude and takes her into her room…………..


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay Harrison, I am the one who just came from the hospital, you should be the one carrying me." Tommy says sarcastically as he lays her down on the bed. "I can't move." Jude mutters. Tommy starts to laugh as he lies down next to her. They lay in silence for a while, then they hear the front door open and close. Tommy looks at Jude who had gotten up and walked over to her dresser.

Tommy smiles at her as he watches her get dressed. They hear a knock at the door. They look towards the door and see Saidie, who had just walked in. She had Tommy's shirt in her hand.

"You left this in the kitchen." Saidie says with a smirk on her face. "Uh, thank you. It got so hot that I…um had to take off my shirt." Tommy says. "Right. Please tell me that you two had sex in here and not in the kitchen." Saidie says

Tommy puts his hand over his mouth and wipes his smile away as Jude turns around so that Saidie won't see her smile. "Gross. Jude, we cook on that counter!" Saidie says. This comment makes Tommy start laughing. Hearing Tommy laugh makes Jude start laughing. Saidie just stands there and watches them laugh. After a few seconds they stop laughing.

"I'm glad you two find that funny." Saidie says. Tommy snickers and tries to stop himself from laughing completely. "Sorry Sades, I…we…it just happened." Jude says. "From now on you are cooking." Saidie says. She tosses Tommy his shirt.

"I can't wear it." Tommy says. "Why not?" Saidie asks. "Because ms Harrison over there ripped it off of me." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude gives them an innocent face.

Saidie rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "What were you fixing me anyway?" Saidie asks. "Macaroni and Cheese." Tommy says with a smile. Jude starts to laugh as Saidie rolls her eyes and walks out of the room and closes the door.

"So I see you got your headboard fixed." Tommy says as he leans back against it. "Yeah I tried my best to fix it, don't blame me if you fall back." Jude says. Tommy smirks at her. "Do you want to break it again?" He says smiling widely. Jude laughs at him.

"As you stated earlier, you just got home from the hospital." Jude says. "Yeah and you are helping me recover." Tommy says with a smirk. "And you talk about how I wear you out." Jude says with a smile.

"You do." Tommy says as he lays his head back down on the pillow and closes his eyes. "Dr. Grant said you would sleep a lot." Jude says. Tommy groans at the mention of Dr. Grant's name. "Sorry." Jude says with a smile on her face

"I'm sure you are." Tommy mutters. "Don't get like that quincy." Jude says. "I'm not. I'm just going to lay here and go to sleep." Tommy says as he puts his arm over his eyes. "Okay." Jude says as she walks out of the room. Tommy smiles lightly as he goes to sleep.

A few hours later Tommy awakes to a pounding in his head. He groans loudly then walks into Jude' front room holding his head. He looks out the window and sees that it is now dark outside. He turns his head towards the front room and sees Jude sitting on the couch and Saidie sitting on the loveseat. He smiles and hops over the couch and sits down. Jude jumps.

"You scared the hell out of me Quincy." Jude says as she puts her hand over her heart. Saidie and Tommy smile. "What's wrong?" Jude asks Tommy. "Why do you think something is wrong?" Tommy asks.

"I can tell something is wrong with you." Jude says. "Well duh something is wrong with me. I have a serious fuckin problem remember?" Tommy asks with a smirk. Jude smiles then rolls her eyes. Tommy laughs lightly. He felt the pounding in his head again.

"When's the last time you had your painkillers?" Saidie asks. "Oh! Your painkillers! That's what's wrong with you." Jude says as she gets up and goes into the kitchen and gets his painkillers. "I'm glad you two can sit on that couch and not get mental images of the things that took place there." Saidie says.

Tommy chuckles. "Please don't make me laugh. Whenever I laugh my head starts to hurt even worse." Tommy says as he lies down on the couch. "Sorry. Do you want a shirt?" Saidie says looking at his chest.

"If you have one; that's not pink." Tommy says as he looks up at Saidie. Saidie smiles at him as she gets up and walks into her room to find a shirt for him. Jude enters the room with two pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Tommy smiles at her.

"If that is Vodka in that glass then Saidie is going to be mad that you got into her liquor." Tommy says with a smirk. A second he felt a shirt hit his head. He starts to laugh as he sees Saidie walk back over to the loveseat.

"Thank you, Saidie." Tommy says as he puts the shirt on. Jude hands him the pills and the glass. "Oh it's water by the way." Jude says. Tommy chuckles as he puts the pills in his mouth. He grabs the glass of water and swallows the pillows.

"Okay well I'm about to go to my house." Tommy says as he stands up. "What? Why?" Jude asks. "Well for one this shirt that Saidie gave me is almost cutting off my circulation." Tommy says. Jude laughs.

"But you can totally see your muscles better." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her. "Tommy why were you speeding?" Saidie asks all of a sudden. "Yeah that's a good question Quincy." Jude says.

"I didn't tell you?" Tommy asks. "Nope." Saidie says. "Well Darius told me that the party that we through at his house was a good thing after all because there were a lot of important people there. Important people in the music industry. So he said I still had my job." Tommy says

Jude squeals loudly then hugs Tommy. Tommy flinches. "Hey girl. I'm glad you are happy but that doesn't mean you have to deafen me in one ear." Tommy says as he holds his ear. Saidie and Jude laugh. "Sorry, what else did he said." Jude asks.

"He told me that I better not break your heart. And that I better treat you right." Tommy says with a smile. Jude squeals again and hugs him again. Tommy rolls his eyes.

"And you were happy with what he said so you decided to speed over here to tell her only you didn't make it." Saidie says. "Yeah because I was trying to call you guys but I looked down and wasn't looking at the road."

"Not a good idea." Saidie says. You're kidding." Tommy says sarcastically. Jude laughs. "So you get to stay and we get to date?" Jude says. "Yeah." Tommy says smiling. "Are you really about to leave?" Jude says

"Yeah, you can come with me if you want." Tommy says smirking. "No pun intended right?" Saidie asks. Jude and Tommy laugh. "Let's go." Jude says as she stands up and grabs her keys.

"Yeah that's nice, you come over, say you are going to fix me something to eat, but you end up having sex on my counter, then you leave!" Saidie says as they walk towards the door. Tommy laughs

"I should come over more often huh Saidie." Tommy says sarcastically. Saidie rolls her eyes as they walk out of the apartment.

At Tommy's house, Jude and Tommy walk in and go into the front room. "Want anything to drink?" Tommy asks. "No I'm fine. I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you." Jude says. Tommy smirks. "Well in that case, let's go upstairs." Tommy says with a huge smile.

Jude smiles and shakes her head. "Sit down Quincy." Jude says. Tommy smiles and sits down next to Jude. Just as he puts his arm around her, her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Jude answers. "Hi, Jude, this is Dr. Grant, I was just making sure everything was okay with Mr. Quincy." Dr. Grant says into the phone. Tommy, who hears the doctor's voice groans and removes his arm from Jude's shoulders.

"Oh Tommy's fine." Jude says. She notices how Tommy's body has tensed up. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I really shouldn't have let him go today but he was persistent." Dr. Grant says. Tommy makes a mocking face. Jude laughs.

"Hello?" Dr. Grant asks. "Yeah I'm still here." Jude says. "So are you and Mr. Quincy together?" Dr. Grant asks. "Yes!" Tommy shouts into the phone. Jude looks at him and hits him in the arm. Tommy looks at her with a glare in his eye. He shakes his head and walks out of the room, towards the kitchen.

"Okay, I was just…uh, wondering." Dr. Grant says. "Yeah…" Jude says. "So I guess I'll keep in touch. You know, to make sure Mr. Quincy is okay and everything." Dr. Grant says.

"Yeah." Jude says. "Okay then, good-bye." Dr. Grant says. Jude hangs up without saying bye back. She gets up and walks towards the kitchen. As she enters the kitchen she sees Tommy sitting on the counter with a mean look on his face. Jude walks over to him and stands in front of him, in between his legs.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jude asks him in a loud tone. "You weren't even going to defend our relationship." Tommy says in a louder tone. "I was about to say yes, but you screamed it for me." Jude says still using her loud tone.

"Whatever, Jude. If you want to date the doctor then date him. I don't care." Tommy says. Jude feels her anger rising. "I hate it when you get like that!" Jude shouts. "Well stop pissing me off and maybe I wont get like this!" Tommy yells back as he gets off of the counter.

"Well stop getting mad at every little thing and maybe I won't!" Jude shouts at him. Tommy starts to rub his temples. "I forgot your painkillers at my house." Jude says before she sighs. "I'll get them." Tommy mutters as he makes his way to his garage. Jude is right in behind him.

"No, I'll go." Jude says as they make their way into the garage. "I said I'll go get it!" Tommy shouts at her. "Fine! Go get it! I hope you wreck another one of your cars! This time I hope you die!" Jude shouts at him.

"I do too! That way I won't have to see your face!" Tommy yells at her. "If I never see you again I will be happy!" Jude shouts at him. Tommy looks at her with a glare in his eye. He pushes her against his Mustang and kisses her. Jude responds by putting her arms around his neck. She opens her mouth slightly. Tommy puts his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues meet.

Tommy pushes her harder against the car. Jude lies down on the hood of his car and reaches her hand down his back and raises his shirt over his head. Tommy groans and breaks away from the kiss as he removes Jude's shirt. Jude reaches for his jeans and unbuttons them. Tommy does the same to her.

He pushes Jude further up on the hood of the car as he pulls a condom out of his pants pocket. Jude opens her legs widely and puts them around Tommy's waist. Tommy enters her in a hard thrust. Jude cries out in pleasure.

Tommy grunts and starts to pick up a fast rhythm. Jude lifts herself up on her hands and starts to move her hips against Tommy's. Tommy lets out a moan. Jude moves her hips against Tommy harder.

Tommy thinks about how Jude said she never wanted to see him again. He bites his bottom lip hard and thrusts deep inside of her, causing her to moan loudly. She tightens her legs around Tommy's waist as he starts to speed up his rhythm. His hand travels down her stomach to her clitoris. His thumb gently brushes against it, making Jude moan again.

Tommy runs his thumb up and down Jude's clitoris as he starts to thrust faster and deeper inside of her. Jude puts her feet on the bumper of the car and starts to thrust her hips against Tommy again. Tommy thinks about how she had said he hoped he died. He thrusts real deep inside of her, making Jude scream. She tries to keep her hips moving against him but she feels herself close to coming.

Tommy starts to thrust faster inside of her. He presses down harder on Jude's clit. Jude scratches Tommy's back with her nails as she climaxes, calling out Tommy's name. Jude puts her feet on the bumper of the car. Tommy puts his hands on her thighs as he continues to thrust deep inside of her.

He sticks his two middle fingers inside of her and starts to move his fingers in and out of her on her clitoris. Jude cries out; she is feeling unbearable pleasure. Tommy can feel himself about to climax. He looses his rhythm and starts to thrust in and out of Jude in a fast speed.

He keeps his hands on Jude's thighs as he continues to thrust in and out of her. Jude's body tenses again. Tommy continues to move his fingers in and out of her as thrusts deep inside of her. Tommy starts to pull himself almost all the way out of her then pushes himself as far in as he could go.

Jude continues to cry out in pleasure; her voice hitting a lot of high notes as she orgasms again. Jude could feel Tommy's erection throbbing inside of her. Tommy thrusts faster inside of her a few last times before he finally orgasms. Jude sits down on the hood of the car as Tommy leans over her. Jude runs her fingers through Tommy's hair. Tommy looks down at her and smiles…………..


	13. Chapter 13

"Now I really need those painkillers." Tommy says still smiling. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Jude mutters as she tries to get thoughts back in her head. "It means that you hit higher octaves while we are having sex then you do in the studio." Tommy says.

Jude laughs lightly. Tommy smiles and leans down and kisses her lightly before he removes himself from her and tries to find his clothes. Jude gets off of the hood and follows his process of looking for clothes. Once they are fully dressed Jude speaks.

"So are you coming with me?" Jude asks. Tommy looks at her with a smirk on his face. "To my house. Are you coming with me to my house Quincy?" Jude asks with a smile.

"No I think I am just going to stay here." He says. "Why don't you want to come?" Jude asks. Tommy starts laughing. "You are a pervert." Jude says. "I didn't do anything. I'm staying here because I want to change into a shirt that actually fits me. That shirt might look sexy on me but it hurts my chest." Tommy says.

"Make sure you put some ice on your chest." Jude says. "Yes Nurse Harrison." Tommy says smiling. Jude laughs at him. "Can I drive your hummer?" Jude asks.

"The H2?" Tommy asks. "Yeah." Jude says. "Please don't wreck it Jude." Tommy says as he tosses her the keys. "Uh, who is the one that just got home from the hospital because of a car accident?" Jude asks.

"Good point, Harrison." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him then gets into the car and drives away towards her house. Tommy walks back into the house up to his room. When he gets in his room he flops down on his bed and closes his eyes and drifts into a light sleep.

Jude gets to her apartment and opens the door. She sees Saidie and Dave making out on the couch. "Um, talk about not wanting to sleep on that couch anymore…" Jude says as she looks at them. Saidie, who was on top of Dave, quickly gets off of him.

"Why are you back so soon?" Saidie says as she fluffs her hair. "I um, I need to get Tommy's painkillers." Jude says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Hi Jude." Dave says as he gets off the couch. "Um, hi" Jude says as she makes her way to her bedroom. She grabs some extra clothes then walks out of her room.

"Are you staying the night with Tommy?" Jude says. "Yeah. So I'm going to get going and let you two get back to…whatever it was you were…doing." Jude says as she walks towards the door.

She walks out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. Saidie and Dave look at each other. Saidie, being slightly drunk, smiles at Dave then pushes him back on the couch and continues their make out session that Jude had interrupted.

Jude shakes her head as she gets into Tommy's car. She gets in and thinks about what she had just walked in on. 'Gross now I'm never going to lay on that couch' Jude thinks as she shivers. She then looks in the back seat of the Hummer and remembers what had taken place back their a few days ago. She smiles as she starts the car and drives off.

When she gets back to Tommy's house she rings the doorbell but no one answers. She twists the doorknob and sees that the door is unlocked. She walks in and looks around the house. When she doesn't see Tommy downstairs she figures he is upstairs. She walks up to the second floor and goes into Tommy's room.

When she walks into Tommy's room she sees him asleep on his bed. She smiles at him as she walks over and lies down next to him. She puts her hand in his. Tommy slowly opens his eyes and turns his head towards Jude.

"Hey." Tommy says. "Hey sleepy head. I'm gone 20 minutes and you go to sleep?" Jude asks. Tommy chuckles. "My head hurt really bad." Tommy mutters. "Well I come baring painkillers." Jude says as she holds the bottle up.

"Marry me." Tommy says with a smile. "Why can't you say that when you don't have a concussion?" Jude says before starts to laugh. Tommy chuckles and grabs the pill bottle from her hand.

"I have something funny and disturbing to tell you." Jude says as Tommy gets up from the bed and walks into his bathroom. "What is it?" Tommy asks from the bathroom.

"I walked in on my sister and somebody making out on our couch." Jude says. "That is disturbing." Tommy says as he walks back into his bedroom. "I haven't even told you who she was making out with." Jude says.

"Who was she making out with?" Tommy asks as he lies back down on the bed. "Dave." Jude says. Tommy starts to laugh. "Are you serious?" Tommy asks. "I wish I wasn't. I walked in and seen Saidie on top of him on the couch." Jude says.

"A lot of things have happened on that couch." Tommy says with a smirk. "Not nearly as many things that have happened on my parent's couch." Jude says with a shudder.

"What?" Tommy asks. "I caught my dad and Yvette on that couch making out; I caught my mom and my dad about to have sex on that couch; and I walked in on my and divorce lawyer friend, who is now her husband, making out." Jude says.

"You have been scarred for life." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "You are right. Not to mention I saw Kat kiss my dad." Jude says. Tommy turns his head and looks at the ceiling then shudders.

"How do you think I felt?" Jude says before she laughs. "I feel really sorry for you. Actually I think I'm going to put you in therapy." Tommy says. Jude laughs at him and hits him in the arm.

"Are you spending the night?" Tommy asks. "Yeah, is that okay?" Jude asks. "No. The thought of you being in the same bed with me makes me sick." Tommy says sarcastically. Jude laughs and puts her hand over her heart and acts hurt.

"That hurt Quincy. You know I went all the back to my place to get your pills and ended up getting scarred for life just for you. And this is how you repay me." Jude says.

"I was just kidding. But we do need to talk to you about something." Tommy says as he sits up. "Every girls favorite words…" Jude says as she sits up next to him and leans against his headboard.

"It's nice to lean against a headboard and not worry about it breaking." Jude says. "Oh we'll break it later." Tommy says smirking. "What did you have to talk to me about." Jude asks quietly.

"Um remember the night you came to the hospital?" Tommy begins. "Yeah, we got into an argument." Jude says. "And you remember what we did after that argument right?" Tommy asks

"Yeah we had sex, what's your point." Jude asks. "We didn't use a condom." Tommy says quietly. "That's what you wanted to talk to me about?" Jude asks with a small smile.

"Uh yeah it's kind of a big thing…" Tommy says looking at her. Jude starts to laugh. "Wow most girls would be hysterical right now." Tommy says as he scratches his head. "You don't understand." Jude says.

"What don't I understand Harrison?" Tommy asks as he looks at her. "I'm on the pill." Jude says. "You…you're on…how come you didn't tell me?" Tommy asks. "I don't know. Every time we have sex it's because we are mad and things happen so fast." Jude says.

"Do you know how many condoms I have gone through? Plus you could have saved us a whole lot of time. The time spent looking for a condom could have gone to me bringing you to another orgasm" Tommy says. Jude laughs again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Jude says as she grabs his hand

"It's okay, I'm just happy you are not pregnant." Tommy mutters. Jude smiles. "So does this mean we can stop using condoms?" Tommy asks. "If you want to." Jude says.

"That's what every guy loves to hear." Tommy says. Jude laughs then kisses him quickly. "That's all I get?" Tommy says. "Yeah." Jude says. "But I just got out of the hospital." Tommy says putting on a cute face.

"You will get more later." Jude says before she kisses him again. "It's later." Tommy says as he gets on top of her. Jude laughs as Tommy starts to kiss her neck. "Tommy stop." Jude says.

Tommy stops kissing her neck. "I don't think I have ever heard those words before." Tommy says looking confused. Jude giggles. "There's a first time for everything." Jude says as she touches Tommy's face.

"Yeah but I don't like this first time." Tommy says then shakes his head. "Forget I said that." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "Okay. I have to go to the library tomorrow." Jude says as she yawns.

"All I got was tomorrow." Tommy says. Jude giggles. "I have to go to the library tomorrow. I want to do some research on Joe Strummer and Kurt Cobain and all the other rock legends." Jude says.

"You can just use my computer." Tommy says. "I want to go to the library though. There it is quiet." Jude says as she starts to run her fingers through Tommy's hair.

"It is too quiet. Libraries freak me out." Tommy mumbles. Jude could tell that his painkillers had kicked in. She continues to run her fingers through his hair as he puts his head on her shoulder. Tommy moans lightly in contentment.

"I know, that's why I want to go. Even though I am a musician I do enjoy peace and quiet every once in a while." Jude says. "Okay, I'll go with you." Tommy mumbles. "You don't have to." Jude says as she closes her eyes.

"Mmmhmm." Tommy says as he drifts off to sleep. Jude smiles and continues to run her fingers through his hair as she falls asleep.

They awake the next morning with sun in their eyes. Tommy groans as he moves his head up and looks at Jude. Jude looks down at him and smiles.

"Ms. Harrison." Tommy says quietly. "Mr. Handicap." Jude says with sarcasm in her voice. Tommy chuckles lightly then reaches for his watch that was on his nightstand. He groans when he sees the time.

"What time is it?" Jude asks. "12:37." Tommy says. "Wow Darius actually didn't call us." Jude says "He knows I got into the car wreck." Tommy says as he sits up. "So he probably figured I was with you?" Jude asks

"Yeah." Tommy says as he rubs his eyes. "Are you still going to the library with me?" Jude asks. "When did I say I was going to the library with you?" Tommy asks.

"Last night when you high off your painkillers." Jude says as Tommy starts to laugh. "Well you said so yourself, I was high." Tommy says. "You hate libraries that much?" Jude asks.

"Yeah and lets just say that I'm not the librarian's favorite person." Tommy mutters. "What are you talking about?" Jude asks.

"A few years ago the librarian kinda sorta walked in on me and her daughter having sex." Tommy says. "Quincy." Jude says. "What? Her daughter was the one that invited me inside. I just thought she wanted to give me a drink or something." Tommy says as he scratches his head.

"Whatever, you know what girls mean when they invite you inside for something to drink Quincy. How old is her daughter?" Jude asks. "Around my age." Tommy says. "Well how many years back was it?" Jude asks. "I was still in BoyzAttack." Tommy says. "The librarian is that old?" Jude asks thinking out loud. Tommy snickers.

"I didn't mean to say that." Jude says before she starts laughing. "Oh and to make matters worse, the librarian has known me since I was little. My parents consider her as my God Aunt." Tommy says. "Are you serious?" Jude asks.

"Yeah, but now she hates me…with a passion." Tommy says. "Well I would too if I caught you deflowering my daughter." Jude says with a smirk. "Trust me, I was defiantly not the one who deflowered her daughter." Tommy says. Jude laughs.

"Are you going with me or not?" Jude asks as she stands up. Tommy sighs. "Is that a rhetorical question? Because something is telling me that my answer doesn't really matter." Tommy says looking at Jude, who was stretching. Tommy swallows hard and tries to get the thoughts he was having out of his head.

"Stop what you are thinking." Jude says as she looks at him. Tommy smiles. "I wasn't thinking about anything…" Tommy says as he puts on an innocent face. "Sure you weren't. And by the way, it really was a rhetorical question. You are going with me." Jude says.

Tommy groans. "Why do I deserve that torture?" Tommy asks. "You aren't going to be tortured." Jude says. "The library is too quiet and Mrs. Smith is going to either kick my in my…well you know or she is going to say a lot of mean things that really hurt." Tommy says.

"You're serious?" Jude says. "Yeah she has a tongue on her." Tommy says. "What did she say when she caught you and her daughter?" Jude asks. "She said I couldn't talk to her or her daughter anymore." Tommy says.

"That's it?" Jude asks. "That was the really edited version of what she said." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "I can still hear her voice." Tommy says before he shudders.

"Too bad, you are going with me." Jude says before she walks into the bathroom. Tommy groans and puts a pillow of his face and lies back down.

Twenty minutes later Jude comes out of the bathroom dressed in new clothes and with wet hair. "I'm buying you a hair blow dryer." Jude says as she runs her fingers through her hair. Tommy chuckles as he removes the pillow from his face.

"I'll get one today; besides its like 98 degrees outside. Your hair will dry fast." Tommy says as he stands up. "Now where are you going?" Jude asks. "To take a shower and get dressed. And I'm praying that a shower won't hurt my chest." Tommy says.

"Yeah make sure the water isn't too hot." Jude says. "Yes Nurse Harrison." Tommy says with a smirk as he walks into the bathroom. Jude smiles and shakes her head as she lies down on Tommy's bed. She hears her cell phone ring. She groans when she sees Saidie's face pop up on the screen.

"Hey Sades." Jude says. "Hey are you coming home tonight?" Saidie asks. "I don't know. Why?" Jude asks. "Just asking…" Saidie says. "Dave is coming over and you want the house to yourself again." Jude says as she rolls her eyes.

"Maybe…possibly." Saidie says. Jude sighs. "Oh, like you don't want to spend the night with Tommy again." Saidie says. "Okay, but I have to go home and get more clothes." Jude says. "Fine, he's not coming over till later anyways." Saidie says in a happy tone.

"Okay we'll stop by after we go to the library." Jude says. "Okay, thank you." Saidie says in a sweet voice. "Whatever." Jude mumbles before she hangs up. She rubs her temples as she closes her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later Tommy comes out of the bathroom fully clothed with dry hair. "How is your hair dry?" Jude asks. "I put gel in my hair." Tommy mumbles. "What's wrong?" Jude asks.

"My chest hurts." Tommy says. Jude walks over to him and lifts up his shirt. She sees that his chest is really red. "Quincy I told you not to use hot water." Jude says with a sigh. "It wasn't that hot. Not as hot as usual." Tommy says.

Jude shakes her head. "You should have used warm water." Jude says. "I'll remember that the next time I take a shower." Tommy mumbles again. "Do you still want to go to the library with me?" Jude asks

"I never agreed in the first place." Tommy says smirking. "Just for that comment, you are going." Jude says. Tommy groans. "Look at the bright side, you will get to learn more about music legends AND it will be air conditioned." Jude says.

Tommy sighs and looks at Jude. "That is a good thing." Tommy says. "Yes, now let's go." Jude says as she grabs his hand and drags him out of his room and downstairs. "If I get down on my hands and knees and beg you not to take me will you change your mind?" Tommy asks?

"No." Jude says as she laughs. Tommy rolls his eyes and grabs his keys. He hands them to Jude. "Which car?" Jude asks. "The mustang." Tommy says. Jude smiles as she drags him out the door and into the garage.

"Please don't make me go in there." Tommy says as Jude parks his car across the street from the library. "Tommy it's only gonna be for an hour." Jude says. Tommy sighs and closes his eyes. "Tommy, am I missing something here?" Jude asks

"No I just don't want to go in there and see her." Tommy says quietly. "Is she really going to say something to you?" Jude asks. "She will say a lot of things." Tommy says in a quiet voice.

"It won't be that bad." Jude says as she gets out of the car. "I wish you were right." Tommy says as he gets out of the car and follows her into the library.

When they enter the library Jude walks up to who she thought was the librarian. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where the biographies are?" Jude asks the woman. The woman doesn't hear her; she is too busy looking at Tommy.

"Tom Quincy. I thought I told you that you had nothing left to say to me." Mrs. Smith says. "I didn't say anything to you." Tommy says quietly. "I'm surprised you even know where the library is. You are a junior high drop out." Mrs. Smith says in a cold voice.

"I um, wanted to do some research." Jude says as she looks back and forth from Mrs. Smith to Tommy. "Figures. You his new flavor of the week?" Mrs. Smith asks. "Carolyn, will you just tell her where the biography section is?" Tommy asks.

"I told you you had nothing else to say to me! Now the biography section is over there on the last book case. You and pretty boy can go back there and look up whomever you need to. Maybe you will come across his biography. You should look under playboy. Or maybe pedophile." Mrs. Smith says with a glare in her eye.

Tommy shakes his head and looks down as he starts to make his way towards the back of the library. "There is a conference room back there also, you can use it, but it has no air conditioning." Mrs. Smith says before she returns her attention to the book she was reading when they walked in.

Jude looks at her one last time before she walks to the back of the library where Tommy was. She looks around and doesn't see him. She looks for the books she needs. When she finds them she takes them into the conference room that the librarian had mentioned.

When she walks in she sees Tommy sitting at a table with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. She sets the books down on the table and walks over to Tommy and sits down next to him.

"What was that about?" Jude says. "You know my history with a different girl in every city." Tommy says. "So explain to me the pedophile part." Jude says. "Her daughter was 17 and I was 18." Tommy says quietly. "Only a year difference?" Jude asks.

"Yeah." Tommy says quietly. "Tommy…" Jude starts. "Jude, just do your research so we can get out of here." Tommy says. "Okay." Jude says as she turns around and fans herself, then picks up a book and starts to read it.

After an hour Tommy fans himself and sighs. Jude looks up and wipes her sweaty bangs from her for head. Tommy's face was flushed and sweaty. "I'm ready to go now." Jude says.

"Okay." Tommy says quietly. Jude could tell that he hadn't gotten over what the librarian had said to him. She looked in his eyes and saw a mixture of pain and anger. "Do you want to talk about it now?" Jude asks him. Tommy shakes his head. Jude sighs and angry sigh and stretches.

Tommy looks at her as she stretches. Tommy eyes her stomach as her shirt rises a little bit. Tommy wipes some of the sweat off of his forehead and his neck as he watches her. Jude puts her arms over her head and leans back. Tommy continues to check her out. Jude stands up straight and looks at Tommy and smiles

Jude wipes the sweat from her face as Tommy gets up and walks towards her. "What are you doing?" Jude asks as Tommy pushes her against the table. Before Tommy could answer they hear a knock on the door. They turn around and see a girl standing in the doorway.

"Are you two done in here?" The girl asks. "Yeah we are done." Jude says. Tommy grabs Jude hand and Jude grabs the books. They walk back into the deserted library. Jude walks over to the bookcase and puts the books back in their proper spot. Tommy looks at her as she returns the books.

"Hmmm maybe I should look up pedophiles. I'll probably see your face." Jude jokes. Tommy pushes her against the bookcase and kisses her. Jude responds by running her fingers through his hair. Tommy lifts her leg up and places it on his waist.

Jude starts to moan softly as he Tommy starts kissing her neck. Jude puts her hands on the hem of his shirt and lifts it over his head. Tommy breaks away from the kiss momentarily to completely remove the shirt. He looks at Jude with dark eyes full of lust.

Tommy reaches for the hem of Jude's shirt and pulls it over her head. Jude's hands roam over his stomach as he kisses her again. Jude lowers her hands and reaches for Tommy's belt buckle. Tommy unbuttons Jude's jeans and slides them down; Jude does the same to him.

Tommy reaches for her bra clasp and unsnaps it hastily. He reaches his hands down and removes her panties as she removes his boxers. He lifts her other leg up and places it on her waist. Jude could feel his full grown erection at her entrance. Tommy looks at her then thrusts into her. Jude bites her bottom lip as he picks up a fast rhythm that left Jude breathless.

Jude could tell he was mad but this was different. She could feel how angry and hurt he was each time he thrusted inside her. Tommy grabs onto a shelf in the bookcase and starts to thrust deeper inside her. He moans a throaty moan as he feels Jude move her hips against him.

He puts both his hands on the bookcase as he continued to thrust deep inside of her. Jude lets out a small cry. Tommy puts a finger to her lips. Tommy's right hand travels down Jude's stomach. He puts two fingers inside of her and feels how close she is.

He firmly starts to rub her clitoris. He grips the shelf tight with his other hand as he speeds up. Jude's breathing gets choppy and Tommy starts to pant. He looses his rhythm and starts thrust himself all the way inside of her, then pulls himself almost all the way out of her. Jude's moans start to get louder.

Tommy kisses her to stifle the moans. She bites down on his bottom lip as she feels herself about to climax. Tommy's thrust get even faster as he feels himself about to orgasm also. He continues to thrust fast and deep inside her until Jude orgasms. Feeling Jude's release makes Tommy have his. Jude continues to feel his erection throbbing inside of her as they try to recover.

Tommy kisses her as they feel aftershocks. Tommy's hand, that had still been on the bookcase, moves back slightly, making the whole bookcase tilt slightly. Tommy breaks away from the kiss.

"Uh oh." He says as he watches the bookcases tilt over…………


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy quickly removes Jude's legs from his waist and bends down and puts on his jeans. They hear books falling from the other side of the bookcase. Jude tries to find her clothes as Tommy gets the bookcase straight. Once they are fully dressed Tommy walks around to the other side of the bookcase and looks at all of the books on the ground.

'Great, now she is really going to hate me.' Tommy thinks as he starts to pick up the books. Unfortunately Mrs. Smith comes around the corner with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's one thing to be noisy in a library but to almost tip a bookshelf over… I would have thought that by now you would have matured a little bit." Mrs. Smith says in a mean and angry tone.

"Sorry Mrs. Smith." Tommy says quietly as he continues to pick up the books. "Just leave it. Get out!" Mrs. Smith says. Tommy sighs and shakes his head as he grabs Jude's hand and exits the library.

They walk to his car and quietly get in. "Okay she really doesn't like you." Jude says. "What was your first clue?" Tommy asks quietly as he starts the car. "What time is it?" Jude asks

"It's five something." Tommy says as he concentrates on the road. "Why are you so quiet?" Jude asks. "No reason, just don't feel like talking." Tommy says still concentrating on the road. "I don't buy that." Jude says.

"Well it's the truth." He says. Jude sighs and crosses her arms. She hears her cell phone ring. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. She sighs when she sees how it is.

"Hello?" Jude says into the phone. "Hey Jude, it's Dave." Dave says. Jude glances at Tommy quickly before looking out her window. "Hey…Dave." Jude says nervously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." Dave says. "Um, did you forget that fact that I walked in on you and my sister making out last night?" Jude asks. "I know you did. I was asking if you and Tommy wanted to go out with me and Saidie…to a club." Dave says.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Dave." Jude says. "Why not?" Dave asks. "I just…you know what, tell Saidie we will be there." Jude says. "Okay, we are going to be there at 9 o'clock." Dave says.

"Okay." Jude says before she hangs up. She looks at Tommy, who was still concentrating on the road. "That was Dave." Jude says, hoping he isn't mad.

"Okay." Tommy says half paying attention. "He wants you and me to go to out with him and Saidie tonight." Jude says. She laughs nervously. "Okay." Tommy says as he turns into his driveway.

"Okay?" Jude asks as she gets out of the car and follows Tommy into his house. "Yeah, okay." Tommy says as he flops down on his couch. "Okay what is with you Quincy?" Jude asks.

"Nothing Jude, if you want to go then we will go." He says as he starts to rub his temples. "Well I'm going to get your painkillers and when I get back you are going to tell me what is wrong with you." Jude says as she stands up and walks upstairs.

A few minutes later Jude returns with the pill bottle and a glass of water. She hands it to Tommy who smiles at her and takes the glass of water and pill bottle from her hands. Once he swallows the pills Jude speaks to him again.

"Now what is wrong with you, besides that librarian?" Jude asks. "Nothing, she just reminded me of my past." Tommy says as he leans back and closes his eyes. "Um, you mean your different girl in a different city past? I thought you loved that past." Jude says.

"I do." Tommy smirks. "So what's the problem?" Jude asks. "She used to be like my second mother." Tommy says quietly. "And now she hates you." Jude finishes for him. "Exactly, which is why I want to go out tonight." Tommy says as he opens his eyes and looks at Jude.

"So you can get drunk…" Jude says. "No, so I can dance AND drink away my problems." Tommy says with a smile on his face. Jude smiles and shakes her head.

"Well I guess I'm going to go home and get ready." Jude says. "What time do we have to be there?" Tommy asks as he watches her stand up.

"Nine o'clock." Jude says. Tommy stands up. "I'll drive you home." Tommy says. "You don't trust me with your H2 anymore?" Jude asks in a sarcastic tone. "Hell no." Tommy says before he laughs.

Jude laughs and follows him outside to the car. They get in and drive off towards her apartment. The car ride was silent. Jude could tell that Tommy still had his mind on things. He slowly pulls into the parking lot of her apartment.

"So nine o'clock?" Tommy asks as he parks the car. "Yeah, nine o'clock." Jude says as she takes off her seatbelt. "I'll be here to pick you up." Tommy says. "Well in that case, make it 9:15." Jude says with a huge smile.

Tommy chuckles. "That gives you more time to fix your hair." Jude says as she messes up his hair. "You have a point there." Tommy says laughing. "Just remember to take a warm shower." Jude says. "Got it." Tommy says. Jude smiles. Tommy leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips.

Jude moans as their tongues touch. She puts her hand on the side of his face. Tommy takes off his seat belt and leans over further in his seat. His hand slides down Jude's side. He breaks away from the kiss and starts to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Jude moans lightly and reaches for Tommy's pants and brushes her hand against him. Tommy stops kissing her neck and pushes her hand away.

Jude smiles. "I think that I'll be taking a cold shower now." Tommy says with a smile. "Sorry." Jude says with a wide smile. "I'm sure you are." Tommy says. "I am." Jude says before she gets out of the car. She leans down and waves at him through the window.

Tommy smiles and waves back as he pulls out of the parking lot. Jude smiles as she makes her way up her stairs to her apartment. When she enters the house she covers her eyes. "Sades?" Jude asks with her hands still over her eyes.

"Yeah?" Saidie says as she comes out of her room. Jude takes her hands away from her eyes and smiles at Saidie, who had on a robe. Her hair was wrapped in a towel.

"I was just telling you that I was home." Jude says. "So are you and Tommy going with us to the club?" Saidie asks. "Yeah." Jude says as she sets her purse down. "Mmm. He dropped you off didn't he?" Saidie asks with a sneaky look in her eye.

"Yeah, why?" Jude asks. Saidie smiles widely. "Your hair is messed up, your lips are red, and not from lipstick, and you have a million red spots on your neck." She says before she goes back into her room. Jude laughs as she walks into her room to get ready.

Four hours later, Jude was still in the bathroom putting the final touches of make up on her face. "I'm about to go Jude." Saidie says as she walks past the bathroom. "What time is it?" Jude asks. "It's 9:05" Saidie says. "Okay I'll see you at the club." Jude yells before she hears the front door close.

'I can't believe she finished before I did' Jude thinks as she applies eyeliner. After a few minutes she hears someone knock on the front door. She smiles as she walks to the door and opens it. She sees Tommy wearing a dress shirt and jeans with his hair more perfect than usual.

"Ms. Harrison." Tommy says with a smile as he steps through the door. "Quincy, on time as usual." Jude says. "Of course." Tommy says before he grabs her by the waist and kisses her. Jude giggles and starts walking backwards. She continues to walk backwards until she feels the couch on the back of her legs. She stops suddenly, making Tommy loose his footing. They fall over on the couch, Tommy on top of Jude.

Jude starts to giggle. Tommy looks at her and smiles then leans down and kisses her again. Tommy pulls away after a few moments. "How about we just stay here." Tommy says as he gets in between her legs.

"Oh no. I spent the last three and a half hours getting ready to go out. We are going." Jude says. Tommy laughs as he gets off of her. He reaches out his hand to help Jude up. Jude smiles.

"Now I have to go make sure my hair isn't messed up." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her as watches her walk back into the bathroom. A few minutes later Jude returns with her purse.

"Ready?" Jude asks. "Yes, I really need a drink." Tommy says. Jude shakes her head. "Just remember, you are the designated drive tonight." Jude says. Tommy chuckles as they leave the apartment.

They pull into the parking lot of the club and look at the long line. Tommy shakes his head and just walks up to the bouncer. The bouncer looks at Tommy up and down.

"What." The bouncer says. "I'm Tom Quincy and this is Jude Harrison." Tommy says as he puts his arm around Jude. The bouncer looks Jude up and down then turns to another bouncer and nods his head. The bouncer nods back then moves from the door and allows Jude and Tommy inside the club.

Tommy blinks a few times. His eyes had to adjust to the dark room and blinking lights. "I'm going to the bar." Tommy says. "I'm going to look for Dave and Saidie." Jude says. Tommy smiles and kisses her before he goes off towards the bar. Jude looks around the club and sees Saidie and Dave dancing…rather grinding on each other in the middle of the dance floor. She shakes her head and walks over to the bar.

She sees Tommy with 6 shots in front of him. By the time she gets to him there is only one glass left of liquid. "Okay so I think I am dating an alcoholic." Jude says as she walks up to him. She looks in his eyes and sees that they are starting to glaze over.

"No, I'm not an alcoholic, I just like to drink." Tommy says slurring a little bit. "Okay. Can I get the strongest drink you have?" Jude asks with a smile. The bartender nods and puts something in a shot glass.

"You sure you can handle that Harrison?" Tommy asks. Jude smiles as she downs the liquid in the shot glass. Tommy smiles and shakes his head. He is about to order another drink when Jude stops him. "No, you don't Quincy. You are driving me home tonight." Jude says.

"I can survive with just a little more alcohol in my system." Tommy says as he orders 6 more shots. He downs them then looks at Jude. Jude smiles and orders 10 more shots of the strong alcohol she ordered before. She smiles at Tommy again then downs all ten of the shots within 20 seconds.

"Seems like you want to have a competition." Tommy slurs. "No, I just…want another drink. That was good." She slurs. Tommy shakes his head and watches Jude order a few other rounds of shots. After the fourth round he stops her.

"Okay Harrison, you have had enough. Let's go dance." Tommy says as he grabs her hand. He starts to walk forwards but Jude stops him. "Let's go have some fun." Jude says with a seductive smile. Tommy, being a little drunk, smiles widely and starts to walk towards the door. Tommy smiles as they walk to the car in a bee-like line. Tommy stumbles with his car keys.

"Klutz." Jude says with a giggle. Tommy smiles and unlocks her door then stumbles over to his side of the car. He gets in and starts the car. "Hey where does that librarian live?" Jude slurs. "On McBaine Street." Tommy slurs. "Go to my house." Jude says.

Tommy chuckles. "Whatever you want Ms. Harrison." Tommy says. He drives off in the direction of Jude's house. Tommy's mind wasn't really on the road, which explains why he almost missed Jude's turn. "Shit." Tommy says as he slams on the breaks and turns into Jude's parking lot.

"Whoa Speed Racer." Jude says. "What are you doing?" Tommy asks. "I'll be right back, just…stay here." She slurs out as she gets out of the car and stumbles inside. Tommy shakes his head a few times, trying to make everything stop spinning. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel as he waits for her to come out of her apartment. He looks at his watch and sees as well as possible that it is almost 1 o'clock in the morning.

Five minutes later Jude comes back outside wearing a backpack and tripping every other step she took. Tommy looks at her as she gets into the car. "What is with the backpack Harrison?" Tommy asks. "No reason, let's go pay Mrs. Smith a visit." Jude slurs with a sneaky look on her face.

"Harrison you are scaring me." Tommy says. "Just drive." Jude says. Tommy smiles and starts to drive. "Turn right, here." Jude says. Tommy continues to take her instructions for the rest of the way. "Hey, Mrs. Smith lives on this street." Tommy says.

Jude smiles. "Imagine that. Where does she live exactly?" Jude asks. "Where that purple car is." Tommy says as he points. "Stop the car." Jude says suddenly. Tommy slams on the breaks, leaving tire marks on the street.

"What?" Tommy asks. "We are going to have some fun." Jude says as she grabs the backpack and gets out of the car. Tommy turns off the car and follows her. Jude reaches in the backpack and pulls out a carton of eggs and six rolls of toilet paper.

"Harrison, you are trying to get me in trouble aren't you?" Tommy slurs as he stumbles to where she is standing. "No, I'm trying to get payback on the mean bitch that mad you sad." Jude slurs as she opens the egg carton. Tommy walks over and takes three eggs from the carton and throws them at Mrs. Smith's car. Jude giggles and starts to throw some at the car also.

"I'll throw the rest of the eggs, you start throwing the toilet paper on the trees." Tommy slurs. Jude could barely understand him. She hands him the egg carton. Tommy takes them. Jude reaches for the toilet paper. She starts to throw them in the trees. She gets done with four rolls when she sees flashing red and blue lights. She turns around and sees a police car.

"Okay those lights are too bright." Jude slurs as she blocks the light from her eyes from her face. The cop gets out of the car and slowly walks over to Tommy who was still throwing eggs. He stops when the cop taps him on his shoulder.

"Hey, man." Tommy slurs. The cop gives him a mean look. Tommy laughs nervously. The cop shakes his head and motions for Tommy to turn around. Tommy sighs and puts his hands behind his back. The cop takes his handcuffs out his pocket and puts them on Tommy's wrists.

The cop takes Jude to the car then comes back and puts the handcuffs on Jude. Jude gets in the car and looks at Tommy who has an angry look on his face. The ride to the police station was quiet. As they arrive at the station the cop opens the doors and lets Tommy and Jude out. He puts a hand on their shoulders and walks them inside.

Twenty minutes later Tommy and Jude walk down the hallway. Since the head chief had noticed them, he gave them a break and let them have a cell in another hallway; one that only filled with one cell. The cop pushes Tommy and Jude in the cell and closes the 'door'. Tommy sighs and sits down on the bench. Jude sits down on a bench across the room.

Tommy puts his head against the wall. "Well the last time I was in jail I was with Patsy. I like the company better this time." Jude slurs before she starts to giggle. Tommy sighs and angry sigh and shakes his head. Jude sees this and stands up and sits down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Jude asks without slurring. What's wrong! I'm sitting here in jail is what's wrong! And it's all your fault!" Tommy shouts at her. Jude hold her head then looks up.

"Well excuse me for trying to make you feel better!" Jude shouts back. "You could have let me get drunk! Instead you wanted to act like a kid and throw eggs at her car!" Tommy yells. "It sounded like a good idea at the time! And you can't blame me because you were having fun too!" Jude shouts.

"I can blame you! You are the idiot who got me to do it!" Tommy shouts. "Oh I'm an idiot? I guess I am because I love a jerk like you! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" Jude shouts at the top her lungs.

Tommy puts his hands on her waist and pulls her down to him. Jude sits down on the bench as she continues to kiss Tommy. She leans back as Tommy leans forward and gets in between her legs. Jude runs her hands up and down Tommy's back before she pulls moves her hands to the front of his shirt. She rips it open. They hear the buttons hit the floor.

Tommy starts to move his hands down to Jude's jeans. Jude unbuttons and unzips his jeans as he does the same to her. He slowly slides her jean and panties off of her, then takes his jeans and boxers off. He pins Jude's arms down above her head and quickly thrusts deep inside of her.

Jude lets out a loud moan. Tommy bites his bottom lip then raises Jude's legs up directly in the air and rests them against his chest. Jude moans again louder. She finds the pleasure almost unbearable at this angle. Tommy begins to pick up a driving deep rhythm that leaves Jude breathless. He bites his bottom lip harder as he picks up speed.

Jude's moans start getting louder. Tommy wraps his arms around Jude's legs as he starts to stroke her faster. Tommy feels Jude's body tense. He leaves one arm wrapped around her legs as he sends his other hand traveling down Jude's stomach. He presses his thumb firmly against her clitoris. Feeling Tommy's thumb makes Jude cry out as she orgasms.

She could feel Tommy's erection throbbing inside of her as her body went through aftershocks. She still moans as she continues to feel pleasure. Tommy's breathing gets choppy as he starts to loose his rhythm. He pushes his hips hard against Jude. Jude bites her bottom lip as Tommy continues his hard thrusting. He continues his hard thrusting until he feels himself about to climax. He moans loudly as he brings himself over the edge.

He breaths loudly as he lets Jude's legs fall down. Jude moans one last time as Tommy removes himself from hers. They slowly start to dress. They hear the door open down the hallway. Jude quickly puts on her shirt and sits down on the bench across from Tommy. She wipes the sweat from her face.

"Miss Jude Harrison, you can go." The officer says. "What about Tommy?" Jude asks. "Mrs. Smith is pressing charges against Mr. Quincy, which means he has to stay until further notice." The cop says as he leads her out of the cell.

"But…" Jude starts but the cop shakes his head and pushes her down the hallway. Tommy sighs and puts his head against the wall again…………………….


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy goes to sleep a few hours later. He awakes to someone beating on the bars of the cell. He opens his eyes and sees the officer that arrested him last night

"You can go." The officer says. "I thought she pressed charges." Tommy says. "She dropped them. Your girlfriend had a few words for her last night. I guess it set her straight." The officer says.

Tommy smiles a little. "So I'm free." Tommy says. "Yeah you're free, but no more drinking and driving and damaging other people's cars." The officer says. "You got it." Tommy says as he walks out of the cell. Tommy sighs as he signs out. He walks outside and sees Saidie and Jude standing against Jude's car.

"Hey." Tommy says with a smile. "Well if it isn't the jail berg himself." Saidie says with a smile. "Hey it was your sister's fault." Tommy says as he grabs Jude by the waist and kisses her. Jude giggles as they break away. Tommy smiles at her and pushes her against the car. Jude smiles at him again before she kisses him again.

"Am I really that invisible?" Saidie asks as she looks at them. Tommy and Jude ignore her as they continue to kiss. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Saidie mumbles. Tommy and Jude break away from each other slowly.

"I haven't seen her in 6 hours." Tommy says as he smiles at her. "Yeah and it is her fault that you were in jail." Saidie says with a smirk. "Hey I am paying for it okay? I have a really bad hangover." Jude says as she starts to rub her temples.

"That's what you get, girl. I told you you wouldn't be able to handle a drink that strong." Tommy says. "Hey I handled it. You noticed I did not throw up." Jude says. "Um excuse me, but you threw up on my 50 dollar sandals last night when I bailed you out." Saidie says

Tommy and Jude start to laugh. "I remember the time you threw up on my shoes a few years ago." Tommy says. "Let's not bring up the past." Saidie says before she gets in Jude's car. Tommy and Jude smile at each other before getting into the car.

"So where are we going?" Saidie asks. "I need to go home and take a shower and take some painkillers mixed with Tylenol." Tommy mumbles. "Hmmm so you're dating an all-around bad guy." Saidie says with a smirk. "You're hilarious Sades." Jude says. Saidie smiles and is quiet for the rest of the ride.

When they reach Tommy's house Jude slowly pulls into the driveway and puts the car in park. She looks at Tommy with a smile on her face. Saidie rolls her eyes and starts to read a magazine she found in the backseat.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Jude asks. "Tomorrow?" Tommy asks. "Yeah Darius wants us back at work." Jude says in an annoyed tone. "Gotta love D." Tommy mumbles. "Bunches and bunches." Jude mumbles. Tommy laughs lightly

"So I'll call you later." Tommy says. "Yeah and take some Tylenol, I can tell your head is killing you." Jude says as she touches his forehead lightly. Tommy smiles at her then puts his hand on her face and pulls her closer to him. He kisses her fully, but quickly on the lips. He breaks away and looks at her. She licks her lips then smiles. Tommy smiles before he kisses her again. Jude takes off her seatbelt so she could scoot closer to him. He moans as her tongue enters his mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me." Saidie says as she closes the magazine and takes off her seatbelt. She gets in between the two front seats and clears her throat. Tommy and Jude don't hear her; they are too lost in their kiss.

"Unbelievable." Saidie says as she shakes her head. She taps Jude lightly on the shoulder. Jude sighs as she breaks away from Tommy. Tommy licks his lips and looks at her with lust in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Saidie and I am still in the car." Saidie says with a smile. Tommy shakes his head and opens the door. "Bye Harrisons." He says. Jude giggles. "Bye Quincy. Call me later." Jude says. He smiles and kisses her quickly on the lips one last time before he exits the car. Jude smiles at him as he enters his house. Saidie shakes her head and gets out of the car and gets in the front seat.

"You two are either cute or nauseating." Saidie mumbles as she starts to drive. Jude smiles and doesn't say anything. Saidie smiles then returns her attention to the magazine as Jude continues to drive.

Tommy steps into his house and goes upstairs to his room. When he reaches his room he finds his painkillers. He lies down on the bed and puts his arm over his eyes and goes to sleep. He awakes five hours later and sees that it is dark outside. He turns around and looks at the clock on the nightstand. It read 9:59. Tommy closes his eyes again and lies still.

"I'm going to bed Sades." Jude says as she walks into her room. She climbs into bed and turns out the light. Just as she gets comfortable she hears her cell phone ring. She groans and looks at the caller i.d. She smiles when she sees Tommy's face on the screen.

"Hey Quincy." Jude says with a smile. "Hey girl." Tommy says. "You just woke up, didn't you?" Jude asks. "Yeah, how did you know?" Tommy asks. "It's been over three hours since I last talked to you and I know you can't last that long without talking to me. Also, you sound like you just woke up." Jude says.

Tommy chuckles. "So what are you doing?" Tommy asks as he stretches. "I was just about to go to sleep since you took forever to call me." Jude says. "Hey I was the one who had to spend a whole night and half a day in jail." Tommy says. Jude giggles.

"I'm glad you find that funny Harrison." Tommy says. "Sorry." Jude says. Tommy rolls his eyes. "I have to put the phone down." Tommy says. "Okay." Jude replies. Tommy sets the phone down and takes off his shirt and puts some pajama bottoms. He flops back down on the bed and picks up his phone again.

"I'm back." Tommy says. "What did you do?" Jude asks. "I got into my pajama bottoms." Tommy replies. "No shirt?" Jude asks. Tommy could tell she was smiling. "Yes." Tommy says. "Interesting." Jude says. "Stop smiling, Harrison." Tommy says before he starts laughing.

"Sorry, but you can't blame me." Jude says. Tommy laughs into the phone. "What are you wearing?" Tommy asks. Jude sighs. "Not again." She says. "You started it, now answer the question, girl." Tommy says. "I'm wearing my pajamas." Jude says. "That's a rip off." Tommy says. Jude laughs

"Okay I am wearing pajama bottoms and white tank top." Jude says. Tommy smiles as he gets a mental image of her in pajama bottoms and a tight tank top. He could feel himself get hard a little. "Quincy, get those thoughts out of your head." Jude says.

"Well you are the one who told me what you are wearing." Tommy says as he tries to get his erection to go down. He brushes against it, hoping to make it go down but fails. "Are you still there?" Jude asks. "Yeah I'm just…uh…nevermind. What are you doing?" Tommy asks in a flirty voice.

"Just sitting here thinking about you." Jude answers in the same flirty voice he was using. "Mmm interesting." Tommy says. He felt himself getting harder at the sound of Jude's voice. "Uh can you stop talking in that voice?" Tommy asks nervously.

"Why? Is someone getting hard?" Jude asks in her flirty voice. Tommy groans and bites his bottom lip. "Please stop talking like that." Tommy groans. "Answer the question." Jude says. Tommy could tell she was smiling.

"Yes I am getting harder everytime you talk." Tommy says. "Mmm we should do something about that." Jude says. Tommy smiles to himself. "Yes we should." Tommy says. Jude bites her bottom lip. "So Quincy…" Jude starts.

"You have never done this before have you?" Tommy asks. "Nope." Jude replies. "Well we have already answered the basic questions, and your voice has already gotten me hard. So it's my turn to return the favor." Tommy says. Jude laughs into the phone.

"So Harrison, how much of me do you think you could take?" Tommy asks as he touches his erection. "I thought I had already taken all of you." Jude says using her flirt tone again. "So you think." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him and puts her hand on the waistband of her pajama bottoms. "Interesting. So how mad do I have to get you?" Jude asks.

"Until you take all of me?" Tommy asks. "Yeah." Jude says. "I don't know, but right now you can just imagine. Think about me inside of you." Tommy says as he pulls himself out his boxers. Jude closes her eyes and imagines Tommy being inside of her right now.

"Imagine me thrusting hard inside of you. I'm pissed beyond belief." Tommy says as he starts to stroke himself. Jude bites her bottom lip and slips her hand into pajama bottoms. She places two fingers inside herself. "Quincy, why do we always have angry sex?" Jude asks.

"With angry sex you feel everything better. When I think about all the things you say to me that pisses me off it makes me push harder inside of you. It's a great therapeutic way to get rid of anger if you ask me." Tommy says with a smirk. He continues to stroke himself.

"Which time did you enjoy our sex together the most?" Tommy asks. "Hmmm. The time when we broke my headboard." Jude says with a smile. "Mmm. That was when I had your legs on my shoulder." Tommy says. He gets a tighter grip on his erection and starts to stroke a little faster.

"Yeah that was defiantly one of my favorites." Jude says. "Right now I want your legs wrapped around my neck. I would make sure you take all of me." Tommy says. "You know we still haven't had sex with me on top." Jude says.

"Mmm now there's something I can imagine. You bouncing your body up and down on me with my hands on your hips." Tommy says. He bites his bottom lip and gets a tighter grip on himself. Jude could hear his breathing getting choppy.

"What would you do to me if I was with you right now, Quincy?" Jude asks. "Many things. Right now your legs would be in the air and I would be grabbing your breasts. I would put my hands on my headboard and start thrusting deep inside of you." Tommy says.

Jude moans softly, which makes Tommy harder. "You want to know something else you did that I loved?" Jude says breathy tone. "What." Tommy answers in the same tone. "The way your tongue worked me when we were in the Jacuzzi at Darius' house." Jude says.

"When I was twirling my tongue around inside you?" Tommy asks. "Yes." Jude says. "I can almost feel your breath on me right now." Tommy moans. "I was thinking the same thing." Jude says. Tommy closes his eyes tighter and imagines himself being inside of her. He begins to stroke himself faster.

Jude can hear his breathing getting faster. She imagines him slamming himself inside of her. Tommy can hear Jude's breathing getting faster. He closes his eyes tighter and keeps images of Jude in his head. Jude closes her eyes tighter also.

She imagines her and Tommy alone on a deserted beach; Tommy with no clothes on and for some reason he was sweating. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Then he kisses her forcefully on the lips. She lies down on the beach and lets Tommy get in between her legs.

They hear each other's moans get louder and louder. They call out each other's names as the climax. Tommy breaths heavily into the phone.

After a few moments they find words. "So, do you like phone sex now?" Tommy asks. "It's not as good as the real thing, but it was kinda fun." Jude says. "I was a little unprepared." Tommy says. "Mmm." Jude responds. Tommy chuckles. "I have to put the phone down." Tommy says.

"Okay." Jude says. Tommy sets the phone down and grabs a towel and cleans up the 'mess' he had made. He picks the phone up after a few minutes. "Okay I'm back." Tommy says as he lies back down.

"Hi." Jude says. Tommy chuckles. "Hey, you sound tired." Tommy says. "Why would I be tired? I still have a slight hangover and less than twenty four hours ago I was in jail." Jude says in a sarcastic tone. Tommy laughs lightly then turns off his light.

"Just face it Harrison. You are getting old." Tommy says. "No I have a boyfriend who is an sex addict." Jude says. "You enjoy it just as much as I do. You know Spiederman wasn't as good as me." Tommy says.

"I'll give you that." Jude says. Tommy smiles widely. "Stop smiling." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "Well I guess I will let you go to sleep." Tommy says. "Okay, I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Jude asks.

"Unfortunately. You would think D would take my car accident into consideration. Plus I am depressed." Tommy says. "Depressed about what?" Jude asks. "The viper. Duh Jude." Tommy says. Jude laughs and rolls her eyes, then shakes her head. "I have to go now Quincy." Jude says.

Tommy laughs. "What? I am depressed. I loved my viper." Tommy says. "Bye Quincy." Jude says. Tommy laughs then sighs. "Bye Harrison." Tommy says before he hangs up. He smiles and rolls on his side and goes to sleep.

8:15 the next morning………….

Tommy groans as he hears his alarm go off. He reaches his arm over and hits the clock hard. He rolls over and tries to go back to sleep. Nine minutes later the alarm goes off again. He groans again, but this time he sits up and shuts it off. He rubs his eyes and gets out of his bed and takes a shower and gets ready to go to work.

At G Major………..

"Hey man." Tommy says as he enters the studio. "Hey T." Kwest says. He looks at Tommy's head and arms. "At least you survived…" Kwest said as he continues to look at Tommy.

"Yeah you haven't even seen my chest." Tommy mumbles as he sits down in his chair. "And I don't want to." Kwest says with a smirk. "Everyone wants to see my chest. Everyone wants me. Especially you" Tommy says returning the smirk. "Damn T, you learned my secret. I dream about you." Kwest says with sarcasm in his voice.

Just as he says that, Jude walks into the room. She gives them both a weird look. "And Porsha thought she had bad timing." Jude says as she sits down and looks at them. "It wasn't supposed to sound like that." Kwest says.

"How was it supposed to sound?" Jude asks with an amused look on her face. "I…he…it's hard to explain." Kwest mumbles. "Kwest when was the last time you got sum?" Jude asks.

Tommy starts to laugh. "That's not funny." Kwest says. Tommy continues to laugh. "I'm just saying. I hope you are still hetero." Jude says. She looks at Tommy who is still laughing. "It…I…I'm not gay." Kwest stutters.

This makes Tommy laugh even harder. Jude starts to giggle a little bit. "Let's just get to work." Kwest says angrily. "I don't know Kwest. I mean I could go and get Mason for you, if you want me to." Jude says with a huge smile on her face. Tommy starts laughing even harder. He almost falls out of his chair because he is laughing so hard.

Kwest hits him hard on the shoulder. Tommy tries to stop laughing but he can't. After a few minutes he calms down and tries to catch his breath. Jude smiles as she looks at Tommy

"I'm glad you found that funny." Kwest says. "I think he found it hilarious." Jude says. Tommy laughs again. "Do you have a new song or what?" Kwest asks in an irritated voice. Tommy snickers a little before Jude responds.

"Yes I have a new song." Jude says. "Good." Kwest says as he puts on his headphones. "Well I guess that is my cue to get to work." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him as he puts his headphones on. Tommy winks at her then returns his attention to the soundboard.

"Tommy can we please go home? We have been here for over twelve hours." Jude groans. "We are almost done." Tommy says. He is still concentrating on the song Jude had recorded. Jude sighs and throws her hands up in the air.

"I am dating a sex addict and a perfectionist." Jude mumbles. "Yeah, but the way he makes you moan is priceless." Saidie says with a smirk. Tommy and Jude look at the doorway and see Saidie leaning against the door with her arms crossed. Tommy smiles and doesn't say anything. Jude tries not to blush.

"How did you get in?" Tommy asks. "Kwest told me where he keeps an extra key to this place." Saidie says. "Since when did you and Kwest talk?" Jude asks. "Don't ask questions. Why are you two still here?" Saidie asks. "I told you. I am dating a perfectionist." Jude says.

"Well you two are coming with us." Saidie says. "Us?" Jude asks. "Yeah Dave and me." Saidie says. Tommy groans. Jude looks at him and smiles. "Where are you going?" Jude asks.

"To the movies." Saidie says. "Sounds like fun." Jude says. "Loads of fun." Tommy says with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. "Quincy, dark room and a boring movie…..." Jude says. "I'm in." Tommy says with a smile. "Then let's go." Saidie says as she walks out.

Tommy and Jude start to put things away. After a few minutes they walk outside and get into Saidie's car.

"Hey Jude." Dave says. "Hi." Jude says. Dave looks at Tommy but doesn't say anything. Tommy puts on his seatbelt then puts his arm around Jude. The car ride is quiet until Saidie stops at a store downtown.

"Um, Sades, this isn't the movie theater." Jude says as she looks at the shop. "I know." Saidie says with a smile. She takes off her seatbelt.

"You sex life is so boring you have to go to a sex shop and get toys?" Tommy says with a smirk. "Fuck you dude." Dave says before he gets out of the car. Jude and Tommy shake their heads as they watch Saidie and Dave go into the sex shop. After a few minutes they get restless.

"Have you ever been inside a sex shop?" Tommy asks Jude. "No…" Jude says. Tommy smiles and takes off his seatbelt. "What are you doing?" Jude asks. "We are going into the shop." Tommy says.

"Oh no we're not." Jude says. "Yes we are." Tommy says as he grabs Jude's hand. He opens the door and drags Jude out of the car. As they walk into the sex shop Jude's jaw drops. Tommy chuckles.

"I'm so going to hell for entering this shop." Jude says. Tommy smirks at her. "You we're going to hell when you let me –" Tommy stops in mid sentence because Jude punches him. He starts to laugh.

They spend a few minutes walking around and looking at things on the walls. "What's in there?" Jude asks as she points to a closet. "You can go in there and watch pornos." Tommy says.

Jude looks at him and smiles. Tommy laughs and takes her hand and walks into the closet and closes the door. He makes sure the door is locked before he sits down in the only chair in the room. Jude looks at the VCR and presses play before she sits down on Tommy's lap.

She grabs the remote control and turns on the TV and starts to watch the screen intently. Tommy looks at her with an amused look on his face. He turns his head and watches the TV.

After about five minutes Tommy is completely hard. He puts his hands over Jude's lap and looks at her. She was still concentrating on the TV. She licks her lips as she watches the couple on the screen. Tommy swallows hard. He watches her as she puts a strand of her hair behind her ear. For some reason every little thing she was doing turned him on.

She could feel how hard Tommy was. Tommy presses the off button on the remote. Jude looks down at him with want in her eyes. Tommy returns the look. Jude crashes her lips on Tommy's. Tommy turns her around so that she is straddling his lap. He moans as she runs her fingers through his hair.

Tommy's hands start to roam her back. His travels down to the hem of her shirt and he lifts it over her head. They temporarily break away from the kiss to remove Jude's shirt. She reaches down to unbutton his shirt as connects their lips again. Tommy reaches for Jude's bra clasp and unsnaps it. He puts his hands on Jude's breasts and starts to caress them. Jude lets out a throaty moan.

Tommy lets go of her breasts and moves his hands down towards her pants. Jude moves her hands down Tommy's chest towards his jeans. Jude stands up slightly and allows Tommy to slide her pants and her panties down. Before she sits back down she waits for Tommy takes himself out of his boxers.

She sits down on him and adjusts herself. Tommy moans as she starts to move her body up and down. Tommy puts his hands on her hips and pushes her up and down faster. Jude bites her bottom lip hard. Tommy moans again and closes his eyes tight.

He starts to suck on Jude's nipple, causing her to moan. He keeps his hands on Jude's waist, gliding her up and down in a fast motion. He starts to push her hips forwards. Jude moans loudly. Tommy pushes her hips forward faster. Jude bites her lip harder and puts her hands on top of Tommy's.

After a few minutes he starts to glide her body up and down again. He slouches down in the chair a little and starts to push himself in and out of her. He puts his hands on Jude' breast and continues to push himself in and out of her.

"Do. You. Think. You. Can. Take. All. Of. Me?" Tommy asks in between thrusts. Jude tries to speak, but only a squeak comes out. Tommy smirks and pushes himself deep inside and stays there for a second then pulls himself almost all the way out of her. He continues this rhythm, leaving Jude breathless. She starts to moan real loud. She starts to move her body down against Tommy as he pushes up. He starts to moan also. He hits a certain spot in Jude that makes her loose all thoughts.

She starts to let out small screams as Tommy speeds up his rhythm. She wraps her arms around his neck and continues to push her body down against him. Tommy continues to let out throaty moans. Jude can feel Tommy's erection throbbing inside of her, telling her that he was close. He keeps his fast rhythm as he feels himself about to come. Jude lets out a loud scream as she climaxes. Feeling Jude's release brings Tommy to his. He throws his head back and moans real loud.

Jude wraps her arms tighter around Tommy. He puts his head in between her breasts as aftershocks go through his body. Jude can still feel him throbbing inside of her. He listens to her heartbeat as he recovers. After a few minuets Jude's thoughts and words return to her.

"I told you, you hadn't taken all of me yet." Tommy says as Jude looks at him. Jude laughs and stands up to put her jeans back on. Tommy reaches down and pulls his pants back on. After they get dressed they open the door and see Saidie standing there with a smirk on her face.

"You know I don't which was louder; Jude's moans, Your moans, or the DVD moans." Saidie says to Tommy. "That was the DVD." Tommy and Jude say at the same time. Saidie rolls her eyes and walks away…………….


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy and Jude look at each other and smile. Jude brushes her still sweaty bangs from her forehead. She brushes the sweat from Tommy's forehead. Tommy smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. He walks in behind her as they walk out of the shop. They get back into Saidie's car and wait for Saidie and Dave to come out of the shop.

Tommy looks at Jude and smiles. "Why are you smiling at me?" Jude asks. "Because you are pretty. Also because you still haven't taken all of me yet." Tommy says with a smirk. "You have got to be kidding me." Jude says. "We have yet to have sex when I am fully hard and fully grown out. I mean I get that way eventually but it will be way different when I am my full length at the beginning." Tommy says.

Jude smiles widely. "Can't wait." She says before she kisses him. Tommy smiles into the kiss the leans forward, making Jude lie down. He gets in between her legs and runs his tongue along her bottom lip. Jude opens her mouth and allows him entrance into her mouth. She runs her hands through his hair as he moves his hands up and down her sides.

Jude moans at his touch. He bites her bottom lip then removes his mouth from hers and starts to lick and suck on the skin right below her earlobe, causing her to moan. He moves down and starts to suck on her neck. Jude moans again then continues to run her fingers through his hair. Tommy continues to suck on Jude's neck. Jude lets out small moans. Tommy stops sucking on her neck after a while; Jude's moans were making him hard again.

He kisses up her neck and makes his way back to her lips. They continue their make out session for seven minuets, then they hear the Saidie and Dave walking to the car. The pull away as Dave and Saidie get in the car.

"Oh god, please tell me that all you were doing was making out." Saidie says as she adjusts her review mirror so that it was on Jude. "Yes all we were doing was making out" Jude says as she wipes her lips and tries to catch her breath.

"Nice hikkie." Saidie says with a smirk. Jude smiles and puts her hand over her neck. "So are we going to the movies?" Dave asks. "Actually I don't think Tommy and Jude will find any use going to the movies…" Saidie says. She bites her lip and tries not to laugh.

"Even though you were being smart eleck, I am tired." Jude says. "Me too." Tommy says. "I wonder why." Saidie mutters. "Does smart eleckness run in your family?" Tommy asks. Jude laughs and hits him in the arm.

"So we're going to Tommy's house?" Saidie asks. "Yeah." Tommy says. Saidie nods and drives towards Tommy's house. A few minutes later they reach Tommy's house.

"Thanks for the ride Saidie." Tommy says as he opens the door. "No problem." Saidie says. Tommy smiles at Jude then nods his head towards his house as he gets out of the car. "Um Saidie I'll be right back." Jude says as she gets out of the car. Saidie shakes her head and smiles.

Tommy walks up to his door and waits for Jude. When he sees Jude he smiles. She is about to say something but Tommy cuts her off by kissing her. He twirls her around and pushes her against his front door. Jude moans as she feels his tongue brush against hers.

Tommy lifts her leg up and wraps it around his waist. He runs his hand up and down her thigh. Jude moans into his mouth as his hand starts to travel towards the crouch of her pants. He brushes against her slightly, drawing another moan from her. She was still in a sensitive state from their last encounter a few minutes ago. He slides his hand up a little more, and slips it into her pants. He sticks two fingers inside of her and picks up a really fast rhythm. Jude gasp into Tommy's mouth, but continues to kiss him.

Tommy pushes his fingers deep inside her, keeping the fast rhythm. Jude can feel herself getting hotter; Tommy feels her getting wetter. He uses all his muscles in his arm and pushes hard inside her. Jude bites Tommy's bottom lip hard as she climaxes. Tommy looks into her eyes. He can tell that she wasn't fully functional. He smiles as he removes her leg from his waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tommy asks. "Mmmhmm." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her lack of words. He turns her around, so that her back was to him, and puts his hands on her waist as he walks her back to the car. He opens the door and helps her get in the car.

"What took you two so long? Wait…nevermind. Just don't answer that question." Saidie says. Tommy smiles. "Bye Saidie." He says before he closes the door. He walks backwards to his house as he watches Saidie pulls out of his driveway. Once she starts driving down the street he turns around and goes inside his house.

"Why are you so quiet?" Saidie asks Jude as she looks in her review mirror. Jude just smiles and shakes her head. "Oh. Now I know why you two took so long." Saidie says with a smile. "And to think we never even had sex when we dated." Saidie mumbles.

"You and pretty boy dated?" Dave asks. "Yeah a few years ago. It wasn't like we were together though. His mind was always on Jude." Saidie says in a nonchalant tone. David quietly grinds his teeth together.

Tommy enters his house and goes up to his room. He enters the room and looks at his clock. It reads 12:45. "I'm only going to get a few hours of sleep." Tommy says to himself. He then remembers that Saidie drove him home, which meant his H2 was still at G Major. He shakes his head and pulls out his cell phone and press number 1 on his keypad.

Jude hears her cell phone ring and absent-mindely picks it up. "Hmmm?" Jude answers the phone. "You still haven't found words?" Tommy asks before he starts to chuckle. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes.

"How may I help you Quincy?" Jude asks. "Harrison, there are so many ways and positions you can help me." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "You really are a sex addict." Jude says. "Well I can't help it. You make me hard and you make me thing bad thoughts." Tommy says.

"I feel the same way about you." Jude says. Saidie smiles in the front seat as she continues to drive. "Your mind is just as bad as mine, Harrison. Anyways, I have a question for you." Tommy says.

Jude groans. "Tommy will you please give me a break? I mean I'm not even at home yet." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "It's not that question." He says. "Oh. Good." Jude says. Tommy laughs again.

"My question is…and I never thought I would ask this, but will you give me a ride to work tomorrow?" He asks. "Sure, but why?" Jude asks him. "Since Saidie gave me a ride home, my H2 is still at G Major." Tommy says.

"I see. Yeah I'll give you a ride." Jude says. "I could give you a better ride." Tommy says in a flirty voice. Jude laughs. Saidie looks through her review mirror as Dave turns around and looks at her.

"Sorry." Jude says as she looks at them. "What?" Tommy asks. "Nothing I just started laughing at what you said and Saidie and Dave looked at me weird." Jude says "I see. Well I am going to try and get some sleep. You wore me out." Tommy says. Jude could tell he was smirking.

"I think it is the other way around Quincy." Jude says with a smile. "Nope. See you have it easy." Tommy says. "How do you figure?" Jude asks. "When you get turned on its okay because nothing 'pops' up." Tommy says. Jude giggles. Dave rolls his eyes.

"Quincy I'm going to call you when I get home." Jude says. "Okay." Tommy replies. "Bye." Jude says before she hangs up. "You are not about to call him again when you get home" Saidie says

"Yeah…" Jude says. "You know it's kind of cute; the way you two are in love with each other." Saidie says. Dave rolls his eyes again and starts to grind his teeth together again. The rest of the ride was silent. When Jude gets home she quickly takes a shower and get into her pajamas, then gets into bed. She pulls out her cell phone and pressed 1 on her keypad.

"Hey girl." Tommy answers. "Hey." Jude says. "What are you up to?" Tommy asks. "Nothing just got in bed…and please don't get any ideas." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "I would never get any ideas…of you lying in your bed…wearing a really tight tank top that probably makes all your curves stand out…" Tommy stops and starts to imagine her. Jude starts to laugh.

"You are seriously a sex addict." Jude says. "Whatever, Harrison, I just…like having sex with you." Tommy says. "And any other girl that walks." Jude mumbles. "I heard that. And it's not true." Tommy says.

"Yes it is. Lately you haven't been looking at other girls but you do. I know you do." Jude says. "The only girl I have been looking at for the past three years has been you." Tommy says.

"Did you forget the six months you dated Saidie?" Jude asks. "I was still looking at you." Tommy says. "I'll give you that." Jude mumbles. "So what are you wearing?" Tommy asks.

Jude sighs and rolls her eyes. "Goodnight Tommy." She says. Tommy chuckles. "Fine. Goodnight, Harrison." Tommy says. Jude smiles as she closes her phone. She rolls on her side and tries to go to sleep, but she continues to think about Tommy.

Tommy turns on his side and tries to go to sleep but he can't stop thinking about Jude. He eventually gives up and picks up his phone. He sends Jude a text message that said 'I Just Want U 2 Know I Am Hard Right Now And U Didn't Help Me. J/P Luv U Grl.'

Jude hears her cell phone ring. She reaches for it and flips it open. She smiles when she sees what it says. She sends Tommy a text message that says 'I'm sorry. Take A Cold Shower. Luv U.'

Tommy hears his cell phone ring. She picks it up and reads what the text massage says. He smiles and closes his phone and rolls over and goes to sleep.

9:52 a.m. the Next Morning……………

Tommy rolls over and looks at his clock. "Shit!" Yells as he gets up and runs into the bathroom. He takes a quick two minute shower and gets out and brushes his teeth. As he is trying to do his hair he hears Jude honk the horn. He curses some more under his breath and grabs some jeans and a wife beater. He grabs his cell phone and rushes out the door.

Jude looks at Tommy rush out of the house. She starts to laugh. Tommy half runs and half skips to the car, trying to buckle his belt. When he gets in the car Jude is still laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Tommy asks as he finally buckles his belt and zips up his jeans. "Payback. I remember all those times you woke me up and made me rush to get dressed." Jude says before giggling again.

"My alarm didn't go off." Tommy mumbles. "I used to use that excuse all the time." Jude says. She was still laughing. Tommy rolls his eyes then he smirks. "Okay you caught me." Tommy says

"What?" Jude asks after she stops laughing. "I had another girl up there." Tommy says. Jude glares at him. Tommy starts to laugh. "I was just kidding Harrison." Tommy says.

"I don't believe you." Jude says. "I was joking. I don't have another girl in my room." Tommy says. "Sure, Quincy. You know we just talked about that last night." Jude says.

"I was kidding. Jude I honestly don't have another girl up there." Tommy says. Jude shakes her head and starts to pull out of his driveway. The car ride to G Major was quiet. They get out of the car and silently walk into the building. Tommy tries to talk to Jude but she ignores him.

Jude goes into Studio A and flops down on the couch, making Kwest jump. Tommy walks in and Kwest gives him a questioning look. Tommy shakes his head. He sighs as he sits down in his chair.

"You know I think I want to sing my old song. You know just as a warm up." Jude says as she stands up. "Okay…which song?" Kwest asks. Jude looks at Tommy. "Liar, Liar." Jude says. Then she walks into the booth. Tommy groans then hits his head on the soundboard. Kwest chuckles and shakes his head. The song starts to play and Jude's voice fills the headphones.

After she gets done singing the song she walks out. "I have a new song." She says. "Okay…" Kwest says. "Give me a few minutes to write down the lyrics." Jude says. "So you have a new song but you didn't write it down?" Tommy asks.

"I thought of it while I was singing." Jude says. Tommy nods his head and returns his attention to the soundboard. Kwest smiles to himself. Three hours go by and Jude was still giving Tommy the silent treatment.

Tommy was getting annoyed. "I'm going to get a bottle water." Jude says before she walks out of the room. Tommy rubs his temples as Kwest starts to laugh.

"All the days in the world and she picks the hottest day of the year to get mad at me." Tommy groans. Kwest chuckles. "I can't believe that you were dumb enough to say that." Kwest said.

"Shut up." Tommy says as he stands up. He stands up and walks out of the room. He goes into one of the closets that was located in the hallway that leads to the kitchen. He cracks the door a little bit. He makes sure he can see out the door. Once he sees Jude walking back he quickly opens the door and puts his hand over her mouth and pulls her into the closet. He shuts the door with his free hand and pushes her against the shelf. Jude is about to say something but Tommy cuts her off by slamming his body against hers. He pins her arms above her head and kisses her.

Jude runs her hands down Tommy's chest. Once her hands reach the hem of his wife beater she raises it up over his head. He breaks the kiss to remove her tank top. He unbuttons her pants as he reconnects his lips with hers.

Jude's hands travel down to Tommy's belt buckle. Once she unbuckles his pants she unbuttons and unzips them and slides them down. Tommy does the same to her. He puts his hands on the back of her thighs and lifts her up onto his waist. Jude feels his full grown erection against her stomach.

Tommy lifts her up a little more so that she is right about his erection. He sits her down on it. She bites her bottom lip as she adjusts to him. Tommy puts his hand on the shelf in behind Jude and thrusts deep inside of her. As he picks up a hard rhythm he accidentally knocks things off the shelf; but the only thing you can hear is Jude's moans.

Tommy starts to suck on the skin right below Jude's ear, making her moan real loud. Hearing her moan makes Tommy even harder. He starts to thrust harder. Jude can feel how much harder he is getting. She bites her lip as pleasure starts to take over her. Tommy starts to push deeper inside of her.

Jude's nails rake her back as she breaths hot air into Tommy's ear. Tommy moans and gets even harder. He hits a spot inside of her, making her loose her thoughts and words. She starts to let out screams. Tommy crashes his mouth onto hers to stifle them. Jude starts to subconsciously grind her hips against his.

Objects start to fall off the shelf as they continue to thrust against each other. Tommy starts thrusting in and out of her in a fast rhythm. Jude lets out throaty screams in his mouth. She feels him throbbing inside of her. Her nails dig into his back and she bites his lip hard as she climaxes.

Tommy pants as he continues to thrust inside of her; no longer thrusting in a rhythm. He puts his hands on her hips and pushes her forward as he continues to thrust inside of her. He pulls himself almost all the way out of her, just leaving the tip in, then thrusts deep inside of her. He does this process two more times before he brings himself over the edge.

He stumbles backwards and falls down. He groans a little as he tries to recover. Jude lays her head on his sweaty chest as she tries to recover. She still feels him throbbing inside of her. After a few minuets their breathing returns to normal. Jude raises her head up and looks down at him.

She runs her hand through his hair a few times. "Hey!" Tommy says. Jude giggles. "You are already having a bad hair day, Quincy." She says. Tommy smiles and rolls his eyes. Jude gets off of him and tries to find her clothes. Tommy stands up and turns on the light. Once they find their clothes and get fully dressed the open the door and walk out.

Luckily no one was around. They make their way back to the studio, where they see Kwest sitting with his headphones on. Tommy taps him lightly on the shoulder. Kwest turns around and looks at Jude, whose face was red and sweaty. He then looks at Tommy, whose hair was messier than before. He smiles and shakes his head. Jude and Tommy look at each other and smile widely…………..


	17. Chapter 17

"So we should get busy…I mean we should get to work." Tommy says as he sits down. Kwest tries his hardest to stifle his laugh but fails. Tommy looks at him and shakes his head.

"Hey I'm not the one who just got busy at G Major." Kwest says. "Yeah you never get busy with anyone anywhere." Tommy says. Jude bites her lip and tilts her head down so Kwest couldn't see her smile.

"You don't know about the fling I had with your sister." Kwest says to Jude. Jude lifts her head up. "What?" she asks. "Nothing." Kwest says; regretting the comment he had just made.

"You and Saidie?" Tommy asks. "She was drunk and I was…turned on so it just happened." Kwest says. Jude's jaw drops as Tommy starts to laugh. "You…with my sister?" Jude asks. Tommy is still laughing.

"It was a while back." Kwest says. "How far back?" Jude asks. "A month ago." Kwest says. Jude's jaw drops even further. Tommy laughs even harder as he looks at her face. "A month ago! That's not that far back!" Jude says.

Tommy puts his hands over his face and tries to stop laughing. "Yes it is." Kwest says in his defense. Tommy still has his hands over his face as he continues to laugh. Kwest looks at Tommy and hits him hard on the head. Tommy looks up.

"Why did you do that?" Tommy asks. "You wouldn't stop laughing." Kwest says. "I'm sorry but it's funny, man." Tommy says. "Ha. Ha. Ha." Kwest says sarcastically. Tommy laughs again.

"I have to make a phone call." Jude says as she stands up and walks out of the room. Tommy laughs for a few more seconds then stops. He stands up and closes the door, then turns to look at Kwest.

"Was it good?" Tommy asks with a smile. "You and her never…?" Kwest asks. "Nope. My mind was always on someone else." Tommy says as he sits back down. "Wow. I never thought I would tap one of your ex girlfriends. Especially when you never tapped her." Kwest says.

"I never thought you would either. But answer the question." Tommy says to him. "Dude I don't know if it was because she was drunk or what it was but…she is…too much for words." Kwest says with a smile.

"Really? How long did you last?" Tommy asks. "For at least 3 rounds." Kwest says, still wearing a smiling. "Three half an hour rounds?" Tommy asks. "Three 20 minute rounds." Kwest says. "That's still pretty good." Tommy says.

"I know. For once, the girl wore me out." Kwest says before he starts laughing. "Welcome to my life." Tommy says. Kwest laughs again. "What position did you have her?" Tommy asks.

"First she put her arms around my neck…" Kwest says. Tommy stops listening to him once he sees Jude in the room. Jude looks at Kwest as he continues. "And she kept telling me to go deeper. So I said okay. T I'm telling you, she is freaky." Kwest says.

"Um, that's…that's interesting. Let's get back to work." Tommy says as he turns to the soundboard. "You don't want to know the rest?" Kwest asks.

"I do." Jude says. She was now standing at the doorway with her hands on her hips. Kwest jumps and turns around and looks at Jude. "Uh, hey Jude. We were just talking about…um exercising." Kwest says. Tommy smiles and shakes his head as he continues to look at the soundboard.

"Yeah you were talking about your exercise sessions with my sister." Jude says before she sits down. "I…um…damn T you could have told me she was in the room." Kwest says. "Hey she is the one I exercise with. I'm not about to ruin that." Tommy says. Jude laughs as Kwest rolls his eyes.

"Yeah let's get to work." Kwest says. Tommy snickers as he puts on his headphones. After a few hours of work Tommy had taken off his shirt, revealing his now healing chest. Jude had gone through two bottle waters and Kwest was in a white wife beater. He wipes his forehead with the washcloth he had brought to work. He sighs and begins to speak.

"It's hot in here." Kwest states. Jude rolls her eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Tommy says sarcastically. "I'm going to get something to eat and drink." Kwest says as he stands up. "Will you get me something?" Jude asks as she starts to fan herself.

"Anything for you Jude." Kwest says with a smile. He turns and walks out of the room, making sure he closes the door behind him. Jude looks at Tommy who smiles. She stands up and walks over to him and sits on his lap. She starts to run her hands up and down his sweaty chest. Tommy fights back a moan.

"Harrison, please stop doing that. I can't handle the heat and you doing that." Tommy says before he swallows hard. Jude smiles a seductive smile and continues to run her hands up and down his chest. Tommy moans and puts his hands underneath Jude's tank top.

Jude bites her lip at his touch. He slowly runs his fingers lightly over his stomach. Jude places her left hand on his 6 pack as her right hand travels down to his jeans. She unbuttons and unzips his jeans and grabs him, pulling him out of his boxers. Tommy moans loudly as she gets a tight grip on him.

His hands move down her stomach towards her jeans as she starts to stroke him. Once he reaches the button to her jeans he unbuttons them and slips his hand inside her panties. Jude moans loudly as his two middle fingers slip deep inside her. He gets hard as he feels how wet she already is.

Jude feels his erection growing and continues to stroke him at a slow, teasing rhythm. Tommy pushes his fingers hard inside of her, telling her he didn't like to be teased. Jude crashes her lips on his and speeds up her stroking. Tommy lets out a throaty moan. His tongue slips into Jude's mouth as he speeds up his fingering.

He starts to push his fingers back and forth deep inside of her. Jude moans into his mouth, then bites his tongue. Tommy's free hand travels up her stomach and cups her breast. Jude removes her mouth from Tommy's and starts to suck on his neck. Tommy bites his bottom lip and picks up a faster rhythm inside Jude.

Jude gets a tighter grip on Tommy and starts to stroke him in the same fast rhythm that he was doing to her. She feels him getting harder with each stroke, which encourages her to speed up. Tommy moans loudly at her change of speed. He firmly presses his thumb against her clitoris as he continues to move his fingers back and forth inside of her. Jude lets out a loud moan and bites down on his neck.

Tommy moans again and starts to push his fingers in and out of her in a faster rhythm than before. Jude continues to suck on his neck as she strokes him as fast as she can. Tommy returns this gesture and starts to push his fingers deeper and harder inside of her and tries to match her speed. Jude starts to let out loud moans as his fingers start doing tricks inside of her.

Hearing Jude's moans makes Tommy grow more and more. Jude can tell and feel how close Tommy is. She continues her fast stroking, causing moans from Tommy. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back as he continues to work her with his fingers. Jude looks down at him and smiles. She can tell he was almost gone completely, but he still continues to finger her hard. He pushes in deep and makes Jude let out a small scream.

Tommy presses his thumb hard against her clit. Jude's legs tighten against Tommy as she climaxes. She strokes Tommy a few more times and feels him as he climaxes; he moans loudly. They wait a few minutes until their heartbeats and breathing return to normal before they move.

Jude reaches on the soundboard and grabs the washcloth that Kwest was using earlier. She hands it to Tommy who cleaned himself up. Just as he finishes Kwest knocks on the door once and walks in. Jude quickly gets off of Tommy and returns to the couch. She tries to button up her pants without Kwest noticing.

"Okay I'm going to start knocking twice." Kwest says as he hands Jude her sandwich. Tommy folds Kwest's washcloth up and places it back on the soundboard. Jude just smiles and takes a bite out of her sandwich.

"Do I even want to know what you two were doing?" Kwest ask as he sits down. "Nope." Tommy says as he puts on his headphones. He tries his hardest concentrate on what he was doing but he was still feeling really good. Jude smiles at him. She can tell he was concentrating. Kwest shakes his head and finishes the rest of his sandwich.

Eight hours later Tommy and Jude are still in the studio, putting the final touches on the song. "Okay I think we are done." Tommy says as he stretches. "We have been working for over 12 hours and I'm not even tired." Jude says.

"That's probably because you are used to the long hours." Tommy says. "Probably." Jude says as she stands up and sits on Tommy's lap. "Is this the reason why you two stay at work so late?" Saidie asks. Tommy and Jude look at Saidie, who was standing in the doorway.

"No we stay this late because Mr. Perfectionist over here wants everything right." Jude says. "Well are you two done?" Saidie asks. "Yeah, why?" Jude asks. "Come to a movie with me and Dave." Saidie says.

"A movie at one o'clock in the morning?" Tommy asks. "Yeah those are the best kind. The movie theater is always empty." Saidie says. "It sounds like fun." Jude says. "Great. I have to go home and change though." Saidie says.

"Yeah I need to take a shower." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her. "Okay I just missed something but I don't care. Anyways meet us at the theater in 30 minutes Tommy." Saidie says before she grabs Jude's arm and drags her out the studio. Tommy laughs and stands up to clean up the studio.

He swings by his house and takes a quick shower and changes into some clean clothes. He looks at his watch and sees he has ten minutes to make it all the way downtown. He sighs and grabs is keys and cell phone and runs out the door.

Saidie and Jude and Dave pull up to the theater and stand outside, waiting for Tommy. Two minutes later they see Tommy's mustang pull up. Tommy steps out of the car and smiles at Jude.

"Sorry I'm late." Tommy says. "That's okay. We just got here." Jude says. "And there are other people here." Tommy says as he looks around. "I know. This is the only twenty four hour theater in town." Saidie says.

"It's a good thing I'm rich and famous." Tommy says with a smirk. He walks up to the ticket stand and starts talking to the lady. Saidie and Jude stand back and watch with amused looks on their faces while Dave stands back and glares at Tommy.

"I'd like every ticket you have to…um…which ever movie you like the most." Tommy says. "Every ticket?" The ticket lady asks. "Yeah." Tommy says as he gets out his wallet. The ticket lady shakes her head and pulls out a row of tickets. Tommy smiles and pays her.

"Can I ask you for one more favor?" Tommy asks. "Sure." The ticket lady says. "Can you make this room really really dark…as in no lights?" Tommy asks. "Sure, I can do that." The ticket lady says as she picks up the phone that was in the booth. Tommy smiles and nods as he walks towards Jude, Saidie, and Dave.

"Okay we have every seat to…Final Destination 3." Tommy says as he looks at the tickets. "Didn't that already come out?" Dave asks. "This theater has old movies also." Saidie says. "You bought every seat?" Saidie asks Tommy with a smile.

"Yeah." Tommy says. "Shay did the same thing for me on our…kinda sorta first date." Jude says. Tommy rolls his eyes, which makes Jude giggle. She locks her arm with his and walks into the theater.

"So you two can have the upper half and we will have the lower left half." Saidie says. "Fine with me." Jude says. They couples walk in their separated directions. Saidie and Dave walk to the seats in the far lower left corner. Tommy and Jude walk to the upper right half of the room.

Jude sits down in the last chair in the row, and Tommy sits down next to her, putting his arm around her. "Why is it so dark in here?" Jude asks. Tommy smiles. "I asked the lady to make sure it was really dark." Tommy says. Jude smiles widely.

"Smart thinking, Quincy." Jude says. Tommy smiles and kisses her. They hear the previews being shown but they pay no attention. Tommy adjusts in his seat and puts his arm around Jude as he deepens the kiss. He runs his hand down Jude's chest and rests it in her cleavage. He breaks away from the kiss and kisses her check then travels down to her neck.

He starts to suck on her neck as her hands move down to his dress shirt. She unbuttons the first few buttons then runs her fingers through his hair. Tommy continues to suck on her neck as his hand travels down to her jeans. He unbuttons and unzips them, then gets up from his seat. He gets on his knees and smiles as he starts to remove Jude's jeans. He slips them and her panties down to her ankles. He opens her legs as wide as he can and sticks his tongue inside of her.

Jude lets her head fall back as she bites her lips. Tommy puts his hands on her hips and pushes her down further in the chair. He slides his tongue up and down Jude's clitoris. Jude swarms and moans as she continues to feel his tongue do tricks inside her. Tommy starts to nibble gently on inside her. Jude bites her bottom lip even harder. Tommy breaths hot air inside of her and starts to lick her again. His licking gets faster as he tastes how close Jude is to climaxing.

His hands leave Jude's hips and go down to his jeans. He unbuckles his belt and unzips and unbuttons his jeans. He licks her a few more times and brings her over the edge. Jude's body twitches a little as aftershocks go through her. Tommy stays on his knees and places his hands on Jude's hips again and slides himself inside of her then places her legs over his arms. He puts his hands back on Jude's hips and thrusts deep inside of her. Jude moans loudly.

He could tell she hadn't completely recovered from her last orgasm. He gets a tight grip on her hips then picks up a deep driving rhythm. Jude subconsciously reaches for Tommy's chest. She feels his shirt and rips it off of him, making buttons fly. Tommy groans and picks up his pace.

Jude starts to move her hips against his, causing him to moan. Tommy bites his bottom lip and starts to pick up a fast rhythm. Jude moans loudly. Tommy puts his finger up to her mouth, silencing her. Jude pushes her hips against him in the same fast rhythm he was using.

Tommy moans loudly. Jude sticks two fingers inside his mouth to silence him. Tommy's grip tightens on Jude's hips. Jude's body tenses, telling Tommy she was closes. He continues to thrust in a fast rhythm. Jude accidentally lets a small scream out as she orgasms. Her body goes limp. Feeling her release makes Tommy harder. He moans and starts to thrust faster; not using a rhythm.

He pushes Jude's hips against him as he thrusts. Jude starts to let out small screams, which were silenced by Tommy's hands. She starts to moan as Tommy's hand leaves her mouth. He starts to pound himself inside of her. Jude bites her lip hard to keep from screaming. He feels Jude's body tense again as continues thrusting in this pace. He lets out a loud throaty moan and closes his eyes tight as he orgasms, along with Jude. He breaths heavily as he places his head in between Jude's breasts. Jude runs her hands through his hair as she tries to recover and form words; which was hard since she still felt Tommy throbbing inside of her.

After several minutes Tommy removes himself and stands up. He finds his jeans and shirt and puts them on. Jude slowly starts to get dressed. Tommy sits back down and puts his arm around Jude once she is dressed. She rests her head on his shoulder as the semi watch the movie.

At the end of the movie Saidie and Dave walk up to them. "What happened to your shirt?" Saidie asks. "Um…I accidentally ripped it…" Tommy says. It wasn't until after he said it that he realized it didn't make any since. Jude snicker slightly and tries to hid her smile.

"So you ripped your shirt…" Saidie says. "Uh…yeah." Tommy says. "Right…so did you guys like the movie?" Saidie asks. Jude turns and looks at Tommy and smiles. Tommy smiles back.

"That was my favorite movie." Jude says as the walk out of the theater…………….


	18. Chapter 18

"Just a quick question." Saidie asks. "Yeah Sades." Jude says. "Did you two even watch the movie?" Saidie asks with a huge smirk on her face. "Yes…we watched…the previews." Jude says trying to think of something.

Tommy smiles and leans down to her ear. "No during the previews I had you moaning and screaming." He says. Jude smiles widely and hits him in the shoulder. "I seem to remember you moaning loudly also." Jude whispers in his ear.

Tommy smiles and wraps his arm tighter around her shoulder. "Should I be happy I can't hear what you two are saying?" Saidie asks. "Yeah." Tommy and Jude answer with smiles on their faces. "Okay…whatever. Anyways are we still going to the mall tomorrow?" Saidie asks.

"Yeah, I don't have to work." Jude says. "Good. Hmmm if you don't have to work then that means Tommy doesn't have to work either." Saidie says with a smirk. Jude smiles as she catches on to what Saidie was trying to say. Tommy caught on too.

"Oh no…." Tommy says as he starts to shake his head. "Come on Tommy, it will be fun." Saidie says. "Uh carrying your bags all around the mall is not fun." Tommy says as he removes his arm from around Jude's shoulder.

"Please Tommy." Saidie begs. "Did you forget that I was here?" Dave asks in an irritated tone. He didn't like the fact that his girlfriend was begging another guy to go to the mall with her.

"No I didn't forget…" Saidie says. "I'll go with you." Dave says. Saidie smiles and gives him a hug. Dave gives a ha-ha smile to Tommy. Tommy rolls his eyes. "Oh I forgot…I have to work overtime tomorrow." Dave says before he hits his head with his hand.

"That's okay. Tommy is going to go." Saidie says with a smile. "No I'm not Saidie." Tommy says. "Jude, talk your boyfriend into going." Saidie says. "Please Tommy?" Jude asks. She gives him a pouty face.

"That face doesn't work with me." Tommy says. But he knew if she kept it on he would break. "Come on Tommy. I promise that if you go we can go into Victoria's Secret…" Jude says with a smile. Tommy closes his eyes and imagines Jude in some of the lingerie (sp). He smiles and looks at Jude.

"Fine. But I refuse to carry more than ten bags." Tommy says. "That's fine!" Saidie says excitedly. "Why are you so happy that he is going?" Dave asks. "I want a guy's view on clothes." Saidie says. "Plus it's fun going to the mall with Tommy." She adds.

Jude hugs Tommy and smiles. Tommy rolls his eyes and smiles. "You're not bringing that cup in my car" Tommy says as she sees the cup Jude had set on the roof of his car. "Quincy I'm not going to spill it." Jude says.

"If you do you are never riding in my car again." Tommy says. Jude rolls her eyes and smiles. "Anyways so what time should we go?" Saidie asks.

"Can we go late at night?" Tommy asks. "Why would we go late at night? Besides the mall closes at 10." Saidie says.

"Well can we go at 9:30?" Tommy asks. "No, half an hour is not long enough." Saidie says. "Oh I get why he doesn't want to go during the day." Jude says. "Why?" Saidie asks. "Saidie did you forget about the five years you were obsessed with him?" Jude asks.

"What does that have to do with….oh! You think you are going to get tackles by groupies who hang out at the mall." Saidie says. "I don't think Saidie…I know." Tommy says. "Well so just disguise yourself." Saidie says. Tommy sighs, then groans. Jude smiles and gives him another hug.

Tommy smiles and wraps his arms around her and turns her around and kisses her as they walk towards the car. He pushes her against the car and puts his hands on the roof. Saidie smiles as she watches them.

"They are so cute." Saidie says. Dave rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "So you think." Dave mumbles. "Do I hear sense some jealousy?" Saidie asks. "No." Dave mumbles again. Saidie smiles and gives him a light kiss on the lips.

"Why don't we ever kiss like them?" Dave asks. "They are in love." Saidie says. "Let's just go." Dave says in an irritated tone. "Fine. Jude, are you going to catch a ride home with us or Tommy?" Saidie asks. Tommy and Jude don't answer her.

"So I take that as a no." Saidie says. Tommy holds his thumb in the air. Saidie smiles and locks her arm with Dave's as they walk towards her car. Tommy and Jude continue to make out for a few more minutes. Tommy breaks away as he feels himself starting to get hard.

"Harrison you are going to be the death of me." Tommy says before he licks his lips. Jude laughs lightly. "Why do you say that?" She asks as she wraps her arms around his back and pulls him closer to her. Tommy smiles and pulls one of her arms away from his back and puts her hands on his semi hard penis.

"That's why I say that." Tommy says as he removes her hands. Jude smiles and laughs. "You have nothing to complain about. You know some mornings I don't think I can walk." Jude says. Tommy smiles widely. "I'm just going to take that as a compliment." Tommy says.

Jude smiles widely. "You should. Speed never did that for me." Jude says. Tommy smiles and kisses her again. He breaks away and unlocks the car door and opens it for her. Jude smiles and gets in. Tommy closes the door and walks around to his side of the car and gets in.

"Are you really going to make me go?" Tommy asks as he starts the car and starts driving. Jude giggles and puts the seat back a little bit. "Yes, it's not going to be that bad. Besides I told you that we can go into Victoria's Secret at the end." Jude says. Tommy smiles and imagines her in some of the lingerie. He smiles to himself as he continues to think his thoughts.

He is so lost in his thoughts; he fails to see the red light coming up. Jude looks at Tommy then looks back at the red lights. She does this motion a few more times before she finally hits Tommy, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looks at Jude then sees the red lights. He slams on his breaks and barely stops in time.

"Quincy what the hell!" Jude says. "Tommy grips the steering wheel tightly. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Tommy says. "No kidding. What were you thinking about?" Jude asks as she puts on her seatbelt. Tommy sees this and starts to laugh.

"What, you don't trust my driving anymore?" Tommy asks. "Just last week you got into car accident and a few seconds ago you almost ran a red light." Jude says. "I'm still a good driver. I just wasn't focused those two times." Tommy says.

"Well what were you thinking about this time?" Jude asks again. "You in some of the lingerie at Victoria's Secret." Tommy says as the light turns green. He starts to drive again; this time paying close attention. Jude smiles and takes off her seatbelt, then puts her hand on his thigh. She sees the bulge coming from his pants.

"So I'm going to be the death of you?" Jude asks in a sexy voice. Tommy smiles and glances at her for a second then returns his attention to the road. Jude smiles and runs her hands against the bulge in his pants. Tommy swallows hard and blinks; trying to keep his concentration on the road. Jude smiles again and unzips his pants and pulls him out of his boxers. Tommy glances down then looks at the road again.

He swallows hard again the gets a tighter grip on the steering wheel. Jude slides her fingers up and down his erection lightly. She slides down in her seat and reaches down under Tommy's seat and pulls the handle that pushes the seat back. Once Tommy is further away from the steering wheel Jude tilts her head and puts her mouth in an "O" shape and takes Tommy in.

Tommy exhales loudly and grips the steering wheel even tighter. Jude twirls her tongue on the tip of him the puts him completely in his mouth. Tommy sees the turn to Jude's apartment coming up. He puts on his blinker and gets ready to turn, when Jude breaths hot air on him. He lets out a loud gasp and closes his eyes. When he reopens his eyes he sees Jude's turn a few feet away.

He quickly turns the steering wheel to the left and turns into the parking lot. He finds a parking spot and parks the car. He turns his engine off, but leaves the music on. He puts his head back against the seat and lets his eyes roll to the back of his head. He tries to fight back his moans as Jude's tongue does tricks on him.

He starts to run his fingers through Jude's hair as she continues. Tommy lets his moans out as he feels himself getting closer. He reaches for the cup Jude had put in the cup holder. After few more moments of feeling Jude's hot breath and her tongue Tommy gently taps her on her head. Jude removes her mouth from him and lets him put the cup up to his erection. He lets out a loud moan as he climaxes. He breaths heavily and puts the cup back in the holder.

He swallows and rests his head on the steering wheel as he tries to recover. Jude smiles to herself as she watches him recover. Once he is fully functional he puts himself back inside his pants and starts to talk. "You can bring a cup in this car anytime you want." Tommy says with a smile. Jude laughs at him.

"Don't get used to that. I only did it because I figured you shouldn't have to get rid of your erection yourself." Jude says. "How kind of you." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him before she kisses him. He moans into her mouth and pulls her closer to himself. He pulls her over to his side of the car. Jude straddles his lap as they continue to make out. They get interrupted by a knock on the window. The break away slowly and see Saidie at the window smirking.

Tommy sighs and pushes the button to make the window go down. "How may I help you Saidie?" Tommy asks. "Well I would like to speak to my sister." Saidie says. Jude looks at her. "Saidie, talk to me when we get to our apartment." Jude says. Tommy puts his hands on her waist.

"I need to talk to you now. And by the way Tommy, nice driving." She says with a smirk. "What are you talking about?" Tommy asks. "Well I seen you almost run that red light and I also saw that messed up turn you did into the parking lot." Saidie says. Tommy rolls his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispers into Jude's ear. Jude smiles at him and opens his door and steps out of his car. She looks at Saidie and rolls her eyes. "Call me later?" Jude asks as she turns back around and looks at Tommy.

"Call you later? Jude you just spent over 12 hours with him!" Saidie says with a look of disbelieve. "So…" Jude and Tommy say. "So you are not going to call him later. We are going to be talking. You know you would think that you two would be tired." Saidie says.

"I am tired. But I can still call her later." Tommy says. "You know the funny thing about this is…you hardly ever called me when we were together." Saidie says with her hands on her hips. "I had my reasons." Tommy mumbles. Jude bites her lip to keep from laughing.

"What was that?" Saidie asks. "Nothing." Tommy says as he starts the car. Jude smiles and leans down and kisses Tommy. Tommy starts to deepen the kiss just as Saidie interrupts, once again.

"God Jude, just pull him out of the window already." Saidie says. Tommy sighs into Jude's mouth. "Sorry." Jude whispers. Their mouths are only a few centimeters away from each other.

"It's not your fault you are her sister." Tommy says before he reconnects their lips. Jude pulls away and smiles. Tommy smiles also then kisses her once more. "Bye." Jude whispers. She walks over to Saidie. Tommy smiles at her then pulls off.

"Why are you so annoying?" Jude asks. "I'm not…I just have something really important I need to tell you." Saidie says. "I'm listening." Jude says. "Let's go up to the apartment." Saidie says before she starts walking towards their apartment building.

Next Day Noon………….

Tommy opens his eyes and sees the sun shining in the room. He looks over at the clock and sees that it is already noon. He groans and wipes his eyes and lies in his bed for a few more minutes. He is drifting back to sleep when he hears his cell phone ring. He jumps slightly and reaches for it.

"Hey girl." Tommy says. "Hey Quincy. Did you just wake up?" Jude asks. "Yeah did you?" Tommy asks. "Ha. I wish. Saidie woke me up this morning at 8 o'clock because she was so excited about going shopping." Jude says. Tommy groans. "I forgot about that." Tommy says.

"You are still going Quincy." Jude says. "But why?" Tommy asks. "We will get to spend time together." Jude says. "You act like we don't see each other everyday." Tommy says. "I know but still." Jude says. Tommy sighs. "What time are we going?" Tommy asks.

"Probably around six. I figured there probably won't be that many people there." Jude says. "Jude it's Saturday, there are always a lot of people at the mall on Saturday." Tommy says. "I know. But there may not be that many people." Jude says.

"I like the six o'clock idea, though. That means you two can only shop for three hours." Tommy says. "Exactly." Jude says. Tommy could tell she was smiling. "Well I'm going to go back to sleep." Tommy says. "I think I'm going to go to sleep too." Jude says.

"I'll call you later." Tommy says as he yawns. "Okay, bye Tommy." Jude says. "Bye girl." He says as he closes the phone. He yawns again then rolls back around and goes back to sleep.

Five Hours Later…………..

Tommy wakes up and glances at his clock. It reads 5:04. He sighs and gets out of bed and jumps in the shower. When he gets out of the shower he hears his cell phone ring a very familiar ringtone. He smiles as he walks into his room and picks it up.

"Hey girl." Tommy says as he walks back into the bathroom. "Hey are you up?" Jude asks. "Yeah I just got out of the shower." Tommy says as he dries himself off with his towel. "I love those images." Jude says in a sexy voice.

Tommy smiles and drops his towel. "So are you ready?" Tommy asks. "Yeah I'm ready but Saidie isn't. She said she will be ready in five minutes." Jude says. "That's not long." Tommy says into the phone as he brushes his hair down. "Tommy she has been saying that for the last hour and a half." Jude says.

Tommy starts to laugh. "Well I will be ready in five minutes." Tommy says. He picks up his toothbrush and runs it under some water. "I thought you said you just got out of the shower." She says. "I did. But I'm not dressing to impress today. I'm disguising myself." Tommy says.

"I forgot." Jude says. "So can I call you back in a couple minutes? When I'm dressed." Tommy says. Jude laughs into the phone. "Sure." She says. "Okay." Tommy says before he hangs up. He brushes his teeth then walks into his room and finds some clothes and a hat. He grabs his keys, sunglasses and cell phone. He flips open his phone and dials Jude's number

"Done already?" Jude asks as she answers the phone. "I told you it was only going to take me five minutes." Tommy says as he walks out of his house. "You weren't lying. So are you on your way to the mall?" Jude asks.

"Yeah I'm getting in my car right now." Tommy says as he opens the car door and gets in. "We are on our way also." Jude says. "All I have to say is…you better look sexy in that lingerie." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "Don't worry, I will." Jude says. Tommy smiles and starts his car.

"I'll see you in a few." Tommy says. "Bye." Jude says before she hangs up. Tommy smiles and continues to drive in the direction of the mall. When he pulls into the parking lot he tries to park as far back as he could, so that his car would go unnoticed. He gets out and walks into the mall and searches for Saidie and Jude. After about five minutes he sees the two blondes and walks up to them.

He puts his arm over Jude's shoulder. Jude looks at him and smiles. "Who is your cute new friend Jude? And does Tommy know about him?" Saidie asks. Jude smiles at Tommy. She doesn't know if Saidie is serious or if she is just playing.

"Uh I would say Tommy knows my new friend pretty good." Jude says. Saidie rolls her eyes. "Did you think I was serious?" Saidie asks. "I don't know Saidie, you are a blonde." Tommy says before laughing. Saidie hits him and he laughs some more.

"So I'm that easy to tell?" Tommy asks as he pushes his hat down further. "Yeah…" Saidie says. "Even with the sunglasses on?" Tommy says. "Tommy I was obsessed with you four Atleast five years. I know what you look like anywhere." Saidie says. Tommy groans.

"I'm going home." He says as he turns around. "No you're not. No one is going to noticed that you are –'' She gets cut off by a group of girls running towards them. "Lil Tommy Q!" They scream.

"Run." Tommy says as he grabs Jude's hand. They run through the mall looking for a deserted shop to go into. When they find one the hurry inside and run to the back. They see the fitting rooms and quickly run inside and close the door. Tommy puts his hands on his knees and breaths heavily.

"Okay so maybe you didn't disguise yourself enough." Jude says. Tommy stands up and gives her a 'duh' look. "Sorry." Jude mumbles. Tommy waits a few minuets until he catches his breath before he speaks.

"The bright side is…I don't think they are going to come looking in here." Tommy says. "Why do you say that?" Jude asks. "This place is so deserted it doesn't even have workers." Tommy says.

"You're right. I don't even know why they have it open." Jude says. "Me either." Tommy says. They stand in quiet for a few moments. "Do you think they have left?" Jude asks. "I don't know, but I'll go check." Tommy says. He turns the knob to the door but it wouldn't turn. He tries a few more times, but had no luck.

"Um, Jude…" Tommy starts. "What?" Jude asks. "Maybe I am loosing my muscles." Tommy says. "What are you talking about?" Jude asks. "I can't get the door open." Tommy says as he tries to turn the knob back again. Jude pushes him aside and tries to turn the knob also.

"So we are stuck." Jude says. "Try and sound a little more excited about that." Tommy mumbles. "Well it's your fault we are stuck in here." Jude says. "My fault? You are the one who made me come here!" Tommy says in a semi loud voice.

"Well forgive me for wanting to spend some time with you!" Jude semi shouts. Tommy shakes his head and kicks the door. "Like that is going to help." Jude says. "Atleast I am trying to get us out of here." Tommy mumbles.

Jude walks over to the door and kicks it also. "There. Now I am helping too." Jude says in a sarcastic tone. Tommy sighs and sits down on the little bench that was in the room. He sees some black lingerie and raises an eyebrow.

"What store did this used to be?" Tommy asks. "I think this is where Victoria's Secret used to be; before they moved it to the north side of the mall." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her. "Can I get my prize early?" Tommy asks as he holds up the lingerie.

"What prize? You got us locked into here. You get no surprises." Jude says. "Hey I actually came to this stupid place. I should get a little credit. Oh and I just got chased by 50 screaming girls." Tommy says. Jude rolls her eyes.

"Poor you." Jude says sarcastically. Tommy smiles as he stands up and walks over to her and pushes her against the door. He puts his lips only a few centimeters away from hers. He unzips her pants and brushes his fingers against her panties. He kisses her deeply, then slowly starts to slide her shirt up over her head. He connects their lips again as his hand reaches for her bra clasp.

He unsnaps it and lets it fall to the ground. He breaks away from the kiss once more and walks over to the bench and picks up the lingerie. He puts on a pouty face, asking Jude to put it on. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as she pushes him and makes him sit down on the bench.

Tommy watches her closely as she removes her pants and panties. He watches even more closely as she puts on the lingerie. He smiles as she gives him a sexy pose. He can feel himself getting hard. Jude smiles and walks over to him and sits down on his lap. She starts grinding her hips against him. Tommy moans slightly and puts his hands on her waist.

Jude smiles down at him as she continues to grind her hips against him. When he feels himself get rock hard he stops her. Jude looks into his eyes and sees that they are now dark blue filled with lust. Jude smiles and gets off of his lap. Tommy stands up and pushes her lightly against the door of the fitting room. He pushes his body against hers as he kisses her.

Jude moans lightly as she feels his erection against her. Tommy puts her hand on it. He breaks away and whispers in her ear. "This is me fully grown." Jude bites her lip before kissing him again. Tommy breaks away from the kiss and gets on his knees. He slips the bottom part of Jude's lingerie. He puts her legs around his neck. He looks up at her.

"It's my turn to return the favor right?" He asks. Jude smiles and nods. Tommy nods back and buries his face inside of her. Jude moans as Tommy's tongue starts to swirl and do tricks inside of her. Tommy puts his hands on her thighs as he continues to lick inside of her.

Jude's legs tighten around his neck, signaling to Tommy that she was close. He removes one hand from her thigh and pulls his pants down. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a condom. He slips it on his erection and continues to lick Jude. Jude's legs lock around Tommy's neck as she orgasms. Tommy continues to lick her for a few more seconds as he feels her aftershocks go through her trembling body.

He stands up and turns Jude around so that her back was to him. He lifts her leg up with his right hand and wraps it under her thigh. He places his left hand on her waist and thrusts deep inside of her. Jude lets out a loud scream as he picks up a deep rhythm. His left hand gets tighter on Jude's waist as he starts to push deeper. He could feel how wet she already was.

He puts his free hand on one of Jude's breast and starts to pick up a faster rhythm, leaving Jude breathless. His hand travels down her stomach as he speeds up his thrusting. He reaches her clitoris and presses him thumb against it. Jude looses all her thoughts and starts to pant out Tommy's name. Tommy sticks two fingers on her clit and starts to push in and out.

Jude's head falls back on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy starts to kiss and suck on her neck as his thrusting gets even faster. His fingers follow his thrusting speed. Jude reaches in behind her and starts to run her fingers though his hair. She pulls gently as she orgasms and cries out his name. Tommy closes his eyes tight and starts to thrust in and out of her in a fast pace; no longer using a rhythm. He continues to move his fingers in and out of Jude.

After a few more deep thrusts and hearing Jude's moans, Tommy brings himself over the edge. He pants heavily as he lets Jude's leg down and stumbles back against the wall. Jude lets her head fall back to Tommy's chest. His eyes remain closed as his heart rate returns to normal and his erection stops throbbing.

When he can finally breath normally he pulls himself out of her and starts to get dressed. Jude stumbles a little bit. Tommy chuckles silently to himself. When they are fully dressed they sit down on the bench.

Jude lies down with her head on Tommy's lap. "That was all of you." Jude says. Tommy smiles. "Yeah. I told you, you hadn't taken all of me yet." Tommy says. Jude smiles and puts her hand on his knee. There is silence in the room for a few minutes until they hear Tommy's phone ringing.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls it out. "Hello?" He answers. "Where are you two?" Saidie asks. Tommy just smiles and looks down at Jude………………


	19. Chapter 19

"We are locked in the old Victoria's Secret store." Tommy says. "The old one? Where is that at?" Saidie asks. "It's at the end of the mall." Tommy says. "Well come out." Saidie says.

"Did you not hear the 'locked in' part?" Tommy asks. "So that means I have to go get you two out?" Saidie asks. Tommy sighs and shakes his head. He takes the phone away from his ear and looks at Jude.

"Is she a natural blonde?" Tommy asks. Jude laughs and nods her head. "Saidie we will find a way out." Tommy says as he puts the phone back up to his ear. "Then we can go shopping?" Saidie asks in an eager tone.

"Are you kidding me? I just got chased by 50 girls. As soon as I get out of this fitting room I'm going home." Tommy says. "But…" Saidie starts. "No Saidie. Now I have to figure out a way to get out of here." Tommy says before he closes the phone. He sighs again, then looks at Jude, who still had her head in his lap.

"Any suggestions?" Tommy asks her. "I suggest that you just let me lay here and recover." Jude says. Tommy chuckles. "You still need time to recover?" Tommy asks. Jude nods then sighs in contentment. Tommy smiles and runs his fingers through Jude's hair for a few minutes.

"Okay now I really have to find a way to get out of here." Tommy says. Jude groans. "Just a few more minutes…" She says. "Sorry Harrison, but I really want to go home." Tommy says as he gently raises her head up. Jude groans again and sits up as she watches Tommy walk over to the door. He turns the knob and the door still doesn't budge.

"Seriously if that's all you're going to do then you might as well come back over her and let me lie on your lap, Quincy." Jude says. Tommy gives her look then returns to trying to get the door open. Finally he stops and sighs. He looks up then looks at Jude with a mischievous smile.

"Okay…I don't like that smile." Jude says as she stands up. "Can you jump high?" Tommy says. "Is that an offer for another round?" Jude asks. Tommy laughs. "Girl you have barely recovered from the last round. But that's not what I was aiming at. I am going to lift you over this door." Tommy says.

"What!" Jude exclaims. "Jude it's not that big a fall." Tommy says. "But still. And besides I don't think I can actually move my legs enough to jump." Jude says. Tommy chuckles and grabs her by the waist.

"If you jump over the door and open it I promise I can make you feel better." Tommy says in a sexy voice. "You are the reason why I am hurting." Jude says. Tommy smiles. "But I still know how to make you feel better." Tommy says.

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "If I fall you have to promise to let me drive your car." Jude says. "Which one?" Tommy asks. "The Mustang." Jude says. Tommy sighs and nods his head. Jude smiles at him. Tommy laces his fingers together, as a step stool for her. Jude puts her foot in his hand and stands up. She carefully climbs over the door.

Tommy can hear her tugging at the door. A few minuets later the door opens and Tommy sees Jude standing there smiling. "Okay now we can go home." Tommy says. "What. No thank-you?" Jude asks as she looks at Tommy walk out of the room. Tommy smiles and turns around and grabs Jude's waist and kisses her.

"You're welcome." Jude says as they break away from the kiss. Tommy smiles and puts his arm around Jude's shoulder as they walk out of the store. Tommy hears a few girls giggle. He jumps slightly and starts to look around. Jude laughs as she sees his action.

"It was just a crowd of girls laughing with each other." Jude says. Tommy shakes his head and removes his arm from around her shoulders. He starts to walk in fast pace. He hears his cell phone ring as he gets to the north side of the mall.

"Hello?" Tommy says as he continues to walk. "Where are you two?" Saidie asks. "Well I'm on my out of the mall and Jude is…" Tommy gets cut off by Jude. "Right behind you." She says.

Tommy smiles at her. "So you are both leaving?" Saidie asks in an annoyed tone. "I guess…" Tommy says. "See this is what I get when I go with two famous people." Saidie says. "I told you this would probably happen, Saidie." Tommy says. "I know but I didn't think it would be this bad." Saidie says.

"There are still girls looking for me?" Tommy asks as he looks around frantically. Jude tries to stifle her laughter. "Uh duh Tom. Ever since that first mob of girls chased you the word that you are in the mall as gotten around. Fast I might add." Saidie says. Tommy is about to say something when he sees another mob of girls coming towards him.

"Gotta go." Tommy says as he quickly shuts his phone. He runs towards the door that leads outside. He pushes the door open and runs towards his car, trying to loose the mob of girls. He didn't even realize he had left Jude behind until he got to his car. He quickly gets in and ducks down in the seat. He waits a few minutes then he hears someone trying to get in the car. He looks out the passenger seat window and sees Jude. He smiles and unlocks the door.

"Thank you for leaving me." Jude says sarcastically as she enters the car. "Sorry about that." Tommy says. "I guess you forgot that I was famous too." Jude says. Tommy chuckles. "They asked you for your autograph?" Tommy asks.

"After they pulled and tugged on my shirt." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "Welcome to my life." Tommy says. "You went through five years of this?" Jude asks. "Yeah and you would think that by now it would be easier to go to the mall." Tommy says as he starts the car.

"I am never going to the mall again." Jude mumbles. "I think Saidie would have a heart attack if she heard you say those words." Tommy says. Jude laughs lightly. "If she doesn't drop dead right then and there." She says.

Tommy laughs. "Are you hungry?" He asks her. "Always." Jude answers with a smile. Tommy chuckles. "So where do you want to eat?" He asks. "Anywhere where they serve food." Jude says. "Hmmm so that narrows it down to…all the restaurants in Canada." Tommy says.

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as she hits him. "Hmm you know what I want?" Tommy asks. "What." Jude says. "I want a bacon junior cheeseburger with no pickle." Tommy says with a smile. Jude smiles widely.

"That does sound good." Jude says. Tommy smiles. "I thought you would like that idea." He says. Jude smiles and turns on the radio. Tommy smiles and continues to drive to the nearest Wendy's.

"Are we eating inside?" Tommy asks as he pulls into the restaurant. "It's up to you." Jude says. Tommy smiles and pulls into a parking space. As they get out of the car they see lighting.

"I hope we get inside before it starts to rain." Tommy says as they walk inside. Tommy orders for Jude and she orders for him. They smile as they sit down and start eating.

"So how did it feel being chased by your first mob of girls?" Tommy asks. "Not fun. I mean I love the fact that they love my music so much, but having your clothes being ripped off of you isn't fun." Jude says before she takes another bite out of her burger.

"Hey you are lucky you are a girl. When I was in BoyzAttack they were pulling and tugging on everything….everything." Tommy says. Jude laughs a little. "So the groupie that rubbed you the right way was the one you spent the night with?" Jude asks with a smirk.

Tommy chuckles and takes a bite of his fry. "Something like that." He says before he takes a sip of his drink. She smiles and rolls her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. I was a hormonal teenage guy who had girls throwing themselves at me. What do you expect." Tommy says.

"I see your point. Where is the craziest place you had sex with a groupie?" Jude asks. Tommy laughs. "That came out of no where." Tommy says. "Just answer the question." She says. Tommy thinks for a while then smiles widely.

"It was actually in a Wendy's restaurant." Tommy says in a matter-of-fact tone. Jude smiles at him. "Really?" She asks. Tommy nods his head as he eats another fry. He raises his eyebrows at Jude and looks towards the bathroom. Jude laughs and shakes her head.

"Don't even think about it." Jude says. "The thought of me doing ungodly things to you in a Wendy's bathroom doesn't excite you?" Tommy asks in a flirty voice. Jude smiles and shakes her head. "No." She responds. Tommy smirks at her and scoots his chair closer to her.

"So if I was to stick my finger inside you right now, I wouldn't feel any wetness?" He asks in a low voice. Jude smiles at him. "Why don't you find out." She says; her smile still lingering. Tommy puts his hand on her thigh and slowly starts to move his hand upwards. Jude stops him.

"We are in the middle of a restaurant." Jude says. "No one is even in here." Tommy says. "Yeah but I know if you stick your finger inside me you are going to get hard when you feel how wet I am. And I am still sore." Jude says. Tommy smiles slightly and puts his lips up to her ear.

"I told you I can make you feel better." Tommy says. Jude smiles and licks her lips. She shivers as she feels Tommy breath on her neck. She can feel herself getting aroused. Tommy runs his fingers up and down her thigh. Jude starts to bounce her leg up and down. He touches the crotch of her jeans and gently taps his fingers against her.

"So, ready to go?" She asks before she takes one final sip of her drink. Tommy smiles then chuckles as he stands up. Jude fans herself as she stands up. Tommy smiles at her as they walk out of the restaurant. The drive home was silent. They were both lost in thoughts of what was probably about to happen at Tommy's house.

Tommy starts to get a little hard at the thought. He starts to drive with one hand and puts his other hand on Jude's knee. She smiles and feels herself starting to tingle inside. He rubs his fingers up and down the crotch of her pants. Jude exhales quietly, and starts to tap her fingers on her other knee. Tommy sees this and smiles. He drives a little faster to reach their destination quicker.

Once he pulls into the garage he stops the engine and looks at Jude. He is about to say something when he hears thunder. "Uh we should go the back way." Tommy says. "Why?" Jude asks as she takes off her seatbelt. Tommy smiles widely.

"Going through the back door is a quicker way to get to my room." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him. "Let's go." Jude says as she gets out of the car. Tommy gets out and walks out of the garage.

Tommy watches Jude's ass as she walks towards the pool. "Mmm." Tommy says accidentally out loud. Jude turns around and smiles. "What was that?" Jude asks as she starts to walk backwards. "What was what?" Tommy asks. He hadn't realized he had just let that slip.

"That little noise you just made." Jude says as she continues to walk backwards. "Uh Jude…" Tommy says. "Don't change the subject." Jude says. "You might want to…" before he could finish his sentence Jude stumbles and falls into the pool. Tommy tries not to laugh as he watches her rise to the top of the water. He walks over to the edge of the pool and tries to stop his laughter. Jude sees him laughing.

"You could have told me!" Jude says as she makes her way to the edge of the pool. "I tried too." Tommy says in his defense. "Well at least give me a hand out of here." Jude says as she stretches her hand out. Tommy reaches his hand out and grabs his. Jude smiles and pulls him into the water with her.

She laughs as she sees Tommy come back up. "I should have known you were going to do that." Tommy mumbles. "I know." Jude giggles. It starts to rain lightly just as they get out of the pool. Tommy sighs and shakes his head.

"Well the bright side is…we were already wet." Jude says as they make their to the patio. Tommy smirks at her. "Some of us in more than one place." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him. Tommy smiles back and grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a kiss. Jude moans a little and starts to walk backwards, towards one of the lawn chairs. She accidentally bumps into one on Tommy's plants and looses her balance. They land on the patio floor.

Jude ignores the pain she feels as she continues to kiss Tommy. His hands start to roam her body as they make out. He slowly starts to rise her shirt up, finally breaking the kiss to remove it. He takes this opportunity to remove his shirt also. Instead of reconnecting their lips he whispers in her ear. "Are you still sore?" He asks in a breathy tone.

Jude smiles and nods her head. Tommy nods and moves his head down her stomach. He unzips and unbuttons her jeans and removes them and her panties from her body. He kisses her skin the moves down and kisses her lips, then puts his fingers in a "V" shape then puts them on her clitoris. He licks her once then listens to her moan and chuckles lightly. He licks his lips then kisses her lips again and raises his head to her neck.

Tommy slips his two middle fingers deep inside of her and starts to move them around in a circular motion. Jude moans at his gentle touch. He continues to move his fingers around inside her as he starts to suck on the skin right below her right ear.

Jude closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip as Tommy feels her getting wetter. He gently bites her skin then moves his lips down her body, reaches for her bra clasp, and unsnaps it; throwing it over his shoulder. He starts to suck on her already hardened left nipple. Jude gasps loudly as his tongue twirls around on her nipples. He removes his mouth from her left nipple and moves it to the right one. Jude's moans get louder and Tommy feels her getting wetter.

He moves his mouth down her body once again. He removes his fingers from inside of her and moves his mouth to wear his fingers had been. He starts to lick away all the liquids her body had produced. Jude moans again and pulls wet hair. Tommy runs his hand down her wet chest. Tommy's touch plus the rain makes Jude shiver.

He breaths hot air inside of her as he reaches down and takes off his jeans. He swirls his fingers inside of her again and watches her as she responds to his fingers. He feels himself get harder as he feels her wetness. He starts to rub his throbbing erection with his free hand. The rain cools Jude down as she gets hotter. As Jude climaxes he feels himself get harder.

Before she has a chance to recover, he slams himself inside of her. Jude lets out a small scream as he spreads her legs wide apart. She feels the rain lightly land on her body. Tommy holds her legs wide apart as he starts to thrust in a fast rhythm. Jude moans loudly. Tommy puts her legs on his shoulders and frees his hands. He wipes some of the rain from her face.

He tries not to push too deep inside of her as he continues to thrust in his fast rhythm. Jude, still weak from her last orgasm, starts to moan Tommy's name. Tommy pulls her closer to him as he thrusts a little deeper. Jude closes her eyes tightly as she orgasms again.

Tommy picks up his rhythm and starts to gently rub her clitoris, feeling how wet she still was. Jude bites her lip hard as pleasure sweeps over her. Tommy can see she is in bliss so he starts to thrust deep inside of her, making her scream loudly in pleasure. Tommy rubs her clit as fast as he thrusts inside of her. Jude's body tightens around him again as she orgasms. Her body goes limp as Tommy continues to thrust.

He pushes himself deep inside her once, then rubs her even faster. He starts loose his pounding rhythm. Hearing Jude's screams makes him even harder. The cool rain falls down on them as their temperatures rise.

Jude feels him spurting inside of her. She continues to let out her loud screams as Tommy pounds himself in and out of her. He presses his fingers harder against her clit as he rubs her. His rubbing is fast as he tries to get her to climax with him. Her body jerks upward involuntarily as she orgasms yet again. Tommy moans loudly as he climaxes. He removes her legs from his shoulders and lays down on her.

Tommy feels Jude's body go through aftershocks. He tries not to get hard as she tightens around him. They let the rain fall down on them and cool them off. After a while the rain started to fall down harder. Tommy opens his eyes as he hears the rain fall on the patio. He moans and pulls himself out of Jude slowly. She opens her eyes as she feels the rain fall on her, since Tommy's body was no longer blanketing her.

He slowly starts to get dressed, then looks at Jude, who was still trying to get her jeans on. He chuckles slightly then leads her inside; shirtless. He carries her upstairs to his room……………..

Ok so there is an update for tonight. I didn't think I would be able to get it out since it is fourth of july but I surprisingly did. Lol. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!. Lol. I told you there would be wet smut. ;) please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay so normally I start a new chapter out with a lot of conversation and stuff but since it has been a long time since I updated I figured I would just jump right into a smut scene. By the way this chapter has two smut scenes. Just thought I would say that. Hope you enjoy…………..

Tommy takes her upstairs and finds her some dry clothes. Jude changes out of her soaked jeans and puts on the pajama bottoms Tommy had given her. Once she gets dressed she gets in his waterbed and waits for him to lie down with her. As she finally gets comfortable, she sees Tommy emerge from the bathroom. He smiles at as he gets in the bed and lies on his side, facing her.

"So did I make you feel better?" Tommy asks with a smile. "Are you seriously asking that question, Quincy?" Jude asks. "So I'll take that as a yes." Tommy chuckles. Jude smiles as she leans over and gives him a kiss. Tommy moans as he breaks away.

"Got any more techniques on making me feel good?" Jude asks. "Yes, but you can't take all them in the same day." Tommy says. "Try me." Jude says with a smile. Tommy smiles and slips his hand into her pants and firmly presses against her clit. Jude jumps slightly.

"See you still haven't recovered from our last encounter." Tommy says as he pulls his hand out from her pants. "I see your point." Jude mumbles. Tommy smiles and turns on the TV. They look at the screen with amused faces.

"So whenever I'm not around you watch pornos?" Jude asks as she turns her head and looks at Tommy. Tommy laughs. "No, the last thing I watched was a movie on HBO. You know they are known for their TV-MA rated movies." Tommy says as he continues to watch the screen.

"See this isn't helping any." Jude mumbles. Tommy chuckles. "You mean you are getting hot by watching this?" Tommy asks. "Not at the moment but I know that if I continue to watch this I will get hot eventually." Jude says.

"Well maybe by then you will be fully recovered." Tommy says with a smirk. "You are hilarious. You just love making me not being able to walk" Jude says. "Guilty as charged." Tommy says. "And that makes you happy?" Jude asks in a flirty tone. "Hell yes. That boosts up my confidence. I must be doing something right if I can make you not be able to walk." Tommy says with a smile.

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "But to answer your question from earlier…I have plenty of things that could make you feel better." Tommy says. "Oh really?" Jude answers. "Yeah...things that men shouldn't own. But I own them for special purposes." Tommy says.

"Quincy, do I even want to know?" Jude asks. "You will find out soon enough." Tommy says. Jude smiles widely and lies down flat. Tommy looks at her figure, then looks away, shaking the thoughts out of his head.

"I saw that. Do you ever stop thinking about sex?" Jude asks. "No. I think I have a high sex drive." Tommy says before he chuckles. "Think? I know you have a high sex drive." Jude says. Tommy just smiles and doesn't say anything.

"Exactly. You might want to think about seeking therapy." Jude says with a smile. "Why go to therapy when I have you? I'm sure you can 'doctor' me up." Tommy says in a flirty tone. Jude smiles widely and raises her eyebrows up and down a few times.

"So are you fully recovered, Harrison?" Tommy asks. "Mmm I think so…why? What do you have in mind?" Jude asks as she sits back up again. Tommy smiles and reaches under his bed and grabs two blue satin scarves and two silver pairs of handcuffs. Jude smiles when she sees what he had just got from under the bed.

"This is your last chance to back out." Tommy says with a smile. "I can handle you…all of you." Jude says with confidence in her voice. Tommy smiles and shakes his head as he pulls her t-shirt up over her head.

"Sit up." Tommy says in a husky voice. Jude smiles and sits up with her back against his headboard. He puts one pair of the handcuffs on her left wrist. He leaves the second cuff empty. He does the same to her right wrist.

"There is one thing you should know." He says. "And what's that." Jude asks. "Handcuffs and scarves turn me on in more ways than you can imagine. I tend to get rough." Tommy says. Jude smiles widely. "Well you know I am always up for a challenge." Jude says.

"You won't be saying that in the morning, girl." Tommy says before he removes her pajama bottoms and panties. Jude smiles when she sees him grow hard as he looks at her naked body. He swallows hard and tries to keep his cool.

He takes off his shirt and looks at Jude. He smiles as he bends down and kisses her. He gently starts to caress her breasts; rubbing his thumb and index finger against her nipples. Jude gasps into his mouth as he continues to caress her. His right hand leaves her nipple and travels down her body.

He gently touches her clitoris and feels her tense slightly. He nods slowly then starts to rub her softly. Jude moans a little; telling him to continue. He moves his index finger left and right against her clitoris; making Jude even wetter. He speeds up his process of moving his finger left and right.

Jude moans as she feels herself about to come. Tommy stops his fingering before she has a chance. Jude groans and breaks away from the kiss. She looks at him with plea in her eyes.

"That wasn't very nice." Jude moans. Tommy smiles and grabs one of the scarves. He gently runs the scarf down her legs. He gets in between them and lifts them, so that they were around his waist. He reaches in behind himself and ties her feet together. He slowly enters her, making Jude moan. She moves her hips forward to adjust to him. Tommy moans slightly and puts the empty cuffs on his own wrists. Jude smiles at him.

Tommy bites his bottom lip then balances his weight on his arms. He pulls himself halfway out of Jude then pushes deep inside of her. He listens to Jude moan then picks up a medium rhythm of thrusting. He puts his mouth down to her neck and starts to nibble at her skin as he continues to thrust.

Jude starts to push her hips forward, making Tommy moan. He grabs onto her waist; making her hands travel to her waist with his. He starts to push her hips forward faster. Their bodies start to move up and down faster from the water in the bed. Tommy can feel how wet Jude was getting, and he could tell she was about to climax.

He moves his hands to his headboard, making Jude's hands go with him. He starts to thrust deep and harder inside of her, making her moan his name loudly. He gets a tighter grip on the headboard and starts to pick up a faster tempo of thrusting deeper and harder in her.

As he continues to thrust deep inside of her he hears something hitting the headboard. He doesn't pay any mind to it as he feels Jude climax. He moans as he feels her juices on his now throbbing erection. Jude's tries to wrap her tied legs tighter around his waist as he stops thrusting in a rhythm and starts to pound himself inside of her. Jude's moans turn into screams of pleasure. She starts to move her hips against him.

He grabs onto her hands and laces their fingers together tightly. He moves his mouth down her chest to her left nipple and slowly starts to suck and nibble. Jude moans loudly at his contact. Tommy moans and thrust hard inside her. He looks at their hands in the handcuffs and gets even harder. His thrusting gets faster and harder as he listens to Jude scream.

Tommy hears his headboard squeaking and getting looser as he grabs onto it with great force. He continues to hear something pound on the headboard with each thrust he gave, along with Jude's breathing, which was getting choppier and her screams getting louder; telling him that she is on the brink of climaxing again. He keeps his eyes closed tight and enjoys the feeling Jude and her wetness. Jude could feel Tommy beginning to spurt inside of her. The feeling of his warm liquid brings Jude over the edge again.

Feeling Jude's walls tighten brings Tommy to his climax. He moans Jude's name loudly as he collapses on her body. Jude moans and rolls over on top of him, with him still throbbing inside of her. Tommy moans and pushes into her one last time before kissing her. He reaches up and tries to unlock the handcuffs. After struggling for a few minutes he finally frees his own wrists along with Jude's.

Jude lays her head on Tommy's chest and listens to the fast rate of his heartbeat. Jude closes her eyes and sighs contently. Tommy finds enough strength to reach down and unties the scarf. After about ten minutes Tommy finds enough words to speak.

"Do you still feel good?" Tommy asks in a low voice with his eyes still closed. "I have headache." Jude mumbles. "Me too. Your screaming hurts me head." Tommy says in a sarcastic tone. Jude laughs a little and hits him in his chest.

"I was joking." Tommy says. "That's not why my head hurts. My head was hitting the headboard the whole time." Jude says. "So that's what that pounding sound was." Tommy says with a smile on his face. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, that was my head." Jude says.

"Why didn't you say something?" Tommy asks. "I was kinda turned on by it. But now the aftereffect isn't so great." Jude says. Tommy laughs a little. Jude smiles and gets off of him and returns to her side of the bed. Tommy sighs heavily and turns on his side and looks at her.

"So are you officially tired and sore?" Tommy asks. "You mean you are hard again?" Jude asks with a look of awe on her face. Tommy smirks. "Not yet but I'm not done with you yet." Tommy says.

"Quincy what are you talking about?" Jude asks. "I told you I had many ways of making you feel good. I've only showed you two." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him. "Well can I at least take a shower before you show me number three?" Jude asks.

"Of course you can. That will give me time to rest." Tommy says with a smile on his face. Jude smiles back at him and gets out of bed. Tommy watches her naked figure walk into his bathroom. He smiles to himself and 'tries' not to get hard. He tries and fails. He sighs and tries to think of things to get him un-hard, but everytime he closed his eyes he would see Jude's naked body.

After going through ten minutes of this he sighs and gets up. He sees their naked clothes lying on the ground. He puts on his boxers and picks up the clothes and walks down the hall towards his laundry room. He starts the washing machine and puts the wet clothes inside the machine.

He closes the lid and leans against the machine as he tried to rid his mind of Jude. He looks at his erection that was now fully showing through his boxers. He groans and rubs himself slightly then puts his hands up to his temples and rubs them. Jude walks into the room and sees Tommy and his predicament.

Jude laughs and walks over to him. Tommy looks up at Jude who still has a smile on her face. Tommy grunts and picks her up by the waist and sits her on the washing machine. Before she has a chance to ask him what he was doing, Tommy crashes his lips on to hers. Jude moans slightly then pushes her tongue into his mouth.

Tommy moans as their tongues start to massage each other. The water in the washing machine stops running and the cycle begins, making the machine vibrate a little. Jude moans as she feels this. Tommy smiles to himself and breaks away from the kiss for a few seconds.

He turns the knob to the spin cycle. He waits a few moments as the water drains. Jude gives him a curious look. Tommy just smiles at her and waits for the spin cycle to begin. When it does Jude bits her lip and looks at him. Tommy smiles widely and puts his hands on her hips and presses her body down as he leans back into kiss her.

Jude moans a little as Tommy's tongue enters her mouth again. She feels herself getting wet as she continues to feel the machine vibrate. Tommy continues to move his tongue against her as he starts to move Jude's hips back and forth on the machine. Jude moans into Tommy's mouth.

He spreads her legs open a little more and gets a tighter grip on her waist. He presses down a little bit harder, making Jude feel the machine's vibrations better. Jude moans louder into his mouth. Tommy groans and picks Jude up and puts her on his waist, his erection brushing against her.

He walks into his room and puts her down on his bed. He reaches for the blue satin scarf and puts it around Jude's wrists this time. He picks up the other scarf and puts it across Jude's eyes.

"This is pleasure you can't see." Tommy says. "Why not?" Jude asks with a small smile. "I don't want to give my secrets away." Tommy says as he lifts her head up and ties the scarf. He reaches under his bed and grabs a box full of things. He gets out the woman's lubricant and two vibrators. He sets the box back down underneath the bed.

"Why didn't you tie my legs this time?" Jude asks. "I need them to be wide open." Tommy says with a smirk. He scoots down on the bed and spreads her legs out wide and puts his mouth in her.

Jude moans as she feels Tommy's tongue. He licks her up and down a few times then sticks his tongue inside of her. He licks around a few times then goes back to her clitoris and licks her up and down. He presses his tongue firmly on her as he continues to lick.

When Jude' moans start go get louder he starts to lick faster. She locks her legs around his neck as she orgasms. Tommy licks all of juices then removes her legs from his neck and reaches for the bottle of lubricant. He squeezes some of it onto his fingers then gently rubs it inside of Jude.

She moans as feels the cool gel inside of her. Tommy rubs the lubricant up and down inside of her. Jude moans loudly as she feels the warming sensation take over her. He pushes his two middle fingers deep inside of her and pushes upward. Jude moans and arches her back a little bit.

He sits up on his knees and squeezes tires to squeeze some of the lubricant into his free hand. Once he finally manages to get a little of the gel onto his fingertips he sticks his other middle fingers inside her against her clitoris, making her moan even louder.

He presses against her harder and starts to move his fingers up and down then left and right. Jude starts to moan and gasp Tommy's name loudly as she continues to feel all the sensations Tommy was giving her. Tommy can't help but grow harder as he listens to her moan his name. He feels more wetness and figures Jude was close to another orgasm.

He speeds up his fingers. He pushes in and out of her and a fast rhythm with his right hand and moves his fingers up and down and left and right with his left hand. Jude screams Tommy's name as she orgasm again. Tommy slowly removes his fingers from inside her. He reaches for one of the vibrators; the gel one with the tip that rotates.

He rubs a little of the lubricant on the vibrator then slowly sticks it inside of Jude, causing her to moan again loudly. She is at a lost of words and can't seem to form any thoughts as Tommy continues to move the vibrator in and out of her. He looks at Jude's red face and sees the pleasure she was feeling.

He smiles and turns it on high. Jude starts to let out her screams again. Her body is producing so much liquid that the vibrator slides in and out easily. He pushes the vibrator in as far as it can go and lets Jude feel the vibrations. Her screams get louder. Tommy smiles and presses the button to make the tip of the vibrator start turning.

Jude pants Tommy's name over and over again. He pushes it in as far it can go so that Jude can feel the vibrating tip. Her body starts to move involuntarily against the vibrator. Tommy pushes it in and out of her in a fast rhythm. His penis was throbbing so much that he couldn't wait to get inside of her. He looked down at his boxers and sees the spot where he had already begun to spurt.

Jude's body shoots upward as she orgasms again. Tommy keeps the vibrator on and inside of her as he removes his boxers. Her body tingles as she still feels it inside of her. She closes her eyes tightly as she feels Tommy's throbbing penis deep inside of her. He puts his middle finger inside of her. Jude feels the lubricant on his fingers.

He doesn't show any sensitivity as begins his rough thrusting. He spreads her legs wide open and he balances his weight on his hands as he thrusts. He reaches up and unties her wrists. Jude's hands go directly to his back. Her nails rake him as he continues to thrust rough and deeply inside of her.

He keeps his middle finger on her wet clit, rubbing her right and left. He thrusts himself as deep as he can inside of her. He starts to hear a pounding on his headboard again. He ignores it again as he feels himself about to climax.

Jude's body tightens yet again as she orgasms. Tommy keeps his middle finger in place has he continues to thrust deep inside her. Jude's voice hurts by now and she can only rake his back to tell him how much pleasure she is feeling. Tommy pants each Tommy he thrusts inside her.

He puts another finger inside her and presses hard. Jude manages to let out another scream when she feels this. He puts his mouth on her neck and bites down semi-hard on her skin. They moan loudly together in sync as they both climax. Jude's body goes limp as Tommy rest his head in between her breasts. Tommy knew Jude couldn't form any thoughts or words. He raises his head up anyways and looks down at her.

"I know you have to be feeling good now." Tommy says with a smile. Jude just smiles with her eyes closed and nods………………………..

Ok there is a very very late update. I'm so sorry I haven't posted in like forever. I hope this update makes up for it. Please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	21. Chapter 21

Tommy smiles at the look of contentment on Jude's face. He lowers his face down to her neck and starts to suck on her skin. Jude moans lightly and moves her hips. Tommy moans as he feels her against his softening penis. He pushes his teeth down lightly on her skin then removes his mouth from her.

He gets off of her and lies down on his side of the bed. He sighs in contentment and closes his eyes. They both lay in silence for a few minuets before either one of them starts to talk.

"Wow." Was all Jude could say. She was still trying to find her words. Tommy chuckles when he hears her. "Still speechless?" Tommy asks as he turns on his side. He supports his head with hand and looks at her. Jude smiles and turns to him.

"That was amazing." Jude says. Tommy smiles widely. "I told you I had a lot of ways to make you feel good." He says. "I had my doubts, but now…wow." Jude says again. Tommy chuckles again.

"I don't think I can move." Jude says. Tommy laughs and turns back on his back. "We have to get some sleep." He says. "What time do we have to go in?" She asks. "Eleven." Tommy says as he closes his eyes and puts his arm over them.

"In the morning?" Jude groans. Tommy laughs. "No at night." He says sarcastically. Jude laughs lightly and hits him on the shoulder. She scoots over and rests her head on Tommy's chest. Tommy smiles a little then starts to run his fingers through her hair. They fall asleep minutes later.

10 a.m. the next morning………….

Tommy jumps as he hears his alarm go off. He groans and hits the alarm button hard. He looks down and sees Jude still asleep on his chest. He smiles and shakes her lightly. Jude shakes her head and groans, but doesn't get up. Tommy smiles again and shakes her a little harder. She sighs and opens her eyes lightly. She looks up at Tommy and smiles.

"Hey." She whispers. "Hey, girl." Tommy whispers back. "What time is it?" Jude asks. "A few minutes after ten." He answers. Jude groans and puts her head back on his chest.

"We have to get up girl." Tommy says. "Just a few more minutes." Jude says as she closes her eyes. "Fine. You can sleep a little longer while I take my shower." Tommy says. "Sounds good to me." Jude says. Tommy laughs and taps her lightly on the head, signaling for her to get up.

Jude groans again and lifts her head so Tommy can get up. He smiles and puts on his boxers and walks into his bathroom. Jude smiles and rests her head on her pillow and drifts back to sleep.

Ten minutes later Tommy opens the bathroom door. He walks out of the bathroom in a towel, still a little wet from his shower. He smiles when he sees Jude still asleep. He walks over to her side of the bed and taps her on the shoulder. Jude groans and mumbles something. Tommy laughs lightly and taps her a little harder on the shoulder.

She turns around and opens her eyes. She smiles when she sees Tommy in nothing but a towel. "You know it would have been better to wake up seeing you completely naked." Jude says with a big smile. "Your wish is my command." Tommy says as he takes off his towel. Jude smiles at the sight before her.

"I will wake up on time every day if I can wake up to seeing that." Jude says. Tommy laughs as he walks towards his closet. He spends a few minuets in there picking out clothes and getting dressed. When he walks out he sees Jude still in bed.

"You plan on going to work naked?" He asked with a smirk. "Haha. I told you I don't think I can move." Jude says. Tommy laughs as he walks over to her side of the bed again. "I told you you would say that." He says as he looks down at her.

"Well I didn't believe you." Jude responds. "You still have to get up." He says. Jude sighs and slowly gets out of bed. Tommy smiles as he watches her walk into his bathroom. He reaches for his gel on the dresser and starts to do his hair. Fifteen minutes later Jude comes out of the bathroom.

"There's one thing I forgot." Jude says. "What's that?" Tommy asks. "A change of clothes." She says. Tommy laughs and shakes his head. "That's not funny. Now I'm going to be late for work." She says.

"Nothing new." Tommy says with a smile as he turns around and looks at her. "That's true. At least my clothes are dry." She says as she points to her clothes. Tommy laughs. "So are you going to go home?" Tommy asks.

"I can't go into work wearing what I had on yesterday." She says. "Okay…I'll see you in 20 minutes….or hours." He says with a smirk. Jude laughs and walks over to him and kisses him lightly on the lips. Tommy smiles as he watches her walk out the door. He remembers something as he hears her get to the bottom of the stairs.

"I drove here." He says. Jude sighs. "You're right." Jude says. "Great now we are both going to be late, Harrison." Tommy says. "It's not my fault." Jude says. Tommy rolls his eyes and grabs his keys. They walk out of the door and get in the car. He speeds to her apartment building.

Once he gets there he finds a parking spot and looks at Jude. She smiles as she leans over and kisses him on the cheek. He smiles as he watches her exit the car. He looks at his watch and sees that he has five minutes to make it all the way across town. He sighs again and starts to speed towards G Major.

When he walks through the doors of G Major he is greeted by an angry Darius. "I know, I know D." Tommy says. "Where is Jude at?" He asks in an angry tone. "She is getting dressed." He answered.

"Has that girl ever heard of an alarm?" Darius asks. "I'm sorry. She will be here in 20 minutes." He says. "That song you two make today better be good." Darius says as he walks away in the direction his office.

Tommy walks into Studio A and sees Kwest sitting in a chair with his head back and eyes closed. "Sleeping on the job already." Tommy says with a smile as he hits him on the head. Kwest jumps and rubs his eyes.

"T man I just went to sleep a few hours ago." Kwest says in a tired voice. "Rough night?" Tommy asks with a smirk. "You know it." Kwest replies with a matching smirk. They sit around and talk for a few minuets until they hear someone come into the studio and slam the door shut.

Tommy jerks his head up and looks at Jude, who doesn't have a happy look on her face. "What's wrong with you?" Kwest asks. "Nothing, let's just get to work." She says. "T what did you do to her?" Kwest asks. "I guess not enough…" Tommy says with a smile. He was hoping to make her laugh or smile at least. He stops smiling when he sees her throw him a angry look.

He looks at her weird then shakes his head. "What did you do?" Kwest whispers in Tommy's ear. "Honestly I didn't do anything." Tommy replies. "You didn't do anything to piss her off?" Kwest asks. "No." Tommy says before he turns and looks at her again. He sees that she is writing something in her journal.

He sighs and puts his headphones on and starts to mix a new beat. After thirty minutes of Jude's dirty looks to Tommy he finally sighs and throws his headphones off his ears. 'It's too hot for this.' He thinks as he takes off his shirt, leaving him in a white wife beater.

"Kwest is Darius here?" Tommy asks. "No, he went somewhere and he'll be back…sometime." Kwest says. Tommy laughs. "It's great to know you are so good with information." Tommy says. "Whatever, why are you asking." Kwest says. "I need to figure out why my girlfriend is mad at me." He says as he stands up.

He walks into the recording booth and looks at Jude, who in return looks at him up and down. She takes off her headphones and sighs. "What do you want, Quincy?" She asks in an irritated voice. "I want to know what I did and how I can fix it." Tommy says. "You have done enough!" Jude shouts. Tommy looks at her with a look of shock. He shakes his head and grabs her arm.

"What are you doing?" Jude asks loudly. "We are going to talk." Tommy simply says as he starts towards the recording booth door. Jude tries to resist but Tommy is stronger. Kwest chuckles and shakes his head as he watches Tommy drag her out of the studio. Tommy continues to drag her into Darius' office. Once inside he shuts and locks the door. He turns and looks at Jude.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jude!" Tommy shouts. "You are my problem!" Jude shouts back. "I didn't do anything for once!" Tommy yells in his defense. "Yes you did! You always mess up my life!" Jude shouts. "What the fuck are you talking about!" Tommy yells at the top of his lungs.

"It doesn't matter what I'm talking about! You just always mess up my life! I hate the fact that I ever met you!" Jude shouts as she pushes him. Tommy throws a chair out of the way and pushes her back against Darius' desk and looks at her.

"I hate the fact that I ever met a temper mental stupid teenager!" Tommy shouts in her face. "Ugh you're such a jerk! I regret the day I said I love you!" Jude shouts at the top of her lungs. Tommy lets out an angry yell. He places his hands on her arms and turns her around hastily.

He crashes his mouth on hers. Jude tries to fight back at first but after a few seconds she stops and starts to deepen the kiss. Tommy puts his hands on her waist and lifts her up and turns her around and places her on Darius' desk. He throws all of Darius' paperwork on the floor, along with the keyboard to his computer. Jude's hands travel down to his chest. She gets a tight grip on his wife beater and rips it off of him. Tommy bites down hard on her bottom lip.

His hands travel down to the hem of her shirt. He hastily pulls it up her body, breaking the kiss for a couple milliseconds. His mouth crashes on hers again and his hands go to her bra clasp. He rips it unsnapped and throws it across the room, then leans forward, making Jude lean backwards.

Jude's reaches for the button on his jeans. She unzips and unbuttons them as Tommy's hands travel underneath her skirt. He rips her panties off of her and climbs on top of her. He pulls his pants down to his ankles and quickly thrusts deep and hard inside of Jude. She cries out in pleasure.

Just as Tommy starts to pick up a fast rhythm he is flipped over on his back. He gives Jude and angry look, which she ignores as she slams herself down hard on him. He groans and throws his head backwards. Jude smirks and starts to push herself up and down on his erection.

Tommy closes his eyes tightly as she continues to move her body up and down on him. He grabs hold of her hips, but gets rejected by Jude. He moans and tries again but Jude pushes him away again. He grunts and pushes two fingers against her clitoris roughly. Jude screams in pleasure.

Tommy starts to push his fingers in and out on her clitoris as hard as he can. He puts a lot of pressure on it when he goes in. Jude tries to keep her moans and screams down, but fails. She cries out his name as she climaxes for the first time. Tommy continues his fingering, enjoying the feeling of her wetness.

After a few more in and out movements Jude removes his fingers and puts his hand on her waist. Tommy bites his bottom lip and pushes deep inside of her, making her scream his name loudly. He puts both hands on her hips and starts to push himself in and out of her in a fast pace that left Jude breathless and speechless.

As he pushes himself in and out of her he continues to glide her body up and down. Jude bites her bottom lip hard as Tommy starts to push even faster. She remembers what he had said earlier and throws his hands off of her. Tommy moans loudly and turns his head back and forth on the desk as Jude moves her body up and down in the fast pace he was using on her earlier.

Tommy starts to push himself in and out of her again, still trying to get control. He reaches up and grabs Jude's breasts firmly. Jude tries to remove his hands but he grips them tighter. Jude feels herself about to climax again so she doesn't fight him. Tommy feels how close is to climaxing again so he pushes deep inside of her a few more times in his fast pace.

Jude's nails rake his six pack as she climaxes again. Tommy's breathing starts to get choppy. She feels him begin to spurt his warm liquid inside of her. Jude slams her body down on him hard, causing Tommy to moan loudly. She bites her bottom lip again as Tommy starts to glide her up and down on his throbbing penis again. Jude feels him spurting more and more.

Tommy starts to move her hips forward as he starts to push himself in and out of her deeply. Jude starts to pant his name again as she orgasms. Tommy pushes deep inside of her a few more times before he brings himself to his own orgasm. He puts his hands up to his eyes and sighs loudly in contentment.

Jude is quiet for a few moments, then she quickly gets off of him. "What did we just do!" Jude shouts. Tommy gives her an unbelievable look. "What we do every night…" Tommy says. Jude shakes her head and puts on her bra and shirt. She walks out of the office quietly, slamming the door behind her.

Tommy shakes his head and tries to figure out what just happened. He pulls up his pants and looks at his ripped beater. He shakes his head again and picks up the keyboard and Darius' paperwork. He sighs as he walks out of the room, back to the studio. When he walks into the studio Kwest gives him a weird look.

"What." Tommy says as he grabs his shirt. "Okay well first I seem to remember that when you left this room you had a beater on and second that girl just came in here angrier than when she left." Kwest says before he looks into the recording booth. Tommy sighs.

"I think she is pms-ing or something. I don't get it." Tommy says as he sits down and sighs. "What are you talking about?" Kwest asks. Before Tommy has a chance to answer they hear a knock on the door. They turn their heads and see Saidie standing in the doorway.

"Saidie what the hell is wrong with your sister?" Tommy asks. "Hi to you too…" Saidie says as she walks into the studio. "Hi…now answer the question." Tommy says. "It's a woman thing." Saidie says. Tommy sighs. "You had to do something to her because when I dropped her off at her house earlier she was happy…really happy." Tommy says.

"I told you it's just a woman thing." Saidie says. Tommy shakes his head and presses a button on the soundboard. "You have a visitor, Jude." He says. Jude looks up and sees Saidie. She gets off of the stool and walks out of the recording booth. She doesn't say anything to Kwest or Tommy as she enters the studio. Saidie reaches into her purse and hands her something, making sure Kwest and Tommy couldn't see.

"We'll be back in about half an hour." Saidie says. "Where are you going?" Tommy asks. "We're not leaving the building…" Saidie replies. Tommy sighs and throws his hands up as he watches them leave the room.

"I kinda wish I actually did something to her." Tommy mumbles. "Why?" Kwest asks. "Because then at least I would know how to fix it. I don't know what I did to make her mad at me so I can't fix it." Tommy says. "I don't think you did anything to her." Kwest says.

"She sure as hell is acting like it." Tommy says. He puts his headphones on and starts to mix the beat again. Kwest shakes his head and chuckles a little as he puts his headphones on also. Thirty minutes later Jude returns wearing a big smile. Tommy looks at her and shakes his head.

"Is the beat done yet?" She asks in a cheerful tone. "Almost." Tommy mumbles. Jude gives him a questioning look then sits down on the couch. She waits five more minutes before she asks again. "Is it done now?" She asks. "Yeah." Tommy mumbles again.

Jude sighs as she gets up and walks into the recording booth. "Now she is all cheerful and she expects me to be cheerful back?" Tommy asks. Kwest chuckles lightly. "Don't put me in your relationship problems, man." He says. Tommy sighs and looks at Jude then holds up his fingers, signaling her to start singing.

By closing time the song was almost done. Tommy knew they would need to be in the studio at least another three hours. Once Kwest goes home Jude starts to get really irritated about Tommy's quietness.

"You have said more than 10 words to me in over 8 hours, Quincy." Jude says. "Are you the only one allowed to be moody?" Tommy asks in an irritated tone. Jude shakes her head. Tommy gets up and walks out of the studio. Jude figures he just went to get something to drink from hospitality, but when she goes to look for him, she doesn't see him. She searches for him throughout the whole building.

When she doesn't find him inside she decides there is only one place he could be. She sighs as she starts to walk up the many stairs that lead to the roof of G Major. She opens the door and sees Tommy sitting on the roof just looking up at the stars. She walks over to him and sits down next to him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jude says. "What did I do…besides…in your words…ruin your life." Tommy says. Jude could tell that he was still pretty mad. "You didn't do anything. I was just scared." She says.

"About what?" Tommy asks, still showing no niceness or sympathy in his voice. "I thought I was pregnant." She says quietly. Tommy looks at her quickly then jumps up. "What!" He says in a loud voice. "I thought I was pregnant." Jude repeats in a louder tone.

"But you told me you were on the pill!" Tommy shouts. "I am!" Jude shouts as she jumps up. "So why do you think you're pregnant!" Tommy yells. "I have this thing called a period and I am three days late!" Jude yells. "I knew I shouldn't of stopped using a condom. You are just a kid!" Tommy shouts.

"It's good to know that this is how you would take it if I actually was pregnant. I was right all along! You only care about yourself!" Jude shouts at the top of her lungs. "Just shut up!" Tommy shouts. Jude yells then pushes him against the door, that lead to the roof.

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him roughly. Tommy kisses her back immediately, his tongue seeking entrance inside her mouth. Jude moans as he starts to do tricks with his tongue. He reaches down under her skirt and rubs her lips. He remembers the fact that he had ripped her panties earlier.

He spreads them apart and sticks his fingers deep inside of her, drawing a moan from her. He removes his fingers from her and unbuckles his pants. Jude pushes him, making him stumble backwards. He grabs onto her waist as he falls on the ground. He takes off his jeans and boxers.

He flips her over and before she has a chance to protest, he thrusts deep inside of her. He picks up her legs and puts them on his shoulders and grabs her hips. He starts to pick up a very fast and deep rhythm. His hands grip her waist tighter as he pulls her towards him, each time thrusting deep inside of her.

Jude starts to moan loudly. Tommy gets harder and starts to stroke her with his fingers. He begins to thrust deeper inside of her as he starts to feel how wet she is getting. He runs his fingers up and down her clitoris, making her tremble. She starts to call out his name as he changes his rhythm.

He starts to thrust inside her in the rhythm of a fast beating drum. Jude's walls tighten around him after a few more thrusts. As she comes she screams his name. Tommy runs his left hand up one of her legs as he continues to rub three of his fingers up and down her wet slippery clitoris.

Jude starts to mover her hips forward. Tommy moans loudly and pushes himself deep inside her then halfway out of her. He continues this routine, maintaining his drumming rhythm.

After a few minutes he starts to pant, but he continues his fast rhythm. He starts to pull himself a little further out of her each time he thrusts but not all the way. He feels Jude's walls tightening again. He moans as he feels her juices start to flow on his throbbing penis.

He stops his drumming rhythm and starts to push himself almost all the way out of her, just leaving the tip of his penis inside, then pushes deep inside her. Jude's legs lock around his neck as he continues to do this.

Tommy continues to pull himself almost all the way out of her as she orgasms loudly, screaming his name. He knows he is close to an orgasm. Jude feels him growing inside of her, along with the warm liquid that was exiting his erection.

He presses his three fingers hard against her clitoris. Jude cries out as her body involuntarily jerks forward. Tommy's panting starts get louder and the liquid spurting from him starts to come out faster.

Jude starts to half moan and half scream as Tommy's fingers remain firmly pressed against her clit. Tommy pushes even harder as he orgasms loudly. A few milliseconds later, Jude orgasms again.

Tommy pushes deep inside her one last time, feeling her wetness, mixed with his warm liquid. He sighs and removes himself from inside her. He removes her legs from around his neck with one hand, but continues to massage her clit with his other hand. He thinks about what he had said earlier and starts to feel bad. 'I know how to show her I'm sorry' he thinks.

He spreads her legs wide and shoves his tongue inside of her, tasting the juices she had produced seconds earlier He moves his tongue around in a circular motion that moans Jude moans his name loudly.

Tommy begins to suck and nibble on her clitoris. Jude moves her hips around in a circle. Tommy breaths hot breathe on her, making her moan again. He starts to lick her up and down until all he tasted was his saliva.

He tongue kisses her clit, his lips brushing against it, before he finally removes his mouth from inside of her. He moves his mouth to her neck. He kisses a few areas on her neck, then lightly kisses her on the lips.

"Mmm, that was your apology wasn't it?" She asks as Tommy rests his head in between her breasts. "That last part?" He asks as he closes his eyes. "Yes." Jude replies. "Yeah that last part was my apology. Do you accept?" He asks. Jude smiles widely with her eyes closed.

"I feel like I am on cloud now right now. Of course I accept." She answers as she starts to run her fingers through his hair. She opens her eyes and sees all the stars in the sky.

"This is a great view." Jude says as she continues to look at the sky. "I know." Tommy says. Jude looks down at him and sees that he is looking at her right breast. She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"We should go, Quincy." She says. "Why?" Tommy asks in a whiny voice. "I want to go to your house… preferably your bedroom." She says with a huge smile. Tommy jumps up and pulls up his boxers and jeans.

"What are you waiting for?" Tommy asks. He stretches out his hand as Jude laughs. She grabs his hand and allows him to lead her off the roof…………

That is update number one for today. I have THREE smut filled chapters for you today. :) I feel so bad because I haven't updated in forever. I'm really sorry. But I'm trying to make up for it. I like to call this chapter…G Major Smut…lol please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days after the "roof sex" Tommy and Jude had, Jude came on her period. She never thought she would be so happy to get her period. Tommy on the other hand, was happy that she wasn't pregnant but sad because he couldn't have sex with her. He had been spending a lot of time thinking about things that grossed him out to keep his penis from popping up.

He didn't want to use his hand so he decided to just avoid eye and physical eye contact with Jude. He had taken down all his pictures of her in his room. Jude looking at her made him hard. He had taken 15 cold showers total in the last 3 days. He knew that if Jude didn't get off of her period soon he was going to have to start using his hand.

At G Major In Studio A The Next Day…………….

Tommy sits back in his chair and sighs. He rubs his eyes and tries to focus on the song she was singing, but he found it hard. (Pun intended). Lately he hasn't been able to look at Jude without fantasizing about getting her in some kinky position.

He opens his eyes and looks through the glass window that separated him from Jude. He watched her lips closely as she sings and can feel himself getting harder. He swallows and shakes the thoughts he was having out of his head. He presses a button on the soundboard.

"Jude, stop." He says. Jude looks up and gives him a weird look, then walks out of the booth. "Was it that bad?" She asks as she sits down in Kwest's chair. He had already gone home for the night.

"No." Tommy answers. "So why did you ask me to stop singing?" Jude asks him. "Are you off yet?" Tommy asks timidly. "Off what?" She asks. "You know. Your…thing." Tommy replies. Jude gives him a weird look then figures out what he means. She smiles at him.

"Quincy you are sad." She says. "I haven't had sex in 4 days, 22 hours, and 36 minutes." Tommy says sadly. Jude laughs at him again. "What did you do before we started dating?" Jude asks.

"Let's just say I had a LOT of one night stands." Tommy mumbles. Jude laughs and shakes her head. "Is your hand broke?" She asks with a smirk. Tommy shakes his head. "I only use my hand if I absolutely need to." Tommy says.

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "How about we just go to your house?" She suggests. "Why so I can get hard and have to use my hand?" Tommy asks in a sarcastic tone. Jude laughs. "Let's just go, Quincy." She says as she stands up. Tommy sighs and stands up also.

Ten minutes later, after cleaning up the studio, they are in Tommy's car driving towards his house. Jude taps her fingers on her thigh as she contemplates on whether or not to tell Tommy what she was thinking.

"I have been off of it all day." Jude says quietly. Tommy jerks his head towards her. "What!" he exclaims. "I haven't been on my period all day." Jude says in a louder tone. "You mean I have been getting hard all day and not being able to do anything about it for nothing! I had to think about gross things like Jamie's grandma in her bra and underwear to make my friend go down!" he semi-shouts.

Why were you getting hard?" Jude asks in an innocent voice. "You know why! Because I haven't had sex in almost five days!" he shouts. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was a big deal!" Jude yells back. Tommy slows down a little and parks on the side of the road.

"What are you do—?" She gets cut off by Tommy's lips on hers. Tommy moans as Jude's tongue makes contact with his. He can feel himself get harder than what he already was. He reaches down under his seat, making sure he doesn't break the kiss, and pulls the lever that makes the seat slide back.

He breaks away from the kiss and takes off his seatbelt. Jude does the same before reconnecting her mouth with his. Tommy moans again as he puts his hands on her waist. He pulls her towards him. She carefully climbs over to his side of the car and sits down on his lap.

She immediately feels his erection through her jeans and his. Her back accidentally hits the horn on the steering wheel. He reaches down and leans the seat back, then reaches down and unzips his pants. He reaches up Jude's shirt with both hands and rips her panties apart.

He sticks his fingers inside of her and starts to move them around in a circle as his thumb moves right and left against her clitoris. Jude moans and bites his bottom lip. When Tommy feels her get really wet he removes his fingers and puts his throbbing hard erection inside of her.

Jude moves her hips slightly to adjust to his still growing erection. Tommy pushes up and draws a moan from Jude. He starts to thrust in and out of her, just as she starts to move her body up and down. She puts her hands on Tommy's shoulders as she starts to thrust deeper inside of her.

He grabs hold of her hips as he begins to speed up his rhythm, making Jude moan loudly. She begins to move her hips back and forth, stopping him from his thrusting. He puts his head back on the seat and keeps his hands on Jude's waist as she takes control. She continues to mover her hips back and forth in the same rhythm Tommy had been using on her.

Tommy starts to moan loudly as she continues to mover her hips back and forth. He leans forward and starts to suck on her left nipple. Jude moans loudly as she picks up the rhythm of moving her hips back and forth. Tommy gets a tighter grip on her waist and starts to push her hips back and forth in an even faster speed as continues to suck on her now hardened nipple.

He tongue kisses it, then moves to the right nipple. Jude's moans start to get louder. Tommy can feel her juices starting to flow on his erection. He grabs onto the steering wheel and starts to thrust himself in and out of Jude again. She moans loudly as she feels him take control again.

She starts to bounce up and down also. They start to pant each other's names as they get close to an orgasm. Tommy starts to slam himself in and out of her. Jude cries out loudly as orgasms. Feeling her walls tighten and her warm juices flowing on his full grown throbbing penis sends Tommy to his orgasm.

He grips the steering wheel even tighter as he explodes inside of Jude. He pants loudly and lets his head fall back against the seat. Jude leans down and rests her head on his sweating chest. Tommy tries to look out the window, but he sees they have done a good job of fogging up the windows.

He smiles and runs his fingers through her hair. "Is that what you needed?" Jude asks as she lifts her head up and looks at Tommy. He just smirks at herr.

"I need a whole lot more than that, but it will do…for now." He finishes his sentence with a big smile. Jude laughs as she gets off of him. She climbs back over to her side of the car and removes the little bit of panties that remained on her.

Tommy chuckles as he pulls his pants his jeans back up. He starts to car and rolls down the windows. Jude smiles at him as he starts to drive off towards his house again. Ten minutes later they arrive at his house. Once they get inside they go up to his room. "I am going to take a quick shower. I need to be ready for tonight…and if I were you…I would get prepared for a long, rough night." He says with a big smirk. Jude gives him a sexy smile.

"I'll be waiting." She says. Tommy winks at her before going into his bathroom. She sits on his bed just as her phone rings. She sighs when she sees it's just her dad.

"Hey Dad." Jude answers. "Hey honey. I'm just calling to check up on you." Stuart says into the phone. "I'm fine Dad." Jude says. She listens as her dad talks for another five minutes. She says "Mmmhmm" and "yeah" every now and again.

"Well dad I have to go." Jude says. "Okay I just called to say I miss you." Stuart says. "I miss you too." Jude says just as Tommy walks into the room. He raises his eyebrow as he continues to listen to her conversation with the person on the other end of the phone.

"When are you going to come out and see me?" Stuart asks. "I don't know when I can see you. I've been busy." Jude says. "Okay, well call me whenever you get time. I love you." Stuart says. "I love you too." Jude says into the phone.

Tommy hears this and storms out of the room and goes downstairs into his basement. Jude hears him go downstairs and wonders why he didn't come into the room. She walks downstairs and looks around, trying to find him.

When she doesn't find him in the living room she goes in the kitchen to try and find him. She sighs when she doesn't see him. She walks back into the hallway. She hears metal and Tommy grunting. She ferries her eyebrows and goes downstairs to the basement.

She sees Tommy lying down on a bench lifting weights. He grunts everytime he raises the bar of weights over his head. Jude could tell that he was mad. Especially sine he was bench pressing 185 pounds.

"Hey why didn't you go to your room?" Jude asks him as she walks over and steps right next to him. "Thought you were too busy talking to your boyfriend." Tommy says in a breathy tone. "You were in the shower…" Jude says giving him a weird look.

"I meant your other boyfriend. You're cheating on me aren't you?" Tommy asks in a loud breathy tone as he slams the bar of weights back on the stand above his head. "What the hell are you talking about, Quincy!" Jude says matching his loud tone.

"I'm talking about the fac that you said you loved and missed someone on the phone!" Tommy shouts. Jude shakes her head and gives him a look of disbelieve. "That was not my "other" boyfriend. That could have been Saidie for all you know!" Jude yells.

"It was a guy's voice, Jude!" Tommy shouts even louder. "It was my dad, you jealous asshole! God, Quincy." Jude shouts. "You're not cheating on me?" He semi shouts.

"No but I should because I see you are just a jealous jerk!" Jude shouts. Tommy throws a few bars out of the way and walks towards her. "I'm only jealous because I care." He says in a low deep voice. "You only care about the fact that there is someone else out there that can fringe my benefits better than you!" Jude says in a loud tone.

Tommy grabs her arms and forcefully pushes her down on to the bench. He puts his hands on her shoulders and makes her lay down on the bench as he gets on top of her. He reaches up to the V-neck of her shirt and rips it off of her. She moans, then moves her hands down to Tommy's jeans. Tommy pushes her hands away form his jeans, then moves his hands up to her bra, which he also rips off of her.

He bites her neck roughly, making Jude moan he reaches down to unzip and unbutton his pants, pulling them down and completely off of him. He spreads Jude's legs open wide as he thrusts deep inside of her. Jude cries out in pleasure as Tommy starts to stroke her.

He picks up a rough rhythm of slamming himself in and out of her. Jude puts her hands on the bar above her as Tommy continues his hard rough stoking and thrusting. He grunts as he picks up his pace. He pushes himself halfway out and pushes himself deep inside of her, making himself disappear inside of her.

Jude starts to moan loudly, telling Tommy she was about to climax. Tommy speeds up his stroking. She calls out his name as she climaxes. She begins to feel Tommy growing and throbbing inside of her.

He removes her hands from the bar above them and roughly pins her hands together above her head. He begins to slam himself in and out of her. he calls out Jude's name as he climaxes. Jude moans as she continues to feel his throbbing hard penis inside of her.

Tommy unpins her hands as he pulls himself out of her. "Are you still mad?" Jude asks. "No." Tommy answers. "Good." Jude says. Tommy smirks at her. "It is good, because that was just round two of our very long night." Tommy says. Jude gives him a big smile then opens her legs again. Tommy smiles and gets ready for round three………

There is the 2nd chapter for today. Just gonna get a couple reviews for this one before I post the next chapter………..


	23. Chapter 23

Jude is on all fours as they begin round 12…or maybe 13. They had lost track. Tommy grabs onto her waist and starts to push her backwards as he thrusts forwards. Her breathing was already getting choppy. Tommy's hands leave her waist and travel to her breasts.

He starts to caress them. He rubs her nipples lightly as he continues to thrust deeply inside of her. He then sits up on his knees, with Jude's back to his chest. His hand slowly leaves one of her breast and travels down her body.

When his hand reaches her lower lips he slowly slips is two middle fingers deep inside of her. he pushes his fingers in and out of her in a fast rhythm. Jude starts to moan from all the sensations that were going through her body.

His other hand leaves her breast and travels down her body also. He puts his thumb and index finger on her clitoris. Tommy feels her getting wetter as he continues to move his fingers in and out of her.

She puts her hand behind Tommy's head as she orgasms loudly. Tommy feels her juices flow onto his fingers. He starts to press upwards inside of her as he continues to thrust inside her from behind. He slides his two middle fingers up and down her clitoris. Jude starts to moan loudly, making him loudly.

He speeds up his rhythm of sliding his fingers up and down her clit. She screams his name as she orgasms again. Jude can feel him spurting his warm liquid inside of her. Tommy moans and makes her lean forward on her hands again. He grabs her waist and starts to push himself deep inside of her.

Jude starts to scream his name loudly as he looses his rhythm. His breathing gets faster and he begins to spurt out faster. He moans Jude's name loudly as he comes closer to an orgasm. He pushes her back hard against him a few times before he finally climaxes. He moans as he leans down on her back and wraps his arms around her body.

Jude moans softly as he pulls himself out of her a few minutes later. He collapses on his side of the bed. Jude lies down next to him with a smile on her face.

"Okay I need at least a 20 minute break." She says as she brushes her sweaty bangs from her forehead. Tommy chuckles and looks at her. "You're tired already?" He asks. "Already? Tommy we have been having sex for over five hours. It's almost midnight." She says. "So I'm still not finished with you yet." He says.

"Quincy, give me a break." Jude moans. Tommy chuckles and wipes the sweat from his forehead. "Fine, I'll give you a half hour break while I got to Wal-Mart." Tommy says as he stands up. He puts on his jeans and boxers as Jude sits up.

"Why are you going to Wal-Mart at 12:10 in the morning?" Jude asks. "I need to pick up a few things." He says with a huge smirk. "I'm going with you." Jude says as she stands up. She stumbles a little bit as she reaches for her clothes. Tommy chuckles as he watches her get dressed. As soon as he buckles his belt he looks at Jude to see if she was done getting dressed.

"Ready?" He asks as he grabs his keys. "What's the rush?" Jude asks. The sooner we get back here the sooner we can have round 14." Tommy says with a big smile." He says with a smirk. Jude laughs and rolls her eyes as they leave his house and get into his car.

At Wal-Mart……

"Wow it's totally deserted." Jude says. "Well what do you expect girl. It's after midnight. Even the worker is over there half asleep." Tommy says as he points in the guy's direction. Jude laughs a little.

"I'm going to the music section." Jude says. "And I'm going to the…pharmacy." Tommy says. Jude gives him a weird look. "The pharmacy? What is at the pharmacy?" She asks.

Tommy smiles at her. "I am just going over in the pharmacy area." Tommy says. "Okay…" Jude says as she gives him another weird look. She shakes her head and walks off towards the music section. Tommy watches her closely as she walks. He feels himself grow a little hard as he watches her hips sway.

He sighs and walks quickly to the pharmacy area. The quicker he got what he needed the quicker he could get Jude back in the bedroom…for the next eight hours. As he gets over in the pharmacy area he sees all the condoms and lubricants on the wall. He smiles as his eyes land on KY warming lubricant. He picks up a box then looks at the boxes of condoms.

He smiles again as his eyes land on the 'for her' condoms. He can feel himself grow harder as he starts to get mental images of getting Jude in positions using the condoms and lubricant. He tosses the box up and catches it. When he turns around he sees Jude in behind him. He jumps a little.

"Harrison I thought you were going to the music section." Tommy says. "I went over there and realized I have all the CDs I need." Jude says. She looks down at the box of condoms and lubricant.

"What are you doing?" Jude asks. "What's it look like I'm doing?" Tommy asks. "I mean is, why are you buying condoms?" Jude asks. Tommy smiles widely. "Do you want me to tell you or show you?" Tommy says.

"We are in the middle of a sto—." She gets cut off by Tommy's mouth on hers. He feels her smile into the kiss, right before he deepens it. Jude moans as Tommy begins to walk backwards. He stops once he feels the shelf against his back. He slides his hand up her skirt, finding out she still wasn't wearing any panties.

He cups her butt cheeks and lifts her up onto his waist. Jude moans again and wraps her arms around his neck. Tommy slowly sits down on his knees, with Jude's legs still wrapped around his waist. He slowly lays her down on the cold floor. Tommy reaches for the box of KY lubricant and opens it.

He pulls the tube out of the box and opens the cap. He squeezes some of the gel onto his fingers and places them inside of Jude. He moves his fingers around in a circular motion. Jude moans as she starts to feel warmness inside of her. Tommy smiles and starts to nibble on her neck.

He slides his fingers up towards her clitoris. He rubs it gently, making Jude moan loudly. He smiles as he puts his fingers deep inside of her again. He reaches for the box of 'for her pleasure' condoms and opens it. He unbuckles his jeans and pulls them off. He takes the belt of the belt loops of his jeans.

Jude smiles as she watches Tommy put the belt around her wrists. He buckles it tightly, but makes sure it isn't cutting off her circulation. He slips on the condom and puts some of the lubricant on it before thrusting inside of her. Jude cries out and bites her bottom lip as Tommy picks up a heartbeat rhythm.

Jude moans loudly and puts her buckled arms around his neck, pushing his head down to her neck. He starts to suck and nibble on her neck as continues his rhythm of thrusting. He slides his hand down to her clitoris and starts to press firmly on it.

Jude's moans start to get louder. He silences her by kissing her. She starts to moan inside his mouth. He starts to pick up a faster rhythm that leaves Jude breathless. Jude's walls tighten around him as she orgasms.

Tommy starts to pick up an even faster rhythm. He bites her neck hard as he starts to thrust deep inside of her. Jude starts to feel warmness throughout her body. She moans as he body goes into bliss. Just as they both are feeling warmness they feel the condom break. Tommy stops and sighs as he removes the condom.

He quickly thrusts back inside her. He could feel her wetness and warmness a lot better. He puts all his weight on his arms and starts to thrust inside of her in a circle. Jude moans loudly again. Tommy would move himself around in a circle a few times then he would thrust deep inside of her.

He continues this pattern as he starts to move his index finger left and right against Jude's clitoris. He feels how slippery she is and that makes him harder. He stops thrusting in a rhythm and starts to push deep inside of her, then removes himself completely and slamming deep inside of her. He continues this in a fast pace.

Jude cries out his name over and over as he continues this pattern. He body shoots upwards as she orgasm, her walls tightening. Tommy moans loudly and starts to thrust even fast inside of her. Jude feels his liquids mixed with her own and the lubricant inside of her.

Tommy thrusts deep inside her a few more minutes before he finally brings himself over the edge, calling out her name. He continues to thrust fastly in and out of her, trying to bring her to another orgasm.

He presses his index and middle fingers hard against her clit as he continues to move in and out of her. Jude's nails rake his back as he continues his thrusting. She could feel liquid still spurting out of him.

She calls out his name loudly as she orgasms again, her body going limp. Tommy pushes as deep as he can inside her one last time before he finally stops. He collapses on top of her and breaths loudly.

Jude moans and starts to run her fingers through his now sweaty hair. They lay their a few moments before either one of them speak.

"Well the condom wasn't supposed to break." Tommy says with a smile. "I know but for the first time it felt really good to use a condom…before it broke." She says returning the smile.

"Time to go home." Tommy says with a smirk. "Quincy I didn't even get a full half hour." She says. "You got fifteen minutes while ago and you will get fifteen minutes when we drive back." Tommy says as he unbuckles her wrists. He stands up and gets dressed.

"We still have a whole 7 hours until sunrise." Tommy says with a huge smile. "You wear me out, Quincy." She says with a matching huge smile………………….

Okay and there is update number three. It's not the same day but I tried lol. Please tell me if you all like the chapters. The next chapter is going to have sticky, wet, and vibrating smut. I know you guys are going to love that. Lol!


	24. Chapter 24

Tommy has Jude's legs straight up in the air as he continues his thrusting. They were in the middle of round twenty-two. His breathing gets choppy as he continues to thrust in and out of her. He wraps his arms around her legs that were still straight in the air. He moans as Jude's walls tighten and her juices start flow onto his erection.

He had stopped using a rhythm two minuets ago and was slamming himself in and out of her. He feels Jude tighten her walls tighter around his now throbbing and growing erections. Tommy moans and starts to slam himself harder inside of her.

Jude grabs on tight to the pillow above her. She cries out Tommy's name as she climaxes. He continues his strong deep thrusting as Jude's body goes limp. He gets a tighter grip around her legs and starts to thrust as fast as he can, making the water in the bed move up and down faster.

Jude starts to moan loudly, her voice tired from all the screaming she had been doing all night. Tommy moans her name as he brings himself to his own orgasm. He puts Jude's legs down and collapses on top of her, kissing her neck.

Jude moans and flips him over, so that she is on top. She kisses him on his lips, then runs her tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tommy allows her tongue to massage his.

They make out for a few minutes then Jude breaks away and lies down next to him. Tommy sighs and turns his head towards his window. He smiles when he sees that the sun is rising. He chuckles to himself. Jude turns her head and looks at him, wondering why he was chuckling. When she sees the sun coming through his curtains she smiles.

"We literally had sex until the sun came up." Jude says, her voice going out. Tommy chuckles again. "I don't think you are going to be able to go into work today." Tommy says. "I wasn't planning on going in the first place. Not only is my voice going out but I don't think I can stand, let alone walk." She says.

Tommy laughs as he leans over and kisses her one more time. "I told you it was going to be a long night for you." He says as he breaks away from the kiss slowly. "Night was 6 and a half hours ago, Quincy." Jude says as she looks at the clock on his night stand.

Tommy smiles at her. "Well I should have said you were going to have a long night and a rough morning." He finishes his sentence with a smirk. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. Tommy smiles at her again and looks at her naked uncovered figure.

"Quincy, don't look at me like that. I can't last another round." She says. "Just one more time…please." Tommy begs. "I am going to get something to drink. Maybe if I rehydrate myself I can last for 20 more minutes." She says as she sits up. Tommy smiles widely.

"I'll get you something to drink." He says as he stands up and gets out of bed, not bothering to put on his boxers or cover up himself. Jude smiles as she watches him happily leave the room. As he goes downstairs to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door he contemplates what to get her to drink.

'Something that can keep her hydrated for a long time' he thinks as he reaches for a Gatorade bottle. He smiles as he walks back upstairs. When he gets inside his room he sees Jude peacefully asleep with a smile on her face. He smiles a little and sits the bottle on the nightstand.

He gets in bed on his side and puts his head on his pillow. He lies on his side and looks at Jude, who still had a peaceful look on her face. He smiles and closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Two hours later Tommy stirs in his sleep. He smiles when he smells the fragrance of Jude's shampoo. He opens his eyes and looks at Jude, who was still sleeping. He looks up and down at her naked body and feels himself get hard. He looks down at himself then back up at Jude.

He taps her lightly on the shoulder a couple times. When she doesn't budge he smiles and gets on top of her. He starts to suck and kiss on her neck in various places. Jude's lips form into a smiles as she reaches up and starts to run her fingers through Tommy's hair.

Tommy smiles and knows she isn't fully awake. He bites down semi-hard on her skin. Jude moans softly, making Tommy even harder. He switches to the other side of her neck and follows the same procedure for a few moments, before Jude finally speaks.

"Quincy, what are you doing?" She groans. "I need your help." Tommy says in between kisses with her neck. "With what?" Jude asks, her voice still raspy and dry. Tommy smiles as he grabs her hand and makes her touch his erection. Jude runs her fingers up and down his soft skin. She feels him growing harder just by her touch.

"God Tommy you aren't tired yet? It's only been two hours." She says after glancing at the clock. "I am tired, but 'it' isn't." Tommy says before returning to sucking on the skin right below her left ear. Jude moans again and starts to slowly stroke him up and down. He bites down softly, thanking her.

Jude flips him over and starts to kiss her way down his chest, still stroking him. He lets out a moan as her nails rake his 6 pack. She stops stroking him and he opens his eyes, only to see her about to take him in his mouth. He moans loudly as he feels her hot breath and tongue on him.

He grips the sheets tightly as Jude's tongue starts to do tricks on him. She swirls her tongue around his erection. She licks up and down his shaft a few times before returning to just sucking. Tommy could feel himself about to climax and Jude could taste how close he was.

He slowly raises her head from him and looks at her with dark eyes full of lust. Jude smiles as she straddles his lap and grabs his really pink erection. She places it inside of her and draws a moan from Tommy. She smiles at the effect she is having on him. She slowly starts to move her body back and forth.

Tommy moans again louder and grabs onto her breasts. She picks up a fast tempo of moving her hips back and forth. Tommy continues to moan with his eyes closed, gripping Jude's breasts firmly. Jude smiles down at him as she continues her fast tempo. She rolls her body back and forth, driving Tommy crazy.

Jude feels him beginning to spurt inside of her. Tommy puts his hands on her waist and begins to speed up her movement. He pushes her hips back and forth roughly, making Jude begin to orgasm. He pushes her hips back and forth faster, seeking his release. Jude continues to move her hips back and forth, feeling her orgasm growing near.

She cries out Tommy's name as she climaxes, bringing Tommy over the edge. Jude stays on top of him and tries to catch her breath as she tries to recover; aftershocks still going through her. Tommy moans and pulls her down for a kiss.

"That was the last time for at least three or four hours." Jude says. Tommy chuckles. "Three hours? How about two and a half?" Tommy asks. "Quincy you don't know what you are doing to me." Jude says. Tommy smirks. "I have a pretty good idea." He says.

Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as she gets off of him. Tommy smiles and turns on his side, resting his head on his hand. He looks at Jude with a glint in his eyes. "Tommy please stop looking at me like that." Jude groans. "Why?" Tommy asks with a smirk. "You know why." She replies

Tommy smiles and gets on top of her. "Refresh my memory." He says in a deep voice, almost a whisper, before he leans down and kisses her. His tongue dives into her mouth as their kiss starts to get more intense. Tommy pulls back after a few seconds. Jude smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him back down to her.

"We. Should. Call. In." Tommy says in between kisses. "In a minute…" Jude says right before she kisses him again, deepening it. Tommy moans slightly and can feel blood rushing to his penis. He breaks away from the kiss and gets off of her slowly.

"Unless you are ready for another round, I suggest we stop that before my 'friend' wakes up again." Tommy says. Jude smiles and shakes her head and reaches for her phone. She dials G Major's number. When she hears the new receptionist pick up she asks to be sent to Darius' line.

"Hello?" Darius' deep voice comes through the phone. "Darius, it's Jude." Jude says into the phone. "What's wrong with your voice?" Darius asks. "That's why I'm calling. Last night I um…she looks at Tommy for help, but he just smiles she rolls her eyes I…" She looks at Tommy again.

Tommy mouths something to her. She smiles and nods her head. "I was practicing vocals last night…" She says. "Yeah you were hitting some pretty high notes." Tommy says a little too loud. She hits him hard on the arm. "What was that?" Darius asks.

"That was just Tommy…he uh, came by here to see if my voice was okay." Jude says. "So Tom isn't coming in either?" Darius asks. "No he was here with me last night…actually _he_ is the reason my voice is gone." She says with a smirk on his face. Tommy puts his head in the pillow and starts to laugh.

"I see. Well you can have the day off…but I want two songs done by tomorrow." He says, his voice firm. "Thank you D." Jude says. "Yeah and tell Tom to stop working you so hard." Darius adds. Jude stifles her snicker. "Okay Darius." She says before she hangs up. She turns and looks at Tommy with a big smile on her face.

"Our boss thinks you need to stop working me so much." She says, smirking. "Well I don't think I am working you hard enough." Tommy says. "Oh how you underestimate yourself." She says. Tommy laughs lightly. "Well how about we get some sleep then we can…decide what we want to do when we wake up." Tommy says.

"I have a feeling I know what you are going to want to do." Jude says. Tommy just smiles at her as he lies down in sleeping position. Jude smiles at him and runs her hands through his hair once, then closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

A little after noon Tommy wakes up and looks at Jude, who was still asleep. He noticed she had a small smile on her face. He puts a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiles at her. He hears his stomach growl. 'It has been over 12 hours since the last time I ate. And I have 'exercised' off whatever I had eaten earlier' Tommy thinks as he gets out of bed.

He walks downstairs to his kitchen and looks into his refrigerator and looks for something to fix. He sighs when he sees nothing that he can cook or feels like cooking. He reaches for some strawberry and chocolate syrup. He sits the bottles down on the counter and returns his attention to the fridge.

He smiles as he sees some whipped cream. He grabs it and sits it on the counter next to the strawberry and chocolate syrup. He opens his freezer and looks inside. He grabs some vanilla ice cream and puts it on the counter next to the items he had pulled out of the refrigerator.

He grabs a bowl from his cabinet and sets it on the counter. He grabs a spoon from the drawer and starts to scoop some of the ice cream into the bowl. As he is putting the syrup on the ice cream he hears someone enter the kitchen. He turns his head to the right and sees Jude standing right next him in nothing but T-shirt.

"Hey sleepy head…he looks at her hair speaking of hair…you have sex hair mixed with…sleep hair." Tommy says with a small smile. Jude laughs and hits him in the arm. "I know I need to take a shower." Jude says, her voice still raspy. "Yeah you do smell." Tommy says with a smirk.

"I smell like you." She says. Tommy laughs as he starts to pour on the strawberry syrup. "Want something to eat?" He asks. "Sure." Jude says as she yawns. She leans back and stretches. Tommy watches her shirt rise. He looks at her exposed stomach and feels himself immediately get hard. She bends forward and touches her toes then stands up again.

Tommy looks at her and bites his bottom lip. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jude asks. Tommy turns around and shows her his erection. Jude smiles and shakes her head. "You have only been awake for 10 minutes and you are already hard." Jude says.

"This is what you do to me, girl" Tommy says as he grabs her by the waist. He kisses her and slowly pulls her down to the floor. His hands start to roam her body, underneath her T-shirt. He slowly starts to lift it over her head, her body getting goosebumps from the coldness of the floor.

Tommy breaks away from the kiss and smirks. "I guess I am going to have to warm you up." He says, still wearing his smirk. Jude smiles and nods her head. Tommy smiles back as he reaches up and grabs the syrup bottles. He pops open the strawberry syrup bottle and begins to squirt syrup in a zigzag line down her body.

Jude moans as she feels the sticky substance travel down her body. Tommy smiles down at her and stops pouring the syrup on her stomach. He sits the bottle back on the counter and reaches for the chocolate syrup. He opens the bottle and begins to squeeze the syrup on her chest.

He stops squeezing out the syrup once her chest is completely covered with chocolate. After he is satisfied with how much chocolate was on her body, he sits the bottle down on the floor and begins to rub in the chocolate on her chest then travels down to her stomach and starts to rub in the strawberry syrup on her body. Jude moans at his touch and arches her back slightly.

Tommy smiles and reaches for the can of whipped cream. He shakes it slightly then opens the cap and begins to spray it in a circle around her nipples. Jude moans loudly as she feels Tommy's tongue start to suck on her left nipple. He removes his mouth and licks away the whipped cream. He moves his mouth to her right nipple and follows the same process.

Jude moans a little louder as she feels his tongue travel down her body, driving her crazy. Tommy chuckles and brings his tongue back up her body. Jude finds enough strength to flip Tommy over. He smiles at her as she pulls down his boxers and straddles his lap. She reaches for the whipped cream can and the chocolate syrup bottle. Tommy watches her in anticipation.

She sprays the whipped cream all over his now growing erection. She grabs him and starts to rub the whipped cream in. Tommy lets out a throaty moan as he feels her hand stroke him up and down. Jude removes her hand and opens the bottle of chocolate syrup and squeezes some on the tip of his erection.

She smiles at him then leans down and takes all of him in her mouth, drawing a loud deep throaty moan from Tommy. Jude smiles a little then begins to move her tongue up and down his still growing erection. She moves her tongue around his penis, licking away the whipped cream before bringing her mouth back up to the tip, licking away the chocolate syrup.

Tommy's nails scrape the tile floor as Jude licks the tip of him. She puts him back into her mouth fully before pulling her mouth away completely. Tommy grunts and flips her back over so that he was on top. He spreads her legs apart and enters her in one swift deep thrust. Jude moans as Tommy starts to thrust in and out of her in a deep thrusting pattern.

As he starts to speed up his pace he feels their bodies starting to stick together from the sticky substances on Jude's body. Tommy starts speed up his thrusting, going in a drumming tempo. Jude starts to push her hips towards him as he continues to thrust, making Tommy moan.

He feels Jude getting wetter as he continues his thrusting. He grunts and begins to pound himself inside her, still using a steady tempo. Jude fingers rake through Tommy's hair as she climaxes loudly. Tommy continues to pound in and out of her. He places his hands on the cold floor and balances himself on top of her as he feels himself about to climax.

They feel the stickiest on Jude's body get sticker as friction begins to build on them. Jude moans loudly as Tommy looses his steady tempo. He moans her name loudly as he climaxes, collapsing on top of her. Jude moans as she feels his still hard, throbbing penis inside of her. She can tell they were about to go for another round.

"We should clean up." Tommy whispers into her ear. Jude looks at him with a big smile and nods her head. Tommy stands up and stretches out his hand. Jude grabs it and lets him help her up. Tommy walks behind her as they walk up the stairs, admiring the view.

Once they make it into the bathroom Tommy rushes to the bathtub and turns on the water and turns the shower on. He smiles at Jude and helps her into the tub. As she steps into the tub Tommy looks at her.

"Are you sore yet?" He asks. "I have been sore." Jude says. Tommy smiles and nods his head then goes into the closet and pulls out something and hides it behind his back. Jude gives him a weird look as he steps into the tub and pulls the glass door shut.

Before Jude has a chance to ask him what he had behind his back she finds her self pinned against the wall with hot water pouring on her. Tommy reaches up and turns the shower head towards them. They both feel the hot water pour on them.

Tommy parts Jude's legs and gets his hand wet, then sticks two fingers inside of her. He starts to twirl them around and pushing in slightly. Jude moans loudly. Tommy picks up the water vibrator he had pulled out of his closet.

He puts her legs around his waist and turns the vibrator on high. He pushes it deep inside of her and starts to twirl it around inside of her. Jude moans as she feels the vibrations from it deep inside of her. Tommy pushes the vibrator in and out of her in a fast tempo.

Jude begins to get hot from the steam from the water and the vibrator. Tommy's fingers start to rub her clit up and down quickly as he continues to push the vibrator in and out of her. She screams loudly as she orgasms, her body shooting upward. Tommy removes his fingers and the vibrator from inside her.

He takes her legs off his waist and turns her around so that her back is to him. He hands her the soap and lets her begin to wash herself. He spreads her legs wide and enters her from behind, drawing a gasp from her. He pushes himself deep inside her then begins to pick up a fast steady rhythm.

He grabs the soap from her and begins to wash her as he continues his thrusting. His hands travel up to her breasts and he starts to caress them before bringing his hands back down her body and rubbing his hands up and down her stomach. Jude moans at his touch.

Tommy picks up the vibrator again and places it inside her again. He pushes deep as he turns it on medium. He just keeps it there as he picks up a faster tempo of thrusting himself in and out of her. He places three fingers on his free hand firmly against her clitoris.

Jude moans loudly. She feels her breathing getting heavier, from the steam and from the sensations going through her body at once. She gets hotter and hotter each time Tommy thrusts inside her. She feels his warmness pouring into her and can't help but scream his name as she orgasm.

Tommy's fingers leave from inside her to turn the vibrator on high, then return to her once again. Jude moans as she feels the high vibrations of the vibrator and Tommy's new speed of thrusting.

He begins to pant as he stops his steady thrusting. He begins to move the vibrator in and out of her once again as he continues to push in and out of her. Jude bites her bottom lip and moves her hand to Tommy's hair as she tries to fight back a loud scream.

Tommy pushes the vibrator deep inside of her once last time, bringing Jude to another orgasm. Tommy follows in his own orgasm after a few more deep thrusts. He pulls himself out and turns Jude around to kiss her. Jude holds on to him, partly because of the aftershocks going through her body and partly because of the weakness she suddenly felt.

"I love showers with you." Tommy whispers into her ear. Jude smiles at him then kisses him again……………….

There is the update for tonight. I hope you all enjoy this update and I am sorry for the long wait. I have a few ideas for this fic so there should be an update tomorrow and the day after. I'm going to concentrate on this ff for a couple days, then get back to updating both my fics at the same time. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the update.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Tommy and Jude walk into G Major with big smiles on their faces. Everyone greeted them with the same cheerfulness they had. When they walk into the studio they see Kwest sitting in his chair half asleep. Tommy laughs and shakes his head, Jude does the same.

He walks over to Kwest and hits him in the back of the head. Kwest jumps and looks up at them. "Well look who decided to come into work today." He says. "And look who decided to fall asleep on the job again." Tommy says with a smirk.

"Hey I had a long night." Kwest said. "It couldn't possibly be as long as my night." Tommy says. Kwest smiles at him, understanding what he meant. Jude rolls her eyes and sits down.

"Since you weren't here yesterday, we are behind." Kwest says. "My girl can make a hit today." Tommy says. "That's right…now I just have to find my journal." Jude says as she looks around. When she locates her journal and finds a pen, she begins to start writing stuff down.

Tommy and Kwest begin to start mixing a new beat for her, getting interrupted every few minutes by the new secretary who kept giving Tommy the sex look. Jude sees this everytime but chooses to ignore it. Tommy was too busy concentrating on his music to notice the looks the secretary was giving him.

After an hour Tommy raises his head up and looks at Jude to see if she was done. He smiles when he sees her concentrating hard on writing in her journal. The secretary walks back into the room and hands Tommy a clipboard. Tommy smiles and signs it then hands it back to her.

"You have nice handwriting." The secretary says in a flirty voice. Tommy smiles at her. "Thank you." He simply replies. The secretary gives him another sex look before she leaves the room. Jude rolls her eyes and sighs, getting Tommy's attention.

"Are you done girl?" He asks as he scoots closer to her. "Yeah I'm done, are you done looking at the secretary?" She asks in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah I'm ready to look at you." He says with a smile. Jude smiles at him as she stands up and walks into the recording booth.

Two hours later Jude sighs into the microphone. "What's wrong, Harrison?" Tommy asks. "I don't like the way that line sounds." She says into the microphone. "Change it." Tommy says. Jude nods and reaches for her notebook that was on the stool. As she starts to write in her notebook the secretary enters the room again. Tommy turns to look at her.

"You know for a secretary you don't spend too much time at your desk." Tommy says. "I am more like an errand girl." She says in a flirty tone. "Oh, well how may I help you?" Tommy asks, giving her a nice smile. Jude happens to look up from her notebook and sees Tommy smiling at the secretary. Jude squints her eyes.

"I just wanted to give you this…" She says as she puts a piece of paper into the pocket on his shirt. She then leans down close to his ear and whispers something to him. Tommy smiles and watches her as she walks out of the room. Jude feels her anger surface as she watches him watch the secretary. She throws down her notebook and walks out into the studio.

"Whoa girl, what's wrong?" Tommy asks as he looks at her. Jude doesn't say anything. She just reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out the piece of paper the secretary had put in his pocket. It reads 'Tammy 555-9348 Call Me Tonight After Work'. Jude looks up and glares at Tommy, who gives her an innocent look.

"Quincy I saw you looking at her!" Jude shouts. "Why are you so mad? I didn't do anything. She put her number in _my_ pocket." Tommy says in a calm tone. "You were watching her ass as she left the room! And I saw you smile at whatever she whispered in your ear!" Jude shouts.

"Just calm down. I didn't do anything wrong!" Tommy says in a louder tone. "Bullshit Quincy! I knew you were going to hurt me in this relationship!" Jude shouts in his face. "Jude where is this coming from! I didn't do anything but talk to the girl!" Tommy yells as he stands up.

"Whatever Quincy! I'm not going to get hurt again! It's over!" She shouts. Tommy looks at her with an angry expression. "You don't mean that!" He yells. "Try me!" Jude shouts at him as she storms out of the room, almost knocking Kwest down as he tries to enter the room.

Tommy sits back down and puts his head in his hand, trying to stay calm. "What did you do now?" Kwest asks. "I didn't do anything! She just fuckin yelled at me for talking to the new secretary!" Tommy shouts at him.

"Well don't yell at me! Describe talk." Kwest says as he sits down. "Well she was flirting with me and I was just talking to her." Tommy says. "And Jude mistook it." Kwest says. "She just broke up with me for no fuckin reason!" Tommy says in a louder tone.

"She broke up with you?" Kwest asks. "Yeah." Tommy says in an angry low tone. Tommy punches the soundboard and sighs. Kwest just shakes his head and puts on his headphones and begins to mix again. Jude walks into the room and completely ignores Tommy. Tommy bites his bottom lip and puts his hand into a fist and prays he can make it through the rest of the day.

One Week Later………………

Tommy and Jude had just finished their 30th argument of the week. Tommy punches the glass window of the recording booth. His breathing is heavy as Portia walks in. "What is wrong with you and that girl?" Portia asks.

"Nothing…she is just being a bitch." Tommy says as he sits down. Portia smiles as she walks over to him and sits on his lap, straddling him. Tommy looks up at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"I miss us, Tommy. Come over to my house tonight. It can be just like it used to." Portia whispers into his ear. Tommy looks up at her again and nods his head, agreeing to come over. Portia smiles as she gets off his lap and walks out of the studio, making sure she switches her hips. Jude comes through the door as just as Portia looks behind her back and smiles at Tommy.

Jude feels pain go to her heart as she watches Tommy smile back at her. the pain is soon mixed with anger as she sits down and crosses her legs and arms. She looks towards the door and sees Speed enter the room. He smiles at her and takes a seat next to her on the couch.

Jude giggles as he whispers something in his ear, partly because it was halfway funny but mostly because she just wanted to make Tommy angry. It worked. Tommy sighs and gets as he gets up and walks out of the room, leaving Jude and Speed to their conversation.

"So I noticed you and Tommy arguing a lot lately." Speed says. "Let's just say Quincy isn't my favorite person in the world right now." Jude says with sigh. "It looks like you need to get your mind off of things, dude." Speed says. Jude flinches at being called 'dude'

But then she thinks about how mad Tommy would be when he finds out that she had had sex with her ex-boyfriend. Not to mention, she could relieve some of her stress. "You know you are exactly right. How about I come over to your house after work?" Jude says.

"Sure, dude. So at ten?" He asks with excitement in his voice. "Sure." Jude says as she smiles at him. "Then it's a date." He says as he stands up and walks out. Tommy walks into the studio. He could have sworn he heard the words 'it's a date.' He figured Jude had probably made a date with Speed to make him jealous.

'I'm doing the same thing' Tommy thinks as he sits down. "Look I have to be out of here by nine thirty." Jude says in a bitter tone. "As if I care." Tommy says in a deep angry voice. Jude is about to say something when Kwest walks in.

"You guys know it's nine o'clock right?" He says as he sits down. "Good job Kwest, you finally learned how to tell time." Tommy says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Ha, I just wanted to tell you that because Portia said that you two…" Kwest stops when Tommy hits him in the head. Jude feels her anger surface. She gets up and storms out of the room, grabbing her purse.

Tommy sighs the shakes his head. "Mybad." Kwest says. "Idiot." Tommy says before he gets up. He walks into the lobby and sees Portia. "Hey I am about to leave. Do you just want to ride with me?" Portia asks.

"I'll just follow you." Tommy says, reaching into his pockets to find his keys. He looks over towards the door and sees Jude and Spiederman leaving. He puts his hands in fists and looks at Portia. "Are you ready?" He asks. "Yeah you can go ahead and leave. I have to go grab my purse." Portia replies.

"Fine." Tommy says before walking towards the G Major doors. He gets into his car and slams the door. He checks his pocket and makes sure he has a condom then starts his car and heads off towards Portia's house. When he pulls up to her house he sees that he had obviously beat her there. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel over and over again waiting for Portia to pull up.

Scene switches to Jude and Spiederman………

Speed leads Jude to his bedroom and closes the door behind him. Jude smiles as she sits down on his bed, a little uncomfortable about being in his room again. Speed smiles and sits down next to her. He leans in and kisses her, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

'God he is such a bad kisser.' Jude thinks as she tries to get into the kiss. They slowly start to lean back on his bed. Speed slowly gets on top of her, his hands already underneath her shirt. His hand travels up to her bra and unsnaps it as Jude's hands go down to his belt buckle.

Scene switches back to Tommy and Portia…………..

Once Portia got there they walked inside and upstairs to her bedroom. Portia claps her hands a couple times and makes the lights come on. She turns around and grabs Tommy by his belt buckle and pulls him towards the bed.

Tommy quickly gets on top of her and spreads her legs. Portia's hands travel down to his belt again and unbuckles it. Tommy puts his hands on the hem of her shirt and slowly starts to pull it up. Portia smiles and takes off his shirt also. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his condom.

He takes off his jeans and throws them on the floor then reaches for Portia's pants button and unbuttons them, pulling them down along with her panties. He removes his boxers and opens the condom with his teeth. He slips it on then returns to being in between Portia's legs.

Scene switches back to Jude and Speed……….

Speed is on top of Jude, thrusting in and out of her in what he thought was a deep fast rhythm. Jude has her eyes closed, trying to start enjoying it a little bit. She starts to think about Tommy and moans. She imagines Tommy thrusting in and out of her in one of his angry deep thrusts.

She starts to moan loudly, making Speed think he was doing a good job he smiles and starts to thrust faster. Jude wraps her legs around him and starts to push her hips towards his, still thinking about Tommy.

Scene switches back to Tommy and Portia………

Portia was on top of Tommy, rolling her body back and forth. Tommy has his eyes closed and his hands on her hips. He pushes her faster back and forth. When Portia continues her slow steady pace he takes matters into his own hands and starts to thrust himself in and out of her.

Portia starts to moan loudly as Tommy continues his fast rhythm. Tommy closes his eyes tight and gets Jude's image in his head. He starts to thrust faster in and out of her. Portia grabs her hands and makes him grab her breasts. She takes charge and starts to bounce herself up and down on him. Tommy starts to moan.

Scene switches back to Jude and Speed…………

Speed is pushing himself in and out of her in a fast rhythm (for him). Jude is still imaging Tommy inside of her and moaning loudly. She can tell Speed is close to climaxing and she was happy. Soon it would be over. She could feel herself on the brink of climaxing also. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders as she climaxes loudly. "Tommy!" She screams. Spiederman stops and looks down at her.

Scene switches back to Tommy and Portia……….

Tommy is moaning loudly telling Portia he is close to climaxing. She moves her body up and down faster. Tommy turns his head left and right, still moaning and still imaging Jude being on top of him. He feels and hears Portia climax, bring him to his. "Jude!" He moans loudly. Portia's eyebrows furry and she looks down at Tommy…………

There is a very short update. I know its short but I had to get this out. This story took a turn you didn't expect huh? Lol. And lets just say its not fun right juderman smut. Or Tommy/Portia smut. But don't worry. The next chapter there will be many jommy smut scenes. There might be another chapter out late tonight. And I know this is the worst chapter I have came out with but I know my next chapter is going to make up for it. I promise you. Anyways enough rambling. Tell me what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

Portia looks down at Tommy with an angry expression. She gets off of him and lies down next to him. Tommy blinks a couple of times, trying to figure out if he had really just said that. He shakes his head and stands up, putting on his clothes.

"Normally I would be pissed off if my lover says another girl's name but in this case…you must love her." Portia says as she watches Tommy get dressed. Tommy mumbles something then puts on his shirt and grabs his keys and walks out the door. Portia throws her head back on her pillow and listens to Tommy's tires screeching.

Scene switches to Jude and Speed………….

Speed gets off of Jude and glares at her. "Dude you did not just call me Tommy." Speed says in a loud voice. Jude sighs and shakes her head as she gets up and starts to get dressed. "You only agreed to come here so you could piss pretty boy off, didn't you!" Speed shouts.

"Speed I could really live without this argument that we are about to have, okay?" Jude says as she grabs her purse and walks out of his room. Speed throws his arms up and lays back down on his bed. He hears Jude's tires screech as she pulls out of his driveway.

The whole drive home Jude kept thinking about what she had just did. Not only had she had sex with Speed just to piss Tommy off but she had actually said Tommy's name as she climaxed. She stops at a red light and hits her steering wheel over and over again. Why couldn't she stay mad at him? Technically speaking he really didn't do anything wrong.

But then again she remembered the date he had made with Portia that night. She got angry and sped off before the light turned green. When she gets home she walks into her apartment and sees that Saidie isn't home. 'Probably with Dave.' Jude thinks as she flops down on the couch. She gets flooded with memories of what had happened on that couch with Tommy. She lets out an angry sigh and goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

Tommy enters his house and throws his keys down on the floor. He walks up the stairs, taking two at a time. He enters his room and takes a deep breath. He flops down on his bed and puts his head in his pillow, smelling Jude's shampoo. He sighs and hits his bed then hops up and goes into his bathroom to take a shower.

Jude steps out of her shower and sighs as she dries off and changes into her pajamas. She gets into her bed and lies down, thinking about Tommy. She was now regretting breakup with him. More than what she had been. She can't believe she broke up with him for something that stupid. Now she had live with the fact that he was probably doing ungodly things to his ex wife right now.

Tommy steps out his shower and dries off and puts on some sweat pants. He lies down in his bed and puts his hands behind his head, thinking about Jude. He imagines Speed and Jude having sex. He shakes his head, trying to remove those thoughts from his head. 'It's my fault. I shouldn't have smiled at her' Tommy thinks. After a half an hour of tossing and turning, he finally sighs and gets out of his bed and puts on his jeans and a shirt.

He walks downstairs and picks up his keys from the floor. He goes outside and jumps in his car and speeds off towards Jude's house. He gets all the way across town in less than 10 minutes. He jumps out of his car and runs up to Jude's apartment. He bangs on the door repeatedly.

Jude furies her eyebrows and slowly gets out of bed to cuss out whoever was banging at her door. "I'm coming!" Jude shouts as the banging gets louder. She opens the door and sees Tommy. She is about to say something but he walks into her apartment and slams her against the wall, kicking the door closed.

He grabs her by the waist and lifts her onto his waist. Jude moans and Tommy takes that as an opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth. He lifts her shirt hastily over her head, breaking the kiss. Once her shirt is removed he slams his mouth onto hers again. Jude bites his bottom as she rips his shirt off. Tommy moans as her nails rake his six pack.

He moves his hands down to Jude's pajama bottoms. He removes them along with her panties, reaching in behind him to let them drop to the ground. He jams his two middle fingers inside of her, to find her excited about seeing him. He reaches down and unzips and unbuttons his jeans and lets them fall to the ground. He steps out of them and removes his fingers from inside her.

He lowers her a little bit, letting her feel the tip of him. He puts his hands on his waist and roughly lowers her down onto him. He thrusts upward and pushes himself deep inside of her. Jude gasps into his mouth as he starts to pound himself in and out of her deeply, not using a rhythm. Jude felt his anger with each deep thrust.

His hands leave her waist and he puts them on the wall. Jude's nails dig into his back as he continues to pound in and out of her. His mouth leaves hers and his teeth dig into her neck. Jude bites her bottom lip, her nails still raking his back. Tommy starts to pant each time he thrusts deep inside her.

"Take. Me. Back." Tommy says in a deep voice in between thrusts. Jude tries to say something but all that leaves her mouth is a small scream. Tommy lets out an angry grunt and thrusts deeper inside of her. Jude wants to say yes but all words have left her vocabulary by now. She wraps her legs tight around Tommy's waist as she orgasms, crying out his name.

Tommy feels her juices pour onto him. He pants and starts to pound himself faster in and out of her. Jude starts to move her body down, matching his pounding. He moans loudly as he begins to squirt inside of her. Jude feels his warmness inside of her and feels herself about to orgasm again. Tommy's nails scratch the wall as he orgasm, Jude orgasming right after him.

He falls back on the floor. Jude rests her forehead on his and kisses him. When they finally catch their breath they look at each other. "I take you back." Jude says with a smile. Tommy smiles at her and manages to stand up with her still on top of him. He walks into her bedroom and closes the door.

He gets on the bed, laying Jude down so that he is on top. He looks down at Jude and smiles, then he remembers that Speed and her had a date earlier. Jude sees the change in face and realizes what he must be thinking. She begins to think the same thing about him and Portia.

"Did you and Portia do anything?" Jude asks. Tommy looks from her eyes and sighs. Jude swallows hard and takes it in. "Did you and Speed do anything?" Tommy asks, looking back into her eyes. "Yes but it was only to make you mad but now I really wish I had of enjoyed it because you probably enjoyed it with Portia and…" She gets cut off by Tommy slamming himself into her.

Jude moans and closes her eyes. Tommy puts her legs on his shoulders then gets a tight grip on the sheets and begins to stroke her deeply, slowly at first then faster and faster. He lets go of the sheets with one hand and presses his index finger against her clitoris.

Jude moans his name loudly. He slides another finger inside of her against her clit and starts to push them in and out against it, hard. He reaches for the edge of the mattress as he starts to push deeper inside of her. He pulls himself out to the tip then slams himself deep inside of her. He continues this pattern a few times until Jude orgasms loudly, her body shoot upward.

Tommy removes his fingers from inside her and puts his hand on the edge of the bed also. He pushes himself as deep as possible inside her and removes himself. He follows this process for a while. The springs in Jude's bed start to squeak even louder as he gets a tighter grip on the mattress.

Tommy stops pulling himself almost all the way out of her and starts to pull himself halfway out of her and pushing deep inside of her. Tommy moans as he starts to feel more of Jude's juices pour onto his erection. He feels himself letting liquids out also, the warm sensation making him grow even more.

Jude's walls tighten around his throbbing erection as she orgasms again. Tommy moans and begins to slam himself in and out of her, making the springs in the mattress squeak louder. He makes himself disappear inside of her before removing himself slightly. Jude's moans match his as they both climax, Jude's body going limp.

Tommy breaths heavily as he lies down on her. Jude runs her fingers through his hair and jerks a little as aftershocks go through her body. She feels Tommy's liquids still pouring inside of her. Once she feels Tommy's heartbeat return to normal and his penis soften a little she speaks.

"I screamed your name when Speed and I were having sex." Jude says, still running her fingers through his hair. Tommy chuckles a little and turns his head to the side, still resting on her chest.

"I did the same thing with Portia." Tommy says as he raises his head. Jude smiles and wipes the sweat from his forehead. Tommy leans down and kisses Jude, deepening the kiss immediately. Jude moves her head forward a little. She feels Tommy getting harder already.

"Mmm. Quincy before you make me go another round I need to go to the bathroom." She says after she breaks away from the kiss. Tommy smiles and gets off of her. He watches her closely as she walks out of the room. He smiles as he thinks about the fact that they were back together. His mind then travels back to the fact that she had had sex with Speed. He feels his anger rising at the fact that Speed's hands were even on her, let alone his dick. Tommy gets up and walks out of the room towards the bathroom.

Jude flushes the toilet and looks into the mirror. She had to admit that she look happier; probably because Tommy and her had just made up. She smiles at the thought of them being back together. She then remembers that he had sex with Portia. She thinks about the fact that Portia's tongue was in Tommy's mouth. She feels her anger coming back. She gets even angrier when she thinks about Tommy being inside of her.

Tommy barges into the bathroom with dark eyes. Jude looks at him and can tell he was thinking about the same thing she was thinking about. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him, connecting their mouths in a bruising kiss. He turns around and starts to walk backwards. He stops when he feels the bathtub against the back of his legs.

He slowly steps into it, backwards and brings Jude with him. He lies down in the tub, Jude getting on top of him. Jude grabs his erection and places it inside her. Tommy breaks away from the kiss and looks at her. Jude rotates, Tommy still inside her, until her back was to Tommy. She lifts herself up and then down hard on his erection.

Tommy moans loudly as Jude starts to pick up a fast rhythm. Tommy closes his eyes and grabs onto her waist tightly as she continues to bounce her body up and down on him. She thinks about him being inside Portia once again and she removes his hands from his waist. Tommy groans and realizes she is pissed. He breathing heavily as Jude moves her body up and down in a faster pace.

He tries to put his hands on her waist again but Jude pushes them away. He grunts angrily and pushes upward. Jude gasps at the unexpected thrust. Tommy takes this as his opportunity to put his hands on her waist. He gets a tight grip and starts to slam himself in and out of her, their bodies making slapping noises each time they came together.

Jude begins to get real wet, telling Tommy she was already close to orgasming. He continues his fast deep thrusting upwards as Jude orgasms, screaming his name. His heavy breathing turns into small pants for air as he continues. Jude's moans turn into screams after a few minutes and he knew she was close to yet another orgasm.

He slides one of his hands away from her waist. He slides his index finger and middle finger inside of her and starts to move them right and left quickly. Jude bites her bottom lip to momentarily stopping her from screaming. Tommy presses harder against her clit as he continues to move them left and right. Tommy's fingers start to drip from the juices Jude was producing.

He moans loudly and starts to feel his own liquids pouring into her. He stops his rhythm of thrusting upward and slams himself deeper inside of her, keeping his other hand positioned on her waist. Jude orgasms loudly again and brings Tommy to his release. He's pant out her name loudly as she screams his name. He pushes himself in her one more time before throwing his head back.

Jude moans one last time as she leans back and lays on him. "I need to take a shower." Jude whispers. "Why we are just going to get dirty again. We have another long ahead of us." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as she stands up and gets off of him.

"I never did get to use the bathroom, Quincy." Jude says as she looks at him. Tommy chuckles as he stands up and walks out of bathtub. He bites her neck lightly as he passes her and walks out the bathroom. He takes a seat on the couch and waits for her to come out. He looks down at his member and sees that he is still hard. He smiles and thinks of the facial expression Jude is going to have when he tells her he is already ready for another round.

He hears the toilet flush then water running. He looks at the bathroom door and waits for her to walk out. When he sees the door open he smiles and watches as Jude walks out. Jude looks at him sitting on the couch then looks at his erection. She smiles and rolls her eyes and sits down next to him. Tommy turns his head and smiles at her before getting in between her legs and kissing her.

His right hand travels down her thigh. He slips two fingers deep inside of Jude and presses his thumb firmly against her clit. Jude gasps as his fingers start to pick up a rhythm. He slides his thumb up and down her clit as his fingers continue to move upward inside of her.

He begins to push them in and out, making Jude gasp again. He feels her getting wetter so he speeds up his fingering, sliding them in and out faster and deeper. Jude moans inside his mouth. He entire body tense as she climaxes, biting his bottom lip. Tommy moans and removes his mouth.

He licks his way down her stomach and kisses her lips before opening them and sliding his tongue inside. Jude arches her back as he starts to slowly lick her up and down. He licks away all the juices she had produced earlier and the ones she was producing again. He moves his tongue across her clitoris a few times then brushes his lips against it.

He returns to licking, finding more saliva. His tongue swirls around her bundle of nerves, making her moan. Tommy tastes the new juices she was producing. He swallows and begins to lick again, faster. Jude pulls his hair as she gets closer to climaxing. Her hips start to move forward slowly. Tommy puts an arm on her pelvis to stop her. Her back arches again as she comes, moaning his name.

Tommy licks away all her new juices and swallows before removing his mouth completely from her. He sits up and exhales loudly. His chest rises heavily as he tries to find air. Jude smiles and leans over to him. She licks up lips and grabs him slowly. Tommy looks at her as she begins to stroke his soft skin. He closes his eyes and puts his head back as she picks up a faster rhythm of her stroking.

Tommy grabs the cushion to the couch and lets out a throaty moan. She smiles as she stops her stroking. Tommy opens his eyes, only to see Jude putting him inside her hot mouth. He gasps then bites his bottom lip hard. Jude keeps her hand on him as she moves her mouth up and down.

She removes her hand and puts him all the way into her mouth. She runs her tongue around his now growing erection, making him moan loudly. She breaths hot air onto him before twirling her tongue again. Tommy feels his heartbeat become quicker. Jude tastes his precome. She licks it away and continues to suck him. She tastes more and more of his liquids until he finally releases fully, his body jerking. Jude swallows away all his liquids then raises her head.

Tommy opens his eyes when he thinks he is full recovered. He is about to say something when he hears keys jingling in the door. They look towards the front door then back at each other. Tommy smiles and picks her up and puts her on his shoulder and runs into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

When they get into the room Tommy closes the door and locks it. He looks at Jude, who was already lying on the bed. He walks over to her and smiles at her. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes, knowing what that look meant. It was going to be a long night……………

There is the second update for tonight. I felt really bad because u had to read juderman and pommy smut. But this chapter was filled with lots and lots of jommy smut. Please tell me what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

Tommy sighs heavily and lies down next to Jude after there um-teenth round. He smiles and looks at the ceiling, putting his hands behind his head. Jude moans in contentment and turns on her side to look at him. Tommy turns his head and looks at her also.

"Are you actually tired, Quincy?" Jude asks him. "No I just need to catch my breath…and I figured I would let you get a few minutes of rest." Tommy says, ending the sentence with a smirk. "How thoughtful of you." Jude says as she rolls her eyes. "I try." Tommy says with a smile.

He reaches gets on top of her and puts all his weight on his hands. He looks down at her and smiles. "Why are you smiling at me?" Jude asks. "You are pretty." Tommy says. "You are saying that because we just had sex 20 times and because you are hard again." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "No I am saying that because it's the truth and I love you." Tommy says.

Jude smiles. "Well I _am_ hard not to love." Jude says. Tommy rolls his eyes and smirks down at her. "Why are you smirking?" Jude asks. "I'm just thinking about how you are going to react." Tommy says. "React to what?" Jude asks with a curious look on her face. Tommy smiles and grabs himself and puts the tip of him inside her. "React to me being a tease." He says before he rubs his tip up and down her clitoris.

Jude moans a little. Tommy smiles and continues to rub himself up and down inside of her. Gently pushes himself all the way inside of her, feeling her warmness and wetness, then pulls himself halfway out. He follows this slow rhythm for a minute or two, getting harder each time because of Jude's juices that were flowing on him. He feels her dripping on him but he continues his torturous movements. Jude gets tired of being tortured and flips him over.

She places him inside of her and slides down on him. Tommy swallows hard, knowing that now was his time to be tortured. Jude slides up and begins to ride the tip of him. Tommy feels himself get rock hard and hot. He tries to push her down but she won't allow him. After three minutes of her movements Tommy finds enough strength to flip her over again.

He thrusts hard inside of her, showing how bad he needed her. As he is about to pick up a rhythm he hears a knock on the door. He tries to ignore the knocking but it continues. He sighs and slides himself out of her and walks over to the door. He opens it slightly and puts his head outside.

"What do you want Saidie?" He asks. "Some freaking peace and quiet so I can go to sleep!" She says. "Well give us…20 more minutes." Tommy says. "What! You two aren't finished yet!" She says in a loud irritated voice. "No…now bye." Tommy says closing the door.

"Well have sex on the floor that way I won't have to hear her bed squeak!" Saidie says from the other side of the door. "Fine!" Tommy shouts back. He walks over to the bed and grabs Jude's hands and leads her to the floor. He gives her a big grin as he gets in between her legs and thrusts deep inside of her, starting round 21.

A Few Hours Later (Morning Time)……………

Tommy wakes up to Jude lying on his chest. He inhales deeply and takes in the fact that he felt great. Jude starts to stir. He looks down at her and smiles, running his fingers through her hair. Jude moans lightly.

"Harrison, don't make sounds like that unless you want my "friend" to wake up." Tommy says. Jude smiles widely. "I'm sure that would wake me up." Jude says. She brushes against his hardening penis. Tommy moans and looks at her with lust filled eyes.

Tommy gets up on top of her and starts to kiss and suck on her neck. His hand travels down to her nipple and begins to rub it, hardening it. She moans as she feels his teeth dig lightly into her skin. His hand travels down further to in between her thighs. Jude moans again as she feels three fingers enter her. Tommy begins to move his fingers around in a circular motion, sliding his thumb up and down her already slippery clitoris.

Jude moans his name loudly. He pushes his fingers deeper inside of her, still continuing his circular fingering. Jude can feel herself getting hotter as she comes closer to orgasming. Tommy feels her juices dripping on his fingers as he continues to move them in a circle. He feels her juices flowing faster so he begins to move his fingers in and out of her in a fast rhythm, his thumb firmly going up and down her clit.

Jude's moans get louder and louder. Tommy moves his fingers in and out faster and faster. Jude moans his name loudly, her body shooting upward, as she orgasms. Tommy's fingers stay inside of her as the rest of her juices flow onto his fingers. He rubs her up and down before finally removing his fingers. Jude moans once more as Tommy's lips move up her body.

He finds her lips and kisses her lightly. They get interrupted by a knocking on the door. Tommy groans and gets off of her. He looks around the floor for his jeans before he realizes that in their rush to have sex last night, he had left them in the hallway. Jude tosses him a pair of pajama bottoms. He slips them on then opens the door, revealing a very angry and tired looking Saidie. Her hair was messed up and she had bags underneath her eyes.

"Hey Saidie." Tommy says. "Don't 'hey saidie' me. Do you want to know how many hours of sleep I got last night! I got two!" She shouts. "Why are you shouting at me?" Tommy asks. "Because ever since I got home I have been hearing the annoying sound of her bed squeaking and that stupid headboard hitting the wall! And if I hear her moan or scream your name one more time I swear I am going to pull out my hair!" Saidie shouts.

"Well we went to the floor like you asked." Tommy says. "So! I now know she has a squeaky floorboard." Saidie says. Tommy puts his hand over his face to try and hide his smile. Saidie sees this and hits him.

"I'm sorry Saidie but if you could see the way you look right now…and the fact that you are mad at me for being able to have sex all night…you would be laughing too." Tommy says. He hears Jude snicker a little from the bed. Saidie pushes past him and enters the room. She sees Jude lying in bed with the sheets wrapped around her.

"Look I am happy you two are back together but you have got to find somewhere else to have your make up slash angry sex, okay?" Saidie says before leaving the room, slamming the door. Tommy waits till he hears her bedroom door shut before he starts laughing. Jude joins him in laughter.

They hear a loud bang against the wall. "Stop laughing!" Saidie says. Tommy snickers and gets back into bed. "So tonight we should celebrate our reunion." Tommy says. "I thought we already had." Jude says with a smile. "I thought you had to!" Saidie shouts from the other side of the wall. "These walls are really thin." Tommy whispers

Jude smiles and nods her head. "So I was thinking…how about I cook for you tonight." Tommy says. Jude smiles. "You want to cook for me?" She asks. "Yeah…I want to show you how much I missed you. In a romantic way, not just sexually." Tommy adds.

"Okay." Jude says. Tommy smiles and nods. "Okay…want to take a shower with me?" He asks. "Not such a good idea…we know what's going to happen." Jude says. "Yeah you're right." Tommy says as he gets up. "If you need a change of clothes just look in the top drawer." Jude says. "You mean I can't walk around naked?" Tommy asks with a smirk.

"Considering you have dated both girls in this house I would say it wouldn't matter since we have both seen what you have." Jude says. "Saidie has never seen." Tommy says. "She hasn't?" Jude asks in shock. "Nope." Tommy says. "Surprising." Jude says. They hear a loud bang against the wall again. Tommy laughs and shakes his head as he leaves the room.

When he gets out of the shower he goes into Jude's room and sees that Jude is lying down with the sheets still wrapped around her. "Looks like you are still in the same position." Tommy says with a smirk. "You want to put me in a different one?" Jude asks with a seductive smile. "No! I have had 15 minutes of peace!" Saidie shouts from the other side of the wall.

"Okay Saidie!" Tommy and Jude say at the same time. "I guess it's my turn to take a shower." Jude says as she gets up. Tommy tries hard not to look at her. He knew if he saw even a glimpse of her naked he would get hard then Saidie would have to listen to another 20 minutes of her headboard hitting the wall.

Tommy smiles when he sees her wrap the sheets around her. He walks over to her and grabs by the waist, pulling her into a kiss. Jude moans as their tongues touch. Tommy begins to walk backwards, stopping once he feels the wall in behind him. He begins to slowly remove the sheet when he hears Saidie's annoying voice.

"Not that I'm complaining but it's too quiet…which means you two are doing something, which means I won't get any sleep, which means I am going to be a bitch!" Saidie shouts from the other side of the wall. "Too late." Tommy and Jude mumble. Jude smiles at him as she walks to the bathroom. Tommy runs his fingers through his still wet hair. He walks out of Jude's room and goes into the kitchen. He sees a coffee maker and decides to make some.

When the coffee is made he grabs two mugs from the cabinet and pours some of the coffee into the mugs. He pours sugar and milk into his mug and just leaves the other one black. He grabs both mugs and heads towards Saidie's room. He knocks on her door a few times before entering.

"What do you want?" Saidie groans as she raises her head up from underneath her pillow. "I come with coffee." Tommy says. "Great so you keep me up all night by making my sister moan and scream your name and now you want to keep me up by giving me coffee." She says.

"Not a morning person are you Saidie?" Tommy asks. "No I am actually, it's just I haven't had any sleep!" Saidie says as she reaches for the mug. She takes a sip and shudders. "What did you put in this?" She asks. "Nothing." Tommy says taking another sip of his coffee. "What person in their right mind takes their coffee black?" Saidie asks. Tommy sighs and rolls his eyes and hands her his mug. She takes a sip of his and smiles.

"Not the way I usually like it but it will do." She says. "Glad I could be of service." Tommy says sarcastically. He takes a seat on her drawer and takes a sip of the black coffee. "I have a question, Tom." Saidie says. "What is it?" He asks. "How do you do it?" Saidie asks. "Do what?" Tommy asks, taking another sip of the nasty coffee.

"Have sex…all night." Saidie says. Tommy laughs. "I don't know. I just can." Tommy says. "I wish I would have known that when we were still dating." Saidie says with a smile. Tommy chuckles. "Yeah but then we would be the one keeping Jude up and she already isn't a morning person." Tommy says.

"True. I don't see how she is still walking." Saidie says looking down and shaking her head. "I have ways of making her feel good." Tommy says. "And what would these ways be?" Saidie asks. "I will tell you…when me and Jude break up." Tommy says. Saidie laughs. "So that'll be next week?" She asks sarcastically. "You joke about that but that just means we are going to spend another night having sex." Tommy says.

"I hope you never break up." Saidie mumbles. Tommy smiles. "It doesn't matter if we are having make up sex or not I can still go all night." He says. "Well go all night at your house, because I need my beauty sleep." Saidie says. Tommy raises his eyebrows up and nods his head, agreeing.

Saidie throws a pillow at him. "By the way your jeans are still in the hallway." She says. "I know. I remembered this morning when you were knocking." Tommy says. "Do I even want to know what happened in that hallway?" Saidie asks. "Probably not." Tommy says before chuckling and taking a sip of the coffee.

"Saidie I have a question." Tommy says. "What?" Saidie asks. "Tonight…can you go out with Dave or something…all night?" He asks with a cute face. Saidie rolls her eyes. "That cute face doesn't work on me…completely. What you two aren't tired yet?" She asks.

"You can never be tired of sex and I am planning something romantic for her." Tommy says. "Like…" Saidie says. "Like dinner and candle light and a movie." Tommy says. "And desert is sex with her all night." Saidie adds. Tommy smiles at her. "I was thinking ice cream but your idea is good too." Tommy says. Saidie smiles and rolls her eyes.

"So will you be gone tonight?" Tommy asks. "First you come over here and keep me up all night and now you want me to leave my own house for the night?" Saidie asks. "You are going to make this hard for me aren't you?" Tommy says. Saidie looks at him up and down. "You and Jude defiantly are sisters." Tommy says as he rolls his eyes.

"I didn't say a word." Saidie says with one of her 'saidie' smiles. "Saidie please…" Tommy begs. "Nope." She replies. Tommy sighs and walks over to her bed. He gets on top of her and pins her down.

"Saidie I want you to leave the house tonight." Tommy says. Saidie smirks. "And I want a new car…you can't always get what you want." Saidie says. Tommy sighs and pins her down a little harder. "Saidie…please leave the house tonight." Tommy asks. "No…" Saidie says, still smirking.

"Saidie please…" Tommy begs with an adorable expression. "For the whole night?" She asks. "Just until 6…in the morning." Tommy says, still looking adorable. Saidie rolls her eyes. "Fine." She says, giving in. Tommy smiles widely and lets his grip loosen a little bit.

"Thank you." He says. Just then Jude appears in the doorway. "Should I come back?" She asks. "Come back, shouldn't you be swinging and getting mad?" Saidie asks as Tommy gets off of her.

"I thought I would wait for a good explanation…turns to Tommy that better come soon." She says. "I was just begging Saidie to leave the house for the whole night." Tommy says. Jude smiles and nods her head. "Okay." She says. She picks up the mug that was sitting on the dresser and is about to take a sip but Tommy stops her.

"Don't drink that, Harrison." Tommy says. "Why not?" Jude asks. "I love you too much to drink that." Tommy says with a smile. "Oh but you wanted me to drink it." Saidie says. Tommy laughs and shakes his head, not replying. "I'll just go get you a cup that you will actually like." Tommy says.

"I knew there was a reason why I am dating you." Jude says. "And here I thought it was because of my sexual capability." Tommy says with a smirk. "That's just a bonus." Jude says. Tommy laughs as he walks out of the room. He comes back a few minutes carrying Jude's cup of coffee. He sees the Jude is lying down next to Saidie talking.

"Can I lie in between you two?" Tommy asks, smirking. "Saidie do you still have that dream of having a threesome with Tommy?" Jude asks. Tommy raises his eyebrow and smiles as he gets in between the two of them and hands Jude her coffee. "You know I have no problem with threesomes…in fact Saidie I love you enough to let you live out your dream." Tommy says with a big smile.

Jude hits him on the head. He laughs and grabs her hand. "I was just joking." He says looking into her eyes with a smile. "You see that's another reason why I agreed to leave tonight…you two are just too…lovey dovey. I hate it when you fight and argue but I think it's nauseating when you two are like…this." Saidie says as she points to them.

"I thought you thought we were cute." Tommy says. "I did…until you kept me up all night." Saidie says. Tommy sighs and shakes his head. "Are you ever going to let that go Sades?" Jude asks. "I will…when I get the sleep I need." Saidie replies. "Well we'll leave and let you get your sleep." Tommy says.

"Oh no. I rather have you in here that way I know you two aren't having sex." Saidie says. "Are we really that loud?" Jude asks. "He's not but you are." Saidie says. "I'm a singer, what do you expect." Jude says. Tommy chuckles. "Why are you laughing?" Saidie asks. "Because I am the one who makes her scream. That has to mean I am good." Tommy says.

Jude smiles as Saidie rolls her eyes. "Get out." She says. "I thought you said you wanted us in your sight." Tommy replies. "You know what…I'm going to take a shower because it's obvious to see I'm not going to get any sleep. I'm going to take a shower then I am going to go shopping then I am going to go over to Dave's and have an all nighter of my own." Saidie says before she gets up.

"Like he can last all night." Tommy mumbles. "Normally I would have a retort to that but I don't…partly because it's true and partly because I am too tired." Saidie says, yawning at the end of the sentence. She waves and walks out of the room, towards the bathroom saying, "Don't have sex in my bed" as she walks.

Tommy and Jude laugh and lie down on Saidie's bed. "So Harrison, you should get yourself some rest." Tommy says. "And why is that?" Jude asks. "Because you are going to have a long night." Tommy says. "We just had a long night…and morning." Jude says. "I know but tonight is going to be a long and easy night." Tommy says. "Long and easy…I like the sound of that." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. Saidie took her shower and got dressed and packed her bags within a few hours. Tommy and Jude spent their time alone sleeping, resting for the night that lay ahead of them. Tommy wakes up around six o'clock, fully rested. He turns his head to the right and sees that Jude is still asleep. He smiles as he gets up and walks into the kitchen.

He spends the next hour and a half preparing dinner for Jude. As he is putting the food on plates he sees Jude appear, fully dressed. "Hey." He says, setting the plates on the table. "Are you hungry?" He asks. "Always." Jude says with a smile. Tommy smiles and walks over to the table and pulls out her chair. Jude smiles and takes her seat and looks at the meal in front of her.

"This looks great, Tommy." She says. Tommy smiles as he sits down. "Thanks." He says. They both pick up their forks and begin to eat, conversating the whole time. They laugh and enjoy each other's company for their entire meal. When they get done Tommy picks up their plates and scrapes the remainder of their food in the trash then puts them in the sink.

"What, no dessert?" Jude asks. Tommy smiles and walks over to her and pulls her up. He blows out the candles on the table and grabs her by the waist and kisses her, automatically deepening the kiss. Jude moans as his hands grip her ass. He reaches over to the table, not breaking the kiss and removes the candles from it, placing them on the chair. He turns her around and makes her lie down on the table. He gets on top of her, slowly lifting her shirt up. Jude hands go to the back of his shirt, slowly lifting it up also.

They break away from the kiss, removing their shirts. Tommy's mouth goes to her chest, sucking, licking and nibbling. His right hand goes to Jude's bra clasp and unsnaps it. He removes it, moving his mouth down to the space into her breasts. Jude moans as she feels his tongue on her right nipple. He licks around it, hardening it, before sucking it for a few moments. Jude moans loudly, encouraging him to continue. He starts to remove his mouth slowly, lightly biting it before removing it completely.

He moves his mouth to her left nipple and follows the same procedure. His hand slides down to jeans and he slowly unbuttons them, sliding them down, removing them completely. He moves his mouth up to her neck, sucking it, as his hand moves down her body. He makes sure he nibbles on the spot under her ear, knowing that's her spot. Jude moans get louder as he continues to suck her skin, his hand now at her lower lips.

He rubs her lip, feeling her juices that were already dripping from her. 'Note to self: start using a lot of foreplay with Jude.' Tommy thinks as he enters two fingers into her already excited bundle of nerves. He rubs her up and down a few times, her clitoris sliding in between his fingers. Jude moans louder, more juices flowing from her body. Tommy slowly removes his fingers, making Jude let out a frustrated groan.

Tommy moves down a little on the table, putting his face right in front of her core, and breaths hot hair. Jude moans, her back arching. Tommy licks away the liquids that were on her outer skin and gently enters his tongue, tasting the juices that she was starting to produce again. He nibbles on her clit, drawing a loud moan from her. She slowly starts to push her hips towards him as she gets closer to an orgasm. Tommy can taste how close she is. He licks her up and down once then removes his tongue slowly kissing his way up her body.

Jude groans loudly and pushes his head away from her stomach, where he had been sending kisses. She flips him over and straddles his lap, resting on his penis. She grabbed him and ran the tip of him inside her, making him feel her warm wetness. Tommy moans and can feel himself getting hard. She sits down on him, making him completely disappear inside of her. Tommy moans as he feels her warmness fully.

Jude smiles as she gets on her knees and removes him. He groans and looks at her. Jude gives him a look, telling him it was payback time. She leans down and kisses him on the lips as she begins to stroke him up and down. She feels him growing in her hand as she continues to work him up and down. She moves her other hand down his body to his sac and rubs it gently.

She breaks away from the kiss and moves her mouth down to his full grown erection and breaths her hot breath on him before putting the tip of him in her mouth. He moans as Jude takes more and more into him. She licks him from the base of him all the way to the tip of him. Tommy moans, his nails starting to scrape the table. Jude starts to taste his liquids and licks them away.

She removes her mouth quickly, making him groan angry. She looks into his eyes and sees that they are now dark blue with lust. He flips her over and sticks two fingers deep inside of her, making her moan. He presses upwards firmly, making her moan even louder. Hearing her moan makes him even harder, his erection now throbbing. He slowly starts to remove his fingers, sliding them out from deep inside of her, brushing them up against her clit.

He grabs her hands and pins them above her head and thrusts inside of her, making her whimper. He pushes himself deep inside of her, making himself disappear inside of her, then pulls himself halfway out. He starts to pick up a fast drumming rhythm of this routine. Jude moans, her body already sensitive from all the foreplay. Tommy feels Jude dripping on him, telling him she already on the brink of orgasming. He tries to push deeper inside of her as he continues his fast rhythm, bringing Jude over the edge.

She screams out his name, making him grow harder. Jude feels him throbbing deep inside of her. He lets go of her hands and grabs the edge of table and begins to slam himself in and out of her. Jude begins to push her hips towards him, trying to bring him to his release. She wraps her legs around his waist as he continues to slam himself deep inside of her, bringing himself a fourth of the way out.

Tommy feels Jude dripping on him again, which makes him start to squirt liquids of his own into her. Jude's nails dig into his shoulders and her body jerks forward as she orgasms again. Tommy, feeling Jude's walls tighten, moans loudly as he feels himself close to climaxing. He starts to pound her even faster as more of his liquids come out of him. Jude's mind goes blank as he hits a certain spot, almost sending her over the edge again.

Tommy thrusts inside her a few more times, throbbing more and more each time he heard Jude's moans, before he finally orgasms, Jude orgasming with him. He lets go of the edge of the table and leans down to kiss her. Their kiss is short; they both needed oxygen. Tommy lays his head down on the table and Jude runs her fingers threw his sweaty hair, enjoying the feeling of him still throbbing inside of her.

After a couple more minutes Tommy raises his head and looks down at her. "Ready for another round?" Tommy asks. "If it's like that then yes." Jude says with a smile. Tommy nods and thrusts inside of her, starting the second round of the night…………

There is an update for tonight. I know it took me a long time to get that out. I'm sorry. I hope you all like it, though. Please tell me what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Saidie walks into her apartment and sees that kitchen was sort of a mess and that the only thing that was clean was the table. She walks a little further down the hallway and sees Jude on top of Tommy. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Please tell me you two are just talking." She says as she enters the front room completely. "We're just talking." Jude and Tommy say at the same time. Tommy removes his hand from Jude's pants quickly as Jude removes hers from Tommy's. Saidie gives them a weird look.

"Okay…" She says. Jude stands up and fluffs her hair. "So did you have fun with Dave last night?" Jude asks. "He was okay…not an all-nighter but he was okay." Saidie says. Tommy smirks and keeps his smart eleck comment to himself. He tries to ignore the fact that he was still throbbing and excited from what Saidie had just interrupted.

"So did you two have a good night?" Saidie asks with a half smirk and half smile. "Yes and it _was_ an all-nighter." Jude says. Tommy smiles at Saidie. "Don't rub it in." Saidie says. "Sorry." Jude says. "Why is there a mess in the kitchen?" Saidie asks. "Because Tommy cooked last night…and we kinda forgot about the dishes because we were…preoccupied." Jude answers

"Stop there." Saidie says putting her hand up. "Okay, but Saidie…" Jude says. "What?" Saidie says. Jude looks at Tommy who is just smirking. Jude can tell the he doesn't want her to tell Saidie about what had happened on the table. Jude smiles and nods.

"Never mind." Jude says. "Okay…" Saidie says. Tommy stands up and walks up behind Jude. "Um, Saidie can you go out and get some coffee or something?" Tommy asks. "Why?" She asks. She looks at them and rolls her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air. "You know what…I'm just going to take a shower. That way you can make as much noise as you want." Saidie says as she walks towards the bathroom.

"You know, we should have sex in her bed just to piss her off." Jude says, thinking out loud. Tommy smiles as he picks her up, putting her on his shoulder, and jogs towards Saidie's room, closing the door behind him.

Jude giggles as he throws her down on the bed in a diagonal angle. He takes off his shirt and gets in between her legs, his mouth going to the spot right below her right ear. Jude feels herself immediately get hot as Tommy's tongue makes contact with her skin. She bites her bottom lip and breaths out her mouth as Tommy begins to suck harder.

She moans a little and puts her hands inside Tommy's pants. Tommy moans throatily has he feels Jude's hand make contact with his half grown erection. He bites down on her skin a little as she begins to work him up and down. He starts to suck harder as Jude's hand movements get quicker. He bites down hard on her skin before he removes his mouth and breaths out, "Stop."

Jude stops and removes her hand from inside of his pants. Tommy puts his hands on the waistband of her pajama bottoms and pulls them down, revealing her soaking panties. He smiles a masculine smile and removes her panties also before removing his own pajama bottoms, revealing his rock hard penis. He wipes away the pre-come he had produced and parts Jude's legs.

Jude moans as the tip of him enters her. Tommy smiles again and thrusts deep inside of her, causing a loud moan. Jude bites her bottom lip hard as she feels Tommy pick up a hard deep thrusting pattern. She wraps her legs around him and moans at the better feeling she was getting.

Tommy moans and puts his hand on her hips when he feels Jude starting to move them forward. He pushes her towards him as he thrust forward, pushing deep inside of her. Jude moans loudly as she orgasms. Tommy moans when he feels her juices pour onto him, making him start to throb.

He starts to pick up his rhythm of thrusting, making Jude moan his name loudly. She grabs onto one of Saidie's bed poles tightly as Tommy begins to pump himself harder and faster inside of her. He slides himself a fourth of the way out and slams himself deep inside her, making more and more of her juices flow onto his throbbing penis.

Jude moans his name loudly again as she orgasms. Tommy starts to pant each time he thrusts inside of her, telling Jude he was close. He stops thrusting in a rhythm and starts to pump himself deep inside of her at a fast tempo. Jude grabs on tighter to the pole, making it crack each time Tommy thrusts inside of her.

He grips the sheets tightly as he orgasms, sending Jude over the edge once more, calling his name. He pushes inside her a little bit as he his throbbing penis shoots out its last bit of liquid. Jude lets go of the pole and puts her hands on Tommy's back as aftershocks shoot through her body.

Tommy finds enough strength to flip her over. Jude looks down at him and smiles as she leans down and kisses him. "You know you are loosing your touch." She says as they break away from the kiss and she sits back up on him.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asks. "I only orgasmed three times. Usually it is more than that." She says. "So I'm loosing my touch, huh?" Tommy asks. Jude smirks and nods her head. Tommy bites his bottom lip hard and thrusts upward. Jude moans as Tommy picks up a really fast tempo of thrusting in and out of her.

He grabs her hips and continues to thrust in and out of her using his fast tempo. Jude moans loudly as her orgasms for the first time. 'Orgasm Number One.' Tommy thinks as he continues to thrust in and out of her. He gets a tighter grip on her hips and pushes himself in and out of her using an even faster tempo. Jude's loud moans turn into screams.

She orgasms again, crying out his name. Tommy continues to thrust in and out of her, his penis still rock hard. Jude's nails rake Tommy's chest as he continues to thrust. She screams his name loudly again as she orgasms for the third time. He doesn't stop his thrusting and enjoys the feeling of all the juices coming from Jude that were dripping off of him. His hands leave her hips and travel up to her breast, cupping them in his hands, getting a tight grip.

Tommy feels all of Jude's juices flowing on him but he continues to thrust. Jude's screams get higher and higher each time. She hits a high octave scream as she orgasms for the fourth time. Tommy closes his eyes and continues to thrust in and out of her, now panting.

"Tell. Me. When. To. Stop." He pants out as he continues to thrusts in his rapid tempo. Jude feels herself on the edge of yet another orgasm. She screams at a high pitch and puts her hands on Tommy's shoulders. Tommy continues to pant as he thrusts in and out of her; almost bringing himself to an orgasm of his own.

He starts to push deeper inside of Jude with his rapid speed. Jude takes her hands off of his shoulders and tries to look at him, her sight blurred with white from the bliss she was in. "Stop." She manages to squeak out. Tommy slows down his thrusting to a civilized pace before finally stopping.

They both lay there, breathless, listening to each others heartbeats. Jude breaths her hot breath on Tommy's neck, her body rippling with aftershocks. She couldn't believe the sensations that were going through her body right now. Tommy smiles with his eyes still closed, proud of how many orgasms he was able to give her.

"You still think I'm loosing my touch?" he asks when his breathing gets back to normal. Jude, still not being able to form any words, just shakes her head. Tommy chuckles and rubs his hands up and down Jude's back. After lying in the bed for ten minutes they both manage to break away from each other.

"I feel like I'm on cloud nine right now." Jude moans with a smile. Tommy turns his head and smiles at her. Jude smiles back. "We should get up before Saidie comes." Tommy says. "You really think I can walk, Quincy?" Jude asks. Tommy chuckles and nods his head. "Just try." He says as he stands up. He reaches for his boxers and pajama bottoms and puts them on.

Jude stands up and stumbles a little. She grabs onto Saidie's bed post to keep her balance. Jude leans her full body weight on it and hears a loud cracking noise. She stumbles forward towards the bed with the pole in her hand. Tommy looks at Jude and Jude looks at Tommy.

"We are so dead." Jude says as she looks at the pole in her hand. "Not if we can fix it." Tommy says as he walks over to the other side of the bed and takes the pole out of Jude's hand. He squats down and looks at the cracked wooden base and sighs. He sees that it was going to take a long time to fix the pole; time they didn't have.

"What do you want on your tombstone?" Tommy asks as he stands up. Jude laughs. "Died feeling like she was on cloud nine?" Jude says. Tommy chuckles. He puts the pole back on the base and balances so that it at least stood right. It looked like it wasn't even broken.

"We should get out of here." Jude says. "Right behind you." Tommy says as they open the door to Saidie's room. They walk into the front room and sit down on the couch. Tommy looks at Jude and smiles. Jude smiles back at him.

"You know I always complain about Saidie taking long showers but for once I am happy she does." Jude says. "And why is that?" Saidie asks. Tommy and Jude jump as they look at Saidie, who was in behind them.

"Um…no reason. I was just happy you do." Jude says. Saidie gives her a weird look the heads off towards her room. Tommy stands up and jogs into Jude's room, taking off his pajama bottoms and putting on his jeans. He walks back into the front room and puts on his shoes. Jude laughs as she watches him.

"What are you doing?" She asks. "I'm not going to be here when she finds out what happened to her bed." Tommy says as he searches for his keys. "Okay so you come here and have sex with me for over 24 hours then you leave when my sister is about to kill me? You are such a caring boyfriend." Jude says the last sentence with a smart eleck tone.

Tommy smiles and grabs her hands and pulls her up off of the couch. He puts his hands around her waist and kisses her. "The bright side is…when Saidie kills you…I now know what you want on your tombstone." Tommy says with a big grin as they break away from the kiss. Jude hits him in the chest and laughs.

Their laughter gets cut short when they hear Saidie's voice. "Jude Elizabeth Harrison and Tommy Whatever Quincy! You are so dead!" Saidie screams from her room. "I'm gone." Tommy says as he runs towards the door. "I'll walk you to your car." Jude says, running in behind him.

Next Day At G Major…………

Tommy sits in the studio waiting for Jude to get to work. He smiles when he remembers what happened yesterday. Jude tried her hardest to stay downstairs out in the parking lot with him, which resulting into them making out for an hour. He hasn't talked to her since. He just prayed she was still alive. His prayers were answered when he feels two pairs of hands cover his eyes. He smiles widely and turns around.

"Hey, girl." Tommy says. "Hey." She says grinning widely. She takes a seat in Kwest's chair and sighs. "Well you are still alive so I'm guessing everything went okay." Tommy says. Jude laughs sarcastically.

"Okay? That's something to laugh at, Quincy." Jude says. Tommy laughs lightly. "What happened?" he asks her. "Well when I came back upstairs she was standing in the doorway with the pole in her hand. I started talking first. I try to say that I tripped and landed on the pole and that's how it broke but she didn't buy it. Tommy chuckles. Then I tried to say it wasn't what she was thinking. That's when she picked up the pole and pointed it at me. And the rest…well lets just say the rest of the night was spent with Saidie yelling and me running." Jude says.

Tommy laughs. "I'm glad you think that's funny." Jude says as she hits him. Tommy laughs again and grabs her arm, scooting her towards him. He gets two inches away from her face when they hear a throat being cleared. They look up and see Kwest standing in the doorway.

"Darius said that he wants to talk to the two of you." Kwest says, smirking. "Okay." Tommy and Jude say. They walk out of the studio and into Darius' office. They nervously sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. Darius takes a sip of his coffee and looks at them.

"You guys think you're in trouble or something?" He asks, smiling. "No." Tommy says. "Well good. I just brought you in here to tell you that Jude is going to be performing at Carlson Hill High School later today." Darius says. "What? My old high school?" Jude asks.

"Yeah you performed there before." Darius says. "Please don't remind me." She mumbles. "It's a good publicity stunt Jude. Besides, now the freshman and juniors are the ones who love your music and buy your CDs." Darius says. Jude sighs and looks at Tommy who just shrugs. She knew there was no way of getting out of it.

"And here I thought I was never going to step foot back into that high school." Jude mumbles. Tommy and Darius chuckle. "You're supposed to perform at one." Darius says. "At one? Darius that's like the hottest hour of the day." Jude says. "So…" he says. "So, Carlson Hill doesn't have any air conditioners, trust me. I spent four torturous years in that school." Jude says.

"Well then just make sure you keep a lot of water. Now go find Portia, she's looking for you." Darius says. Jude sighs and stands up. They walk out of the office and bump into Portia. "Oh, hey Portia." Jude says.

"Jude, I've been looking for you. We need to pick out an outfit for you for later today." Portia says. "Portia it's going to be really hot." Jude says. "I know, that's why you are going to where a mini skirt." Portia says. Tommy smiles at the idea of her in a mini skirt. Easy access.

"I'll just leave you two to your…girl dress up thing." Tommy says. Portia and Jude laugh as they watch Tommy walk away.

A Few Hours Later 11:30………….

"Has anyone seen Tommy?" Jude asks. "Yeah, he's in the studio." Portia says. "Thanks." Jude says as she starts to walk towards the studio. "Jude, tell him to come on because we are leaving in like two minutes." Portia says. Jude turns around and nods and continues to walk towards the studio.

She opens the studio door and sees Tommy nodding his head with his headphones on. She smiles at him as she walks over and jumps on his lap. Tommy jumps a little and looks at her. She laughs and takes his headphones off.

"Give me a heart attack, Harrison." He says. "Sorry." Jude says. Tommy smiles and pulls her down towards his lips. Jude moans as their lips touch. Tommy moves his hand up her skirt. Jude moans again as his fingers brush against her. Just as he is about to slip two inside of her they hear a knock on the door.

They quickly break away from each other as they hear the door opening. Portia looks at the two of them then shakes her head. "I don't even want to know what I just interrupted. We have to go." She says before she walks out of the studio. Tommy sighs and grabs Jude's hand, leading her out of the studio.

At Carson Hill High School…………….

"Okay we have 45 minutes to set up." Darius says. Tommy nods and begins to unload equipment. After the first fifteen minutes of getting the equipment inside the school Tommy sighs and sits down on one of the guitar amp. He wipes some of the sweat from his forehead and neck.

"I told you this stupid school doesn't have any air conditioning. But nooo, no one listens to Jude." Jude says as she walks up to him. "It's too hot, girl." Tommy says. "Touchy." Jude replies. Tommy just sighs and begins to bring more music equipment to the stage.

"Are you mad?" Jude asks. "No, I'm not mad! I'm just hot! It's over a hundred degrees out and you expect me to be in the best mood! All you have to do is stand on this stage and sing your stupid songs! While I'm sweating doing the important stuff!" Tommy snaps.

Jude opens the cold bottle water she has holding. She grabs Tommy by the waistline of his jeans and pours the water down his pants. "I hope you are cool now!" Jude yells as the last of the water pours down his pants. She throws the empty water bottle on the floor and stomps off the stage.

Tommy looks down at his pants then looks back up at Jude. He glares at her as he watches her leave the auditorium. He feels his anger rise as he walks off the stage. He walks out the auditorium, in search for her. He sees the refrigerator where the water bottles were. He walks over to it and grabs one then walks off in the direction Jude walked off.

He spends ten minutes walking through the hot school. When he doesn't find her on the first floor he begins to walk up the stairs. When he gets to the second floor he searches and doesn't find her. He sighs and feels himself get angrier and angrier each time he doesn't see her.

He makes his way up to the third floor and immediately feels a heat wave hit him. He sees Jude at the end of the hallway getting a drink of water. He quickly walks over to her and grabs her by the arm and throws her into the nearest classroom. He slams the door shut and walks towards her and pins her against the wall.

Jude is about to say something but Tommy picks up her, making her wrap her legs around him, and begins to suck on her neck. Jude moans as he bites hard at her sensitive skin. Tommy groans as he moves her to the desk. He climbs on top of her and runs his hands up her thighs, parting her legs.

He hastily pulls down her panties and jams two of his fingers deep inside of her, pushing upward in a quick tempo. He uses all of the muscles in his arms as he pushes upward, still using his quick tempo. It wasn't long before he felt Jude's juices beginning to pour onto his fingers.

She feels herself getting hotter and sweatier as Tommy continues his fast fingering. She cries out his name as she climaxes. Tommy continues to finger her, putting his free hand on her hips to keep her from squirming. Jude bites her bottom lip hard and she moans his name loudly.

Tommy pushes upward hard, making her climax again. He continues to finger her, her juices by now, flowing down his fingers. He lets go of her hips and unzips his jeans and removes them and his boxers. He speeds up his fingering, bringing Jude over the edge once again.

He quickly removes his fingers and thrusts himself deep inside of her. Jude cries out in please. Tommy bites his bottom lip as he picks up a quick thrusting pace of thrusting in and out of her. He hastily removes Jude's shirt and reaches for the water bottle that was on the desk.

He pours it onto her body as he continues to thrust quickly inside of her. Jude moans and arches her back a little. Tommy rubs his fingers through the water on her body then places them firmly against her clitoris, rubbing it. He holds onto the desk with his free hand as he continues to pump himself in and out of her.

Jude moans his name. Tommy moans and starts to push his fingers forward on Jude's clitoris. He begins to thrust deep, still using his fast pace, moaning at the feeling of Jude's juices still pouring onto him. He feels her walls tighten around his throbbing erection and knows that she's close to orgasming again.

Jude's body jerks forward and upward as she orgasms loudly, crying out Tommy's name. Tommy, feeling more of Jude's juices pour onto him, moans loudly as he orgasms. He breathes heavily as he rests his sweaty forehead on Jude's.

Jude moans and puts her hand on the back of Tommy's head and pulls him into a kiss. They begin to make out for a few minutes, but stop when they hear Jude's cell phone. She groans and reaches for it. 'Where are you?' The text message says.

"You got a show to do, girl." Tommy says as he stands up, pulling himself out of her. "I guess this was my practice rehearsal." Jude says with a smile. "I doubt you can hit that many high notes when you perform." Tommy says. Jude just smiles as she puts her shirt back on…………….

There is your long awaited update. I'm sooo sorry. I have three ff's now and I'm just trying to keep up. I know I said I would post two chapters but I didn't have the time. So tomorrow I will post again. Please tell me what you think.


	29. Author's Note

The Deal

Okay a lot of you have been asking about when I'm going to update this fic. The truth is I don't think I'm going to. I have FIVE fics now. Yes I'm so crazy that I started another fic…a smut one. So I might finish this fic later on in the year or something but not right now. I'm sorry to leave you guys hanging like this but I want to concentrate on my new fic and my other four. I think you guys might like my new one, though. Hopefully it will make up for this one! Thank you

ISobsessed


End file.
